Dimension 9 3 Quart
by Siria Black 666
Summary: Imaginez ce qui se passerait si des ados comme vous et moi, se retrouvent dans le monde d’Harry Potter ! Que le livre qu’on adore tous, ce retrouve être une dimension parallèle à la notre ! Découvrez le CHAPITRE 6
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Siria Black 666 (aider d'Anissa, pour les idées, ma meilleur coupine a moi)

Email : 

Couple : pfff

Titre : Dimension 9/4

Chapitre : 01

_Présentation des personnages _

Mickaël 

Physique : Cheveux noirs relevés en pique, yeux bridés (moitié chinois) peau mate, lunette, 1m70 60kg

Age : 16 ans

Habillage : Polo manche courte, jean moulant, basket

Caractère : Le plus intelligent de la bande (monsieur je sais tout, j'ai tout vu, tout lu, toujours raison.) Sarcastique et ironique, aime faire des réflexions aux gens. N'a jamais fait de bêtises, et respect toujours les règles.

Pote : tres vite ami avec cho. Elle l'utilise pour rendre jaloux harry

Aime : jeu vidéo, regarder des clips vidéo

N'aime pas : les hypocrites et le foot

Olivier 

Physique : brun aux yeux gris/bleu/vert (whoua). 1m74 61kg. Sourire charmeur. Peau mate

Age : 16 ans

Caractère : Marrant, sympathique, timide avec les filles, malin

Habillage : beau gosse. S'habille en jean délaver, chemise blanche, basket (habit de marque)

Pote : harry et ron

Aime : foot (PSG) écouter du rap et du r'n'b. Adore faire des blagues avec Anissa

N'aime pas : les gens qui se la pètent. N'aime pas trop les cours

Laura 



Physique : lunette rectangulaire, cheveux châtain, yeux marron. 1m62 46kg

Age : 16 ans

Caractère : Très tres timide. Elève sérieuse.

Habillage : Pull, jean, basket.

Pote : hermione et ginny

Aime : étudier, écouter de la musique,

N'aime pas : être mise à l'écart

Sabrina 

Physique : yeux verts, cheveux châtain. 1m63 50kg

Ages : 16 ans

Caractère : Timide avec les garçons. Pèse souvent le pour et le contre. Bavarde, rigole à toutes les blague d'anissa

Habillage : Débardeur, jean, basket.

Pote : Ron

Aime : délirer, les mangas, naviguer sur Internet

N'aime pas : les cours

Anissa 

Physique : Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs peau mate. Lunette.

Age : 16 ans

Caractère : s'habille toujours bien. Timide. Ne réfléchi pas avant d'agi mais réfléchi après. Têtu. Insolente avec les profs. A modeste comme deuxième prénom (bien sur c'est ironique lol hein anissa !!!!) Très marrante.

Pote : harry

Aime : le chocolat, rap r'n'b, foot, Adore délirer et faire des conneries.

N'aime pas : les maths et avoir tord

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une journée chamboulée

_« Objet infortuné des vengeances célestes,_

_Je m'abhorre encore plus que tu ne me détestes._

_Les dieux m'en sont fait témoins, ces dieux qui dans mon flanc_

_Ont allumé le feu fatal à tout mon sang ;_

_Ces dieux qui se fait une gloire cruelle_

De séduire le cœur d'une faible mortelle. » 

« POV de Sabrina »

Ah !!!! Que c'est soulan ces cours de français, surtout quand c'est des pièces de théâtre. Dire qu'on est en plein été et que je suis la, assisse sur une chaise de classe, transpirant à grosses goûtes, la tête allongée sur ma table…ou plutôt avachie sur ma table, alors que dehors il fait un temps a aller à la plage, se baigner dans l'eau chaude de la mer, faire des veillées jusqu'à tard la nuit, sur une plage déserte, à manger des chamalos grillés.

Mais NON !!!! Il faut que je sois ici…à ce putain de cour de rattrapage en français. Je suis sur que vous vous demandez pourquoi ??? Hein ??? Petit curieux !!!! Vous ne le saurez pas !!!! Ahahahahahah. Je sais…je suis méchante mais c'est la vie. La vie n'est pas non plus gentille avec moi puisque je suis ici au lieu de m'amusée comme les gosses de mon ages.

Déjà faut que je me présente. Alors je suis là sublime…qui a dit dans tes rêves ??? Non mais oh ! ! Ça ne ce fait pas !!! Ce n'est pas gentil. Bon bas merci maintenant vous m'avez coupés dans mon élan. Putain j'suis folle maintenant je me parle toute seule. Merci Mme nasco (merci anissa pour ce nom tellement gentil), à cause de vous je suis folle (anissa quand tu liras le chapitre ne dit pas que je le suis déjà sinon je te tue) Bon je m'appelle Sabrina, j'ai 16 ans, je suis en première L, je suis brune aux yeux verts, pas très grande.

Oinn je ne veux plus être ici. Je veux sortir. Je haie mes parents…je haie ma vie. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les cours sont tellement chiants que je rattrape mes heures de sommeil perdu pendant l'année, sur ma table de cour. Pff les parents comprennent vraiment rien. A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais étaient jeunes, insouciant, plein de vie.

Ça me tue le théâtre. Je ne peux même pas lire mon livre Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix puisque cette salope de Nasco me l'a confisqué.

Pfffff je déteste ma vie…je déteste mes parents…je déteste cette prof.

« Fin du POV »

_« Toi-même en ton esprit rappelles le passer :_

_C'est peu de t'avoir fui, cruel, je t'ai chassé ;_

_J'ai voulu te paraître odieuse, inhumaine ;_

_Pour mieux te résister, j'ai recherché ta haine. »_

« POV d'Anissa »

Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait au monde ??? Je me le demande bien. Mme Nasco ne voit même pas que son cour n'intéresse personnes présent dans cette pièce…enfin peut être Mickaël vu comment il a l'air plongé dans l'histoire qui se passe devant nous. Laura…bas comme d'habitude elle prend des notes et écoute. Sabrina…bas…elle commence à s'endormir…comme d'habitude…ce n'est pas nouveau. Olivier…ah !!! Olivier…lui il écoute la musique grâce à son lecteur MP3…d'ailleurs j'aurai aimée être prêt de lui pour écouter aussi. Et moi ??? Bas moi j'écoute pas ça devrait pourtant être évidant.

Non mais franchement qu'es qui a pu faire croire à mes parents qu'en allant à ces cours de rattrapages, j'allai progressée ?? J'aime pas les cours…comme sabrina et olivier d'ailleurs…y'a la preuve devant mes yeux.

Ah oui !!!! J'allais oubliée de me présenter. Où puis-je avoir la tête des fois ! Bon je me nomme…oui, oui je me nomme et non je m'appelle…j'ai pas fait de faute ha, ha, ha. Bon reprenons…je me nomme Anissa. J'ai les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs, la peau noir…euh non désoler je me suis emballée la. J'ai la peau mate…bas oui j'suis algérienne alors j'allai pas avoir la peau blanche faut réfléchir 5 minutes. J'suis pas grande mais bon m'en fiche quand même. J'aime o…. non, non oubliez je me suis encore emballée. Alalala je ne pense jamais quand je parle moi. Eh !! Mais attendez la…je parle pas mais je pense !!!!! Merde je ne pense pas avant de penser…euh…quoi !! Je crois mettre un peut embrouillée toute seule. Y'a que moi pour faire ça vraiment.

Putain je m'emmerde !!!!! Pourquoi cette pétasse de Nasco a confisquée le livre d'Harry Potter…mon copain a moi…non je déraille la…a sabrina…enfin je parle du livre la ! J'espère que vous n'ête pas autant embrouillés que moi parce que sinon c'est que je suis une boss d'avoir réussie cet exploit.

« Fin du POV »

_« De quoi m'on profité mes inutiles soins ?_

_Tu me haïssais plus, je ne t'aimais pas moins ;_

_Tes malheurs te prêtaient encore de nouveaux charmes. »_

« POV de Mickaël »

Ce cours est le meilleur auquel je n'ai encore assisté. La prof est très gentille…le cour intéressant. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir cédé à sabrina et anissa et d'être venu ici, dans ce cours. Des cours de rattrapages ne peuvent pas faire de mal…surtout qu'anissa et sabrina en ont besoin. Laura n'en a pas besoin…moi non plus d'ailleurs mais bon…. Par contre olivier, n'en parlons pas. Il ne fait aucun effort…que ce soit vestimentaire ou intelligence. Il vient en classe je me demande bien pourquoi. Il ne fait qu'écouter de la musique…n'essaye même pas de travailler…ne pense qu'a jouer. C'est un gamin…mais bon…

Je m'appelle Mickaël alias Mick. J'ai 16 ans et toutes mes dents…ouais je sais je suis marrant…mais s'il vous plait ne me le dite plus. Je l'entends déjà assez. (Whoua vive Gilderoy Lockhart junior lol)

En balayant mon regard dans la classe, je vois sabrina avachie sur son bureau…les yeux fermés…pff elle vient ici pour rattraper les cours qu'elle manque en dormant mais elle ramène son livre d'Harry Potter. La prof a eu raison de le lui confisquer.

Anissa regarde, elle aussi la classe. Elle doit s'ennuyait. C'est normal anissa est forte en français…malgré qu'elle aime ce cour…elle s'ennuie. Je vois qu'elle regarde olivier…elle doit être choquée de son comportement. Anissa est une personne sérieuse…elle ne doit pas aimer le genre de personne comme olivier. Pauvre petite !!!!

« Fin du POV »

_« J'ai langui, j'ai séché dans les feux, dans les larmes :_

_Il suffit de tes yeux pour t'en persuader,_

_Si tes yeux un moment pouvaient me regarder._

_Que dis-je ? Cet aveu que je viens de faire,_

_Cet aveu si honteux, le crois-tu volontaire ? »_

« POV d'Olivier »

_« Si tes yeux un moment pouvaient me regarder »_ Oui s'ils pouvaient me regarder rien qu'une fois…juste une fois. J'en serai le plus heureux des hommes. Oh ! Bien sur tu me regarde…mais pas avec les yeux que je voudrai…pas avec les yeux de l'amour. Non juste celui de l'amitié.

Beurkkk je tombe dans les romans à l'eau de rose. D'accord je l'aime mais quand même. J'suis un caïd moi…un vrai…un pure. Les meufs sont toutes à mes pieds…je sors avec elles et les prêtes aux potes pour des tournantes. Eh !!! Enlevez ces regards dégoûtés…je ferai jamais ça…surtout avec elle.

Je respect trop les meufs pour ça. Ce sont des choses fragiles…que seul un homme, un vrai peut réconforter et prendre dans ses bras musclés pour la protéger. Ouais enfin pas devant les potes non plus…même si mes potes ne se limitent qu'à…Anissa, Sabrina, Laura et Mickaël.

Dans la bande moi j'suis le caïd, Anissa la plus marrante, est celle qui adore faire des blagues à la Fred et George Weasley, Sabrina la plus fragile, même si elle le cache, mais aussi la plus posée. C'est ma petite sœur à moi, enfin je la considère comme tel. Elle aime délirer mais sais rester sérieuse quand elle le veut…même si Anissa arrive facilement à la faire changer d'avis quand elle veut faire une bêtise que Sabrina n'approuve pas. Laura est plutôt la plus sérieuse du groupe, elle adore ses études et on l'admire beaucoup pour cela…elle sait que son avenir est important pas comme moi, Anissa et Sabrina. Mickaël est sur ment celui qui me fait le plus chier. Je ne l'aime pas et c'est comme ça depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Il traînait déjà avec anissa, laura et sabrina quand je suis arrivé. Elles m'ont tout de suite accepté mais pas lui. J'avais l'impression que je lui piquais son rôle de male dominant dans le groupe. Enfin bref lui je l'aime pas…de toute façon c'est un intello et dieu seul sais que je déteste les intellos…enfin peut être que je pourrai faire une exception pour Hermione Granger. Pour une meuf intelligente elle est plutôt bien sexy … enfin l'actrice quoi !

Enfin bref…

« Fin du POV »

_« Tremblante pour un fils que je n'osais trahir,_

_Je venais prier de ne point le haïr » _

« POV de Laura »

_« …je venais prier de ne point le haïr »_

Pff j'en aie vraiment marre de prendre tout ça en note. Pas que je n'aime pas ce cour mais je suis la seule avec Mickaël à en prendre. Personnes n'écoutent…et faut dire que moi aussi j'aimerai ne plus rien écouter. Je suis fatigué. La nuit a était dure. Mes cauchemars me reviennent mais cette fois ci de plus en plus fort et de plus en souvent.

Je ne comprends même pas mon rêve. Un livre, un tourbillon, la sensation de tourner, les lettre HP dansant autour de moi, des panneaux écrit en une langue inconnue mélangeant le latin et l'Anglais. J'y comprends rien...j'aimerai en parler aux autres mais ils me diront seulement que ce n'est qu'un rêve…que je n'ai pas à en faire toute une histoire et ils repartiront sur une autre conversation vraiment d'aucune utilité.

Pff…

« Fin du POV »

Je vois que mon cour vous intéressent tous !!! Déclara soudainement Mme Nasco, Pas Vrai Sabrina

Hein ?? Quoi ??? Y'a le feu ??? Cria Sabrina en sursautant

Toute la classe se mit à rire aussitôt calmer par Mme Nasco, d'un regard noir.

Devrais-je vous rappelez que vous ête à un cour de rattrapage, pas dans votre lit. A l'avenir j'aimerai avoir l'attention de toute la classe.

Oui madame

« Grr si au moins ton cour était un temps soit peut intéressant, je ne m'endormirai pas en classe NASCO. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Mercredi 11h00 fins des cours »

Aussitôt le cour de français terminé, aussitôt la cloche sonner…on vit 3 silhouettes se lever, ranger leurs affaires avec rapidités, et sortir tout aussi rapidement de cette salle de classe étouffante. Elles furent rapidement suivit de deux autres silhouettes, avançant d'un pas lent.

Mickaël : Ce n'est pas la peine de vous dépêcher ! On a le temps

Sabrina, faisant un signe de lassitude de la main droite: Plutôt crever que de rester une seconde de plus dans cette classe avec Nasco, déclara t'elle en assistant bien sur Nasco

Laura : Pourtant en partant comme vous l'avez fait, t'as oublié de récupérer ton livre sabrina, dit-elle en lui tendant son livre « Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix »

Anissa : De toute façon ou à t'as vu qu'on avait le temps mickaël ?? Moi personnellement je n'est pas le temps de prendre mon temps

Olivier, en souriant : C'est du bon français anissa, ta raison !

Anissa : Oh ! Commence pas olivier…je parle comme je veux d'abord

Sabrina en rangeant son livre : Bon écoutaient moi tous…j'ai quelque chose de très important à annoncer.

Voyant qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde, continua dans sa lancer.

Sabrina en souriant : Bon vous savez tous que je lis des magazines de magie…comme vous tous d'ailleurs mais tout le monde est d'accord pour avouer que c'est moi qui fournie !!

Tout le monde fit un signe de tête, impatient d'en apprendre plus sur cette annonce importante

Mickaël : Ne tourne pas autour du pot et dit-nous tout de suite ce que tu veux nous dire…j'ai pas toute la journée

Sabrina en lui lançant un regard noir : Bas alors ferme la que je puisse continuer Le voyant fermer la bouche Bon voila…pour que vous compreniez bien, je vais tout vous expliquer en détails. Alors voila…hier matin, avant de venir en cour, vous savez quand je suis arrivée en retard et que j'ai dit que mon réveille n'avait pas sonné parce que je l'avais éteint puisqu'on étaient en vacance ???

Anissa : Oui, oui d'accord et alors ?

Sabrina : Bon…bas je vous aie mentis…en faite j'était en ville.

Mickaël : Quoi ??? Mais tu n'as pas honte ?

Sabrina : Bas non pourquoi ?? Demanda t-elle en haussant les épaules, Bon enfin bref…j'ai achetée un magazine parlant de magie…plus particulièrement d'Harry Potter…le film quoi. Le soir même, en sortant les poubelles, alors que je lissais une interview de Daniel Radcliffe, je suis tombée sur une annonce…en faite je suis aussi tombée tout court…

Laura : Attend !! Comment ça t'est tombé tout court ?? Demanda t-elle en retenant un fou rire

Sabrina : Bas je suis tombée dans les poubelles…j'ai trébuchée quoi !!!

Olivier en rigolant ouvertement : Ce n'est pas étonnant !!! On ne peut pas lire et regarder devant soit en même temps

Sabrina vexée : ouais bas ce n'est pas marrant sérieux. J'ai quand même du prendre 2 ou 3 douches à la suite pour m'enlever l'odeur Vois anissa rigoler dans son coin C'est pas marrant anissa…arrête de te marrer comme une baleine

Mickaël d'un voix posée : bon on s'en fiche…continue, dit-il à l'attention de sabrina

Sabrina en soupirant : Bon…ou en étais-je ?? Ah oui…alors j'ai trouvée une annonce parlant d'une boutique de magie qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Alors je me suis dit « Et pourquoi je n'en parlerais pas à mes copains et en même temps leur proposer d'y aller…que ça pourrait être amusant » Alors qu'en pensez-vous ??

Tout le monde ce regarda pour voir ce qu'en penser les autres. Une boutique de magie ?? D'accord l'idée était pas mal dans l'ensemble mais c'était tout de même une boutique de magie. D'ailleurs magie blanche ou noire ?? Y'a sérieusement une très grande différence. Certes ils aimaient tous la magie, mais il y avait quand même un point à aborder avant de prendre la décision. Pourtant c'est dans un crie de joie qu'Anissa, olivier et laura dirent oui simultanément alors que mickaël contre cette idée qui ne leurs rapportaient que des problèmes, annonça clairement que sa réponse était non.

Olivier choqué : non ?? Mais il t'arrive de réfléchir 5 minutes ???

Mickaël d'un ton méprisant : bien plus que toi en une année

Olivier en s'approchant de lui : vient me le dire en face si tu l'ose sale petit con

Mickaël en croisant ses bras sur son torse : je ne vais pas répéter…tu apprendras que les oreilles, on les lavent aussi…enfin si tu te lave le reste bien sur

Anissa : eh ! C'est bon les mecs vous en avaient pas un peu marre de vous lancez des piques journée par journée ??

Laura : ouais anissa a raison…en plus nous ça nous soule plus qu'autre chose…

Anissa :…et puis de toute façon nous sommes plus que toi, Mick, à vouloir y aller…alors on y va. Point à la ligne.

Et c'est sous ces belles paroles mais aussi sous le regard mais surtout l'expression bouche bé d'olivier et mickaël, que nos 5 amis partirent en route vers cette boutique de magie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Mercredi Après-midi 14h00 »

« Magie en tout genre…Embrume à tout compte »

Les voila enfin devant la vitrine du magasin…enfin si on peut appeler cette petite vitre une vitrine. Les murs étaient de couleurs noires et gris ornés d'une petite vitre donnant sur l'intérieure, une minuscule vue.

Ils avaient eus du mal à forcer mickaël à y aller. Bien posé sur ses opinions, anissa et olivier on du faire des pieds et des mains pour lui faire changer d'avis…pour ne pas dire obliger. Bien que lui aussi, fan de magie, il n'était pas très rassuré par l'annonce. Elle ne disait presque rien sur cette boutique…rien non plus sur le genre de magie pratiquée…vraiment rien du tout. Pour mickaël cette boutique était une boutique de magie noire mais pour anissa et olivier, elle n'était qu'un amusement…un rien pour attirer les clients ou les ados aimant la magie.

Pour sabrina, la magie noire n'existait pas autant que la magie blanche et pour laura sa position était claire et nette. Qu'ils y aillent ou pas ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, elle n'y allait seulement parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Elle était sur ment la seule, dans la bande, à ne pas autant aimer la magie. Elle aimait y croire mais pas autant que les 3 autres. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une façon comme une autre pour oublier quelques minutes l'existence, comme l'écriture était un moyen, pour sabrina, d'oublier sa vie.

Pour anissa, mickaël, olivier et sabrina, la magie était seulement une chose magique a laquelle ils aimaient croire…une chose qu'ils aimaient réinventer.

Anissa : Bon on y rentre ou on attend une invitation pour passer la porte ???

Laura : J'en ai marre d'attendre comme une crêpe

Sabrina : Bas entrons alors, dit-elle en poussant la porte

Tululute, Tululute

Olivier : Super la sonnerie d'entrer pour une boutique de magie !!! Alors là rien que ça nous montre que ce n'est pas une boutique de magie, dit-il ironiquement

Mickaël : il ne faut pas ce fier à ce détail. Cela n'est sur ment la que pour tromper la vigilance des gens, dit-il en entrant par la suite

Anissa : tu sais que tu deviens carrément parano !!! Whouaaaa mais cette boutique est magnifique

Laura : Que disait l'annonce ??? Demanda t-elle d'une voix calme

Sabrina : en bref « Potions, Grimoires, Objets en tout genre…la magie pour débutants ou expérimentés, vous ête tous attendus pour découvrir un nouveau monde »

Anissa : vous croyez qu'il y a des potions pour faire disparaître ma sœur ???

Sabrina :…ou mieux…que ma sœur m'obéis au doigt et a l'œil !!!

Sabrina et anissa se tapèrent dans les mains en criant un « Ouais » bruyant pour ensuite ce mettre à rigoler, une lueur indescriptible dans le regard.

Laura : mais vous ête dégueulasse avec vos sœurs, dit-elle choquée

Sabrina : t'en as pas…par conséquent tu peux pas comprendre

Laura : oui mais…

Anissa : oui mais ta gueule !

Olivier : voyons anissa ça ne se dit pas aux amis, dit-il en touchant un objet biscornu

??? : Ne touchez pas, jeune inconscient !

Tout le monde se mit à sursauter sous cette voix froide et dénouée de sentiment comme celle de rogue.

Vendeur : avez-vous réfléchis à ce que vous auriez pu provoquer en le touchant ??

Mickaël : qu'est ce que ça aurait pu provoquer ? Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire objet tout biscornu

Vendeur : cet objet tout biscornu comme vous le dite peut apporter malédiction et destruction sur le monde, dit-il d'une voix froide

Cette phrase déclancha un silence de mort dans l'assemblée.

Sabrina : malédiction et destruction ?? Répéta t-elle comme pour savoir si elle n'avait pas mal entendu

Anissa : mais c'est n'importe quoi !!

Olivier : mais cet objet est tout minuscule. On ne pourrait même pas écraser une mouche avec

Mickaël : mais c'est vraiment débile !!! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi abruti. La destruction du monde ! Et puis quoi encore ? Des singes dansant autour de nous ? Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse

Vendeur : croyait ce que vous voulez…cela n'est pas mes affaires, dit-il en partant vers la caisse.

Laura : eh ! Venez voir !!! Dit-elle en criant, je viens de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant

Anissa, sabrina, olivier et mickaël coururent à l'endroit où se tenait laura. C'était une grande bibliothèque, remplis de livres poussiéreux.

Mickaël : qui y'a-t-il d'intéressant à voir ? Des livres tout poussiéreux ?

Laura exaspérée : je parle de CE livre, dit-elle en montrant le fameux livre

Le livre ressemblait à un vieux grimoire. Sur sa couverture noire en cuir était gravé en dégradé or et argent « Formulus Magicus noiriqus »

Il était d'un papier jaune…jauni par le temps.

Anissa : fait voir !! Dit-elle en l'arrachant des mains de laura, eh ! Mais tout es écrit en latin !

Olivier : qu'es qui y'a d'intéressant dans ce livre ?? Demanda t-il en examinant de près le livre

Laura : bas regardaient le titre

Sabrina : quoi ?? « Formulus magicus noiricus » ???

Olivier : ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda t-il d'un air idiot

Mickaël : formule de magie noire !!! Même un gosse de 10 ans l'aurai su tellement c'est évident

Laura : exactement ! Dit-elle souriante, c'est des formules…ça peut toujours servirent

Mickaël : c'est de la magie noire !!! Dit-il d'un ton choqué, rien n'a d'intéressant dans la magie noire

Anissa/Sabrina : NON MAIS T'ES MALADE, dit-elles en cœur

Anissa : y'a plus de possibilités en magie noire…

Sabrina : …plus d'amusement…

Anissa :…plus de…bas je sais pas moi c'est trop super quoi !!

Mickaël : et toi t'es trop naïve ma pauvre fille ! Cette boutique est bien une boutique de magie noire…ce livre contient des formules de magie noire

Sabrina : ouais bas ça on le sais déjà idiot, dit-elle en soupirant, on s'en fout de toute façon

Mickaël : mais t'es idiote ou t'en fait exprès ??? Dit-il en colère

Olivier : maintenant tu calme ta joie mickaël, dit-il en perdant son sang froid, je commence à en avoir plus que marre de tes sautes d'humeurs et de te voir te défouler sur les filles. Elles trouvent ce livre super…eh bien il est super. Elles veulent ce livre…eh bien on le prend c'est aussi simple que ça. De toute façon que ce soit de la magie noire ou blanche, les formules sont écrites en latin par conséquent on risque rien en l'achetant.

Mickaël : on craint rien ?? ON CRAINT RIEN ?? Dit-il en criant, bien sur qu'on craint quelque chose ! Vous ne comprenez même pas le latin donc vous pourriez réciter une formule sans savoir ce qu'elle veut dire

Olivier : mais ces formules sont des attrapent. Ça marche pas alors arrête de croire qu'avec le livre on sortira des montres !!!!

Les filles regardèrent cet échange verbal bouche bée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'olivier prenait leur défense, pourtant elles avaient l'impression que cela ce reproduisait souvent avec mickaël. Depuis qu'olivier était entré dans le groupe, l'ambiance n'était pas souvent au beau fixe entre ces 2 là…et plus les jours passaient…plus ça empirait.

Anissa coupant court a la dispute : bon on le prend alors ???

Sabrina : c'est combien le prix ??

Anissa : euh…, dit-elle en retournant le grimoire, euh…6 gallions

Sabrina et olivier : QUOI ??????????? Gallions ??

Anissa : bas oui !!! Attendaient c'est marqué 20 euro

Laura : ça fait combien 6 gallions en mornilles et noises ????

Sabrina, anissa et olivier regardèrent laura comme si elle était tombée sur la tête. Qu'es que cela pouvait lui faire de savoir combien ça faisait en mornilles et noises !!!! Ils n'étaient pas dans le monde d'harry potter.

Mickaël : 102 mornilles et 2958 noises, dit-il calmement les yeux fermés

Olivier : mais comment tu sais ça toi ???

Mickaël : quand je lis harry potter je fait attention à tout les détails…y'a pas longtemps je me suis prit à calculer mon argent en gallions, mornilles et noises.

Anissa abasourdi : ouais enfin…pourquoi le prix est mis en gallions avant d'être mis en euro ??

Sabrina : moi je demanderai plutôt pourquoi c'est mis en gallions !!! C'est vrai quoi…ça nous sert à rien

Laura : c'est des choses bizarres qui ce passe dans l'univers sans qu'on n'y comprenne rien……Bon on l'achète alors ou pas ??? Demanda t-elle en le prenant dans la main

Anissa : ta vu le prix ??? 20 Euro, c'est cher

Olivier : on peut toujours faire baisser le prix

Regard bovin de ses 3 amis

Olivier en soupirant : Bas oui le marchander quoi !!!!

Tous : Ahhhhhhhhh

Olivier les regarda tous…une grosse goûte de sueur façon manga lui descendant le derrière de la tête.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le comptoir…façon dalton. Arrivés sur le bout de la caisse, ils posèrent le grimoire sur la table poussiéreuse attendant que le vendeur daigne lever la tête pour croiser leurs regards.

Mickaël : hum, hum

Vendeur : oui ?? Demanda t-il sans pour autant relever la tête

Mickaël : nous sommes des clients et donc nous voulons acheter alors il serait super que vous daigniez relever la tête

Vendeur : je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre jeune morveux, dit-il en relevant son regard froid

Sabrina : on dirait le frère jumeau de severus rogue, dit-elle en chuchotant à anissa

Vendeur : severus n'est en aucun cas mon frère et encore moins mon jumeau, jeune demoiselle, dit-il sans regarder sabrina surprise qu'il l'est entendu, mais j'avoue qu'il était un très bon ami pendant le temps de nos études

Olivier : des études qui devaient remonter au temps de matusaléme, dit-il en rigolant

Vendeur : cela ne remonte pas plus loin que les mêmes années d'études que vos parents jeune homme, dit-il d'une voix froide et d'énouée d'expression

Sabrina : mais…severus rogue n'existe pas…ce n'est qu'un personnage inventé par JKR dans le livre harry potter, dit-elle timidement

Vendeur : dans cette dimension il n'existe qu'à travers le papier…pas la d'où je vient, dit-il avec une lueur de tristesse dans le fond du regard qui disparu aussi vite qu'elle apparue

Mickaël : il est vraiment malade du ciboulot, dit-il tout bas pour lui-même

Anissa : euh…oui d'accord…bon combien pour ce livre

Vendeur : 6 gallions soit 20 euro comme c'est écrit, dit-il en retournant dans sa lecture

Olivier : écoutait mon ami, dit-il en s'appuyant sur le bureau, 20 euro c'est trop cher pour ce vieux grimoire tout usé…et loin de nos moyens…surtout pour un livre comme celui-ci

Vendeur : alors reposaient le et n'en parlons plus, dit-il sans relever la tête

Olivier : mais nous voulons ce livre, dit-il en soupirant, alors je vous fait un prix 15 euro

Des regards courroucés de la part d'anissa, sabrina, laura et mickaël montrèrent à olivier que cela était encore de trop.

Vendeur : 18, dit-il d'un ton calme

Olivier : 12 et c'est mon dernier mot

Vendeur : Va pour 12, dit-il en soupirant, de toute façon les formules que contient ce livre n'a jamais marchées

Mickaël : alors pourquoi le vendez-vous ?

Vendeur : j'avais pensé me faire un peu d'argent dessus pourtant je vois que non

Ils le regardèrent troublés. Un peu d'argent !!! Pas assez !!! Non mais de qui se foutait-il ??? 12 euros était encore de trop pour ce vieux grimoire.

Anissa : bon il est temps de sortir la tune !!! Vous avez combien ?? Moi seulement 2 euro, dit-elle en sortant sa mitraille

Laura : moi 3 euro

Mickaël : moi 4…mais c'était pas prévu que j'achète un vieux grimoire rempli de formule de magie noire

Olivier : et alors ??? C'était pour quoi ??? Pour t'acheter une brosse a dent ??? T'a raison t'en as vraiment besoin…sur ce coup je suis avec toi a 100

Mickaël : non c'était pour t'acheter un cerveau en solde puisque visiblement, même en solde t'arrive pas à t'en procurer un !!! Dit-il en colère

Sabrina : bon les mecs c'est bon d'accord !!!! Moi j'ai seulement 2 euro et toi olivier ??

Olivier : 1 euro, dit-il en lançant un regard noir a mickaël

Anissa : bon alors ça nous fait 1 euro pour olivier, 2 pour moi et sabrina, 3 pour laura et 4 pour mickaël…ce qui nous fait bien 12 euro en tout, dit-elle heureuse

Aussitôt l'argent donnés au vendeur et le grimoire en main, nos 5 amis sortirent de la boutique sous la phrase bizarre du vendeur : « Faite tout de même attention…des choses vont se produire si vous n'ête pas capable d'utiliser ce grimoire à bonne essence…la survie du monde est sur vos épaules…votre aide sera précieuse pour le héro…bientôt la bataille finale arrivera »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Mercredi soir 20h Chez sabrina »

Il fut décidé que ce soit moi qui garde le grimoire pendant la soirée.

Bon bien sur mickaël était totalement opposé. Il a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance…qu'il ne fallait pas me confier un livre rempli de formule de magie noire…que je n'était pas assez mature…trop gamine. Olivier a aussitôt prit ma défense…anissa aussi d'ailleurs (laura était déjà entrée chez elle…elle devait garder des enfants) mais dans un sens il avait raison. Oh ! Pas au sujet qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance mais plutôt au sujet de ma maturité. J'ai bon avoir 16 ans mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me conduire comme une gamine. Je fout rien au bahut, je ne fait que des conneries avec anissa…je vie dans un autre monde a travers l'écriture…j'suis même pas assez forte pour vivre dans le vrai monde.

Hmm…enfin…bref

Je suis dans ma chambre…le grimoire dans mes mains…la musique du film « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban » comme musique de fond.

En ouvrant le livre je me suis rendu compte que tout était vraiment écrit en latin…jusqu'à le tout petit nombre numérotant les pages. Je commence sérieusement à me demander pourquoi on l'a prit. Sur ment pour boucler le bec à mickaël…enfin quand même…la dernière phrase du vendeur m'a un peu troublée…qu'a-t-il voulu dire ??

Toc, Toc, Toc

??? : Sabrina c'est moi ! Tu peux ouvrir

Sabrina : c'est qui moi ??? Demanda t-elle en soupirant

??? : Mais alexandra !!!

Sabrina : pfff, dit-elle en ouvrant, qu'es que tu veux ???

Alexandra : je peux avoir un bonbon ??

Sabrina : attend si je comprend bien, tu viens me faire chier pour avoir un bonbon

Alexandra : bas oui, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, c'est quoi ce livre ??? Demanda t-elle en le pointant du doigt

Sabrina : c'est un grimoire ! Tient ton bonbon, dit-elle en lui lançant

Alexandra : qu'es qu'il a d'intéressant ton « grimoire » ? Demanda t-elle en prenant le bonbon,

Sabrina : rien qui ne t'intéresse, dit-elle en fermant la porte

Dans un sens elle a raison. Qu'à t-il d'intéressant ???

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Jeudi Matin 10h »

Encore une matinée de cours…la vrai rentrée reprenais dans quelques jours et sabrina, anissa, laura, olivier et mickaël n'ont eu aucun jour de vacance.

La matinée avait commencée à 8h avec des maths suivit par de l'Anglais. Maintenant qu'il était 10h, ils étaient tous en récrés, ce promenant dans les couloirs…bons d'accord une récrée de 15 minutes mais une récrée quand même.

Laura : on ne pourrait pas s'asseoir 5 minutes ??? J'en ai marre de marcher

Sabrina : mais on vient de sortir de classe…pendant 2 heures on est restés assis

Laura : oui mais j'ai envie de m'asseoir, dit-elle en soupirant

Anissa : au faite sab t'a ramenée le grimoire ???

Sabrina : oui mais je me demande bien à quoi il nous servira, dit-elle en le sortant, tout est en latin

Mickaël : t'avait qu'à prendre des cours de latin, t'aurai comprit ce qui y a d'écrit

Sabrina : pour me coltiner encore plus d'heures de cours rien que pour apprendre une vieille langue morte !!!! Non merci

Olivier : pourtant la vieille langue morte te bat à plate couture puisque t'arrive même pas a la lire, dit-il en rigolant

Anissa : de toute façon, dit-elle pour couper court à la conversation, mickaël ici présent sait lire le latin…il va, par conséquent, le déchiffrer

Laura : et on fait quoi nous pendant ce temps la ??

Anissa : bas je sais pa…eh ! Les mecs venaient on rentre dans cette classe

Olivier : bas pourquoi ??? T'es tellement accro aux cours que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y retourner pendant la récré ??

Mickaël : au moins elle est sérieuse, dit-il une lueur de fierté dans le regard, elle sait que cela est important pour son avenir

Anissa : eh vous emballaient pas les mecs…c'est juste parce que j'ai toujours rêvée de jouer avec les instruments de chimie et puisqu'on est devant une classe de chimie…on pourrait y entrer est s'amuser un peu…pour sauver le peu de vacance qui nous reste

Sabrina : t'a raison, dit-elle en souriant, allons-y alors

Olivier : j'en était sur, dit-il en souriant, enfin je te retrouve anissa, dit-il en passant ses bras sur les épaules de cette dernière

Anissa : pourquoi ??? Tu m'avais perdu ??

Olivier : je commençais à y croire, avoua t-il

Ils y entrèrent tous sous le regard halluciné de mickaël qui croyait vraiment qu'anissa voulait encore travailler. La pièce était très grande avec une odeur chimique se baladant dans la pièce non aérée. Des instruments de chimie étaient installés sur toutes les tables avec, à coter, des tubes à essai. Aussitôt anissa s'installa à une table et demanda de l'eau et les produits chimiques qui était cachés dans le tiroir normalement fermé à clé mais qui visiblement ne l'était pas. Alors que sabrina prenait place à une table pas très loin de celle d'anissa, olivier se mit en tête d'aller au tableau, écrire quelque chose alors que mickaël feuilleté le grimoire et laura s'installa auprès d'anissa pour surveiller si elle ne faisait rien de dangereux.

Du coter de sabrina et d'olivier, l'ambiance était à la rigolade. Olivier, dans le rôle de severus rogue, donnais des ordres et disputer sabrina, qui elle-même jouais le rôle d'un élève.

Olivier : prenez note miss sabrina !!! Dit-il d'un air sévère

Sabrina : oui monsieur rogue mais…mais je n'ai pas de feuille et ma plume est cassée

Olivier : ne me parlais pas sur ce ton jeune inconsciente…10 points en moins pour gryffondor

Sabrina : mais…mais monsieur je ne suis pas a gryffondor…Je suis à serpentard

Olivier : Je sais bien cela pauvre idiote…mais c'est à cause des gryffondor que vous ête a serpentard alors je leur enlèvent des points…n'importe qui sait que je n'enlève jamais de point a ma maison de toute façon pff, dit-il en levant les bras

Sabrina : mais monsieur pour…

Enfin bref…du coter d'anissa, laura et mickaël, l'ambiance était plutôt a la connerie…les produits chimiques de la main gauche et les outils de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres et une lueur disant clairement « je m'apprête à faire une connerie » anissa était prête a faire un carnage.

Laura : anissa qu'es que tu compte faire avec tout ça ? Demanda t-elle les sourcils froncés

Anissa : mais rien, mais rien

Mickaël : je persiste à dire qu'on aurai pas du entrer ici

Anissa : et moi je persiste à dire que tu me soule…tient déchiffre le livre plutôt ça nous sera plus utile que de d'entendre tes jérémiades, dit-elle en versant de l'eau dans un récipient

Mickaël : j'ai déjà commencé à le déchiffrer, dit-il en boudant, et c'est bien de la magie noire mais cela serai plutôt pour sorcier expérimentés

Laura : sorcier expérimentés ??? Dit-elle en souriant, faudrait déjà que ça existe les sorciers

Anissa : laura a raison…on est pas dans harry potter, approuva t-elle en rigolant

Mickaël : rigoler bien mais vous verrez bien ce que vous verrez…

Anissa : oui, oui

Mickaël se mit à déchiffrer le grimoire a voix haute. Il lisait le texte écrit avant une formule expliquant ce a quoi elle servait et les résultats de la formule. Dans sa lecture, mickaël tomba sur une formule qui parlait d'un voyage temporel dans une autre dimension…un truc fou qui faisait bien rire mickaël qui comme toujours n'y croyait pas.

Anissa : eh ! Monsieur je-sais-lire-le-latin au lieu de faire style déchiffre-nous une formule parce que c'est bien joli de nous lire ce que cette formule fait mais nous on voudrait savoir ce que dit les formules.

Mickaël : je n'ai pas envie d'en lire une pour la simple et bonne raison que si ce que la formule dit arrive on sera bien dans la merde

Anissa : alors tu nous montre bien que tu ne sais pas le lire, dit-elle en souriant, c'est vrai c'est trop facile de dire que la formule nous aides à guérir un animal, par exemple, parce que personne ici ne viendra te dire le contraire puisqu'on ne connaît même pas le latin

Mickaël : d'accord je vois…je vais la lire cette saleté de formule…tu verras si je ne sais pas lire le latin

Anissa : ouais c'est ça, proclama t-elle en levant les mains, SABRINA, OLIVIER VENAIENT ICI JE VAIS VOUS MONTREZ QUELQUE CHOSE

Alors qu'olivier et sabrina coururent jusqu'à anissa, laura et mickaël pour voir ce qu'anissa était sur le point de mélanger tous les produits chimiques qu'elle avait en sa possession disant « on sais tous qu'en ne faisant pas attention a ce que nous mélangeons nous pouvons produire une petite et légère explosion !!! Mais qu'arrivera t-il si je mélange tout sans aucune exception ??? Et bien mes amis c'est ce que nous allons découvrir » mickaël, lui, commença à résister la première formule qu'il trouva.

« Dun dimensus autrus qus lu tiene, us vus use retrouvus,

Pur accomplus tachus quse us surus confius.

Us nu pus y échappus,

A lu secondus u us résistus cust formulus

Tuus changus.

Allé vasu us nus crainnus rius

Dun cute dimensus, t'asuus B-A »

« Dans une dimension autre que la tienne, tu vas-te retrouver,

Pour accomplir une tache qui te seras confier.

Tu ne peux y échapper,

A la seconde ou tu a résisté cette formule

Tout a changer.

Aller vas-y tu ne crains rien

Dans cette dimension, t'attend ta B-A »

Aussitôt cette formule résistée, les événements se suivirent. Une explosion eue lieu 1 seconde après la récitation…cette explosion venait du coter d'anissa…la fumer qu'engendra l'explosion enroba toute la pièce ainsi que nos 5 amis. Quand la fumer s'évapora, la pièce était vide…les tubes a essais, cassé, avaient rouler sur le sol…et le grimoire par terre, ouvert à la page de la formule…mais plus aucune trace des 5 ados.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sabrina : hmm, hmm…ma tête, dit-elle en gémissant de douleur

Doucement, Les yeux encore fermés, sabrina se réveilla de son sommeil sans rêve. Ou était t-elle ??? Où étaient ses amis ??? Paniqué elle se releva avant de retomber aussi lourdement sur le sol dur et humide de la ruelle à cause d'un poids lourd sur son ventre…Ruelle ??? Quelle ruelle ?? Depuis quand y'avait-il une ruelle dans la classe de chimie ??? Et quel était ce poids sur son ventre ???

… : hmmmmmmmmmmmm, fit le poids lourd

Sabrina : mais…, dit-elle en relevant la tête, anissa bouge tu m'écrase, dit-elle en essayant de la bouger, mais bouge !!!!

Anissa : non maman…veux pas aller en cour…non papa rend moi ma couverture…mais arrêtez de me taper, dit-elle en rêvant

Sabrina : tu vas voir je vais te frapper si tu bouge pas…tu vas plus rien comprendre, dit-elle en bougonnant

Laura : sab tu peu me dire pourquoi anissa t'a élue comme lit ??

Sabrina : j'en sais rien…mais fait la bouger. J'aimerai bien me relever

Mickaël : et si pendant que vous y ête vous bougez olivier de sur moi ça m'aiderai, dit-il rouge de colère

Olivier était allongé sur mickaël…la tête entre les jambes de mickaël et les jambes allongées auprès de la tête de ce dernier. En bref ils avaient réussi a faire un 6 9 sans le vouloir et qui choqua laura et sabrina, qui bien que réveillées, croyaient cauchemarder de la vue que leurs offraient les 2 garçons.

Laura : euh…bas…je veux même pas savoir pourquoi vous ête dans cette position, clama t-elle gênée

Mickaël : ne vas pas croire quelque chose laura, dit-il rouge de honte

Sabrina : bon…euh laura tu pourrais déplacer anissa please, je commence à avoir mal au ventre

Anissa : es que tu oserais me traiter de grosse ??? Demanda t-elle en se levant

Sabrina : tu crois que j'oserais ?? Dit-elle en se relevant et en essuyant ses vêtements

Laura : on est ou au faite ??? Parce que je ne croit pas qu'on soit encore dans l'école, Dit-elle en bougeant olivier de sur mickaël

Mickaël : qu'es que t'ai intelligente laura…tu m'épate dit donc, dit-il d'un ton dur

Laura : eh ! C'est bon !!! Dit-elle les mains levées

Anissa : euh…les mecs…vous allez jamais me croire mais…mais je crois bien qu'on est dans une ruelle mais plus précisément en Angleterre si je croit les panneaux écrit en anglais, les bus rouges, les cabines téléphoniques rouges et les mecs, hyper cons, qui reste immobiles, dit-elle en survolant la ville du regard

Fébrile, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, les bras pendant, les 4 amis scrutèrent l'horizon. Tout autour d'eux leurs prouvèrent que « oui ils sont bel et bien en Angleterre ». Mais alors comment on t-ils réussis à atterrir ici ??? Techniquement et scientifiquement parlant cela était impossible mais la preuve était la. Un silence de mort régner dans cette ruelle. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient ou plutôt ne pouvaient parler.

Olivier : qu'es que vous avez tous a faire ces têtes ??? Demanda t-il la bouche pâteuse

Anissa : je crois bien qu'on est dans la merde, exclama t-elle en se reprenant

Sabrina : mais non tous ça est un rêve et tu verra dans même pas 5 minutes mon père va venir me réveiller en me criant « c'est l'heure d'aller en cours » Dit-elle pleine d'espoirs

Mickaël : et on serai entrain de faire le même rêve en même temps ??? Dit-il d'un ton non aimable, c'est complètement idiot !!!!

Sabrina : peut être mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour expliquer tout ça

Olivier : mais on va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ??

Laura : en clair on est en Angleterre, plus précisément a londre si mes calculs sont bons

Olivier : mais qu'es qu'on fait à Londres ?? Demanda t-il surpris

Sabrina : c'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir aussi

Anissa : attendez !!!! Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux, rappelez vous ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure en chimie

Mickaël : bas quoi ?? J'ai seulement traduit une formule

Anissa : mais c'est ça la solution !!!! Dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains, La formule !!!

Laura : je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir

Anissa : mais oui, dit-elle en soupirant, alors que mickaël traduisait la formule moi j'ai mélangés pleins de produits chimiques…oubliez pas même qu'il y a eu une explosion

Sabrina : euh…oui mais…enfin anissa ce n'est pas une formule et une explosion qui nous fait changer de pays

Mickaël : je vous l'avez dit qu'on aurai pas du l'acheter ce satané bouquin

Anissa : mais attend mickaël…on est à Londres !!! Tu pige … à Londres !!!

Mickaël : oui on est à Londres et alors ??? On va faire comment pour retourner chez nous ???

Anissa : oh mais ça pour l'instant c'est le cadet de mes soucies, dit-elle en levant les mains au ciel, pensez y…qui sont en Angleterre, qu'on admirent et qu'on rêveraient de rencontrer ???

Laura : euh…Brat Pitt

Olivier : Brat Pitt ??? Demanda t-il une lueur d'amusement dans le regard, Moi je m'en fout un peux de Brat Pitt

Sabrina : J'AI TROUVER !!!! C'est les acteurs d'harry potter !!!!!

Anissa : bas oui, dit-elle comme si cela couler de source

Mickaël : moi je m'en fous des acteurs d'harry potter

Sabrina/anissa/laura/olivier : Mais pas nous

Olivier : allons y, dit-il en avançant, euh…au faite on va ou ???

Anissa : je ne sais pas !!! Cherchons nous allons bien trouver les studios

Ils se mirent tous à suivre anissa sous les protestations de mickaël « eh ! Ça vous fait rien de plus de savoir qu'on est en Angleterre ??? Qu'on sais pas comment rentrés mais surtout qu'on ne sais même pas comment on est arrivés »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les 5 ados étaient en route depuis bien 30 minutes quand ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Visiblement trouver les acteurs était plus difficile que le pensait anissa. 30 minutes qu'ils tournaient en rond dans londre…30 minutes qu'ils essayaient de savoir pourquoi ils étaient et surtout comment ils sont arrivés la (enfin c'était plutôt mickaël qui se posait ces questions)…mais surtout 30 minutes qu'ils cherchaient…30 minutes pour comprendre pourquoi ils comprenaient la langue Anglaise alors qu'ils venaient de France mais surtout alors qu'ils étaient tous aussi nul les uns que les autres en Anglais…enfin surtout verbalement.

Ils avaient soif…mais n'avaient aucuns argents sur eux.

Sabrina : j'ai soif, dit-elle en s'arrêtant, il faut que je boive quelque chose sinon je vais mourir, dit-elle en se mettant à genoux par terre

Mickaël : alors crève en silence, dit-il en examinant la rue

Laura : aller lève toi sab, dit-elle en lançant un regard noir a mickaël

Anissa : y'a un bar la bas, dit-elle en pointant son doigt devant elle

Olivier : eh ! Mais attendez, dit-il en mettant sa main comme visière, on dirai le chaudron baveur…enfin celui qu'ils on du utiliser pour tourner

Anissa : ouais on a trouvés, ouais on a enfin trouvés, dit-elle en sautant de joie

Sabrina : allons-y alors…qu'es qu'on attend ??? Demanda t-elle en partant en courant

Mickaël : tu es vraiment immature sabrina !!!

Anissa : non c'est toi qui est trop sévère mickaël, c'est ça la différence, dit-elle en courant aussi

Mickaël : je ne suis pas sévère, je suis juste réaliste

Olivier : bien sur mickaël, dit-il en courant lui aussi

Mickaël : mais…vas-y toi aussi dit ce que tu penses, clama t-il a laura

Laura : moi ??? J'ai rien à dire.

Mickaël : et t'en penses quoi de tout ça ??

Laura : bas euh…rien, dit-elle en avançant, mais je trouve cela bizarre quand même…la manière dont on est venu ici mais aussi le faite qu'on comprennent l'anglais

Mickaël : enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi, dit-il tout souriant

Laura : mais bon ça va pas m'empêcher d'en profiter quand même, dit-elle comme si elle ne l'avais pas entendu

Et c'est les bras le long du corps et en soupirant que mickaël suivi laura et les autres dans le bar.

Le bar était la réplique parfaite du chaudron baveur des films. Anissa et sabrina regardèrent le bar avec une expression d'extase sur le visage. Enfin elles allèrent rencontrer les acteurs ou du moins des figurants ou n'importe qui…enfin bref elles pouvaient se vanter d'avoir mi les pieds dans un endroit qui avait servit aux films d'harry potter.

Bon seul hic. Il n'y avait aucune caméra, aucun micro et personne ce souciant que des gens étrangers au tournage était entrés dans le bar. A la place il y avait des gens louches habillés avec des vêtements excentriques.

Ce n'est qu'après être sortit de leurs stupeurs qu'anissa et sabrina approchèrent du comptoir suivit de près de mickaël, qui grommelé (ça change pas quoi) de laura, qui regarder l'endroit qui lui semblai bizarre, et d'olivier qui était plié en deux, les larmes au yeux, rigolant sans pouvoir n'y vouloir s'en empêcher.

Anissa : excusez moi monsieur, dit-elle en s'asseyant au bar

Barman : Tom !!

Anissa : hein ???

Tom : mon nom est Tom…je pensais que tout le monde le savait, dit-il en levant les yeux, que voulez vous

Anissa : euh…, dit-elle confuse

Olivier : on aimerait savoir si c'était bien ici qu'ils ont tournés les films d'Harry Potter !!! Demanda t-il en venant au secours d'anissa

Tom: les films D'Harry Po...Vous vous moquez de moi ??? Demanda t-il en posant ses mains sur le comptoir, je n'es que faire d'élèves de poudlard qui n'on rien trouvés de mieux pour s'amuser que de venir m'empêcher de faire mon boulot

Des films ?? Mais qu'es que des films ??? Harry Potter ??? Le pauvre petit…on ne le laisse même plus tranquille. Vous avez vu leurs affaires bizarres ??? S'habiller comme des moldus…pour des sorciers c'est vraiment choquant. Oui mais regardez bien, madame RY, ces enfants viennent du coter moldu…cela explique leurs affaires.

Voila ce que pouvaient entendre les 5 ados autours d'eux. Mais ou étaient-ils tombés ??? C'était ce que se demandait mickaël depuis un moment. Enfin ils croient avoir trouvés un endroit qui aurait servit à tourner les films mais ils découvrent que cet endroit est peuplé de gens bizarres mais qu'en plus ces derniers étaient fous.

Sabrina : euh…je trouve que la ils jouent un peux trop la comédie à mon goût, dit-elle en murmurant à anissa

Anissa : c'est sur ment pour le public…moi je trouve que c'est bien fait, dit-elle sur le même ton

Laura : ouais mais y'a qu'en même des limites…regardez ces 2 hommes, dit-elle en les pointant du doigt

A l'endroit que montra laura, il y avait deux hommes…drôlement habillés, comme les autres, sauf que cette fois si, ils étaient en robe noir ornée d'un badge en or, surment du faux or avec un A écrit a l'intérieure. Ils lisaient un journal.

Olivier : y'a vraiment que des fous dans ce pub

Tous approuvèrent

1er Homme : tu crois que c'est encore un mensonge de Rita ?

2em Homme : non cette fois c'est vraiment sérieux pour que fugue prenne autant de disposition…tu sais qui est vraiment de retour

1er Homme : et moi qui pensait que dumbledore devenait carrément sénile l'année dernière

2eme Homme : et le pauvre harry potter…personne ne croyait ce qu'il racontait…il a tellement vécu mais personne n'a confiance en lui

1er Homme : ce n'est pas une question de manque de confiance mais plutôt le faite qu'on ne veuillent pas ou qu'on ne voulaient pas croire au retour de tu sais qui

2 eme Homme : t'a raison maintenant je craint le pire pour ma famille surtout que ma femme va bientôt accoucher

1er Homme : ah oui ! Comment va t-elle au faite ? Demanda t-il en se levant, TOM, cria t-il, nous devons y aller, nous passerons en fin de soirée…garde nous de la bière au beurre au frais

Tom : pas de problème vieux

2eme Homme : ouais ça peu aller si on oublie les nausées, ses envies bizarres, qu'elle ne veut plus que je la touche et surtout ses pouvoirs qui se détraque…non, non c'est super, dit-il d'un ton ironique tout en se levant

1er Homme : je compatie, dit-il en rigolant

Les 2 hommes disparurent par une porte du bar sous les yeux ébahis des 5 ados. Ils parlaient avec tellement de sérieux du retour de Voldemort, que sabrina se demander s'ils n'étaient pas des acteurs tournant dans le 6 eme films et que donc elle et les autres avaient atterris dans le futur. Mais alors où étaient les caméras et micros s'ils étaient vraiment dans le film ? Cela n'a pas de sens

Olivier : suivons les ! Dit-il en commençant à courir

Tous sauf mickaël : d'accord

Ils se mirent tous à courir sous les regards étonnés et choqués du people dans le bar. Sauf mickaël qui avançais en marchant tout en criant « pourquoi on les suis ? » Sans qu'aucuns des 4 ne lui réponde.

Arrivés à destination, ils se cachèrent tous derrière un mur. Les 2 hommes s'étaient arrêtés devant un mur d'un placards a balais.

Mickaël : mais pourquoi vous les avaient suivit ? Et pourquoi on s'ar…mmmm

Anissa : chuttttt, lui dit-elle en m'étant sa main devant la bouche de ce dernier

Laura : eh ! Regardez

Ils tournèrent leur regard vers les 2 Hommes et ce qu'ils virent les glacials de surprise.

Devant leurs yeux ébahis … enfin plutôt devant les 2 Hommes, le mur s'ouvrit comme une spirale. Les briques se réunirent en cercle qui s'agrandissaient de plus en plus, pour laisser place à une rue remplie de gens.

Tous : MAIS QU'ES QUI CE PASSE ? ? ? ? ? ?

A suivre


	2. Une journée au Vrai ? Faux ? Chemin de t...

Auteur : Siria Black 666

Email : à Miss-Tania, Yami Shino et Mimione

Merci voici la suite et j'espère que la fic vous plaira encore

Douce-ange-de-la-mort : Merci pour ta rewieu, ça ma fait plaisir. En ce qui concerne le casting (ça fait bizarre de dire ça, comme si j'avais fait passer un casting pour savoir qui jouerai dans cette fic lol) se sont exactement mes amis qui ont eu l'honneur d'être ( masacrés MDR) dans la fic. Pour mickaël, je doit avouer avoir abuser sur son caractère. Dans la fic il peu paraître dur mais ne vrai il est sympa (bien que j'ai deja eu d'enorme dispute, et pas des petites, avec lui) bon enfin je vais pas raconter ma vie alors encore merci et voila la suite

* * *

**_Une journée au (Vrai ? Faux ?) Chemin de traverse_**

Sans aucuns gestes, aucuns mots, aucunes réactions…les 5 amis regardaient sans vraiment y croire, la rue qui s'élevait devant leurs yeux.

Cette rue était bondée de personnes habillées bizarrement comme les gens du pub qu'ils venaient de quitter. D'immenses magasins tout biscornus, surplombaient la rue de leurs grandeurs. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer une sorte de château bleu encore plus biscornu…a croire que même le chemin qui amenait jusqu'à cette grosse battisse n'était pas droit…ou que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion créé grâce à un ordinateur.

_Olivier_ : pinçais moi ! Je rêve…AIE mais t'es malade, **_cria t-il en se tournant vers anissa,_** pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?

_Anissa_ : tu l'as demandé…je n'est fait qu'accéder à ta demande

_Olivier_ : mais c'était un image, _**pleurnicha t-il**,_ et pourquoi m'avoir pincés les fesses ? **_Demanda t-il d'un sourire espiègle_**

Pour toute réponse, anissa lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait innocent du style « je n'ai pas fait exprès » mais qui sonnait plutôt par « ça ne te regarde pas mais sache que je pourrai le refaire sans problème »

_Sabrina _: c'est quoi cette histoire ? **_Demanda t-elle en pointant la rue_**

_Mickaël_ : ce n'est pas une histoire…c'est plutôt n'importe quoi

_Laura_ : si c'est un montage pour les fans, c'est plutôt bien fait

_Anissa_ : venez, **_dit-elle en les poussant_**, sinon la porte va se refermer sur vous et vous écraser comme une crêpe

En effet le mur de brique était entrain de se refermer, redevenant un mur…comme les autres enfin presque.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient vraiment dans la rue, ils pouvaient remarquer la présence d'objet vraiment très bizarre dans les vitrines des magasins.

_Sabrina_ : non mais là ça devient vraiment troublant cette histoire !

_Anissa _: et encore ! T'as vu les ressemblances

_Mickaël_ : quelles ressemblances ?

_Anissa _: bas je ne sais pas…tout donneraient l'impression que c'est le chemin de traverse mais pourtant il ne ressemble pas à celui du film…mais plus à ce que j'imaginais quand je lis les livres

_Laura_ : ouais mais là ce n'est pas vraiment le plateau du film. Je dirais que c'est plutôt une attraction pour visiteurs.

_Sabrina_ : mais alors pourquoi on a vu aucunes pancartes en arrivant ?

_Laura_ : bas je ne sais pas, **_dit-elle en haussant les épaules_**, mais moi je trouve ça plus logique

_Mickaël_ : ou vois tu de la logique depuis qu'on est à londre ? Excusez moi de dire ça mais personne se demande comment on a pu se débrouiller pour arriver à londre ? Laura ! Rien n'a de logique alors pourquoi ta conclusion serait-elle logique ?

_Anissa _: et le livre ? C'est vrai ça ! Qui se rappelle ce qui c'est passé avant qu'on se réveille dans cette rue déserte de londre ?

_Sabrina_ : moi je me rappelle seulement qu'on a achetait le grimoire…

_Laura_ : …qu'on était dans la salle de chimie…

_Mickaël_ : …que je récitais une des formules…

_Anissa_ : …alors que moi je mélangeais tous les produits chimiques…

_Sabrina_ : …ensuite trou noir

_Mickaël_ : et on s'est réveillés à londre ! **_Dit-il en réfléchissant_**

Ils restèrent silencieux. Malgré les faits présents, la solution ne leurs tombaient pas devant les yeux. Rien n'avait de réelle. Tout n'était qu'artifice pour eux. Rien ne pouvait être vrai.

_Laura_ : vous croyez qu'on rêve ?

_Sabrina_ : c'est impossible sinon ça voudrai dire qu'on rêve tous de la même chose et ça c'est impossible

_Laura_ : bas oui, c'est possible. On est tous en cour de français, on dort, et on fait un rêve similaire. C'est logique

_Anissa_ : t'arrête avec ta logique ! C'est pas logique pour la simple et bonne raison que rêver de la même chose simultanément est irréalisable dans la vrai vie

_Sabrina_ : et puis Mickaël qui dort pendant les cours, **_dit-elle en rigolant_**, c'est aussi impossible que de rencontrer les acteurs d'harry potter ha ah ha ah

_Laura_ : bas je ne sais pas alors. Je propose des choses mais ce n'est jamais vrai pour vous

_Anissa_ : parce que tu dit n'importe quoi ! Eh ! Il est ou olivier ? **_Demanda t-elle en regardant autour d'elle_**

_Mickaël _: il est entré dans un magasin. Les filles, je crois avoir une solution, vous allez trouver ça fous mais c'est pourtant la seule solution qui vient a moi…

_Sabrina et Anissa_ : ACCOUCHE ALORS AU LIEU DE NOUS FAIRE POIROTEES

_Mickaël_ : bon j'y vais. Vous avez remarquées la ressemblance de ce chemin avec le chemin de traverse…du moins celui qu'on imagine ?

Signe de tête des 3 filles

_Mickaël_ : et il y a aussi les drôles de vêtements que portent les gens d'ici…

Signe de tête des 3 filles

_Mickaël_ : et aussi les 2 hommes, qu'on a suivis, avec un drôle d'insigne…

Signe de tête des 3 filles, commençant légèrement à s'énerver

_Mickaël_ : et aussi le mur qui s'ouvre comme par magie…

_Sabrina_ : T'ACCOUCHE OUI ! **Dit-elle en colère**

_Mickaël_ : c'est bon, ne me parle pas comme ça ! Bon ou en étais-je ? **_Vois le regard noir d'anissa_** A oui alors ma conclusion à tout ça c'est qu'on est sûrement dans le monde des sorciers. Les 2 hommes étaient sûrement des aurors, si les gens sont habillés bizarrement c'est seulement notre impression parce que pour eux c'est normal mais par contre notre accoutrement ne l'ais pas. Et ici c'est le chemin de traverse…le vrai je veut dire. Celui ou le vrai Harry Potter fait ses courses d'école. Où tous les élèves de poudlard font leurs courses ici.

Silence. Bouches grandes ouvertes. Les bras pendants. Voila comment étaient les filles devant Mickaël. Comment Mickaël a-t-il pu arriver à cette conclusion vraiment folle ?

_Sabrina_ : euh…mais…Mickaël t'es tombé sur la tête quand on est arrivés à londre hein ? Rassure moi !

_Mickaël _: n'importe quoi ! Ce que je dis est vraiment des plus logiques

_Anissa_ : mais vous allez arrêter avec vos solutions les plus logiques ! **_Dit-elle légèrement rouge de colère_**, je vais commencer à le détester ce mot, **_dit-elle en souriant._**

_Mickaël_ : bon d'accord mais avoue Anissa, c'est la meilleure solution

_Anissa_ : c'est la plus bête oui ! Non mais vraiment pendant que tu y ais on as changés de dimensions ! Ou que pendant tout se temps à lire et voir les films Harry Potter, le vrai Harry Potter vivait dans son monde avec les autres sorciers

_Sabrina_ : ça serai cool qu'on est changés de dimension…ça serai logique, **_dit-elle en souriant à Anissa_**

_Anissa _: arrête de dire n'importe quoi Sabrina, **_dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir_**

_Mickaël_ : pourtant pour une fois elle n'aurait pas tord **_Eh, s'exclama sabrina indignée_** L'histoire de la dimension serai plus juste que celle qu'ils existent derrière notre dos

_Laura_ : euh…j'ai rien dit depuis le début mais là je crois que tu commences vraiment à divaguer Mickaël, **_dit-elle en lui lançant un regard désolé_**

_Anissa_ : enfin quelqu'un qui n'a pas le cerveau liquéfié de conneries, **_dit-elle soulagée_**

_Sabrina_ : eh ! Je n'ai pas le cerveau liquéfié moi, **_dit-elle vexé_**, je ne vais pas mentir en disant que ça ne me plairais pas d'être vraiment dans le monde d'Harry Potter donc des sorciers parce que j'aimerais trop que ce soit vrai pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Excusez moi mais moi je n'y croit pas…pour moi ce n'est qu'un chemin de traverse créé de toute pièce pour les fans d'Harry Potter point, à la ligne, majuscule.

_Mickaël_ : alors si je crois ce que vous dites toute les 3 vous ne me croyez pas ! Je ne me trompe jamais et vous le savez alors pourquoi es-ce que je me tromperais maintenant ?

_Anissa_ : pour la simple et bonne raison que ton cerveau manque d'air pour réfléchir et donc tu ne sais plus ce que tu raconte. Dans même pas 5 minutes tu vas remarquer que tu racontais n'importe quoi

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles qu'anissa se mis a visitée le chemin de traverse.

* * *

: Fiennes ! Fiennes !

_Laura_ **_en s'arrêtant_** : Sab je crois qu'on t'appelle

_Sabrina **en se retournant**_ : On m'appelle ? Moi ?

_Laura_ : oui toi ! On t'appelle par ton nom de famille en plus

_Sabrina_ : Mon nom de famille ? **_Demanda t-elle surprise_**, Laura t'est sur que ça va ?

_Laura_ : mais … bien sur ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_Anissa_ : parce que t'entend des voix, **_dit-elle en rigolant_**, personne ne nous connaît ici alors qui veut tu qui nous appellent ?

_Laura_ : mais …

_Mickaël_ : mais rien du tout … bon on continus ou pas ?

_Anissa_ : oui j'aimerais bien aller dans cette boutique, **_dit-elle en montrant la boutique « Weasley's Magic's »_**

_Sabrina_ : allez vient laura … ça arrive à tout le monde de ce tromper

_Laura_ : mais je suis sur d'avoir entendu ton nom, **_dit-elle en se retournant_**

: Fiennes ! Fiennes Attend moi s'il te plaît !

_Laura_ : tien je te l'avais bien dit que quelqu'un t'appelait, **_dit-elle en montrant une fille qui courrait après eux_**

Sabrina en voyant que Laura disait vrai, se tourna vers Anissa et Mickaël

_Sabrina_ : Anissa, Mickaël … y'a vraiment quelqu'un qui ma appelé

_Mickaël_ : quoi ? **_Dit-il en se retournant_**

_Anissa_ : Laura n'a pas entendus des voix ?

_Laura_ : eh ! **_Exclama t-elle indignée._** Je crois que la vrai question c'est _« pourquoi et surtout comme ça ce fait qu'elle connaisse Sabrina » _

_Sabrina_ : c'est vrai ça !

_Mickaël_ : nous verrons bien … elle approche, ça va répondre à nos questions, **_dit-il en la voyant arriver essoufflée _**

: Salut Fiennes, **_dit-elle essoufflée_**, désolée de t'importuner mais c'était juste pour savoir quelque chose

_Sabrina_ : euh … oui d'accord mais … t'es qui ? Enfin tu t'appelles comment ?

: Quoi ? **_Exclama t-elle surprise_**, Euh ! Mais c'est moi … Hermione Granger. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je t'ais aidée pour tes buses

_Tous_ : HERMIONE GRANGER !

_Anissa_ : euh y'a sûrement une erreur … elle ne ressemble vraiment pas à Emma Watson

_Mickaël _: Normal ! Je vous l'ais dit que ma théorie tenait debout, **_dit-il en colère_**

_Sabrina_ : oh c'est bon Mick … avoue que ta théorie était ce qu'on pouvait appeler irréelle

_Laura_ : pourtant il avait raison, **_dit-elle sous le choque_**

_Mickaël_ : mais j'ai toujours raison

Regard bizarre des 3 filles vers mickaël voulant dire _« Et t'essaye de faire gober ça à qui ? »_

_Hermione_ : euh … vous allez bien ? **_Demanda t-elle inquiète_**

_Anissa_ : bien sur, **_dit-elle en souriant_**, Tu veux quoi au faite ?

_Hermione_ : ah … oui excusez moi mais je voulais seulement savoir combien tu as eu à tes buses Fiennes ? **_Dit-elle en se tournant vers Sabrina_**

_Sabrina_ : euh … combien j'ai eu de buses ? Euh … **_Regarde ses camarades_** Bas … c'est-à-dire que …

_Laura_ : c'est-à-dire qu'elle en a eu 7 c'est pas mal non ?

_Hermione_ : euh oui … c'est vrai, **_dit-elle suspicieuse_**, tu ne t'en rappelais plus Fiennes ?

_Sabrina_ **_l'air hautain_** : Bien sur … je ne suis pas bête … seulement je n'ai pas fait tellement attention à ma note. Tu sais moi et les cours pff

_Mickaël_ : bien rattrapé, **_dit-il en murmurant pour lui-même_**, t'as failli nous faire démasquer

_Hermione _: Ouais je sais … enfin non je voulais pas dire ça ! **_Dit-elle soudainement mal a l'aise_**, hmm et … et vous alors ?

_Mickaël_ **_en bombant le torse_** : 10 bien sur

_Anissa_ : il ment il en a eu que 8 et moi 7

_Laura_ : pareil que Mick, seulement 8

_Mickaël **tout bas a anissa**_ : eh ! Pourquoi t'as dit ça

_Anissa_ **_sur le même ton_** : t'es bête ou quoi ? Tu parles à l'élève la plus forte de poudlard avant Draco Malfoy. Elle aurait sûrement trouvée ça louche si t'avais eu toutes tes buses.

_Mickaël_ : Pas bête j'y avait pas pensé

_Anissa_ : je l'avais remarquée

_Sabrina_ : vous parlez de quoi vous deux ? **_Demanda t-elle a l'intension d'Anissa et mickaël_**

_Mickaël_ : Tu le sauras tout a l'heure … de toute façon faudra qu'on parle tous

Signe de tête infirmative des 3 filles

_Hermione_ **_en regardant autour d'elle_** : euh il ne traîne plus avec vous Richardson ?

_Anissa_ : Olivier ? Bien sur … mais il nous a fauché compagnie pour aller dans une boutique

_Hermione_ : a d'accord … non mais je demandais ça c'est parce qu'a la fin de l'année dernière vous vous étiez tous disputés je ne sais pour quel raison

_Laura_ : L'année dernière ? J'en ai plus le souvenir

_Mickaël_ : oui c'est normal, **_Dit-il en voyant le regard suspicieux d'hermione_**, Dans les amitiés on se dispute mais c'est jamais long

_Sabrina _: oui ça doit être pareil pour toi, ron et harry

_Hermione_ **_les regardants bizarrement_** : oui c'est vrai !

_Laura _: au faite pourquoi tu nous appellent par notre nom de famille ? **_Demanda t-elle soudainement mal a l'aise _**

_Hermione_ **_surprise_** : mais … parce que vous ne voulaient pas qu'on vous appellent par votre prénom a l'école surtout si on est pas proche de vous

_Anissa _: ah bo …

_Mickaël_ **_en coupant anissa_**: oui bien sur … on avaient un peut oubliés parce que maintenant on veut que ça change alors on oublie un peut le passé, **_Dit-il en souriant_**

_Hermione_ : Ah ! D'accord

* * *

C'est dans un silence pesant que marchaient nos quatre amis suivis d'hermione. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidés de rester ensemble pour retrouver Olivier, Harry et Ron qu'ils recherchaient chacun dans leur coin.

_Mickaël_ : Maintenant j'en ai marre, **_dit-il en s'arrêtant subitement de marcher_**, On as fait tout les magasins de ce stupide chemin et on ne trouve olivier nul part

_Sabrina_ : Peut-être faut-il essayer le magasin de quidditch. Tu ne crois pas ? **_Demanda t-elle d'une voix ironique_**

_Anissa_ : Hermione n'arrête pas de le dire et c'est le seul qu'on n'a pas fait

_Mickaël_ : mais que veut tu qu'olivier fasse dans un magasin ou ils vendent des balais ? **_Demanda t-il en se tournant vers anissa_**

_Laura _: Acheter un nouveau balai pour jouer au quidditch

_Mickaël_ : mais il ne sais pas jouer au quidditch, comme nous tous d'ailleurs … n'oubliez pas la vérité !

_Hermione _: Pourtant Richardson est dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il est batteur !

_Anissa_ : Bien sur qu'il y est, **_Dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à mickaël_**, Mickaël ici présent a souvent des trous de mémoire … on lui a enlevé un bout de son cerveau, il a donc du mal a réfléchir avant de parler

_Sabrina_ : tu peut parler anissa, **_dit-elle en souriant_**, toi aussi ça t'arrive souvent

_Anissa_ : merci sabrina. On peut compter sur toi pour nous rappeler ces petits détails

_Laura_ : pas tellement petit ce détail, **_dit-elle en rigolant_**

_Anissa_ : Laura !

_Laura et sabrina_ : FERME LA ! **_Fis t-elles en rigolant en cœur _**

Hermione se mit à sourire pour retenir son fou rire. A poudlard n'importe qui était habitué aux sautes d'humeurs d'anissa. Légères les sautes d'humeurs mais cela n'empêchaient pas qu'anissa avait souvent l'habitude de dire à bout de champ _« Ferme là »_ à quiconque l'énervait pendant ses humeurs. Et bien sur la victime était souvent Laura … ce qui prouvait qu'elle y sois maintenant habituée.

_Olivier_ : Les mecs, vous n'allez jamais me croire quand je vous le diraient, **_Dit-il en arrivant essoufflé _**

_Mickaël_ : déjà dit nous où t'étais !

_Olivier _: Bas a la boutique Quidditch, **_Dit-il d'un haussement d'épaules_**

_Sabrina_ : t'as vu, on te l'avait dit, **_Dit-elle en se tournant vers mickaël_**

_Mickaël_ : Et na, na, na et na, na, na … ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper

_Laura_ : avoue qu'a toi ça t'arrive souvent

_Mickaël_ : Qui a deviné qu'on était dans une autre dimension ? Qu'on n'était pas là où nous le croyons au début, **_Demanda t-il en colère_**

_Anissa_ : Si tu continue comme ça, tu vas nous apportaient des ennuis … alors maintenant …

_Sabrina et Laura_ : … Ferme là !

_Anissa_ : merci mais j'ai pas besoin que vous finissiez mes phrases les filles, **_dit-elle en les regardant_**

_Olivier_ : Si ça vous dérange pas, on pourrai revenir a moi et a ce que j'allai vous dire ? **_Dit-il en faisant des signes de mains_**

Tout le monde le regarda sans remarquer qu'olivier venait d'être rejoins de 2 nouvelles personnes. Sauf bien sur Hermione qui les remarqua directement

_Hermione_ : Harry, Ron … mais ou étiez vous ?

_Sabrina, Anissa et laura_ : Harry et Ron ? **_Dit-elles d'une voix surprise_**

_Olivier_ : c'est ce que je voulais vous dire. J'ai rencontré Harry Potter et Ron Weasley a la boutique. Je vous l'ai dit que vous n'alliez pas me croire. D'ailleurs je vois que vous avez rencontrés Hermione Granger. Vous pensez encore qu'on soit sur le tournage ? Moi non parce qu'ils s'appellent bien Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger … et ils ont l'air sincère quand ils le disent donc ça ne peu pas être des acteurs. Mais maintenant faut savoir pourquoi et comment on a fait pour venir ici. Vous ne croyiez pas ?

Mickaël, laura, anissa et sabrina le regardaient la bouche ouverte. Surpris était le mot qui pouvait exprimer leur expression bouche bé. Surpris d'entendre olivier débattre autant de paroles (pour la première fois de sa vie parce que précisons qu'il n'est pas un grand bavard normalement) mais aussi parce qu'il a fait la plus grande bourde qu'il n'est jamais faite. Avouer qu'il se passait quelque chose et donc de foutre en l'air ce qu'essayaient de faire Mickaël, Laura, Anissa et Sabrina depuis tout à l'heure avec Hermione. Faire croire qu'ils étaient ceux dont elle parlait. Maintenant cela aller être difficile de réparer cette bêtise.

_Ron_ : Mais de quoi tu parle Richardson ?

Remercions cette brillante question made in Ron Weasley. Il offrait une chance de se rattraper. Enfin cela resterait difficile, rien qu'avec le regard que leurs portaient, harry et hermione.

_Olivier_ : Bas attend tu vas être surpris mais en faite …

Il ne pu pourtant pas finir sa phrase à cause d'une main, venant d'une certaine anissa (qui avait était obligée de lui sauter sur le dos), qui c'était posée sur la bouche de ce dernier pour empêcher n'importes quels sons de sortir.

_Anissa _: ce qu'il veut dire en faite, c'est que chez les moldus il y a un film qui vient de sortir et qui s'appel _« Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers »_ et avec les autres ont a essayés de rencontrer les acteurs qui jouent vos rôle mais nous nous somme trompés visiblement. **_Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement _**

_Hermione_ : c'est bizarre, j'ai pourtant passée mes vacances chez mes parents qui sont moldu et pourtant il n'y a rien de tout ça

_Sabrina **en venant a la rescousse d'anissa**_ : T'a pas du faire attention … mais c'est vrai que c'est un film qui n'as pas un énorme succès donc ils n'en parle pas beaucoup

_Hermione_ : c'est bizarre n'empêche … je devrai faire plus attention alors

_Harry_ : moi aussi parce que je n'en n'ai pas entendu parler non plus.

_Ron_ : mais attendez. C'est un film sur Harry ?

_Laura_ : euh pas exactement, **_dit-elle gênée_**, les moldus ne savent pas qu'on existe donc ne connaissent pas Harry

_Harry _: comment se fait t-il que le ministère est laissé faire ça ?

_Mickaël_ : à ce que j'ai entendu dire c'est que comme ça il n'y a plus beaucoup de problèmes avec les moldus. Quand un moldu dit avoir vu quelque chose de bizarre ou avoir vu un sorcier, on lui dit qu'il a abusé du livre Harry Potter et que je n'ai que son imagination … c'est simple

Olivier regardait cette discussion sans rien comprendre. Pourquoi raconter cette histoire absurde et sans fondement alors qu'ils auraient pu dire la vérité ? Ce n'est à rien y comprendre.

Pourquoi cacher la vérité ? Y'a pas de raison.

Pourtant olivier ne dirait rien. Si ses amis faisaient ça, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison et les connaissants il y aura une conversation plus tard.

_Harry_ : Bon euh … ce serait pas mal si on allait à Gringotts.

_Ron_ : oui ! Mais j'ai une question, **_Dit-il en se tournant vers les 5 amis_**, Comment ça se fait que vous ête gentils avec nous ?

_Olivier_ : pourquoi on serait méchant ?

_Hermione_ **_en regardant olivier_** : Fiennes, Poche, Martin et Rabza m'on expliqués qu'ils voulaient changer

_Sabrina_ : Oui, **_Dit-elle en souriant_**, mais ça serait cool si vous nous appelez par nos prénoms. Après tout nous on fait bien un effort de vous appeler par le votre, le mieux c'est que vous rendez l'appareil

_Harry_ : il y en a qui ne change pas, **_Murmura t-il_**

_Mickaël_ : Allons-y … Qu'attendons nous ?

Et c'est sans un regard, qu'il partit suivit aussitôt des autres, vers la banque des sorciers la plus connu des fans d'Harry Potter : Gringotte

* * *

_**« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir**_

_**Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,**_

_**Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,**_

_**De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.**_

_**Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,**_

_**D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,**_

_**Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,**_

_**Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »**_

_Sabrina_ : Comme si on voudrait voler quoi que ce soit dans cette banque quand on sait ce qui nous attend, **_Dit-elle en murmurant plus pour elle-même que pour quelqu'un_**

_Anissa_ : Oui mais il y en a bien qui le fond. Rappelle toi le Tome 1.

_Sabrina_ : Mais ce n'est pas pareil aussi

_Laura_ : Au faite, **_Dit-elle en se penchant vers ces dernières_**, pourquoi on les suit ? On ne doit pas avoir de compte

_Olivier_ : Ouais c'est vrai en plus on à pas de clé. Ce qui signifie, pas de clé, donc pas de coffre donc pas d'argent

_Ron_ : De quoi vous parlez ? **_Demanda t-il en se tournant vers eux_**

_Laura_ : euh … pas grand-chose

_Sabrina_ : on se disait qu'on avaient oubliés nos clé, **_Dit-elle en lançant un regard dur a ron_**

_Hermione_ : vous devez prendre de l'argent ?

_Olivier_ : Oui … enfin non, je n'en vois pas l'utilité

_Mickaël _: On se débrouillera hermione

_Harry_ : alors entrons … on a pas beaucoup de temps, **_Dit-il le regard dans le vague_**.

Gringotts était comme se l'imaginaient nos 5 amis. Quoi qu'un petit peu plus sombre et lugubre que dans les films.

Passée la porte d'entrer, il y avait un long et pénible chemin surplombé de long bureau, à gauche et à droite, ou était assis des gobelins et quelques sorciers.

Le long chemin s'arrêtait à un bureau très grand où y travaillait un gobelin perché en hauteur. Quand aux murs, ils étaient d'une couleur noire affreuse et très sombre. La peinture s'enlevait de partout. On aurai pu se croire dans un film d'horreur … enfin c'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas exagérer non plus.

_Sabrina_ : Wouuuuuuaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt

_Tout les gobelins_ : Chutttttttttttttttt

Sabrina se mit à rougir de honte alors que tout le monde la regardait.

_Ron_ **_en souriant_** : C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un crier ici. Tout le monde sais que si on tien à notre vie, il ne faut pas crier là ou est réuni des gobelins, **_Dit-il en riant_**

_Sabrina_ : J'avais oubliée, **_Dit-elle en rougissant_**

_Mickaël _: Ce n'est pas étonnant, **_Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique_**

_Sabrina_ : Parce que toi tu le savais peu t'être ? **_Dit-elle légèrement en colère_**

_Mickaël _: Exactement ! Je l'ai étudié, **_Dit-il en haussant les épaules_**, pas comme toi

_Tout le monde sauf Hermione, Harry et Ron_ : Tu l'as étudié ?

_Mickaël_ : Bas oui … Dans le livre _« Les animaux fantastiques »_

_Anissa_ : Mais a quoi cela ta servit de lire ce livre ?

_Mickaël_ : Pour des moments comme celui-ci

_Olivier_ : Oui mais n'oublie pas qu'on est là on ne sais comment ni pourquoi et que surtout et personnellement pour moi, je n'aurai jamais cru être ici

_Ron_ : mais vous êtes ici parce que vous nous avez suivit !

_Laura_ : Euh … Oui bien sur … Mais …

_Mickaël_ : On en reparlera ce soir, **_Dit-il en coupant Laura_**

_Anissa_ : Ou est Harry ? **_Demanda t-elle en regardant autour d'elle_**

_Ron_ : Il est partit retirer de l'argent …

_Sabrina_ : Il aurait pu nous attendre

_Hermione_ : Vous étiez entrain de vous disputez et puis votre soudaine amitié, lui parait bizarre. Ah nous aussi d'ailleurs.

_Ron_ : J'avoue que je pense pareil. C'est comme si Malfoy se ramenait pour nous dire d'effacer les 5 années qui sont passées et de repartir à zéro

_Olivier_ : Oui enfin il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus, on n'était pas si méchant non plus

_Ron _: Pas si méchant, **_Dit-il en s'étranglant avec sa salive_**, On vous à fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? Et puis on pousse personne dans les or tis et surtout pas mémé puisqu'on ne le connaît pas … d'ailleurs c'est quoi des or tis ?

Sabrina et olivier se regardèrent avant de se mettre à rire.

_Hermione_ : Des orties Ron, pas des or tis, **_Dit-elle en soupirant_**. De toute façons on s'en fiche Ron, moi j'aimerais savoir de ce que vous parliez il n'y a encore que quelques minutes, **_Dit-elle en regardant les 5 amis_**

Olivier et sabrina s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de rire pour regarder Hermione dans les yeux silencieusement, comme les 3 autres. Mickaël savait que depuis le début, Hermione ne les croyaient pas … et cela allait de soit. Leur histoire ne tenait pas debout et ils n'étaient visiblement pas crédibles avec tout les fautes qu'ils faisaient. Alors comment voulez vous berner une fille aussi intelligente qu'Hermione Granger ?

Mais aussi, que voulez vous dire quand une chose pareille vous arrive ? Quand vous arrivez dans un monde qui n'est pas le votre mais qui en plus n'est normalement qu'un monde inventé par une femme et qui n'excite qu'a travers des livres et le cinéma ! Mais qu'en plus, pour enrober le tout, vous existez dans ce monde, qui parait irréel, dans le même corp, le même nom mais pas le même caractère ? Cela pourrait en rendre plus d'un fou.

_Harry_ : Qu'est qui se passe ici ? **_Demanda t-il en arrivant_**

Tout le monde se mit à sursauter sauf bien sur Hermione et Ron. Ils étaient tellement concentrés à les regarder dans le blanc des yeux mais surtout ils étaient tellement perdu dans leur pensés, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

C'est donc sous le regard étonné d'Harry mais celui suspect d'Hermione, qu'ils se mirent a bafouillés qu'il ne ce passait rien et que tout était ok, qu'ils ne faisaient que parler civilement. Bien qu'ils ne parlaient pas avant son arrivé.

_Sabrina_ : On s'enfoncent de plus en plus j'ai l'impression, **_Murmura t-elle en sortant de Gringotts alors qu'ils acquiesçaient tous. _**

* * *

****

_« POV d'Anissa » _

Il est 14h de l'après midi et cela fait maintenant 5 heures qu'on est arrivés dans ce monde et seulement 4 heures qu'on est sur le chemin de traverse et on est pas plus avancés sur ce phénomène.

Pour couronner le tout, on est visiblement des sorciers et on a une vie ici.

Des liens se sont créés très vite entre nous tous … bien qu'Hermione reste méfiante. En faite pour être clair ils ont tous des doutes. Je crois qu'on va être dans la merde si ça continue comme ça.

Mais pour l'instant c'est cool. J'ai suivit Harry pour aller jusqu'à la boutique de Fred et George. Ah oui ! J'ai du oublier de préciser qu'on s'étaient tous séparés. Ron voulait aller a une boutique de bonbon, à défaut de ne pouvoir aller à Honeydukes qui se trouve tout de même à Pré au Lard, alors qu'Harry voulait aller voir les jumeaux et Hermione voulais aller a la boutique de livres _« Fleury et Bott »_ … ce qui ne m'étonne vraiment pas. J'ai donc suivit Harry bien que je n'aurai pas dit non pour quelques bonbons.

La boutique est super. A l'entrés du magasin, on peut lire « Weasley's humor » ils n'ont pas étaient chercher loin le nom de leur boutique sérieusement mais le nom compte moins quand on voit l'intérieure. Ce n'est pas très grand mais étonnement chaleureux. La lumière y est très présente et sur les vitres de la vitrine, plusieurs affiches y sont colées. Certaines parlant d'une réduction pour le premier objet acheté, d'autre annonçant que pour une baguette colle main achetée, la deuxième est gratuite ou bien d'autre y étaient collés pour faire de la pub pour de nombreux objets. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que peu bien être _« une baguette colle main »_ et surtout ce qu'elles font.

Sur des étagères biscornues sont présentés divers objets. Quand je dis que tout ici est biscornu, je ne mens pas.

La boutique vient sûrement d'ouvrir il n'y a pas longtemps mais déjà des gens se bousculent ici. C'est l'effervescence !

Harry est à côté de moi. Il est sympa quand tu le connais bien mais il n'a pas l'air tellement dans son assiette. Il est tout prés de moi mais alors que moi je regarde les objets où que je tourne la tête dans tout les sens, vraiment passionnée par ce que je vois, lui reste droit comme un piqué, le regard dans le vague, ne faisant visiblement pas attention aux petits garçons qui le regarde avec une lueur d'admiration comme s'il était leur héro … quoi que ça doit vraiment être leur héro, après tout c'est le survivant cela ne devrait pas m'étonner.

J'ai remarquée que depuis notre arrivés ici, dans ce monde, je n'ai pas vu une seule fois Harry sourire, ce sourire qui pourrait le faire gagner au concoure pour le plus beau sourire dans _« Sorcière Hebdo »_ enfin pas comme pour l'autre cinglé de Gilderoy Lockhart qui n'avait vraiment pas un si beau sourire que ça.

Enfin bref, le fait que Harry ne souri pas doit sûrement avoir un rapport avec Sirius Black est sa mort prématurée mais surtout bizarre. Mais il y a aussi cette satané de prophétie. Normalement je ne devrait pas être courrant de ça … après tout ici je ne suis que Anissa Rabza, élève de 5eme années à poudlard … enfin maintenant 6eme, dans la maison … dans quel maison d'ailleurs ? Et vu les dires des 3 autres, méchante ou du moins pas très gentille avec beaucoup de monde. Je ne suis donc pas sensée savoir tout ça et encore moins venir d'une autres dimension et être seulement Anissa Rabza, 16 ans et être en première au lycée _« Air d'eau »_ du quartier et être accessoirement fan D'Harry Potter.

Bon enfin revenons en à Harry. Il est comme je me l'imaginais. Pas grand mais pas tellement petit, des lunettes à branches noires et des verres rondes, qui fait un peu vulgaire sur son beau visage. Par contre son torse c'est différent à ce que d'écrivent les livres … enfin on ne sais pas encore comment il sera dans le livre 6 puisqu'il est encore loin de sortir en France. Mais là il a un torse à tomber. Des muscles bien formés beaucoup trop bien formés d'ailleurs, le tout moulés dans un tee shirt noir qui ne laisse vraiment aucune surprise à ce qui se cache dessous. Je crois que le pire c'est qu'il ne doit pas savoir l'effet qu'il fait sur les gens, ce qui le rend encore plus craquant.

Mais le trésor le plus beau chez lui, c'est ses yeux. Il a des yeux à en faire damné un saint. On dirait deux rubis, deux beaux rubis cachés sous des lunettes vulgaires. Deux beau rubis qui on perdu leurs joies de vivre.

Il a l'air plus sombre aussi, plus amer et beaucoup moins joyeux. On voit tout cela dans ses yeux. Ils sont un vrai miroir de sentiments. On dit que les yeux montre l'âme de la personne et chez lui c'est exactement ça. Ils montrent la naïveté qu'il fait preuve mais aussi de la gentillesse et surtout du courage qu'il a.

_Anissa_ : Harry ?

_Harry_ **_légèrement absent_** : Hm ?

_Anissa_ : Cela ne t'énerve pas à force ?

_Harry _: Quoi ? **_Dit-il en se tournant vers moi_**. Qu'es qui devrait m'énerver ?

_Anissa_ : Tout ses gens qui te regardent comme si tu étais le messie ou … Merlin

Il faut bien se mettre dans la peau d'un sorcier … ou dans mon cas d'une sorcière

_Harry_ : Je n'y fait plus attention, **_Dit-il en tournant la tête_**, ce ne sont que des idiots …

_Anissa_ : Je ne t'aurai pas cru capable de dire ça … je doit dire que je ne te croyait pas comme ça. **_Dis-je surprise_**

_Harry_ : Toi et tes amis n'avaient pas tellement pris la peine de connaître les gens depuis votre arrivés à poudlard … ça ne m'étonne donc pas

Notre arrivés à poudlard ? On a pourtant le même age. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'on est arrivés à poudlard un peu plus tard. Mais dans ce cas ou étions nous ? Enfin ou étaient ceux qui sont nous dans ce monde ? Oulala c'est pas bon pour moi ça ! N'y pour mon petit cerveau.

… : Tien, Tien, Tien … Mais qui vois-je ? Cher associé que vois tu de tes magnifiques yeux qui, sois dit en passant, ressemble étrangement aux miens

… : Je dirait même plus, ils ressemblent aux miens mon cher associé. Mais que vois tu de tes yeux si clairs !

… : Un magnifique brun au yeux vert, accessoirement meilleur ami de notre petit frère, accompagné d'une magnifique jeune fille

… : Les enfants grandissent vite mon cher associé. Un jour ils ne sont qu'un bébé qui bat un méchant monsieur et du jour au lendemain, ils deviennent un jeune homme qui fait des ravages et qui connaît les joies de contempler une femme, **_Dit-il en soupirant_**

_Harry_ : Fred, George, quand contez vous grandir !

_Fred_ : Voyons Harry on dirai entendre notre mère, **_Dit-il en souriant_**

_George_ : Ou même Hermione, **_Sourie t-il_**, Tient au faite ou est t-elle ? Ainsi que Ron. Les aurait tu laissés tout les deux pour roucouler avec cette belle jeune fille ? **_Demanda t-il en un sourire tout en me regardant_**

Fred et George ! Je rencontre enfin mes idoles. Bon _« enfin »_ est un grand mot … après tout e n'aurai jamais pensée les rencontrer n'y être ici. Merde j'ai vraiment l'impression de me répéter depuis tout a l'heure … alors laissons le pourquoi du comment pour se soir avec les autres.

_Harry :_ Ce n'est pas ma copine …

_Fred_ : Mais on a jamais dit le contraire, **_Dit-il dans un sourire entendue_**

La manière qu'il dit _« Ce n'est pas ma copine »_ me gêne un peu. Je suis tellement moche pour qu'il le dise sur ce ton ennuyé ? Il prend un peu trop la grosse tête le survivant. Comme s'il était le nombril du monde. Et puis je n'aime pas la façon qu'ils ont de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. You, you je suis bien là ! Alors ne m'oubliaient pas !

_Anissa_ : You, You ! Je ne sais pas si vous avait remarqués mais je suis là ! Alors ça ne vous ferrait rien de me parlais directement … merci

_Fred _: Elle a du caractère la petite

_Anissa_ : Euh … je ne suis pas tellement petite

_George_ : Bon sinon blague a part … tu ne nous présente pas cette jolie demoiselle

_Harry **en soupirant**_ : George, Fred je vous présente Anissa Rabza, Rabza voici Fred et George Weasley

_Fred_ : Je vois ! **_Dit-il en voyant Harry s'en aller vers une étagère plus pour s'échapper qu'intéressé par les farces et attrapes _**

_George_ : Enchanté charmante demoiselle, **_Dit-il en me baisant la main_**

_Anissa _: Moi de même charmant damoiseau, **_Dis-je en souriant_**

Fred : Une jeune fille qui a de la culture …

_George_ : … cela est fantastique ! Il ne faut pas te laisser t'échapper

Je me mis à rire. Ils ont une manie de mettre tout de suite les gens à l'aise et moi j'en avais besoin.

_Fred_ : J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part, pas toi George ?

_George_ : Effectivement … tu vient de poudlard j'imagine ?

_Anissa_ : Oui et non en faite

_Fred _: Oui et non ? _Fis t-il d'un haussement de sourcils_

_George_ : Rabza, Rabza … Attend tu n'est pas l'une des filles qui fait partit du groupe le plus pourri de poudlard

Aie, aie, aie … le _« groupe le plus pourri »_ ? Ouais on a l'air d'être aimés … c'est magnifique

_Anissa_ : Euh … Oui et non en faite

_Fred_ : Oui et non ? **_Répéta t-il surpris _**

_George_ : Tu ne leurs parle plus ?

_Anissa _: Non … bien sur que non … mais enfin c'est très compliqué … même pour nous

_Fred_ : Compliqué ? La c'est toi qui es compliqué. Tu vient de poudlard sans y venir vraiment et tu fait partit du groupe le plus pourri que poudlard n'a pu voir mais sans vraiment en faire partit non plus … tu m'excuse si je comprend rien

_Anissa **en souriant**_ : Je t'excuse parce que moi non plus je comprend rien du tout à ce qui se passe

_George_ : A ce qui se passe ? Qu'est qui se passe ?

_Anissa_ : euh … bas

Merde si je leurs en parle, Mickaël risque de me tuer, mais si je ne dit rien, Fred et George risque de me prendre pour une folle. Une folle qui ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit par conséquent.

D'ailleurs depuis quand je m'inquiète de ce que peu dire Mickaël peu bien dire à moi au a quelqu'un d'autre ? Je m'en fiche.

_Anissa_ : En faite c'est une très longue histoire ! Je n'ai normalement pas le droit de dire quoi que se soit … et d'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi parce que si on en parle a personne, personne ne pourra nous aider … mais si vous voulez que je vous raconte, ça serai bien d'être autre part … loin d'oreilles indiscrètes

_Fred_ : Vien, **_Dit-il en la prenant par le bras_**, L'arrière boutique fera l'affaire

_George_ : Harry … You, You **_Grognement d'Harry_** Tout doux petit lion … on t'emprunte ta jeune fiancée … elle veut voir quelque chose que visiblement tu n'as pas qui pourrai la satisfaire **_Haussement de sourcil d'Harry Fred : George dépêche toi … elle veut commencer _**Oui, oui George, **_Dit-il en criant vers l'arrière boutique_**, Attend la … ça serai cool, **_Dit-il en se tournant vers harry_**

_Harry_ : Mais de quoi il parle ! **_Dit-il naïvement et légèrement surpris_**

****

* * *

****

« POV de Sabrina »

Hmm cette boutique est le paradis sur terre. Des bonbons par ci et des bonbon par là. Tu trouves de tout. Et Ron qui ma dit qu'a Honeydukes, la boutique était plus grande donc plus de bonbon de toute sorte mélanger. J'ai hâte d'y aller.

J'ai eu une bonne idée de suivre Ron jusqu'ici … j'aurai bien aimée d'aller aussi voir la boutique de ses frères mais il m'a rassuré qu'une boutique ouvrait ses portes au Pré au Lard. Une boutique bien plus grande, et avec bien plus de choses que sur le chemin de traverse.

Ron est vraiment quelqu'un de trop cool. C'est vrai qu'au premier abord, on n'est pas rassuré avec lui. Il est plutôt du genre à manquer de tact. Il n'en fait sûrement pas exprès mais l'effet est là.

C'est peut-être pour cela que je me sens bien avec lui. Ça va tout seul !

Physiquement, il est comme le décrit JKR. Il est roux, très roux même. Il à le visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs. Tout cela surplombés par de grands yeux bleus. Il doit bien mesurer 1m80 vu comment il est grand. J'ai l'impression d'être plus petite que terre à coter de lui, avec mes 1m63.

Il est un peu musclé, vraiment un peu d'ailleurs. Mais après tout, ça ne fait que depuis l'année dernière, qu'il joue au Quidditch. Donc c'est pas étonnant … il à encore 2 ans pour devenir plus musclé.

Maintenant, pour penser à quelque chose de plus important, comment et surtout pourquoi on est arrivés ici ! Mickaël dit que c'est à cause de la formule qu'il a récitée ainsi qu'a cause D'Anissa avec ses produits chimiques. Moi je dis d'accord mais je ne pense pas que se soit du hasard. Je ne crois pas au hasard de toute façon. On est ici pour quelque chose. Peut-être qu'on jouera un rôle important pour la bataille final … Peut-être même que le dénouement de la guerre ce jouera cette année … pendant leurs 6ème année et qu'on aura un rôle capital … peut-être même allons nous y rester !

Oui enfin je n'ai pas non plus envie d'y penser. Mais autre question ! Comment ferons nous pour rentrer chez nous ? Pas que je ne me plairais pas ici … après tout de nombreux fans voudraient être à notre places … mais moi je pense à nos parents. Ils vont se faire un sans d'encre. J'imagine déjà la scène. Qu'à partir de demain, quand ils verront qu'on a disparus, les flics nous rechercherons en vain … 1 semaine passée, l'armé rejoindra la police dans leurs recherches, parce qu'ils auront retrouvés le livre et trouverons tout cela bizarre. Les journaux télés et la presse parlerons de nous comme _« Les 5 ados, disparus sans laisser de traces »_ Nos visages seront imprimés sur les briques de lais … ou même sur toute les boites de nourritures. Tout le monde ne fera que penser à nous. Plus le temps passera, plus les gens désespéreront de nous retrouver, se demandant si nous n'avons pas rejoins une secte.

Nous deviendrons des stars et nous seront acclamés quand on reviendra comme si de rien n'était. Alalalalalalala ….

_Ron _: Fiennes ! **_Dit-il en me secouant_**, à quoi tu pensais ?

_Sabrina_ : Hein ? **_Dis-je en me réveillant brusquement _**

_Ron_ : T'es restés sans bouger pendant au moins 30 secondes

_Sabrina_ : Oh … euh … je pensais

_Ron_ : J'avais remarqué, **_Dit-il en rigolant_**, mais à quoi tu pensais ?

_Sabrina_ : Tu payerais combien pour le savoir ? **_Dis-je en souriant_**

_Ron_ : Pas grand-chose, **_Dit-il en rougissant_**

Il prend vraiment tout au pied de la lettre ! Il a pas besoin de rougir … tout le monde n'as pas beaucoup d'argent …

_Sabrina_ : Bon … euh … T'es déjà allé à Honeydukes ? **_Dis-je en regardant autour de moi_**

Vaux mieux changer de sujet maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_Ron_ : oui, **_Dit-il subitement en souriant_**, pourquoi toi non ?

Je fis signe de tête prouvant que non, après tout c'est vrai.

_Ron_ : Tu devrais voir tout les bonbons, je te l'ais dit, c'est mieux qu'ici … t'as plus de choix, bien que c'est le même qui gère les 2 magasins

Et puis, les bonbons, est un sujet qu'adore Ron … qu'il maîtrise.

_Sabrina_ : Et il y a quoi d'autre ?

_Ron_ : Ici tu trouves exceptionnellement des **Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue**, **_Dit-il en me les montrant_**, à Honeydukes on en trouve aussi mais en plus gros paquet, de 25 a 200 Dragées. Mais il y a aussi des _« _**_Nougats moelleux »_**ainsi que des _« _**_Cubes de glace à la noix de coco_**_ »_, des **Caramels dorés** et du chocolat à goût variable. Mais aussi des Sachet de Fizwizbiz farce et des Sachets de sorbets, des Boîtes de Bulles baveuses, Fils dentaires et des Souris glacées, **_Dit-il sans reprendre son souffle,_ **Y'a aussi des Pâtes à la menthe en forme de crapauds, Des Plumes en sucre, les bonbons les meilleurs a mon avis, tu peut faire semblant de travailler avec cette plume, mais y'a aussi des Bonbons explosifs, des Sucettes pour vampires, et si tu veut mon avis Rogue doit en manger tout le temps parce que ta pas vu sa tronche, on dirait un vrai vampire,** _Dit-il en rigolant,_ **

… … … Whouaaaaaaaa mais comment il fait pour débiter autant de paroles en si peut de temps ? Et puis qu'es que ça fait de spéciale tous ses bonbons … parce que tout le monde sait que les bonbons sorciers ne sont pas comme les bonbons moldus.

_Sabrina_ : euh … d'accord c'est bien jolie tout ça mais c'est quoi leurs spécialités !

_Ron_ : Tout le monde le sait … à croire que tu n'es jamais entré dans un magasin de bonbons ou que t'est une moldu qui vient d'arrivée dans notre monde

Oupss serais-je démasquée ? Nonnnnn Ron n'est pas aussi intelligent

_Sabrina _: Jamais entrée dans une boutique de bonbons. Mon père ne veut pas. Il dit que tout se que je pourrai en retirer, c'est d'avoir des caries.

_Ron_ : oui bon … je t'initierais au joie des bonbons, **_Dit-il en souriant_**, alors pour commencer les Nougats moelleux contiennent un objet surprise …

Style les kinders surprises donc

_Ron_ : … les Cubes de glace à la noix de coco se transforment en balai miniature express après les avoirs recrachés, les caramels dorés se multiplient dans la bouche, les chocolats à goûts variables changent de goût toutes les secondes comme tu peux l'imaginer

_Sabrina_ : Oui ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée

_Ron_ : Il ne faut pas être sorcier pour le savoir, **_Dit-il en souriant_**, les Fizwizbiz farce attirent quelqu'un vers celui et celle qui le mange

_Sabrina_ : Ah intéressant si tu veut attirer un mec a toi … je retient**, _Dis-je en souriant_**

_Ron_ : Oui enfin si lui ne t'aime pas, l'avoir attiré ne changera rien,** _Dit-il en rigolant_,** bon pour continuer les sorbets permettent de s'élever du sol, oh ! Pendant quelques secondes et pas très haut mais c'est amusant de planer

Là tu plane au sens propre et non figuré comme avec les drogues pour les moldus

_Ron_ : Les Bulles baveuses c'est une sorte de Chewing-gum produisant des bulles mauves et bien sur c'est impossible de faire éclater les bulles pendant des jours

T'as l'air fine si tu fais une bulle que tu peux pas éclater avant des jours et des jours.

_Ron_ : les fils dentaires déposent de petites particules de menthe entre les dents et les petits gnomes au poivre, grâce à ça tu peux cracher du feu. Avec les sourires glacés, on peut entendre nos dents couiner pendant quelques heures. Avec des Pâtes à la menthe en forme de crapauds, on sent les crapauds bondir dans notre estomac

_Sabrina_ : eurk … et y'a personne qui a déjà vomi à cause de ça ?

_Ron_ : Pas a ma connaissance

_Sabrina_ : Et le reste ?

_Ron_ : Bon alors les plumes en sucres sont comme les plumes a papotes mais sauf que celle là sont mangeable. Les bonbons explosifs étincellent dans la bouche et les sucettes pour vampires contiennent du sang riche en féculents

_Sabrina_ : Du sang ? Du vrai sang ?

_Ron_ : Fred m'a dit que c'était du vrai sang mais moi je n'ai jamais goûté alors je ne peux pas vraiment te dire

_Sabrina_ : Ah d'accord et les nid de cafards ! C'est pas de vrai nid de cafard rassure moi

_Ron_ : Non, **_Dit-il en rigolant,_** c'est un uniforme 100 Coton a mettre sous la robe de travail

_Sabrina_ : bas ce n'est pas un bonbon alors !

_Ron_ : Si mais ça a un goût excrément bizarre. C'est comme les gommes de limaces

Et un nom tout aussi bizarre !

_Ron_ : les Suçasides creusent la langue en quelques secondes et pour plusieurs heures

Ah ! Délire

_Ron_ : les Sucettes pétillantes et colorantes changent de couleur le corp de la personne qui en mange … de la couleur qu'on veut bien sur. Les Patacitrouilles explosent toutes les 2 semaines et il y en sort 10 dragées surprises, les Pimentines, qu'en as eux, permet de connaître un nouveau sort, mais un sort énormément facile et les Chocochaudronsdonne une cartefolio magie tout les moisEt pour finir les pommes d'or réalisent 2 souhaits par mois et les chewing-gums donne 10 dragées pour un chewing-gum

_Sabrina_ : Mais comment tu fait pour te souvenir de tout ça ? **_Demandes-je interloquée_**

_Ron_ : Je sais pas … un don peut-être, **_Dit-il en souriant_**

_Sabrina_ : Un don étrange, **_Dis-je en rigolant_**

Aieeeeeee ! Mais ça fait mal euh ! Bon pour m'expliquer, je suis entrée dans quelque chose de dur, mais pourtant chaux !

… : Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention idiote, **_Dit une voix dur et dénoué de sentiments _**

Visiblement ce n'est pas une chose mais plutôt quelqu'un … quelqu'un de pas gentil

_Sabrina _: Désolé, j'ai pas fait attention, **_Dis-je la tête baissée_**

Putain mais c'est que j'ai mal à la tête n'empêche …

… : ça ne m'étonne pas … il n'y a qu'une idiote qui regarde pas ou elle va pour me rentrer dedans … à moins que se sois mon physique affolant qui …

Pourquoi il sait arrêter de parler ? Sa tête me dit quelque chose. Oeils gris et bleus, tête blonde presque blanc … des yeux froid comme la glace qui pourtant vacille en me regardant … mais …

_Ron_ : Malfoy elle n'a pas fait attention … alors pas la peine de la traiter d'idiote !

Malfoy ? Comme dans Draco Malfoy ?

_Draco_ : Je ne t'ai pas parlé à toi Waesmoche, **_Dit-il en me tendant sa main_**

Main que je prends volontiers d'ailleurs. Parce que mine de rien je me suis sûrement foulée la cheville.

_Ron_ : Retire ce que tu viens de dire Malfoy !

_Draco_ : La vérité te ferai t'elle mal la belette ? **_Dit-il en un sourire charmeur sans me lâcher des yeux_**

Des yeux troublants d'ailleurs !

_Ron_ : C'est mon point dans la gueule qui te fera mal

_Draco_ : Que de violence qui habite ton être Waesmoche ! On ne se bat pas devant les filles … en plus d'être pauvre tu n'es même pas galant … tout est vraiment à jeter en toi la belette

Mais qu'es qui se passe avec lui ? Il n'y a même pas une seconde il me traitais d'idiote et là il me tient la main, ne me lâche pas du regard et est même galant avec moi … IL ME TIEN LA MAIN ! Mais pourquoi il ne ma la lâche pas ?

Et Ron qui est sur le point d'éclater comme une chaudière trop chaude. Je ne devrais pas lui venir en aide ? Je suis son amie non ? Alors pourquoi je ne fais rien !

_Draco_ : Bon pas que ta présence me dérange weasley … enfin si quand même … mais j'ai des choses à faire, **_Dit-il en me regardant toujours dans les yeux_**, on se voit a l'école Fiennes … c'es troublant que je n'ai pas déjà remarqué que tes yeux, pourtant d'un vert éclatant pouvait devenir aussi très noir, **_Dit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux_**, c'était un plaisir de te voir, **_dit-il en me faisant un baisse main_**

Euh … mais qu'es qui vient de se passer ?

* * *

« POV de Mickaël »

Ce magasin est génial. Il y a des kilomètres et des kilomètres de livres rangés par thème alphabétique dans de grandes rangées de bibliothèque. Tu trouves vraiment de tout. Dommage qu'il n'y a pas de magazine sur les jeux vidéo. Enfin c'est vrai que dans ce monde, ils ne connaissent pas les jeux vidéo puisque c'est moldu.

N'empêche là on a pas l'air de s'en faire mais en vérité je flippe ma race. Pour les autres je ne sais pas … eux tout les amuses. Je suis sur qu'ils se croient en plein rêve. Ils ne prennent jamais rien au sérieux. Bien que je pense que tout cela est du au hasard, il a beau dos le hasard. Il y a autre chose là-dessous. Reste à savoir quoi.

Je vais même jusqu'à ne plus savoir ou est la vérité … ou est la vrai vie. Somme nous des ados normal et français, fan d'Harry Potter … un livre mais surtout un monde qui n'existe pas, seulement dans l'esprit de JKR ? Où somme nous des sorciers vivant en Angleterre et étudiant a poudlard ?

C'est pire qu'un casse tête chinois … mais c'est plus sérieux. Vivement se soir qu'on en parlent

Laura n'a pas l'air de se prendre la tête. D'ailleurs je me demande si elle est consciente de se qui se passe. Elle ne parle pas tellement depuis qu'on est ici. D'ailleurs même chez nous, elle ne parle pas vraiment. Elle reste discrète sur ce qu'elle pense.

En parlant de discret, nous, nous pourrions gagner la palme d'or de la discrétion. On est tellement discret, qu'hermione doit se poser d'énormes questions sur nous.

Elle n'est pas tellement différente de ce que j'imaginais. Enfin mentalement bien sur parce que physiquement elle grandit et donc change. Bien que maintenant avec ses cheveux lissés, elle est vraiment plus belle.

_Laura_ : Mickaël a quoi tu pense ? **_Demanda t-elle en se mettant devant moi_**

_Mickaël_ : Pas a grand-chose, **_Dis-je avant de me tourner vers des livres de sorcellerie rose_**

Magie rose ? Après la magie blanche et la magie noire, on a la rose. C'est nouveau ça.

Alors à quoi consiste la magie rose ! Pff c'est pour les filles. Comment attirer un garçon dans ses filets avant d'avoir pu murmurer quidditch ? Comment se débarrasser d'un mec trop collant, comment se débarrasser de l'acné … ouais c'est visiblement une magie qui ne doit pas vraiment marcher. Un peu comme tout ce que tu peu voir dans un magazine de sorcellerie pour moldu.

_Hermione_ : Je ne savait pas que tu t'intéressait à la magie rose Poche

_Mickaël _: Quoi ? **_Dis-je en en me retournant_**, Non, non je ne m'y intéressais pas … je regardais seulement les conneries que cette magie peut faire

_Hermione_ : Tu n'y crois pas ? **_Demanda t-elle en souriant_**

_Mickaël_ : Non ne me dit pas que toi si … t'est pas du genre à ça, je me trompe ?

_Hermione_ : Pas tellement, mais par contre ginny, la sœur de ron, y croit … elle ne jure que par cette magie qui ne marche pas mais pourtant elle croit que cela marche alors que rien ne change

_Mickaël _: elle utilise qu'elle sort ?

_Hermione_ : Le sort _« comment attirer un garçon dans ses filets avant d'avoir pu murmurer quidditch »_ d'ailleurs je me demande ou ils sont aller chercher ces noms à rallongent. Elle veut attirer Harry pourtant plus les jours passent plus le comportement d'Harry ne change pas envers elle

Je me demande bien se qu'elle lui trouve n'empêche. Il n'est pas très grand pour ne pas dire petit, il a des cheveux d'un noir corbeau pas très beau mais très en bataille. Il a des muscles d'accord mais alors faut vraiment les chercher (oulala il est dur quand même là) en plus il a une balafre sur le front, ce qui n'est pas pour le valoriser. Bon je ne dirais rien sur ses lunettes puisque j'en ai aussi, de toute façons je sais que les lunettes donne un charme à celui qui les portes. Il n'y a que ça qui le rattrape. Non vraiment je vois pas … ça doit être son côté _« Héros »_ qui doit attirer les filles. Ouais je ne vois que ça.

_Laura_ : Mick ! Tu fait quoi là ? On t'attend

_Mickaël _: hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Laura _: T'as oublier qu'a 16 h on devait rejoindrent les autres au glacier ?

_Mickaël _: Il est déjà 16h ?

Signe de tête infirmatif de Laura

_Mickaël_ : Bon bas allons-y alors, **_Dis-je en les suivants_**

****

* * *

La journée était bien entamée. Le soleil brillait à son zénith, les hiboux houhou laient, les enfants criaient et bousculaient

………………………………………..

……………………………………

…………………………

…………………..

……………

……….

……

…

Et bien que tout ce qui vient d'être cités n'ait pas d'importances, nos 5 amis avec nos 3 héros, sont installés à une table du glacier. Des questions encore plein la tête pour chacun. Et bien qu'ils n'aient aucunes réponses, les 5 amis ne s'en faisaient pas plus que ça.

_Olivier_ : Délire les parfums de glaces

_Ron_ : On dirait que c'est la 1ère fois que tu t'en rends compte

_Olivier _: Bas … bien s…

_Anissa_ : Son père ne veut pas qu'il mange de la glace, **_dit-elle calmement_**

_Ron_ : Vos pères sont un peu durs. Fiennes n'a pas le droit de manger des bonbons, Richardson n'a pas le droit aux glaces et vous ? **_Demanda t-il en regardant Anissa, Laura et Mickaël_**

_Laura_ : Moi j'ai pas le droit à trop de sel … sabrina non plus d'ailleurs

_Sabrina_ : Bas … ouais … mais m'en fout ! **_Dit-elle sans regarder personnes, perdu dans ses pensées_**

_Olivier_ : Sab, dit-il en se penchant vers elle, à quoi tu penses ? You, You soeurette, **_Dit-il en passant sa main devant ses yeux_**

_Sabrina _: Hein ? **_Fit t-elle en sursautant_**

_Anissa _: Sabrinouche qu'es que t'as ?

_Sabrina_ : Euh … rien pourquoi ?

_Mickaël_ : T'es complètement a l'ouest et ta glace font, **_Dit-il d'un ton dur_**

_Ron_ : Eh je ne vous aie pas dit. En sortant du magasin de bonbon on est tombés sur Malfoy …

_Hermione_ : Ronald Weasley ! Ne me dit pas que tu as encore cherché la bagarre avec Malfoy ? **_Dit-elle durement_**

_Ron_ : Mais laisse moi finir aussi, **_Dit-il en soupirant_**, bon je disais qu'on étaient tombés sur Malfoy … en faite c'est plutôt Fiennes qui lui est tombé dessus. Bon au début cette sale fouine c'est comporté comme d'habitude mais après je sais pas ce qui c'est passé … Malfoy à relevés les yeux sur Fiennes et il c'est tout de suite calmé

_Anissa_ : Comment ça « il c'est calmé » ? **_Dit-elle en regardant sabrina_**

_Ron_ : Bas il là regardé avec un regard tendre, il lui tenait la main et il était presque galant …

Sabrina se mit à rougir automatiquement sous le regard profond et troublant d'harry

_Ron _: … c'était à vomir

Regard noir de sabrina vers ron

_Hermione _: Qu'est qui était à vomir ron ? Que malfoy soit un mec galant envers quelqu'un, ce que toi tu n'es pas, ou le faite que Fiennes n'a sûrement rien fait contre et qu'il peu plaire aux filles ?

_Ron_ : Je tend pris Hermione, Malfoy est moche et puis c'est dégoûtant … on dirait qu'il est amoureux

_Hermione_ : Eh ! Alors Ronald ? Bien que j'avoue que Malfoy amoureux, ce serait bizarre, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un plat.

_Sabrina_ : Mais vous allez arrêter de dire des conneries plus grosses que vous, **_Dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle _**

_Ron_ : En faire tout un plat ? Mais je ne sais même pas cuisiner !

_Hermione_ : Oh mais voyons ron, ce n'est qu'une expression moldu

_Harry_ : De toute façon, cela ne nous regarde pas. C'est entre Sabrina et Malfoy, **_Dit-il calmement_**, par conséquent on s'en fout

Les filles le regardaient étonnée. Depuis leurs arriver ici, harry n'avaient décroché un mot a personnes … ou seulement pour dire quelque chose vite fait. Mais rien à voir avec le faite qu'il prenne ne part de la conversation.

_Hermione_ : Bien sur harry … oh mais vous avez vu l'heure ? **_Dit-elle ne regardant sa montre._** Il est bientôt 17h30 et remus vient nous chercher pour 18h et je doit encore passer … enfin vous savez ou ! **_Dit-elle subitement gênée_**

_Ron_ : Mais hermione !

_Harry _: Hermione a raison Ron et tu le sais, **_Dit-il en se levant_**

_Olivier_ : Vous devez vraiment partir ? **_Demanda t-il en se levant lui aussi_**

_Anissa_ : On peut vous accompagner si vous voulez

_Hermione_ : Merci mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire

_Mickaël_ : On se voit à poudlard alors !

_Hermione_ : Oui c'est ça … on se voit a poudlard, **_Dit-elle précipitamment_**

Alors qu'ils allaient partir, laissant derrière eux nos 5 amis, sabrina posa sa main sur l'avant bras d'Harry pur l'arrêter … ce qui marcha à moitié puisque harry ne se retourna pas pour autant. Gardant le dos tourné.

_Sabrina_ : Je … Je voulais te remercier pour avoir mi fin à la conversation … je dois avouer qu'elle me gênait un peu

_Harry_ : Je ne veux pas de tes remerciements Fiennes. Et ce n'est pas parce que la conversation te gênait que je l'aie fait arrêter mais surtout parce que parler de Malfoy n'est pas un sujet sur lequel j'ai envie de tenir une conversation. Que tu sois gêné, je m'en fiche Fiennes, comme quand toi tu t'en fiche si tu gêne ou pas les gens avec tes propos sur ces même personne ou quand tu te moque ouvertement d'eux … comme tu t'en fiche si tu leurs fait du mal ou pas

Ce fut le seul truc qu'il lui décrocha avant de retirer son bras, que sabrina tenait encore, et de s'en aller sans se retourner vers elle pour voir quel effet avait ses mots.

Après cela sabrina resta pantois, debout comme une statue de glace. Qu'avait-elle pu faire pour avoir fait naître des mots aussi durs et crus, qu'harry venait de lui lancer ?

Mais surtout, pourquoi étaient-ils tous méchants dans cette dimension alors que c'était exactement le contraire chez eux ?

_Laura _: Sab … tu viens ? **_Demanda t-elle inquiète_**

_Sabrina_ : Hein ? Euh … oui, oui, **_Dit-elle en se tournant vers eux légèrement retournée_**

Une autre question se posait. Où allaient-ils dormirent ?

_Laura_ : Elle était bien cette journée … bien que moi je n'y comprenne vraiment rien

_Anissa_ : Carrément … j'ai l'impression de n'être que dans un rêve

_Olivier_ : Il y en a une qui est carrément dans un rêve, **_Dit-il en montrant sabrina_**

_Laura_ : Oh ! Je vois

En sentant des regards sur elle, sabrina se mit à sursauter avant d'assurer, d'une voix pas tellement sure, qu'ils se trompaient.

_Sabrina _: Mais je rêve pas ! Je pense. Avouez que tout ce qu'on vit aujourd'hui n'est pas réel

_Mickaël_ : Parce que pour toi c'est un rêve peu t'être ?

_Sabrina_ : Non … peu t'être qu'on est tombés dans un coma. Après tout vous avez tous vu l'explosion ! Peu t'être qu'en faite on est pas là mais qu'on est pas entrain de rêver non plus

_Mickaël_ : De mieux en mieux ! Tu…

_Olivier_ : attendez on va reparler de ça plus tard. J'ai une question plus importante. Où va-t-on dormir ?

_Anissa _: Merde je n'y avais pas pensée. On se demande comment et pourquoi on est là mais pas ou on va dormir

_Laura _: On a qu'à aller au chaudron baveur

_Mickaël_ : Et pourquoi faire ?

_Laura_ : Mais y dormir !

_Mickaël_ : Hein ?

_Sabrina_ : Mais oui, Dit-elle en faisant sursauter tout les monde, Rappelez vous le livre 3 D'Harry Potter ! Harry prend une chambre au chaudron baveur

_Olivier_ : Mais oui ! Allons-y alors

_Mickaël _: Et comment comptez vous payer la chambre ? **_Cria t-il pour que les 4 fuyards l'entendent_**, On n'a pas d'argents

Les 4 amis s'arrêtèrent de marcher

_Anissa_ : Bonne question !

_Olivier_ : écoutez on verra bien … s'il faut s'enfuir demain matin, on s'enfuira mais ne comptaient pas sur moi pour dormir dehors

_Mickaël _: T'as plutôt envie d'aller à askaban, **_Dit-il en colère_**

_Olivier_ : Et toi de dormir dehors comme un pouilleux, **_Dit-il en s'énervant_**

_Mickaël _: tu dois avoir l'habitude d'être dans la rue. Tu y passes ta journée et ta nuit à y faire peur aux mamies et aux enfants

_Olivier_ : Tu vas fermer ta boite à conneries Poche. Au moins moi je sors et je n'attends pas chez moi à rien foutre comme toi et à jouer tout seul aux jeux vidéo comme un con

_Mickaël_ : Mais je t'emmerde. Je préfère taper sur des personnages de jeux vidéo que sur des personnes réelles et sans défenses

_Olivier_ : Normal tu ne sais pas te battre connard. Et puis quand m'as tu vu taper des gens sans défenses ? Quand m'as-tu vu me battre avec quelqu'un ?

_Laura_ : VOUS ALLEZ ARRETEZ MERDE, **_Cria t-elle_**, ON A PLUS IMPORTANT QUE VOS SALETES D'HISTOIRES SANS IMPORTANCES

Etonnés, les 2 garçons arrêtèrent de se regarder en chien de faïence et rejoignis les filles dans leur étonnement. Quand laura élevait la voix, c'était impressionnant. Et pourtant elle ne le faisait pas souvent.

_Laura_ : Bas quoi ? Dit-elle en se calmant, On a plus important

_Sabrina_ : Oui bon, Allons au chaudron baveur. Pour l'argent on verra bien le moment venu

_Anissa_ : Personne n'a de l'argent moldu … enfin normal quoi ?

_Sabrina_ : Moi un peu … seulement 5 euros

_Olivier_ : Et moi 2 euros

_Mickaël _: Moi je n'ai rien

_Laura _: Moi non plus

_Anissa_ : Et moi j'ai pas 1 centime. Et bien on se débrouillera

_Olivier_ : Bon allons-y parce que la nuit va bientôt tomber si vous voulez savoir

Et c'est sous cette belle parole, que nos 5 amis partirent vers l'auberge. Enfin il ne faut pas oublier mickaël qui grognait des paroles incompréhensibles pour l'oreille humaine. Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre c'était des mots comme : « Prison … inconscience … m'énervent … verrons bien … » Etc., etc. …

* * *

« Dans l'auberge »

Le soir, l'auberge respirait la tranquillité de la nuit. Des personnes étaient réunis autour d'un bon repas et parlaient joyeusement, pendant que d'autre essayaient de garder leurs nourritures dans leurs assiettes.

L'auberge était éclairée par de petites lampes qui flottaient au dessus des tables. Des théières ensorcelées, versaient du thé aux occupants des tables, d'autres faisaient de la musique, plus pour ensorceler un objet, que pour le plaisir de jouer.

Il était 18h du soir et à cette heure là, le pub n'était rempli que d'hommes ou de femmes approchant la cinquantième ou de jeunes pas plus vieux que 18 ans, partit à la conquête du monde, mais qui se retrouvent à dormir dans cette auberge et à jouer au échec version sorcier ou un bon jeu de carte toujours version sorcière, autour d'une table et d'une bonne bière au beurre.

C'est dans cette ambiance presque magique, que les 5 amis poussèrent la porte. Personne ne fit attention à eux … personne ne tourna la tête, sursautant par cette porte qui s'était ouverte avec fracas.

Un peu surpris par les personnes présentent, mais surtout un peu heureux par l'ambiance présente, nos 5 visiteurs allèrent jusqu'au bar ou ils se posèrent.

_Mickaël_ : Ou t-il Tom ? **_Demanda t-il a un personnage étrange et toute petite avec de longues oreilles _**

_Sabrina_ : Tu pourrais être plus aimable tout de même, **_Dit-elle ironiquement_**

Mickaël lui envoya un joli regard noir

_Personnage_ : partit voir monsieur son frère, monsieur

_Laura_ : oh ! Mais c'est un elfe de maison … c'est mignon !

_Sabrina_ : C'est affreux oui !

_Anissa_ : Tu t'appelles comment ? **_Demanda t-elle en faisan un coup de coud à sabrina_**

_Personnage_ : Sweaty l'elfe de maison

_Mickaël _: Bon Sweaty quand rentrera t-il ?

_Sweaty_ : monsieur mon maître ne reviendra pas avant 20h monsieur, **_Dit-il en montrant une horloge_**

_Olivier_ : Mais qu'es qu'on va faire le temps qu'il revienne ?

_Sabrina_ : Bas on a 2 heures devant nous … donc on pourrait s'asseoir et parler

_Mickaël_ : Parler ok mais les choses importante qu'on a à ce dire attendrons pour plus tard dans la soirée

_Laura_ : ok Bien que reculer l'échéance tout le temps, c'est chiant

_Sweaty_ : Sweaty peu faire quelque chose pour vous Miss, Monsieur ?

_Mickaël_ : non merci nous attendrons le retour de Tom

_Anissa_ : euh Sweaty, es qu'il y aurai une table de livre ?

_Sweaty_ : Toute les tables sont libres Miss, **_Dit-il avant de partir refaire son ménage_**

_Sabrina_ : Aimable, **_Dit-elle ironiquement_**

_Olivier_ : Bon bas venaient, on va s'asseoir

Et ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table. Ils parlèrent pendant 2 bonnes heures, des conneries qu'ils avaient pu faire pendant les cours ou en dehors. Quand anissa et sabrina arrivèrent sur leur souvenir de tricherie pendant un contrôle d'anglais, mickaël en fut le plus choqué

_Sabrina_ : Je vous jure, c'était une opération risquée. Ta vu moi je n'y comprend rien à l'anglais et j'ai eu bon apprendre, les verbes irréguliers ne voulaient pas rentrer … et mon cerveau imprimer. Le jour du contrôle, j'ai pris, discrètement bien sur, en photo la feuille de contrôle et je l'ai envoyée par MMS a anissa …

_Anissa_ : … Ensuite des que je l'ai reçut, j'ai notés les mots sur une feuille de papier et par texto je lui ai envoyé les réponses

_Sabrina_ : Je vous jure que j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne reçoit pas le MMS et que donc elle ne puisse pas m'aider

_Olivier_ : Et tu voyais bien les mots sur la photo ?

_Anissa_ : Bas ouais mais c'était limite quand même

_Laura_ : Et tu t'es pas fait prendre ?

_Sabrina_ : Bas non sinon t'imagine la catastrophe

_Mickaël_ : Et vous croyiez qu'il faut vous en réjouir ? Tu triche à un contrôle c'est comme tricher sa vie. Tu n'es même pas honnête avec toi-même

_Olivier_ : dans ce cas la on est tous malhonnête avec nous même

_Mickaël _: Je n'ai jamais triché moi

_Sabrina_ : Toi non mais olivier, moi et anissa, oui et je suis sur que laura là déjà fait

_Mickaël_ : Laura ! Je ne pense pas, **_Dit-il d'un regard dur_**

_Laura _: Bas pourtant j'ai déjà trichée Mick

_Mickaël _: Mais…

_Anissa_ : Mais rien du tout mickaël … c'est comme ça et c'est tout

Et ce fut comme cela pendant plus d'une heure. Débattant sur le pour et le contre de tricher en classe.

A 20 heures … enfin plutôt a 20h15, Tom fut de retour à l'auberge. La faim était déjà à l'esprit des jeunes amis et voir tout le monde manger devant eux, était la pire des tortures.

Grouibleeeeeeeeeeeeee, Grouibleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le bruit étrange …

_Anissa_ : Oupss, **_dit-elle en rougissant_**, Désoler !

Olivier, sabrina et laura la regardèrent le regard amusé et le sourire aux lèvres

_Mickaël_ : Bon j'en ai marre, je vais aller lui parler

_Olivier _: Ouais c'est ça, Moi je reste ici. Je ne lève pas mon cu

_Mickaël_ : Bas tien, **_Dit-il en arrivant vers Tom_**, Euh bonsoir monsieur

_Tom_ : Bonsoir jeune homme. Que puisse je faire pour vous ?

_Mickaël _: euh … voila. J'aimerai louer 2 chambres, pour mes amis et moi … mais euh comment dire … nous n'avons pas d'argents

_Tom_ : Vous ête des fugueurs ?

_Mickaël_ : Euh…

_Tom_ : Je ne veux pas savoir ! À Quel nom ?

_Mickaël _: Quoi ?

_Tom _: Les chambres, **_Dit-il en levant ses yeux globuleux vers lui_**, À quel nom les chambres ?

_Mickaël _: Poche Mickaël

_Tom_ : Oh … De toute manière les chambres vous sont déjà payées ainsi que la nourriture et le petit déjeuner

_Anissa_ : Mais par qui ? **_Dit-elle en arrivant _**

_Tom_ : Il a voulu rester anonyme mademoiselle

_Anissa _: Et c'est pour combien de temps ?

_Tom_ : Le temps que vous resterez

_Sabrina_ : Qu'est qui se passe ? **_Demanda t-elle en sautant sur le dos d'anissa_**, Vous ête longs

_Anissa_ : Nos chambres seraient déjà payées visiblement

_Sabrina_ : Mais par qui ? **_demanda t-elle surprise_**, en lâchant anissa

_Mickaël _: Il a voulu rester anonyme

_Anissa_ : C'est peu t'être ton beau draco, **_Dit-elle en rigolant_**

_Sabrina_ : Ah, Ah, Ah, t'es une petite marrante toi

_Olivier_ : Tom, serait-il possible de nous faire monter notre repas dans notre chambre ?

_Tom _: Bien sur jeune homme

* * *

Ils allaient de surprise en surprise et quelque chose leurs disaient que ce n'était pas terminé. Ils leurs fallaient vraiment en parler.

La surprise de savoir les chambres payées, passa tout de même rapidement et ils furent, pour la plupart, surpris de découvrir un lit a baldaquin et visiblement soyeux et pas trop dur

Automatiquement ils s'assirent tous quelque part. les mecs chacun dans leur lit et les filles quelque par dans la pièce.

La chambre était spacieuse, avec au milieu 2 lits collés au mur. Sur le parquet, était collé un tapi très doux au touché, représentant un terrain de quidditch ou les joueurs ainsi que l'herbe, bougeaient comme sur une photo. Un vrai match, les meilleurs moments, immortalisés sur le dessin de ce tapi.

La chambre était reliée à 2 portes menant directement à la Salle de Bain / Toilette et l'autre à un balcon magique qui ne bougeait seulement pour descendre les habitants des chambres vers un jardin. Un jardin magnifique et où tous poussaient magiquement.

Bien qu'à ce moment le jardin soit plongé sans le noir, en pleine journée, le jardin ressemblait à une étendue de fleurs toutes magnifiques les unes des autres. Bien que certaines chambres donnaient une vue sur le chemin de travers, celles qu'avaient eu nos 5 amis, donnaient sur ce jardin.

Alors que cela faisait maintenant 15 minutes que nos héros avaient visités la chambre des garçons, leur dîner arriva enfin pour la plus grande joie de leur estomac.

_Mickaël _: Bon je croit que l'heure est a parler, **_Dit-il en installant le plateau bien en vue pour que tout le monde puisse manger _**

_Olivier_ : C'est plutôt l'heure de manger, **_Dit-il en piquant un toast_**

_Mickaël_ : On va parler que ça te plaise ou nom

_Sabrina_ : Qu'on parle … de toute façon rien n'empêche de manger

La discutions s'avérait, pour être honnête, difficile a commencer. Par quoi commencer ? Quoi dire ? Bizarrement toute les questions qu'ils se posaient tous, avaient disparues.

_Anissa_ : Je doit dire quelque chose, **_Dit-elle en levant doucement sa main_**

_Mickaël_ : Qu'es qu'il y a ?

_Anissa_ : Voila. Vous savez que j'ai suivit harry jusqu'au magasin des jumeaux weasley !

_Olivier _: Bas oui !

_Laura_ : Tu lui as sauté dessus ?

Regard mauvais d'olivier

_Anissa_ : Mais non, **_Dit-elle en levant les yeux sur laura_**. C'est sérieux ce que j'ai à vous dire. La prochaine fois, ouvre la pour dire quelque chose de sensé

_Sabrina_ : Bon on s'en fout de cette histoire … qu'es qui c'est passé ?

_Anissa_ : Bas, tu vois j'ai bien accroché avec Fred et George Weasley et j'ai … comme ainsi dire … laissé échapper certaines choses

_Mickaël_ : Quelles choses ? **_Demanda t'il d'un haussement de sourcils_**

_Anissa_ : Comme qu'on n'était pas d'ici et qu'on ne savait pas pourquoi on était ici, **_Dit-elle tout bas_**

Tout le monde la regarda les yeux exorbités. Plus parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler si bas que le faite qu'ils n'aient rien compris.

_Olivier_ : Euh … Anissa … je crois parler au nom de tous quand je dirais QU'ON A RIEN COMPRIT A TON CHARABIA

_Anissa_ : Pas la peine de crier, Dit-elle en sursautant. Bon en clair j'ai dit que j'avais parlé de notre situation au jumeau

_Mickaël_ : Quelle situation ? **_Demanda t-il en commençant a s'échauffer_**

_Anissa _: Tout ce qui c'est passés depuis qu'on est ici bien sur. Ils m'ont conseillés d'en parler a Dumbledor arrivé a poudlard. Qu'il était le seul à pouvoir nous aider

_Sabrina_ : Ouais bonne idée … peu t'être qu'on pourra rentrés chez nous

_Olivier_ : Je n'espère pas rentrer maintenant. Il y a encore plein de choses qu'on a pas encore vu

_Sabrina_ : Bas oui mais demain c'est samedi et je n'ai pas envie de rater Death Zone, _Dit-elle en rigolant tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure _

_Olivier_ : Et ou est l'excuse ? **_Dit-il en rigolant_**

_Sabrina_ : Nul part mais je n'ai pas envie de rater la série, surtout que c'est la nouvelle saison, **_Dit-elle en lui lançant un oreiller sur la figure_**

_Olivier_ : Tu cherches la guerre ? Tu la trouvé, **_Dit-il en sautant sur elle pour la chatouiller_**

_Mickaël_ : Non es que vous ête tous des bandes d'incapables ? **_Dit-il rouge de colère_**

_Sabrina_ : Non … Hi, Hi, Hi … Ce n'est pas du jeu olivier

_Olivier_ : Avoue que je suis le meilleur

_Mickaël _: NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER OUI**_, Dit-il en criant tellement fort que sabrina et olivier se redressèrent dans un sursaut identique_**

_Laura_ : Mickaël, on a le droit de rigoler un peu

_Mickaël_ : mais qu'es qui t'es passé par la tête de tous leur dire ? **_Dit-il en ignorant laura_**

_Anissa_ : Mais j'ai le droit de dire a qui je veut, se que je veut, **_Dit-elle plus sur d'elle_**. Je ne suis pas à tes ordres. De toute façon on a besoin d'aide extérieure pour avoir les réponses à nos questions

_Mickaël_ : Tu me déçois anissa. J'aurai pensé que se serai sabrina qui aurai balancée toute l'histoire au premier venu mais toi …

_Sabrina_ : Eh ! C'est bon hein. Pourquoi ça doit être toujours moi qui fasse des bourdes ? Si t'a quelque chose contre moi mickaël, est au moins le courage de me le dire en fasse, **_dit-elle en se levant_**

_Mickaël _: Assis toi Sabrina, **_Dit-il sans la regarder dans les yeux_**, J'ai rien contre toi

_Olivier_ : T'as une drôle de façon de le montrer, **_Dit-il en forçant sabrina a s'asseoir._** De toute façon anissa a raison, on n'est pas à tes ordres. Ce n'est pas un crime de dire la vérité sur toute l'histoire

_Mickaël _: C'est nous mettre en danger de dire la vérité. N'oubliez pas qu'on est dans une dimension qu'on ne connaît pas … ou seulement à travers un roman. Par conséquent on n'est pas complètement en sécurité.

_Laura_ : T'es parano Mick. Qui voudrais nous faire du mal ? On ne connaît personne

_Sabrina _: Mais tout le monde nous connaît, **_Dit-elle calmement, la tête baissait _**

Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête vers elle

_Anissa_ : Quoi ?

_Sabrina_ : On va a poudlard et en plus on fait la misère a tout le monde. De nombreuses personnes pourraient et nous voudraient du mal

_Olivier_ : Mais ce n'est que des gamins d'école. Tu veux qu'ils nous fassent quoi ?

_Mickaël _: Ce n'est peu t'être que des ados, mais c'est des ados avec des pouvoirs magiques … nous pas !

_Sabrina_ : Tout le monde nous déteste, **_Dit-elle en levant les yeux_**, Harry me la bien fait comprendre ainsi que les 2 autres.

_Laura_ : Harry ? **_Demanda t-elle surprise_**

_Anissa_ : Qu'es qui c'est passé avec Harry ?

_Sabrina_ : Rien … c'est sans importance. Mais fred et george ont raison … on doit au moins en parler avec Dumbledore

Olivier, anissa et laura acquièrent d'un signe de tête. Mickaël ne pu que dire oui aussi. C'était la meilleure solution. Et puis dumbledore pourrait sûrement les aider ou alors était-il déjà au courant.

_Mickaël _: Bon maintenant que cela est classé, nous avons une autre question a aborder … comment faire alors qu'on n'a n'y argent, n'y vêtement de rechange, n'y d'affaire d'école mais le plus important, sûrement pas de pouvoir magique

_Anissa_ : Bas pour l'argent pour l'instant on n'en a pas vraiment besoin, tout nous est payés. Pour les vêtements, excuse moi si je ne me promène pas avec des affaires de rechange sur moi a chaque fois que je sors …

_Olivier_ : Comme tout le monde, **_Dit-il en souriant_**

_Sabrina_ : Il nous faudrait achetés des vêtements, moldu et sorcier d'ailleurs

_Laura _: Avec quel argents aussi ?

_Sabrina_ : Je ne sais pas, **_Dit-elle en haussant les épaules_**

_Mickaël _: De toute façons tu ne réfléchis jamais toi …

_Olivier_ : Mais j'ai trouvé. Pourquoi tu n'enverrais pas un hiboux a Draco Malfoy pour qu'il t'envois assez d'argent pour des vêtements, **_Dit-il en se tournant vers sabrina _**

_Sabrina_ : Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? On ne sait même pas les liens que j'ai avec lui. Et puis rien ne dit qu'il serait d'accord de toute façon

_Anissa_ : Sabrina a raison. Qu'il était galant avec elle ne veut rien dire. Et puis quelle excuse pourrai t-elle sortir ? Qu'elle a fuguée de chez elle ?

_Olivier_ : Par exemple …

_Laura_ : Si elle dit ça et que leurs liens sont normalement forts, il voudra l'inviter chez lui et là ça niquerai tous

_Olivier_ : Oui mais elle n'aura qu'a dire qu'elle ne veux voir personne

_Anissa_ : ça ne marchera pas parce que dans ce cas là, il se déplacera

_Sabrina_ : Mais vous allez arrêter vos plans les plus foireux les uns que les autres. De toute façon je n'écrirais pas à Draco

_Mickaël_ : Bon de toute façon on verra cela demain. Mais il reste l'histoire des affaires d'école

_Laura _: On a pas besoin de ce justifier pour ça et si quelqu'un nous pose une question sur ça, on improvisera

_Mickaël_ : On improvise toujours avec vous !

_Olivier_ : Mick je croit qu'il faut s'arrêter maintenant, on continuera plus tard parce que anissa est entrain de s'endormir, **_Dit-il en montrant cette dernière endormie sur son épaule (épaule d'olivier bien sur)_**

_Sabrina_ : Bonne idée, Je suis morte, **_Dit-elle en se levant _**

_Mickaël_ : Bon bas alors bonne nuit, **_Dit-il en se glissant dans son lit _**

_Olivier_ : Les filles restaient, **_Dit-il en les voyants s'en aller_, anissa toujours dans ses bras.** Les lumières se sont éteintes il y a une heure je pense. Vous n'y verrez rien

Et c'est dans un soupir qu'elles acquièrent et qu'elles fermèrent la porte avant de s'installer quelque part pour dormir. Sabrina dans l'unique canapé de la pièce, laura sur un matelas qu'elle trouva dans une penderie et anissa, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, dans le lit d'olivier pendant que ce dernier s'installait assez loin d'elle pour la décence.

A suivre


	3. Bienvenu à poudlard

Auteur : Siria Black

Bienvenu à poudlard

Nous étions le 1 septembre au petit matin, il n'était que 7 heures et tout le monde avait plus ou moins la tête dans le cu. 2 jours avaient passés depuis l'arrivés des 5 amis et aujourd'hui l'entré à poudlard ce faisait ressentir. Certains de leurs problèmes n'étaient pas encore réglés et c'était encore loin de l'être. Leurs questions du pourquoi et du comment avaient étés reportés pour plus tard, quand ils iront parler à dumbledore, mais leurs problèmes d'argents et de livres d'études n'étaient pas réglés. Oh ! Bien sur ils avaient réussi à avoir de l'argent mais cela ne fut pas sans honte et sans surprise.

_**« Flash back »**_

_Mickaël : Bon, Dit-il en regardant ses vêtements, il nous faut des vêtements et des sous-vêtements _

_Olivier : Pourquoi t'as pissé dans ton slip Mick ? Dit-il en rigolant_

_Mickaël : Non ! Olivier. Mais la population et moi, par conséquent, changeons tous les jours de sous-vêtements … pas comme toi_

_Olivier : Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? T'es venus vérifier peu t'être ?_

_Mickaël : Merci mais sans façon, Dit-il en grimaçant de dégoût _

_Sabrina : Euh … les mecs, votre conversation devient légèrement bizarre pour ne pas dire louche_

_Anissa : Outre la conversation bizarre, Mick ou veut tu trouver de l'argents pour acheter les vêtement. Pour ta gouverne on n'en a pas !_

_Mickaël : Je le sais merci !_

_Laura : Sab écrit à Draco, qu'il nous aide_

_Sabrina : Mais tu me soule avec draco. Ça va faire 2 jours qu'on est là et tu n'as pas arrêtée de dire son nom. Ce qui c'est passé avec lui, c'était hier. Donc plus la peine d'en parler_

_Laura : Mais …_

_Anissa : C'est bon sabrina, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver non plus_

_Olivier : On a qu'a volé la banque ! Dit-il en coupant court la conversation_

_Tout les 4 le regarda_

_Anissa : T'as vraiment envie d'aller à Azkaban ! De toute façon on ne pourrait même plus en sortir si on fait ça. Et pourquoi on n'irait pas dire que nous venons retirer de l'argent mais qu'on n'a plus nos clés ? _

_Mickaël : ça ne marchera pas. Je crois que chaque compte on un numéro et même dans ce cas là, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tu ne connaît aucuns numéros _

_Anissa : Mais rien ne nous empêches d'essayer _

_Sabrina : C'est clair qu'est ce qu'on a à perdre _

_Mickaël : C'est une idée stupide_

_Anissa : Mais on a que ça_

_Cela leur pris tout de même une bonne demi heure pour convaincre mickaël d'aller a Gringotte._

_Quand enfin ils y arrivèrent, la banque était bombée. Sûrement pour les achats d'école que certaines personnes n'avaient pas encore faites. _

_Ils avancèrent jusqu'au gobelin qui s'occupait de l'accueil, si on pouvait dire cela. Du haut de son perchoir, le gobelin paraissait bien plus grand qu'eux._

_Mickaël : Hum, Hum Excusez moi !_

_Le gobelin releva la tête doucement, Le regard mauvais de l'avoir dérangé dans sa lecture. D'un regard, il invita mickaël à continuer._

_Mickaël : Nous aimerions retirer de l'argent ! Dit-il en commençant à suer de peur de se faire démasquer (Bah oui, il n'a pas l'habitude de mentir le pauvre chou)_

_Le gobelin le regarda du genre de dire « Et alors ? »_

_Gobelin : Et avez-vous votre clé ? Dit-il en les regardant un par un_

_Mickaël : C'est-à-dire … que ... Dit-il en essayant de desserrer son col comme on desserre une cravate_

_Anissa : En faite nous n'avons pas de clé … mais nous avons vraiment un compte ici, Dit-elle précipitamment en souriant_

_Le Gobelin les sondèrent tour à tour pour vérifier la véracité de leurs paroles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à Sabrina, la fixant dangereusement._

_Gobelin : Et ça ? Dit-il en la pointant, Qu'es que c'est pour vous ?_

_Tout le monde se retourna vers Sabrina en se demandant ce que ce gobelin voulait dire._

_Sabrina : Moi ? Dit-elle étonnée, mais je suis un être humain_

_Gobelin : Pas vous idiote. Bien sur que vous avez une clé, et elle est autour de son cou, Dit –il en re pointant son doigt (enfin si on peu appeler cela un doigt) vers Sabrina_

_Etonnés, tout le monde ne quittaient plus, du regard, le pendentif en forme de clé que portait Sabrina. Ce pendentif était-il vraiment une clé d'un coffre ? Où l'avait-elle trouvée ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas dit aux autres, au lieu de les laissés chercher un mensonge pour avoir de l'argent ?_

_Sabrina : Bah quoi ? Demanda t-elle en les regardant, je l'ai trouvée dans le livre de Formules Magiques, Dit-elle en murmurant pour qu'ils ne soient les seuls à l'entendre_

_En disant cela, elle toucha la clé dans sa main comme un tique nerveux _

_Mickaël : Dans le livre ? Exclama t-il tout bas, mais pourquoi tu nous en à pas parlés avant ?_

_Sabrina : Mais parce qu'avec tout ce qui c'est passés et tout ce à quoi on à du penser …_

_Anissa : Parce que toi tu sais penser ? Dit-elle sarcastique _

_Sabrina : Aux dernières nouvelles oui … enfin j'avoue que c'est pour moi une activité fatigante _

_Anissa : Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de cerveau comme toi !_

_Mickaël : Loin de moi l'envie de mettre fin à cette charmante discutions super intelligente, mais j'aimerai en savoir plus sur cette clé_

_Sabrina : Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire à part que j'ai complètement oubliée de vous en parler_

_Olivier : Fait vois, Dit-il en prenant la clé, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne ! Pourquoi tu la mi autour de ton cou ? _

_Sabrina : Parce que je trouve que ça faisait stylé _

_Gobelin : Bon voulez vous retirer de l'argent oui ou non ?_

_Les 5 amis se regardèrent dans les yeux. Combien y avait-il dans ce coffre ? Pourquoi la clé ce trouvai t-elle dans le livre comme si quelqu'un savait qu'ils allaient venir dans ce monde ? Ils étaient pressés de le découvrir_

_**« Fin du Flash »**_

Ils découvrirent donc que le compte était au nom de Fiennes et donc appartenais à Sabrina. Coïncidence ou pas, cela ne devait pas être un hasard si cette dernière avait justement trouvée cette clé. Le coffre était rempli de millions de Gallions. De quoi vivre sans problèmes tout le long d'une vie.

Grâce à cet argents, ils purent s'acheter des vêtements et plein de trucs qui leurs faisaient plaisir.

Il était maintenant temps de la rentrée des classes. Bien qu'ils étaient pressés de visiter Poudlard, nos 5 voyageurs étaient un peu démoralisés de reprendre les cours, surtout des cours dont ils ne connaissaient rien, même les trucs les plus faciles. Mais surtout c'était le regard des autres qui les effrayaient. Ils avaient peur, même sans se l'avouer, de leur « réputations » qu'on réussi à mettre en place, leurs doubles.

Sabrina : On peut m'expliquer pourquoi ma nourriture essaye de se barrer de mon assiette !

Anissa : Le porridge, c'est dégueu !

Sabrina : ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi ma bouffe se fait la mal aussi, Dit-elle en regardant son porridge s'en aller

Mickaël : Rattrape la et c'est tout. On ne va pas en faire une montagne

Laura : Quand on t'entend Mick, on dirait que pour toi, cet événement, est naturel

Mickaël : depuis 2 jours, j'ai pris l'habitude …

L'entré fracassante d'un aigle noir avec des taches grises, interrompis Mickaël dans sa phrase.

Olivier : C'est à qui cet aigle ? Demanda t-il en voyant l'aigle se poser à coté de Sabrina

Anissa : Bah on ne peut pas savoir si on n'ouvre pas la lettre

Mickaël tendis sa main vers la patte de l'aigle, que ce dernier perçut comme une attaque de Mickaël, tourna ses yeux blancs vers lui tout en reculant loin de Mick.

Mickaël : Il ne me la laisse pas la prendre

Anissa : Peut-être parce qu'elle ne t'est pas adressée, Dit-elle ironiquement

Laura : Elle est adressée à Sab … regardez il lui tend sa patte

Olivier : Ouvre là soeurette !

Sabrina : Mais attendez, on ne sais même pas à qui il est

Anissa : On ne le saura qu'en n'ouvrant la lettre

Lentement, Sabrina pris la lettre que lui tendait l'aigle et c'est sans faire attention au blason marqué au tampon sur le dos de la lettre, qu'elle l'ouvrit

_Salut Fiennes !_

_Je sais qu'on avait dit plus de contacte entre nous, à cause de tes amis et tout le reste, mais avant-hier, à notre rencontre, je t'ai trouvé bizarre … changée._

_Ce n'est peut-être que mon avis, mais je ne pense pas me tromper._

_Ecoute Fiennes, tu sera sûrement en colère et peut-être ne lira tu pas la suite, mais on ne peut pas oublier ce qui c'est passés entre nous et ne me dit pas que toi tu y est arrivé. La rentrée est dans quelques heures et j'aurai besoin de te parler que tu le veuille ou pas._

_Tu sera obligée de te rendre compte que je n'ai pas changé et encore moins devenus tendre comme tu me l'as si bien dit à la fin de l'année dernière. D'ailleurs il te faudra m'expliquer certaines choses._

_Bien à toi !_

_Draco Malfoy _

Mickaël : Alors ? Demanda t-il en regardant l'aigle

Sabrina : C'est … C'est … personne, Dit-elle en levant les yeux, c'est rien d'important

Olivier : Rien d'important ? Répéta t-il surpris, Attend on t'envoi pas un hibou …

Anissa : Non un aigle !

Olivier : Oui un aigle … merci ma belle princesse

Anissa : Mais de rien mon beau prince

Olivier et Anissa se sourirent. Ils étaient entrés dans un monde n'appartenant qu'à eux, au grand désespoir de leurs amis mais au grand bonheur de Sabrina, pensant qu'ils l'avait oubliée

Laura : Euh … Olivier tu devrais continuer ce que tu disait, Dit-elle mal a l'aise

Olivier : Euh … Oui ta raison, Dit-il en lâchant des yeux Anissa par regret, Bon Sab je disais qu'on t'envoyait pas un aigle, dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Anissa, pour te parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Sabrina : Mais …, Fait-elle en souriant, de toute façon la lettre m'est agressée et pas à vous que je sache, donc ce qui est écrit ne regarde que moi.

Mickaël : On est tous dans cette merde. Alors si cette lettre peu nous aider, tu est dans l'obligation de nous le dire

Sabrina : Rien de ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre ne pourra nous aider. Crois moi ! Dit-elle en rangeant la lettre dans sa poche

Et sans un mot de plus, elle replongea ses yeux dans son assiette, pour y découvrir que sa nourriture c'était fait mal. Le silence était revenu à la table, un silence que Laura s'est donnée comme mission, de vaincre …

Laura : Vous ne Vous demandez pas pourquoi c'est toujours Sabrina qui à tout ? Comme la clé du coffre, la lettre et la galanterie de Draco ?

… Mission qui échoua puisque personne ne daigna lui répondre. Ils ne firent que la regarder, comme si elle était tombée du ciel, les yeux exorbités.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever mais pas les habitants de la maison black.

Tout était calme. Les premiers rayons du soleil brillaient à travers les rideaux troués.

Pourtant, dans une chambre, au 3ème étages, 3 jeunes ne dormaient plus. Sans faire de bruits, ils parlaient ou plutôt chuchotaient.

Ron : Les vacances sont terminées … je n'ai pas vu les jours passer

Harry : Je les ais vu passer moi par contre, Dit-il d'un ton amer

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avant de baisser les yeux de gêne. Un long silence s'installa. Un long silence gêné que personne n'eu soit le courage, soit l'envie de le briser.

Hermione : Vous ne trouvez pasque Rabza et Compagni étaient bizarre la dernière fois ? Dit-elle timidement

Ron : Je les trouves plus sympathique, plus cool, plus …

Hermione : Perdu oui ! Ils se contredisent tout le temps, c'est comme si ils avaient perdu la mémoire et qu'ils découvraient le monde des sorciers pour la première fois.

Harry : Ce n'est qu'un masque. Je suis sur qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont bien entrain de rire de nous.

Hermione : Harry ! Dit-elle en soupirant, Il faut bien avouer que leur comportement est bizarre

Ron : Eh ! Oh faite. Qu'es que t'as dit à Fiennes la dernière fois ?

Harry : Rien d'important, Dit-il d'une voix froide

Voix qui jeta un second froid dans la pièce. Hermione et Ron étaient de plus en plus inquiets. Harry avait énormément changé cet été. Quelque chose l'avait changé et les 2 amis étaient sur qu'il n'y avait pas que la mort de Sirius ou l'autre chose qu'il leur cachaient, qui le rendait malheureux. Parce qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui lui était tombé dessus, avant les vacances d'été. Quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas parler. Et bien que cela les peinaient, ils comprenaient ou du moins essayaient et ils attendraient qu'il se confie. Mais une chose était sur. Autre chose tracassait leur ami et ils étaient près à le découvrir.

Ron : Vous, vous souvenez de l'arriver de Sabrina et des autres ?

Harry : Sabrina ? Tu l'appelle Sabrina ? Dit-il subitement en colère mais aussi très surpris

Ron : Bah je la trouve sympa, Dit-il surpris, Et puis c'est ce qu'ils voulaient, qu'on les appellent par leur prénom

Harry : Ils te demanderaient de te jeter par une fenêtre, tu le ferait comme un idiot ?

Ron : Mais Harry, ce n'est pas pareil

Harry préféra grogner que de répondre à une phrase, qui selon lui, était idiote, et qui n'engendrait qu'une réponse idiote.

Hermione : Ron, Dit-elle en coupant le nouveau silence qui s'était imposé, Qu'es qui te fait repenser à leur arriver ?

Ron : Mais à ce moment là ; Rien n'aurai pu prévoir qu'ils deviendraient si méchant

Harry : C'est toi qui le dit, dit-il en grognant.

**_« Flash Back »_**

_Nous étions le 1er septembre au soir. Tous les élèves étaient enfin de retour à Poudlard, pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves de Serdaigle, parce que tout le monde le sais, les études et l'envie de tout savoir est bien plus fort que le bonheur d'être en vacance, mais aussi surtout parce que cela leurs manquaient. Mais les Gryffondor eux aussi étaient contents de retourner à Poudlard, enfin plus pour faire mettre en marche les nouvelles blagues qu'ils avaient mises en route contre les Serpentard. Par contre ces derniers étaient pour la plupart, ennuyés de revenir, dans cette école de fou, que surnommaient leurs chers parents, pour certains d'entre eux, mangemorts, qui auraient tellement voulu envoyer les rejetons à Durmstrang, mais qui pour une raison qui nous échappe, n'y eux n'y leurs rejetons, n'y ont mi les pieds, une seule fois. Et les Pousoufle n'avaient, qu'en a eux, aucuns avis sur le sujet. Ils étaient soit content, soit pas content. Et dans les deux cas, tout le monde s'en fiche._

_Non étions en pleine répartition des nouveaux élèves et bizarrement 5 nouveaux devaient entrer directement en 2ème année. Quand tout le monde fut passé, Dumbledore s'adressa aux élèves._

_Dumbledore : Une nouvelle année commence en ce haut lieu, Dit-il en se levant, je souhait bienvenue aux premières années de chaque maison confondu. Que cette année vous soit favorable … à tous. Rusard, notre concierge ici présent, ma rappelé de vous informer que la forêt interdite est … comme son nom l'indique … interdite aux élèves, a moins que vous voulez mourir dans d'affreuse … souffrance. De plus, il est interdit aux élèves de sortir la nuit, dans les couloirs sous peine de faire perdre des points à votre maison._

_Tous les élèves soupirèrent de lassitude, d'avoir toujours le même discoure._

_Dumbledore : une sortit au pré au lard est prévu pour les 3ème et 4ème années._

_Des cris de joies furent poussés par les 3ème et 4ème années. Tous plus joyeux, les uns que les autres._

_Dumbledore : Oui, Oui. Cela est une bonne nouvelle pour vous, Dit-il en levant les mains pour faire comprendre qu'il voulait un peu de calme. Passez les formalités, vous aurez remarqués que cinq élèves n'avaient pas encore étaient répartis. Ils entreront directement en 2ème années et viennent tous de Beaubaton. Avant de déguster notre merveilleux festin, nous allons donc les faire passer sous le Choixpeau. Minerva, je vous en pris._

_Tour à tour, ces 5 étrangers passèrent sous le choixpeau et furent donc mis dans chaque maison, leur correspondant._

_Aussitôt tout le monde essaya de s'en faire des amis. Il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient du genre à attirer les gens. Pourtant, en leurs parlant, bon nombre s'y brûlèrent les ailes._

_Seamus Finnigan fut ignoré toute la soirée par la nouvelle de Gryffondor, et Hermione, fut draguer, avec des blagues salaces, par le nouveau de Gryffondor. Cédric Diggory fut envoyé dans les roses par le nouveau de Serdaigle, et pourtant Cédric était venu lui parlait avec sympathie. Un Poufsouffle fut critiquée sur sa coiffure, pas à la mode, par la nouvelle de Poufsouffle. Mais le pire était, sans aucun doute, la nouvelle de Serpentard, qui en même pas 5 minutes, avait déjà réussi l'exploit, de ridiculiser 2 Serpentard (Grégory Goyle et Vincent Grabe) et 4 Gryffondor (Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown) sous le regard amusé et froid de Draco Malfoy._

_C'est comme ça que commencèrent leurs réputations. Anissa Rabza avait du charisme et un humour débordant, qui en faisaient jalouser plus d'un. Mais elle était aussi d'une très grande beauté. D'une beauté aussi grande que son narcissique._

_Elle avait pris l'habitude d'ignorer les personnes qu'elle jugeaient ne pas être a sa hauteur._

_Olivier avait adopté un style bien à lui. Un style de mauvais garçons qui rendaient les filles toutes faibles et surtout plus idiotes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Genre petite racaille moldu. Bien que cet « accoutrement » n'était pas approprié dans l'école, Olivier n'en avait cure et préférait de loin un bon jean troué qu'une robe de sorcier bouffante, mais qui surtout cachait toutes les formes qu'il avait._

_Mickaël était, bien que habillé en petit intello coincé, un méchant garçon qui se cache. Pour lui personne n'est et ne sera jamais à sa hauteur. Mais surtout, et c'était ce qui étonnait tout le monde même le petit groupe d'amis (enfin sauf pour Sabrina qui ne voyait pas pourquoi ce n'étai que les Serpentard les mauvais) Mickaël était du genre rascime. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des enfants de moldu et des sangs mêlés, avaient le droit de mettre, ne serai ce, qu'un doigt de pied a poudlard. Pour lui seul les enfants de sorciers de sang pur, y avaient le droit. Le plus impressionnant était que Mickaël était lui-même un enfant de moldu comme ses amis. Pour tout le monde, ce n'était à ne rien y comprendre._

_Laura était qu'en à elle, très confiante envers sa personne. Très attachée à son physique, le reste n'avait pas tellement d'importance si cela n'était pas très musclé et surtout détentrice d'un pénis. D'ailleurs elle avait elle-même, avec Colin Creevey, fondée un fan club sur Harry Potter. Club qui comportait de nombreux membres et qui vendaient de nombreuses choses. Mais surtout le club avait pour point d'honneur à donner des nouvelles de leur Magnifique héro, à tous les membres qui n'avaient pas la chance d'être dans la même école que lui._

_Qu'en a la dernière, elle était tout son contraire. N'accordant aucune importance a son physique, mais surtout très peu sur d'elle, Sabrina était plutôt du genre très timide mais surtout très dur avec elle-même. Ce qui se répercutait sur les autres. Elle ne voulait que faire du mal aux autres, comme la vie lui en avait fait._

_Pourquoi étaient-ils tous aussi méchant qu'ils en ont l'air ? Et pourquoi arrivaient-ils a se comprendre mais surtout être ensemble, vu la différence de mentalité qu'ils font preuves ?_

_Leurs comportements ne cacheraient-ils pas quelque chose de plus profond ? Voila la vraie question à se poser !_

_**« Fin du Flash »**_

Ron : Ce passage, toi seule peut t'en souvenir Hermione. Moi et Harry n'étions pas au dîner

Hermione : Oui comment oubliez votre arrivé en voiture volante, Dit-elle en un regard noir, Mais surtout le sang d'encre que je me suis faite a votre sujet.

Ron : Oh Hermione, c'était une brillante idée

Hermione : Brillante idée ? Dit-elle outrée, C'était l'idée la plus idiote que tu n'as pu avoir Ronald. Et tu en as eu !

Ron : Comment ça idiote ? Sans cette idée on ne serait même pas arrivés à poudlard un peu en même temps que le train

Hermione : Surtout sans cette idée tu n'aurais pas était obligé de passer l'année avec une baguette cassée.

Harry : Les amis, vous n'allez pas commencer ! Dit-il en soupirant

Hermione regarda Harry avant de se mettre à soupirer très fort devant la tête de chien battu qu'il lui faisait. Hermione ne pouvais pas lui résister quand il la faisait.

Hermione : Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, vous étiez là quand ils ont humiliés cette pauvre Serpentard en 4ème année … mince c'était quoi son nom ?

Harry : Meirem Dunkelheit, Dit-il le visage fermé

Ron : Ah oui, je m'en rappelle. On aurait dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas leur attitude. Elle venait d'arriver non ?

Hermione : Oui ! Mais vous avez remarqués son comportement ? C'était comme si elle connaissait Rabza mais qu'elle, elle l'avait oubliée.

_**« Flash Back »**_

_Il était Samedi de l'après midi et le soleil brillait à fond et tout les élèves étaient de sortit dans le parc du lycée. Nos 5 amis étaient tranquillement assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, discutant de tout et de rien … surtout de rien d'ailleurs._

_Sabrina : Tu es désespérante Anissa_

_Anissa : Pourquoi ? Dit-elle en prenant les rayons du soleil, tout ça parce que j'ai refusée d'allez au bal avec Christopher Duval ? C'est un Poufsouffle et les idiots ne m'attirent pas_

_Laura : Eh ! On n'est pas tous des idiots à Poufsouffle_

_Mickaël : Typiquement Serpentard, ta réflexion Anissa_

_Sabrina : Comment ça typiquement Serpentard ?_

_Anissa : De toute façon Duval n'est pas mon type_

_Olivier : Et c'est quoi ton type, belle demoiselle ?_

_Anissa : Je pourrai dire « toi », mais ce serait flatter ton ego de macho alors je dirai Olivier … Dubois ou Harry Potter_

_Sabrina : Il y en a qui dissent qu'il aurait demandé à Chang d'aller au bal avec lui mais qu'elle aurait dit non_

_Laura : Elle y va avec Cédric, c'est normal_

_Sabrina : En tout cas, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire_

_Laura : Oh ! Bas Cédric est pas mal_

_Sabrina : Je parlais de Potter_

_Anissa : Typiquement Serpentard_

_Sabrina : Et alors ?_

_: Euh ! Excusez moi mais je peux te parler Anissa_

_Anissa : Tu est qui toi ? Dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux_

_Meirem : C'est moi Meirem, Dit-elle surpris. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Tu es la seule que je connais et j'aurai besoin de te parler de tout ça_

_Mickaël : Tout ça quoi ?_

_Anissa : C'est bizarre mais moi je ne te connais pas. Maintenant dégage tu cache mon soleil_

_Meirem : Mais …_

_Sabrina : Tu n'as pas comprit ce qu'elle ta dit idiote ?_

_Meirem : Anissa ! Dit-elle s'en s'occuper de Sab, c'est le changement de dimension qui t'as rendu comme ça ou quoi ?_

_Olivier : Mais de quoi elle parle ?_

_Sabrina : Poudlard accueil des fous maintenant. Il ne doit plus y avoir de place à Saint Mangouste_

_Mickaël : Je te ferai dire qu'elle est de Serpentard, Dit-il en montrant L'écusson sur la robe de sorcière_

_Sabrina : Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais dit qu'à Serpentard, tout le monde était parfait. Il y a malheureusement des bugs_

_Alors que Sabrina et Mickaël continuaient de parler, à coter d'eux, les autres suivaient la conversation entre Anissa et Meirem … enfin conversation c'est vite dit !_

_Anissa : Ecoute déjà tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom. On n'a pas élevés les véracrasses ensembles. Ensuite tu vas t'en aller tout de suite avant de voir ton joli chemiser s'envoler. Tu m'as comprise ?_

_Meirem : Mais de quel droit tu me parle comme ça Anissa ? Dit-elle en commençant à se mettre en colère_

_Laura : Elle a déclarée la guerre et elle va la perdre en plus, Dit-elle calmement en se mettant du verni_

_Anissa : Pour toi c'est Rabza, Dit-elle en se levant_

_Et alors que tout les élèves présent dans le parc s'était tous réuni autour d'eux, Anissa, d'un tour de baguette, fit valser le chemisier de cette pauvre Meirem ce qui eu pour résultat de rendre cette dernier toute rouge d'être à moitié à poil._

_**« Fin du Flash »**_

Ron : Ce jour là, cette pauvre Serpentard a été humiliée en beauté

Tout le monde rigolaient à ses dépends, Malfoy le premier

Hermione : Tu peu parler, tu était le premier à rire de cette fille, Dit-elle le regard dur. Et l'excuse que tu m'as donnée quand je t'ais dit d'arrêter, c'est que c'était une Serpentard et que c'était normal

Harry : Il était jeune et insouciant

Hermione : Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, Dit-elle en souriant à Harry

Ron : Eh ! C'est faux, Dit-il vexé

Et pour la première fois depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, Harry se mit à rire d'un rire clair et dénoué de froideur. Un vrai rire innocent. Ce qui étonna à la fois Hermione mais ce qui rendit le sourire à Ron. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas réentendu le rire d'Harry. Ils en étaient arrivés à n'être habitués qu'à son rire sarcastique et dénoué de sentiments.

Ron : Bon ta fini oui ? Dit-il d'un air qui se voulait vexé mais ou un sourire ornait ses lèvres

Harry : Merci mon pote, Dit-il en lui faisant une accolade, j'avais vraiment besoin de rire comme ça

Doucement, il repris son souffle sous le sourire bienveillant d'Hermione et de Ron

Harry : Vous, vous rappelez la fin de l'année dernière ? Dit-il d'une voix douce

Regard inquiet de Ron et Hermione

Harry : Pas l'histoire au ministère, Dit-il en levant les yeux, Non, mais la dispute entre les membres du groupe des nuls

Ron : Ah ! Oui, Dit-il visiblement soulager

Hermione : C'était spectaculaire on peu dire. On les a toujours vu se disputer avec d'autres personnes mais jamais entre eux

Harry : Ils ont tous étaient vache entre eux. Les pires insultes ont fusées

_**« Flash Back »**_

L'année venait tout juste de se terminer et déjà l'approche des vacances se faisait ressentir. La tension accumulée par les élèves, au moment des examens, était entrain de s'en aller … par des blagues, des sourires de joies, mais aussi et surtout des disputes.

Sabrina : Depuis le début, t'as toujours quelque chose à redire.

Mickaël : Depuis le début de quoi idiote ?

Sabrina : Depuis qu'on se connaît gros lard ! Quoi que je dise ou fasse, de toute façon, il faut que tu me reprennes. Mais tu vois FLASH INFO … ce n'est pas un saleté de Serdaigle qui me donnera des ordres

Mickaël : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le saleté de Serdaigle !

Sabrina : Non et je suis curieuse de le savoir. Voir un Serdaigle parler d'autres choses que les études, c'est un fait rare !

_Laura : Les amis, tout le monde nous regardent, Dit-elle calmement_

Mickaël : Mais je t'emmerde. Tu te crois supérieur aux autres peut-être ?

Sabrina : C'est toi qui oses dire ça ? Dit-elle en haussant la voix, Quand quelqu'un ne sait pas comment se nomme tel ou tel potion ou quand on ne sais pas prononcer une formule correctement, tu nous regarde de haut et tu nous snob. On met tout sur le dos des Serpentard pourtant vous autres, vous éte pareil quoique pire.

_Laura : Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter mais à force de gueuler comme ça, les profs vont se ramener _

Mickaël : De toute façon vous éte tous des idiots alors je suis bien obligé

Anissa : Eh oh ! J'ai rien dit depuis le début de votre « charmante » conversation, mais si c'est pour nous y inclure tous, ce n'est pas la peine

Mickaël : Je ne t'y inclus pas …

Sabrina : oh ! S'il vous plait, Dit-elle d'une voix lassante, Arrêtez cette comédie

Anissa : Quelle comédie ?

Sabrina : Tout le monde sait que Mick a toujours voulu sortir avec toi. Pour lui tu es un ange de la perfection

Anissa : Mais je suis parfaite, Dit-elle en souriant

Sabrina leva les yeux au ciel

Mickaël : Tu veut savoir, Dit-il le rouge aux joues, Tu n'est qu'une jalouse. Le jour ou quelqu'un voudra te toucher, se ne sera que quand on devra te mettre dans ton cercueil et encore le mec portera des gants pour te toucher

Autour d'eux tous les élèves attendaient la réaction de Sabrina, plus ou moins impatient, surtout l'un d'entre eux qui possédaient des cheveux blond, les points extrément serrés par la colère. Mais aucuns ne s'attendaient à ce qu'elle ait la réaction qui suivirent

Sabrina : Bien jouer, Dit-elle en applaudissant, sérieux tu m'épates là. Un discours typiquement Serpentard. Je me suis demandait mainte et mainte fois pourquoi tu étais à Serdaigle alors que ton esprit et sans aucun doute à Serpentard. Avec tes paroles, tu en ferais rougir plus d'un. Serai-ce cette Serpentard avec qui tu es sortit en milieux d'année qui ta rendu comme ça ou l'était tu bien avant ? (Vois le regard d'incompréhension de Mickaël) Mais oui, tu dois bien te rappeler cette fille a qui tu pense quand tu est tout seul dans le noir ! Celle qui à avouée, a tout les Serpentard, que quand elle avait vu ta (Regarde l'entre jambe de Mickaël) Peut-on appeler cela ta fierté quand on sais qu'elle ne mesure, à tout cassé, que 5 centimètres en érection ? Dit-elle en souriant sous le visage rouge de honte de Mickaël. Et puis pour ta gouverne, bien que cela ne t'intéresse pas le moindre du monde, quelqu'un m'as déjà touché et pas avec des gants ou autres choses si tu vois se que je veux dire … pas comme toi qui a réussit à faire fuir, la seule fille qui s'intéressait un tant soit peu à toi, rien qu'en voyant ta chose.

Olivier : Ha, ha, ha ! 5 centimètres en érection ! Ah non mon dieu, Dit-il en éclatant de rire, comme on le dit si bien. Les Serdaigle on tout dans le cerveau et rien dans le slip

Sous cette phrase tout les Serdaigle se sentirent insulté

Anissa : Olivier tait toi ! Sabrina pourquoi tu as dit ça devant tout le monde ? Surtout sur l'un d'entre nous

Sabrina : Et alors ? Il ne s'est pas gêné lui. Ça n'intéresse personne si quelqu'un veut me toucher ou pas. Par contre se que j'ai dit sur Poche, ça ! Ça intéressent les gens, Dit-elle en souriant

Laura : Les mecs, les profs arrivent !

Sabrina, Anissa et Mickaël : FERME LA !

Laura : Non mais je commence à en avoir plus que mare que vous me dite sans arrêt de me la fermer. On a tous les droit de dire se que l'on pense. On est un groupe oui ou merde ?

Les 5 amis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Cette phrase fit tel un électrochoc dans leur esprit. Tout doucement Sabrina déclara

Sabrina : Plus pour longtemps

Tous sans exception : QUOI ?

Autour d'eux se fut la stupeur

Sabrina : Vous m'avez bien entendu. Je quitte le groupe. C'est la meilleure décision que j'aurai prise en cette fin d'année

Anissa : Mais Sab, tu ne peu pas faire ça, Dit-elle surprise

Sabrina : Ecoute c'est moi ou Mickaël … Olivier tu n'as rien à dire, Dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Les vacances arrivent et je crois ne pas venir avec vous 2 en vac, Dit-elle en regardant Olivier et Anissa, toute les Vacances, je réfléchirais à tout ça et on verra ça a la rentrée

Olivier : On avait prévus ses vacances depuis 2 mois, tu ne peu pas nous faire ça

Sabrina : Et pourtant je le fais !

Anissa : Sab, tu peu réfléchir à ça avec nous, en vacance, Dit-elle inquiète

Laura : Eh tu ne comptes pas quitter le groupe tout de même ?

Olivier : Laura, as-tu suivit la conversation depuis tout à l'heure ? Dit-il en colère

Laura : J'avoue que non, je parlais avec Henry

Olivier : Non mais tu est bête ou t'en fait exprès ? Dit-il en regardant le fameux Henry

Laura : Eh ! Je ne te permet pas, Dit-elle en grimaçant

Mickaël : Vous n'éte qu'une bande d'idiots, Moi je vous laisse bye

Et sans une parole en plus, Mickaël leur tourna le dos et partit sans se retourner

Sabrina : C'est ça, barre toi ! Anissa, Olivier, je ne changerais pas d'avis. On se reverra à Poudlard dans 2 mois. Bonne vacance

Olivier : Tu nous appelleras tous les jours !

Anissa : T'es malade, tu ne prendra pas ta chose moldu

Olivier : Mais oui. Si je veux la prendre, ce ne sera pas toi qui m'en empêcheras

Sabrina : je n'appellerai pas, Dit-elle en partant, Salut !

Anissa : C'est ça salut, Dit-elle en partant à son tours

Olivier : Si tout le monde ce barre, moi aussi

Et il partit dans la direction opposée en laissant Laura toute seule, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu rater.

Laura : Bah pourquoi tout le monde s'en va ?

_**« Fin du Flash »**_

Hermione : Ce n'était pas si terrible. Mais vu comment ils se sont disputés l'année dernière, j'aurai cru ne pas les revoirs ensemble de ci tôt

Ron : C'est vrai que c'est bizarre

Harry : Tout est bizarre chez eux, cette année

Hermione : Je vais chercher pourquoi. Ce n'est pas normal

Ron : 'Mione, tu ne trouvera pas la réponse dans un livre, Dit-il en rigolant

Hermione : Qu'es que t'en sais ? Un maléfice peut-être

Harry : Hermione tu deviens accro là

Hermione : Mais n…

… : HERMIONE, RON, HARRY CHERI … LE PETIT DEJEUNER ET PRET. DEPECHEZ VOUS, ON VA RATER LE TRAIN

C'est en soupirant de lassitude mais aussi en rigolant, qu'ils descendirent dans la salle à manger de la célèbre mais néanmoins maison des Blacks.

* * *

_« 11 heures, Gare King's Cross » _

Voix Haut parleur : POUSSEZ VOUS DES RAILS, LE TRAIN ENTRE EN GARE

En cette journée de reprise des classes, la gare était remplit de moldu mais surtout de sorciers, se dirigeants tous vers la voie 9 ¾. Voie que la plupart avaient du mal à trouver.

Mickaël : Mais elle est ou cette satanée voie 9 ¾ !

Sabrina : Si tu avait lus les livres au lieu de te l'ouvrir à chaque fois, tu saurais qu'elle ce trouve entre la voie 9 et 10

Mickaël : J'ai lu les livres miss je sais tout

Anissa : Pourquoi tu l'ouvres alors ?

Olivier : Parce qu'il avait envie de nous faire partager son belle organe qui lui sert de voix

Sabrina : On en profite assez … enfin moi, Dit-elle en soupirant

Mickaël : Sab t'es commentaires tu te les gardes

Sabrina : A quoi sert un commentaire si on ne le dit pas ? Dit-elle en souriant

Olivier : Vous n'allez pas commencer, Dit-il en prenant Sabrina par les épaules, Venez la voie est par ici

Sans un mot de plus, Olivier entraîna Sabrina vers les voies 9 et 10 pendant que les 3 autres les suivirent en soupirant. Arrivés devant les 2 voies et s'arrêtèrent en face du mur avec une impatience et une peur dévastatrice.

Olivier : On fait quoi maintenant ? Dit-il en regardant le mur

Laura : Bah on passe le mur … c'est évident

Olivier : Je n'ai pas très envie de me prendre le mur dans la gueule

Anissa : On dit dans la figure mal polie !

Et dans un élan de gaminerie, Olivier lui tira la langue

Sabrina : On ne craint rien à ne pas essayer, Dit-elle en essayant de s'empêcher de rire

Anissa : A part un beau bleu sur la FIGURE, Appuya t-elle en regardant Olivier, et un bon mal de crâne … Non t'a raison, on a rien a craindre, Dit-elle en rigolant

… : Bon arrête t'es idioties, la voie 9 ¾ est par là. Fred ne joue pas avec ce pauvre moldu et … non mais je rêve, quel âge a tu Fred ? 5 ans ? George arrête de rire, tu n'es pas mieux dans le genre

… : Molly calme toi !

Molly : Me calmer ? Mais je suis calme Remus, je n'ai jamais était aussi calme … Ginny lâche Harry. Le pauvre chou ne peut plus respirer

… : Tu as raison Molly, tu est parfaitement calme, dit-elle d'une voix ou on pouvais entendre un rire retenu

Ron : Tient mais c'est Poche et compagnie, Dit-il en souriant

Mickaël : Ronald ! Dit-il d'un signe de tête

Ron : Ron …

En un sourire, ron lui tendit sa main, main que Mickaël s'empressa d'accepter

Ron : Mon nom est Ron ; Puisque vous avez décidés de repartir à zéro, j'ai décidé avec Harry et Hermione d'en faire autant, vous concernant.

Et sans un mot de plus, ils se serrèrent tous la main. Tous sauf Harry. Il n'acceptait pas cela. En aucun cas, il ne voulait devenir ami avec eux. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, toutes les larmes qu'ils avaient fait tomber mais surtout tout le mal qu'ils avaient commis, ne pourraient s'oublier comme cela, d'un claquement de doigt. Non ça ne changera pas, pas comme ça. Et ce n'était pas cette Rabza qui s'approchait de lui qui changerait quoi que ce soit.

Anissa : Tu nous accorde ta confiance et ton amitié aussi ou pas ? Demanda t-elle en un sourire

Harry regarde Sabrina qui parlait avec Ron de la voix 9 ¾, en faisant des grands gestes, un sourire suspendu à ses lèvres. Malgré les reprises à l'ordre de Mickaël, se sourire ne s'effaçait pas.

Harry : Vous ne la méritez pas

Et il passa, sans un mot de plus, le mur sous le regard furieux d'Anissa

Anissa : Pour qui re prend tu saleté de survivant ? Cria t-elle au mur sous le regard étonné de tous, tu vas me le payer à Poudlard. Au oui Potter, tu vas le payer

Sabrina : Anis, Dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière, Qu'est ce qui il y a ?

Anissa : Rien, Soupira t-elle, Rien !

* * *

Molly : N'oublie pas d'écrire Ron …, Cria t-elle en alors que le poudlard express s'en allait 

Ron : Oui maman ! Fis t-il la mine déconfite

Molly : … Et ne fait pas de bêtises, sinon tu rentre automatiquement à la maison

Ron : Oui maman ! Soupira t-il

Molly : Et …

Ron : Oui maman … j'étudierais plus cette année … je sais.

Et le train disparu de la gare sous le regard abusé de Molly Weasley. Il n'y avait même pas 5 minutes, nos 5 amis passaient pour la première fois, la voix 9 ¾, ce qui fut une chose difficile pour eux. La peur, de se prendre le mur en pleine fasse mais surtout la peur d'avoir mal, les faisait reculer sans cesse. Ce n'est qu'au moment ou le train allait bientôt s'en aller, qu'Anissa, à bout de nerf, passa le mur, suivit aussitôt de Sabrina et des autres.

C'est donc en retard et sans baguage, sauf leurs sacs de vêtements, qu'ils montèrent dans le Poudlard express.

Ils eurent tout autant de mal à se trouver un compartiment libre et ils durent faire des pieds, des mains et même de la tête, pour se trouver une place.

Le train venait de s'en aller du brouhaha de la gare, et déjà régnait un bruit pas possible dans les couloirs du train. Du boulot en plus pour les préfets, dont Hermione et Ron, qui furent obligés d'abandonner Harry dans le compartiment de Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas.

Dans le compartiment de nos 5 amis, le silence y régnait en maître. Personnes ne parlaient. Laura lisait un livre qu'elle avait acheté au chemin de travers, qui s'intitulait « La vie extraordinaire des plantes » cela devait être passionnant. Un livre digne de Luna Lovegood. Olivier avait réussit à convaincre Mickaël a jouer a un jeu de carte. Ils étaient à ce moment même, entrain de jouer au pouilleux. Je préféré des personnes en manque d'imagination. Et Sabrina et Anissa restaient tranquilles, assis cote à cote, à regarder Olivier et Mickaël, jouer. Chose très impressionnante. Pourtant en regardant de plus prés, on pouvait distinguer ses deux derniers entrains de se pincer les cotes, tout en se retenant de rire.

Toute cette ambiance fut très vite évaporée par l'arrivé, quoi que pas tellement surprenante, de la vendeuse de bonbon.

Vendeuse : Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce et aigue digne du film Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers

Mickaël : Non merci, Dit-il sans lever les yeux du jeu

Sabrina : Pour qui tu te prends de choisir à notre place … enfin ma place ? Dit-elle en se levant

Mickaël : Nous n'avons pas d'argents

Anissa : Nous en avons encore, Dit-elle en sortant quelques Gallions

Olivier : Combien ? Sourit-il

Anissa : 3 Gallions, 2 Mornilles et 1 Noise

Sabrina : Attendez madame, Dit-elle en s'approchant, on en prend.

Anissa : Attend, je choisi avec toi

Et elles choisirent des dragées, des Chocogrenouilles, des boules à mâcher et bien d'autres choses. Ce qui eu pour effet de dépenser toute l'argent qui leurs restaient en poche.

Quand la vendeuse fut partit, emportant avec elle son chariot, Mickaël laissa éclater sa colère sous le je-m'en-foutisme de tout les autres.

Mickaël : Vous êtes contents ? On n'a plus un sous en poche

Anissa : Et alors ? Il y en a encore plein dans le coffre

Mickaël : Mais on ne sais même pas pour combien de temps on devra rester ici. On doit donc garder autant d'argents qu'on aura besoin

Sabrina : On ne sera pas là des années et des années non plus. Après en avoir parlés avec Dumbledore, tout s'arrangera, Dit-elle en mangeant un dragée, Beurk ça à un goût de merde

Anissa : Tu es peux être tombée sur le goût de poubelle Ha, Ha, Ha, Dit-elle en rigolant

Sabrina : C'est pas marrant, Dit-elle avant de le recracher le bonbon

Mickaël : En plus tu gaspilles. Vous n'ête vraiment que des …

Il ne pu, malheureusement, terminer sa phrase à cause de laura qui lui fourra une poignée de Bonbon dans la bouche, disant qu'il faisait trop de bruit et que sa concentration sur le livre en payait le prix. Ce qui déclencha automatiquement un fou rire de la part des 3 spectateurs de cette scène.

Le voyage en train ce passa dans la même ambiance bonne enfant. Bonbons, Blagues, Moqueries, Rires, les 5 amis s'amusaient sans penser à se qui se passera dans quelques heures, à Poudlard. Pourtant une personne cassa cette ambiance en débarquant dans leurs compartiment, entouré de … sa cour on va dire !

Draco : Salut Fiennes, Dit-il les yeux fixés sur cette dernière tout en ignorant les autres

Le sourire mauvais, la tête droite, le nez levé, les sourcils légèrement froncés, des dents parfaitement blanches et alignées, les vêtements de sois qui avait coûter bien cher, des yeux gris ou brillaient une lueur froide, des cheveux blonds presque blancs mais surtout un torse zéro défauts et bien dessiné.

Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur

Sabrina : Euh … Salut Draco, Dit-elle d'un ton surpris

Draco fronça les sourcils

Draco : J'aurai besoin de te parler, Dit-il froidement

Sabrina : Maintenant ? Demanda t-elle en regardant ses amis

Il s'approcha d'elle et tout en lui prenant la main, il déclara

Draco : Maintenant !

Et il la tira, pour la faire sortir du compartiment, sous les regards étonnés des 4 autres personnes l'accompagnant.

* * *

Sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Sabrina fut déjà dehors avec Draco la tirant par la main, le long du couloir. Les 2 gardes du corp, derrière eux, les suivaient sans y comprendre grandes choses, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. 

Il l'a conduisis jusqu'à un compartiment ou 2 Poufsouffle s'embrassaient et même plus, sur la banquette.

D'un ton froid et dur, Draco leurs ordonna de virer s'ils ne voulaient pas perdent des points alors que les cours n'avaient même pas commencés. Ce qu'ils firent, ne voulant pas se frotter à 3 Serpentard, dont 2 déjà entrains de faire craquer leurs doigts.

Draco : Vous aussi allez-vous en ! Dit-il d'un geste de la main

Vincent Grabe : Mais Draco…

Draco : Ne me faite pas répéter, Dit-il d'un voix encore plus froide qu'avant, C'est entre moi et Fiennes. Vous ête loin d'y être concernés.

Et il ferma la porte du compartiment sans attendre qu'un de ses deux gorilles réagissent et y jeta un sort de Fermeture ainsi qu'un sort d'intimité.

Sabrina : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda t-elle légèrement effrayée

Draco : Faire quoi ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

Sabrina : Ces sorts ! Pourquoi tu les jettes ?

Draco : Pour être tranquille bien sur, Dit-il en souriant

« Tranquille ? Comment ça tranquille ? Je ne veux pas être tranquille avec lui ! Et pourquoi il me regarde comme si j'étais sa proie ? Un regard sexy d'ailleurs … Eh oh ! Pourquoi il s'approche ? T'approche pas … reste ou tu est … »

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle se retrouva le dos collé au mur avec 2 mains posées de chaque coté de sa tête, la tenant prisonnière d'un beau jeune homme avec des yeux gris à en faire damner un saint.

Sabrina : Pourquoi voulais tu me parler ? Dit-elle plongée dans les yeux de Draco

En se rapprochant d'elle, il murmura

Draco : Tu n'as pas reçut ma missive ?

Sabrina : Euh … oui, Dit-elle légèrement ailleurs

En souriant Draco recula en lui tournant le dos

Draco : Comme je te l'ai dit dans cette lettre, on doit parler malgré que tu ne le veuilles pas

Sabrina : …

« Moi je veut bien mais pour parler de quoi ? »

Sous le silence de Sabrina, Draco se retourna vers elle les sourcils froncées et un regard brièvement Triste.

Draco : Pourquoi ne veut tu pas en parler ? Dit-il d'un ton bas, Il faut en parler, Dit-il d'un ton tout aussi bas

Et d'un ton Froid, ne laissant aucunement le droit de répliquer, il déclara

Draco : De toute façon que tu le veuille ou pas, on en parlera … maintenant !

Sabrina : Eh oh ! Dit-elle en s'enflammant, j'ai jamais dit que je ne voulait pas en parler, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu me baraguine !

Draco : Bara quoi ? Dit-il surpris, Fiennes on t'as effacée la mémoire ou tu te fou de moi ? Demanda t-il en colère

Sabrina : Mais non mais …

Draco : C'est toi-même qui m'a dit l'année dernière ne plus vouloir en parler, Dit-il sans l'écouter

Sabrina : Mais parler de quoi ? Explosa t-elle

Draco : De nous 2 bien sur, Dit-il en la regardant surpris

« De nous deux ? Comment ça nous 2 ? Y'a un nous 2 ? Et pourquoi depuis tout à l'heure je vois des émotions passer sur son visage normalement froid et sans sentiments ? … mauvaise question … ce n'est pas le moment »

Sabrina : Ecoute, tu ne vas pas me croire mais on m'aurai effectivement effacée la mémoire …

Haussement de sourcils de la part de Draco

Sabrina : … Enfin non ce n'est pas la vérité … je … c'est compliqué et peu te paraître bizarre si je te la dit, Dit-elle en s'asseyant

Draco : essaye toujours, Dit-il froidement

Et elle lui raconta tout, tout sans rien oublier … ou alors un petit peu. Le livre de magie noire, leurs arrivés à Londres, leur découverte sur l'endroit où ils avaient atterris, leur rencontre avec le trio de Gryffondor ainsi que leur étonnement sur les vérités qu'ils apprenaient chaque jour. Mais aussi leurs questions sur le pourquoi du comment, leurs problèmes d'argents en passant par leur amitié pas tellement différente de celle que tout Poudlard connaissaient, aux yeux de Draco.

Elle eu la présence d'esprits de ne rien dire sur la vie que tout le monde sorciers avaient sans SA dimension. Les livres et les films.

A la fin du long discours qu'avait réussi à bafouiller la jeune fille, Draco se mit a sourire d'in sourire pervers qui inquiéta Sabrina.

Draco : Je vois, Dit-il en souriant, ça expliquerait pourquoi je t'ai vu avec la belette au chemin de travers ou … ta surprise ou même ta peur. Peur que je lis dans tes yeux au même moment ou je dit ses mots, Dit-il en souriant dangereusement en la voyant baisser les yeux

En lui relevant la tête, Draco murmura

Draco : Mais tu n'a pas de raison d'avoir peur de moi petite Sabrina … du moins pas encore, Dit-il en lui caressant le cou

Tout en gardant ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne, il continua

Draco : Tu m'as avoué la vérité au lieu de préférer te taire. Tu m'as fait trop vite confiance alors que tu ne me connais pas, petite moldu. Mais rien ne te prouve que tu n'aies pas fait une erreur en faisant confiance. Qu'est ce qui te dit que je n'essayerai pas de me venger de la Sabrina que j'ai connue et qui m'as blessé, sur ta personne ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne me connaît pas et pourtant tu as voulu me faire confiance … je savait que les moldus idiots et inutiles mais pas sans cervelle.

Sabrina : Je ne suis pas idiote et encore moins inutile. Je t'ai tout dit parce que j'ai besoin de réponse et de te faire confiance. C'est si dur à comprendre ? Dit-elle le regard subitement dur

Draco : Ha, Ha, Ha ! Fis t-il d'un rire digne d'un psychopathe, En quoi croit tu être utile petite moldu ? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Sabrina, les deux mains posées sur la banquette, encadrant le visage de cette dernière

Sabrina : En rien de ce que ton petit cerveau peut imaginer à l'heure actuel, Siffla t-elle

Draco : Dommage, Dit-il en souriant, On aurait pu s'amuser !

Sabrina : Amuse toi avec ta main, tu sera sûrement mieux servit

Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille

Draco : Si tu est comme « Ton double » tu es plutôt douée ! Dit-il en un murmure sensuel

Le regard de glace qu'abordait Sabrina, fonda comme neige au soleil à cette phrase plus qu'ambiguë et ses joues se colorèrent d'un beau rouge vif.

En levant les yeux vers lui, elle essaya de dire quelque chose sans bafouiller … peine perdue

Sabrina : C'est … mais … ce … n'est pas moi

Draco : Tu as le même caractère qu'elle, Dit-il en souriant, mais c'est amusant de te voir rougir, Dit-il en lui caressant sa joue rougie

Longuement ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Draco n'ayant toujours pas bougé de place. Ils se posaient des questions, plongés dans leurs pensées.

De son coté, Sabrina se demandait exactement ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre son double et Draco et ce dernier se disait que tous ses plans de reconquête tombaient à l'eau ainsi que son envie d'en parler. Comment parler de quelque chose avec quelqu'un qui n'est au courant, visiblement de rien ?

Draco : donc si je comprend bien, toi et tes amis, ne savaient rien de notre monde mais aussi de ce que vous êtes ici ! Dit-il en se relevant

Sabrina : Euh … on peut dire ça … quoi que tu te sois trompé à un petit moment

Sourcil levé

Draco : On t'a déjà dit que tu étais énormément compliquée ?

Sabrina : Ouais souvent, Dit-elle en souriant

Draco : Ce n'est pas un compliment, Fis t-il durement. Si tu t'attendait à ce que je te renseigne tu peut encore te foutre un doigt dans l'œil … au moins pour l'instant, Dit-il en remettant son masques de froideur, ensuite nous en reparlerons. N'essaye pas de te défiler … après tout Poudlard n'es pas si grand et je te retrouvais …

Sabrina : Eh ! Oh ! Dit-elle en se relevant, t'es menace tu sais ou tu peut te les mettre

En lui attrapant le bras fortement, il siffla dangereusement

Draco : À ta place je me tiendrai à carreau petite moldu. Tu n'es pas en position de quoi que se soit

Sabrina : Tu crois me faire peur peut-être ? Dit-elle en colère, et puis arrête avec ce surnom à la con

Draco : Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, Dit-il en souriant, on se revoit à Poudlard petite moldu

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de la pousser sur la banquette et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Tout le reste du voyage, Sabrina le passa toute seule dans le compartiment. Elle passait et repassait en boucle la scène qui c'était produit plus tôt entre elle et Draco. Milles questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. 

Pourquoi avait-elle dit la vérité à Draco ? Elle n'était même pas sur qu'il soit quelqu'un de confiance … c'était sûrement et sans aucun doute, d'ailleurs, un futur Mangemort.

Que voulait dire Draco sur eux deux ? Devait-elle y croire ? Mais surtout que dire aux autres ? Si elle leur avouait ce qu'elle avait dit à Draco, Mickaël risquait encore de lui crier dessus … et cela devant tout le monde. Mais si elle ne disait rien, ils risquaient tous de le savoir autrement et cela serait pire pour elle. Pire qu'avec l'histoire de la clé dont elle avait carrément oubliée l'existence avant-hier.

Elle sortit du train toujours dans le même état, avant d'être plaquée par terre par une furie

… : Sabre t'était ou ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu ne revienne pas ?

Avec douleur, Sabrina releva la tête pour découvrir Anissa assis sur son ventre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres

Sabrina : Ouch … La prochaine fois retient toi de me sauter … que dis-je ? De me plaquer au sol. Je sais que te manque énormément quand je m'en vais trop longtemps mais garde ton affection pour l'intimité, Dit-elle en souriant

Anissa : Tu sais très bien que je ne peut m'en empêcher, dit-elle en rigolant, Bien que tu ne me manque pas tellement. A qui pourrai tu manquer ?

Sabrina : A toi de me le dire !

Olivier : Les filles ! Au cas ou vous ne le saurai pas, nous sommes dans une gare ou est réunie de nombreux adolescents bourrés d'hormones. Et donc vos paroles et votre position laisse place a une imagination débordante

En effet tous les regards de la seconde à la sixième année étaient tournés vers eux

Anissa : Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent, dit-elle ne se relevant, Bon Sabrinouche, tu nous explique ou pas ?

La Sabrinouche en question se releva avant de répondre d'un ton calme et posé

Sabrina : Je choisi le « ou pas » … en clair cela ne vous regarde pas, Dit-elle tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne

Mickaël : Ca nous regarde … on est tous ensemble dans cette merde donc c'est tous ensemble qu'on saura ce qui ce passe pour l'un d'entre nous

Laura : Tu sors avec lui ? Demanda t-elle en souriant

Sabrina : Avec qui ? Exclama t-elle sous le regard suspicieux des autres

Laura : Mais Draco bien sur !

Sabrina : Bien sur que non ! Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie

Olivier : Mais il voulais quoi alors ?

: LES PREMIERES ANNEES PAR ICI ! NOUS ALLONS TRAVERSER LE FLEUVE EN BARQUE POUR ARRIVER AU CHATEAU. LES CALECHES ATTENDENT TOUT LES AUTRES.

Tout les premiers années, tremblant et émerveillés, suivirent cette masse énorme et effrayante plus connu sous le nom de Rubeus Hagrid. Ils s'installèrent avec plus ou moins d'impatience dans les canots placés sur l'eau pour l'occasion.

Alors que tout les autres s'affaissaient à aller jusqu'aux calèches sans chevaux … ou plutôt tirées par les Sombrals (qui, ont le rappelle, ne peut être vu que par un sorcier ayant vu quelqu'un mourir devant lui), nos 5 amis ne bougeaient pas d'un poil. Les pensées légèrement confuses par l'arrivée « surprise » d'Hagrid.

Mickaël : Nous devrions faire la même chose et rejoindre les calèches

Anissa : Oui, c'est le mieux qu'on devraient faire, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers leurs transports

Laura : Attend moi, Dit-elle en s'accrochant au bras d'Anissa

Sabrina : A votre avis, cela ressemble a quoi un Sombral ? Demanda t-elle en les suivants

Olivier : Tue où regarde quelqu'un mourir et tu le sauras, Dit-il en pouffant

Laura : Tu es vraiment immature Olivier !

Mickaël : Cela doit ressembler à la mort !

Anissa : Les Détraqueurs représentent la mort, les Sombrals ne sont que leurs chevaux, Dit-elle en retirant son bras de celui de Laura

Sabrina : J'aimerai les voir ! Dit-elle en regardant l'endroit vide où aurait du être les Sombrals

Olivier : J'espère pour toi que ça n'arrivera pas petite sœur, Dit-il en entourant les épaules, de son bras gauches, de cette dernière, Parce que cela signifiera un malheur

Et ils montèrent tous dans une calèche pour 5 personnes direction Poudlard

« Mais qu'es qu'ils ont tous à dire le mot « Petite » pour me surnommer ? »

Le voyage en calèche fut bref et mouvementé. Dés qu'elle (la calèche) s'ébranla pour décoller, Mickaël se mit automatiquement à trembler tout en tenant des deux mains le siège alors qu'Olivier et Anissa s'étaient de suite mis à regarder par la fenêtre, émerveillés.

Arrivé à Poudlard, les 5 amis restèrent bloqués à regarder bouches ouvertes le château. Poudlard était plus immense et plus impressionnant qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Même celui des films n'était pas aussi impressionnant. Il y avait quelque chose de magique qui entourait le château. Comme de l'air magique. Un truc extraordinaire. Sûrement le charme qui empêchait n'importe quel moldu de voir l'école la plus célèbre d'Angleterre. (D'ailleurs pourquoi la plus célèbre d'Angleterre ? A ma connaissance aucune autre école de sorcellerie n'existait en Angleterre ! A étudier)

Quand la surprise forte agréable de voir enfin le château devant leurs yeux fut passée, ils suivirent tous les autres élèves le long des grands couloirs du lycée jusqu'à la grande salle. Avec tout cela, ils en oublièrent de se demander pourquoi ils voyaient le château, normalement invisible aux yeux des moldu. Après tout pourquoi se poser des questions auxquels aucune réponse n'arriverait ? Pourtant une question se posa ou plutôt s'imposa devant eux. A quelle table devaient-ils s'installer ? A quelle maison appartenaient-ils ?

C'est Draco, qui mine de rien, les guida

Draco : Alors Fiennes ! Quand compte tu te joindre à nous ? Dit-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille de cette dernière

Sabrina : Me joindre a vous ? Demanda t-elle perplexe en se retournant légèrement

Draco : Pour manger bien sur, tu ne vas pas t'asseoir à une table inférieure à la notre, Sourit-il d'une façon prétentieuse

Et un tilt se fit

Sabrina : Oh … euh j'allais venir. Croit tu vraiment que j'irais manger autre part qu'à notre table Draco ?

Draco : Je n'en n'ai jamais douté, Dit-il en soufflant dans le cou de sa compagne, Vous devriez rejoindre votre table de petits lions Richardson et Rabza. Sainte Potter ne fait que regarder vers nous, Dit-il froidement

Anissa : Bien sur … Tu viens Olivier, dit-elle en le prenant par le bras

Olivier : Je te suis ma Juliette, Fis t-il sous la grimace du Dragon Malfoy

Draco : Fait attention Poche. On a forcés les elfes à mettre quelque chose dans la nourriture des Serdaigle pour vous faire perdre vos neurones.

Mickaël : Comparé à vous, nous en avons et savons l'utiliser, Dit-il en lui jetant un regard noir avant d'aller vers la table des Serdaigle

Draco : Cela reste à voir, Dit-il en froidement, Qu'es que ta Martin ? Je sais que je suis sublime mais cela ne m'a jamais fait bander qu'une Poufsouffle me mate, Dit-il tout aussi froidement

Rougissante de s'être fait prendre comme une débutante mais surtout rouge de colère à cause de ses paroles, Laura se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffle, ou de nombreuses filles l'attendaient, toutes émoustillées d'apprendre les derniers potins mais aussi parce que leur leader parlait au beau et sexy Draco Malfoy.

« Je suis sur qu'elle mouille en plus » pensa Sabrina avant de se retrouver poussée par Draco vers leur table

Sabrina : Merci de ton aide, bien que tu aurais pu être plus gentil dans tes commentaires

Draco : Sache petite moldu qu'un Malfoy n'est jamais gentil si cela ne lui rapporte rien, Dit-il en s'asseyant sans un regard pour ses camarades de maison.

Du coter des Gryffondor, l'ambiance était joyeuse quoi qu'un peu tendu. Anissa parlait avec tout ceux qu'elle pouvait et Olivier parlait de Quidditch avec Ron et les autres male de Gryffondor assis à coter de lui. Seul Harry n'y participait pas. Il jetait des coups d'œil ennuyés autour de lui.

Pour la première fois depuis sa première année, Harry n'était pas heureux de revenir à Poudlard.

Trop de souvenir,

Trop de secret,

Trop de perte.

Mais aussi le changement brutal des 5 adolescents les pires de tout le lycée.

Il sentait que cette année serait décisive et surtout très longue.

Hermione : Pourquoi vous ne vous ête pas changés dans le train au faite ? Vous ête habillés en Moldu

Ron : Ouais c'est vrai, vous n'avez pas mis vos robes de sorcier

Olivier : On 'en a pas c'est pour ça, dit-il en souriant

Hermione : Comment ça vous n'en avez pas ? Demanda t-elle les sourcils froncés

Anissa : C'est pas ça, Dit-elle en donnant un coup dans les cotes d'Olivier, mais pour dire vrai on a eu un problème avec nos robes de sorcier. Ce qui fait qu'on ne peu pas les mettrent

Hermione : Quel problème ? Je pourrai vous aider. Dit-elle curieuse

Anissa : Euh … bah … Je pense que tu auras du mal

Elle tourna sa tête vers Olivier pour trouver une quelconque idée. A force, elle était à cour de « Mensonge » elle la boss du mensonge préparé. Et cela commençait a lui taper sur les nerf cette histoire, Mais surtout des questions que leurs posaient les autres. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient a tous être curieux ?

Olivier : Ce que Anissa veut dire, Dit-il en un sourire charmeur, c'est que notre charmante Laura a voulu essayer un sort qu'elle venait de trouver dans un magazine pour gonzesse. Se sort consistait à faire je ne sais quoi sur nos robes. Cette idiote à essayée ce sort sur **NOS **robes en même temps ce qui eu pour résultat de voir les robes prendre feu comme de la braise.

Ron : Mais pourquoi vous en avez pas achetés d'autres ?

Anissa : On a pas eu le temps, elle à essayée cela ce matin avant de partir a la gare

Et ils repartirent dans une autre conversation. Sans aucun doute qu'Anissa et Olivier avaient réussis à s'intégrer à la table des Gryffondor. Olivier arrivait à tenir une conversation de Quidditch avec les garçons en se basant sur sa passion du foot mais aussi à ses connaissances du sport sorcier.

Ils parlèrent aussi des études et options qu'ils prenaient cette année. Chose que nos 5 héros n'avaient pu faire puisque aucune lettre ou liste d'affaire venant de Poudlard ne leurs étaient parvenu.

Pourtant une chose se préparait dans la petite tête d'Anissa. En effet, Cette dernière avait remarquée qu'Olivier et elle ennuyait le grand survivant. Elle préparait donc sa vengeance contre lui. Elle lui ferait perdre son envie de rejeter tout le monde mais surtout, elle lui fera perdre son envie de gazer contre les autres et surtout contre elle est ses amis.

Pour Sabrina, la solitude était sa seule amie, à la table des Serpentard.

Au début, Draco lui avait lancé des piques (sur ses vêtements où (et discrètement) sur sa non connaissance de certaine chose) avant de se retourner vers Blaise Zanbini et autre male de Serpentard pour « papoter » de leur vacance de riche, délaissant Sabrina à sa solitude et aux regard mauvais que lui lançait Pansy Parkinson.

Chez les Serdaigle, Mickaël avait enfin trouvé des personnes qui avaient la même taille de cerveau que lui. Cela aurai pu être merveilleux si a chaque tentatives qu'il faisait pour leur parler, ne se solder pas en un échec. Personnes ne voulaient lui parler. Ils n'oubliaient pas les crases qu'il leurs avaient fait se qui donner lieu à une conversation impossible.

Par contre, et cela devait être seulement à cette table, les Poufsouffle avait oubliés leurs rancunes envers Laura et l'avaient acceptée en un bise bruyante. Maintenant toutes les filles de 6ème années papotaient et papotaient entre elles.

De garçons !

Mais surtout du fan club Harry Potter qu'avait créé Laura elle-même. Chose agréable qui raviva cette dernière d'avoir eu cette excellente idée. Excellente idée qui bien sur ne réjouissait pas le concerné lui-même.

Enfin les premières années arrivèrent dans un grand claquement de porte qui fit sursauter tous les élèves déjà présents.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, les yeux illuminés d'étoiles scintillantes et des murmures furent entendu de toute part.

Le plafond magique représentait un beau ciel bleu nuit avec des étoiles qui scintillaient de mille feux. Des bougies flottaient au dessus des tables et des drapeaux aux couleurs des 4 maisons ornaient chaque coin de la salle.

Mais ce qui attrapait l'œil inquiet des 1ères années, était sans aucun doute le choixpeau magique posé sur un tabouret au milieu de l'estrade devant la table des Professeurs.

Que voulaient-ils leur faire avec ce chapeau ?

En quoi ça pourrait servir pour trouver leur maison ?

Du coter des 5 amis, ils ne pensèrent qu'à une seule chose. Comment est ce de passer sous le choixpeau ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu dire d'eux ?

_**« Flash back » **_

_Seconde années pour Harry Potter et compagnie a Poudlard _

_Dumbledore : …__Passez les formalités, vous aurez remarqués que cinq élèves n'avaient pas encore étaient répartis. Ils entreront directement en 2ème années et viennent tous de Beaubaton. Avant de déguster notre merveilleux festin, nous allons donc les faire passer sous le Choixpeau. Minerva, je vous en pris. _

_Minerva : Merci professeur, Dit-elle en souriant, Comme je l'ai dit au début, quand je vous appellerez par votre nom, vous vous avancerez et poserez le choixpeau sur votre tête._

_Et en soupirant elle commença_

**_Fiennes Sabrina_**

_« Oh non pourquoi moi en 1er ? Ah Lala la les mauvaises choses m'arrive toujours en 1er ! »_

_Sabrina Fiennes était brune avec des reflets violets et les bouts des cheveux rouges. Elle était habillée avec un bandeau noir sur la poitrine avec le dessin d'un serpent qui faisait un clin d'œil. Un haut blanc à manche courte et capuche, cachait ses épaules et son dos. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir et des bottes de la même matière et à talon haut. _

_Choixpeau : Hum … je vois une faible confiance en toi mais un très grand courage … tout de même limité. Tu n'as pas peur de relever des défis et tu as une envie de faire tes preuves …_

_Sabrina : Je le sais déjà tout ça ! Tu n'as rien de nouveau à m'apprendre ?_

_Choixpeau : … tu est aussi très arrogante _

_Soupire de la part de Sabrina_

_Choixpeau : J'hésite entre deux maisons pour toi. Mais malgré cela je ne te vois qu'a … **SERPENTARD**_

_En souriant, Sabrina se leva et se dirigea vers sa table sous les exclamations joyeuses des serpentard. _

**_Martin Laura _**

_Laura était une fille brune avec des grands yeux marron. Elle portait une jupe s'arrêtant a mi genoux et un top en jean des poches sur son début de poitrine (n'oublions pas qu'elle n'a que 12 ans ;-)) le top laissait entrevoir le nombril ou brillait un piercing en forme de cœur percé par une flèche._

_Sans excitation et le sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigea vers le tabouret et s'y assis en regardant tout le monde._

_Choixpeau : Je vois beaucoup de confiance mais aussi une grande hypocrisie envers les autres. Tu aimes les études mais tu n'appartiens pas à Serdaigle, et en rien tu n'as les qualités de Gryffondor … pour toi se sera …**POUFSOUFFLE **_

_Et c'est sous les applaudissements de tous qu'elle se retrouva assise à Poufsouffle._

**_Poche Mickaël_**

_Mickaël était d'origine Asiatique … des cheveux Noirs et des yeux noirs. Il était habillé de la tête au pied, en premier de la classe. Son jean ample et son gros pull en laine étaient tout de même ce qu'on pouvait appeler de sobres et distingués. Il portait des lunettes à branche rouge, ce qui n'était vraiment pas sexy et un vrai tue l'amour. (Mdrr)_

_En s'avançant d'un pas conquérant, Mickaël monta sur l'extrade et fit une révérence au professeur __McGonagall avant de mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête._

_Choixpeau : Pour toi aucune excitation …Avec ton arrogance, Serpentard aurai pu te convenir mais ton intelligence qui étouffe la grosse cervelle et qui enfle tes chevilles, me force à t'envoyer à … **SERDAIGLE**_

_Il sauta du tabouret en criant un « OUAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS » vainqueur, qui fit arrêter directement les applaudissements des Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Tout le monde se demandait d'où venait cet idiot. Seuls les Serpentard étaient entrain de se marrer. Déjà qu'ils essayaient de se retenir depuis que Mickaël était monté sur l'extrade, ce fut l'apothéose quand il se mit a crier son « Ouais » vraiment débile. _

**_Rabza Anissa_**

_Anissa était habillée stylé comme d'habitude. Pull assortie a ses baskets, le ciel magique se refléter dans ces cheveux bouclés _

_En s'asseyant sur le tabouret, elle balaya la salle de son regard supérieur, son air sur d'elle et son petit sourire arrogant. Elle entendit une voix dans sa tête. C'était le choixpeau qui lisait ces pensées_

_Choixpeau : Hum … Hum …Hum. Je vois une personne généreuse et gentille. Tu es insolente, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux et tu n'as pas peur de faire remarquer aux autres chacun de leurs erreurs ou défauts. En plus de ça, tu n'es pas modeste mais tu as le sens de l'humour et du courage. Tu aurais parfaitement ta place à Serpentard mais … non je pense que...GRYFFONDOR te conviendra a la perfection._

_**Richardson Olivier **_

_Olivier était habillé d'un jean troué au niveau du genou droit avec effet usagé. Il porter un pull très fin à col roulé et une casquette blanche à l'effigie de l'équipe de foot PSG, qu'il portait, la visière, sur la gauche. Tandis qu'il se déplaçait vers le choixpeau, un sourire, qui fut charmeur malgré lui, orné ses lèvres ce qui coupa le souffle à toute les demoiselles de toutes années confondus._

_Minerva : veuillez enlevé cette … chose Monsieur Richardson, Dit-elle en montrant la casquette_

_Olivier : C'est une casquette madame, Dit-il en souriant avant d'enlever la dite « chose » _

_Minerva : Oui bien sur ! Dit-elle en posant le choixpeau sur la tête de l'élève_

_La réaction ne se fit pas attendre… _

_Choixpeau : Hum … je vois … Je n'ai aucune excitation … pour toi une seule maison te convient à la perfection … **GRYFFONDOR**_

…_Et il fut envoyé a Gryffondor sous les applaudissements de ces derniers_

_**« Fin du flash »**_

Dumbledore : Nous allons commencer la répartition, mais avant tout, le choixpeau aimerai s'exprimer, Dit-il en un sourire entendu

Le silence se fit … toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers le choixpeau !

_Nous sommes à l'aube de la fin_

_Une nouvelle air va s'ouvrir a nous_

_Mais pour cela restons uni_

_Je vais lire dans votre tête et vous placer dans une maison_

_Mais oublier cette rivalité qui nourrit votre esprit _

_Nous avons bien mieux à penser._

_A Poufsouffle vous serez envoyés_

_Si loyauté et patience sont vos mots clés_

_Si vous ête irudi, Serdaigle vous ouvrira sa porte_

_Vos qualités c'est le savoir, rien ne vous échappe_

_Pourtant oubliaient vos préjugés sur la maison adverse, que Poufsouffle et Serdaigle soient soudés pour vaincre les ténèbres _

_A Serpentard vous irez, si comme eux vous ête de vrai roublards _

_Ils ne veulent que le pouvoir et parviennent toujours à leur fin _

_Vous finirez à Gryffondor_

_Si vous ête hardi et fort _

_Lieu de tout les courageux_

_Mais une rivalité sans nom règne entre eux_

_Si vous voulez gagner faudra l'oublier_

_Que tout change entre Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Que votre personnalité, pourtant pas si différente, s'emboîte _

_Et que la haine se transforme en amitié _

_N'oubliez pas, vous contribuerez tous au rapprochement des maisons_

_6 d'entre vous ferons la différence, commence leur ascension _

_Écoutez moi, restez soudés, la guerre à commencée _

Et sans un mot de plus, le choixpeau s'arrêta et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre

Seconde années que le choixpeau donnait son avis sur la guerre qui se préparait ou, en reprenant les mots de ce dernier, avait commencée.

Comment oublier 5 ans de rivalité et de coup bas ? C'est vrai qu'avec la guerre, leurs disputes de gamins n'avaient plus lieu d'être, mais il y avait des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas oublier.

Dumbledore : Je pense que le Choixpeau a vraiment tout dit. Je n'ai donc rien a ajouter a part … la réussite est au bout du couloir, le chemin sera long et vraiment très difficile. La perte d'être cher nous ferons reculer mais nous ne devons jamais baisser les bras, Dit-il en regardant Harry, De nouveau éléments viennent d'entrés en jeu … la partit peut enfin complètement commencer. Ne reste plus qu'a eux de faire échec et mat, Dit-il en regardant tours a tours nos 5 amis. N'oubliez pas … quand la lumière s'éteint et que le noir vous envahi, le noir des ténèbres. Sachez que il y aura toujours vos amis mais, Dit-il en levant un doigt, vos ennemis seront aussi là pour vous et se révéleront d'une plus grande aide que vos amis …sur se, bonne appétits

La répartition terminée, ils purent enfin manger avec plus ou moins de joie pour certain. La chanson mais aussi le discours incompréhensif de Dumbledore, étaient encore dans les esprits de tous, sauf des premières années, encore trop naïfs et insouciants. Anissa, Olivier, Mickaël, Laura et Sabrina pensaient la même chose que le choixpeau. Les rivalités devaient cesser et ils feront tout pour y arriver. Pour eux cela n'était pas un hasard si chacun d'eux avaient été placés dans chaque maison. Et ils avaient la mauvaise impression qu'ils joueraient un rôle important dans cette guerre.

* * *

_« POV de Sabrina »_

Je n'aurais jamais imaginée Poudlard comme ça. C'est immense et ne parlons pas de la grande salle … j'ai jamais vu une salle aussi grande.

Je ne suis pas étonnée de notre répartition dans les maisons … bien que j'aurai aimée être à Gryffondor ! 1 : Pour être avec Anissa et Olivier 2 : Parce que les Serpentard sont tous froids même avec les habitants de leur maison. A part peut-être Draco, aucun ne m'adresse la parole ou n'a l'air de me remarquer. Et encore, Draco ne me dit que « Passe moi le plat de pomme de terre » ou « Passe moi le sel » ou encore « Si tu allais plus vite, mon plat n'aurait pas le temps de refroidir petite moldu » Rien de bien méchant ! Et bien sur c'est ironique.

Enfin bref ! La salle commune des Serpentard est très grande mais aussi très froide. Rien que de la regarder, j'en ais des frissons. Les murs sont vert sombre et la salle est plongée dans le noir, il n'y a pas énormément de lumière. On se pourrait se croire plonger dans les ténèbres.

Les dortoirs des filles est un peut plus joyeux. La aussi c'est ironique !

Je partage mon dortoir avec Pansy Parkinson. La poisse je vous promets. Quoiqu'elle pourrait être plus gentille que dans les livres …

Pansy : Pousse ton gros cu de là Fiennes … tu bloque tout le passage, Dit-elle d'un rire gras

… je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ça va être l'enfer !

Sabrina : Ca commence bien, Dit-elle en soupirant, Excuse moi mais sais tu à quel heure est le couvre feu ? Demanda t-elle à une fille qui venait d'arriver

Fille : Euh … je …

Pourquoi elle hésite à me répondre ?

D'un regard, je l'incite à continuer

Fille : A … A 21h, comme toujours. Ça ne change pas Fiennes, Dit-elle d'un ton réservé

Sabrina : Merci

Pourquoi a-t-elle ce regard étonné ? J'ai rien dit ou fait qui puisse l'étonner ! Mon double n'était pas si méchant quand même ! Enfin j'espère.

Mince ! Elle s'appelle comment cette fille ? Je risque de passer pour une folle atteinte d'Alzheimer si je lui demande son prénom. Un miracle S'il vous plais !

Fille : Meirem ton serpent c'est encore enfui

Meirem : ou est-il encore ? Demanda t-elle en soupirant

Fille : Quelque part dans le dortoir … ou veut tu qu'il soit ! On vient d'arriver et ça commence déjà, Dit-elle avant de sortir du dortoir

Meirem : J'y peut rien … qu'elle commence pas elle non plus !

Alors elle s'appelle Meirem … j'aime bien. Je pourrai en demander plus sur elle à Draco. Il doit bien la connaître lui. J'ai plein de questions à lui poser de toute façon et je compte bien recevoir une réponse.

Je descendis des dortoirs. Il n'est que 20h30, j'ai encore le temps avant le couvre feu … de toute façon je ne compte pas le respecter. Ni se soir, ni les autres soirs.

Le feu de la cheminée chauffe encore. Il doit être entretenu par magie, et le canapé est moelleux. Mais pas assez pour y passer une bonne nuit dessus quand même. Rien ne vaux un lit quand c'est comme ça.

En m'asseyant, je me mit a penser subitement à ce qui doit se passer dans notre monde. Est-ce qu'ils y en a qui se font du souci pour nous ? Est-ce qu'on nous recherche ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'est devenu le livre de formules magiques ? Sans lui on ne pourra pas rentrer. Après tout on est arrivés grâce ou à cause de lui, donc en toute logique on rentrera grâce à lui. Comme le dit Dumbledore, « ce que la magie peut faire, la magie peut le défaire ». Il y a de toute façons une solution. J'espère que Dumbledore nous la donnera

Draco : A quoi pense tu petite moldu ?

Sabrina : Putain, Dis-je en sursautant, ça t'arrive souvent de faire peur aux gens comme ça ? Tu veux que je meure d'une crise cardiaque ?

Draco : Ou la ! Tu vas te calmer petite moldu. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles. Deuxième chose, surveille ton langage

Sabrina : Je parle à un branleur

Draco : N'oublie pas que tu es en territoire ennemie si on peut dire, sale moldu, Dit-il une lueur de méchanceté dans ses yeux gris

Qu'es qu'il peut être détestable ce mec. Et dire que c'est mon personnage préféré « soupir »

Draco : Un gallions pour tes pensées, Dit-il en s'asseyant

Sabrina : T'es pire qu'une girouette, tu changes d'humeur comme de chemise

Draco : Ji rouette ? Tu me préfères en colère petite moldu ?

Sabrina : Je serait folle de dire oui, Dis-je en souriant

Il peut être très sociable quand il veut … je préfère sans aucun doute cette personnalité là !

Sabrina : Si je te pose quelques questions … conviendra tu à y répondre ? Dis-je en me tournant vers lui

Draco : Cela dépens … pose et je verrais

Sabrina : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien fait quand ta su que je n'était pas celle que tu croyait mais une moldu ?

Sous son regard, que je devinai étonné, je m'expliquai

Sabrina : Je veux dire … toi et ta famille détestait tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier de sang pur, cela n'est un secret pour personne, or je suis une moldu … je ne comprend pas !

Draco : Disons que je suis plus clément que mon père. Cela ne m'empêche pas de te voir comme une personne inférieure à moi. Et puis soyons réaliste, une simple moldu n'aurai pas vu le château. Or toi et tes amis éte là et je ne crois pas au coïncidence.

Pas bête

Sabrina : Donc tu pense qu'on auraient des pouvoirs ?

Draco : A la base non, Dit-il en mettant ses bras sous sa tête, mais qui sais … vous devez en avoir avant d'arriver ici sauf que vous ne le savez pas et aurez vécu toute votre vie sans le savoir si vous n'étiez pas venu ici

Sabrina : mais on s'en aurai rendu compte !

Draco : Pas forcément. Si ils sont endormis

Endormi ? Il faudrait donc les réveiller alors. Ça va sûrement ne pas être facile

Sabrina : Je le sens mal !

Draco : Rien de plus facile, Dit-il en se tournant vers moi, J'avoue que vous souffrirez et j'aimerait être la pour voir ça

Sabrina : Pourquoi est tu gentil et à la minute même tu redevient un sale gosse prétentieux ?

Draco : Fait gaffe à tes paroles petite moldu, Dit-il en m'attrapant le menton de son pouce et son index, tu n'est en sécurité qu'avec moi et si les autres apprennent qui tu est vraiment, et tu sais que ma langue fourche vite, Dit-il en lui léchant les lèvres, cela pourrai aller mal pour ta peau. Surtout si ils apprennent que tu n'as aucun pouvoir

Oh, oh ! Ca sens le roussi ici

Sabrina : Tu crois pouvoir me faire du chantage comme ça ? Tu trompe lourdement et puis arrête de m'attaquer sexuellement si on peut dire … ça me gêne, Dis-je ne rougissant.

Draco : Je ne te fait aucun chantage, Dit-il en souriant mystérieusement, Si je t'en ferait, je gagnerait quelque chose en échange or je ne gagne rien dans ce que je vient de te dire

Quoi qu'il dît, pour moi c'est du chantage

Draco : Si tu n'as plus de questions, je vais aller me coucher, Dit-il en se levant, et tu devrait en faire autant

J'ai encore des questions … je n'arrête pas d'en avoir toutes les 5 secondes sauf que lui s'en fout et il en joue en plus.

Aux beaux mots les grands remèdes, je vais aller me coucher. De toute façon j'ai rien d'autre à faire.

* * *

_« POV d'Olivier » _

Jamais dans mes rêves, je n'aurais pu imaginer ça. Je suis enfin à Poudlard et malgré toute la bizarrerie de la chose, je n'ai pas envi de me poser des questions. Les autres sont la pour ça. Je me suis fait des potes, bien qu'ils soient encore distants envers moi. Mais je suis sur qu'avec le temps ça s'arrangera … bien que je doute en ce qui concerne Harry. Il ne m'as pas l'air chaud à nous parler ou même à nous pardonner ou plutôt à pardonner à nos doubles.

Enfin Brefff ! Nous verrons bien.

Toute la soirée je n'ai fait que parler Quidditch avec Seamus, Dean et Ron. Et on a continués pendant le chemin qui nous ramenait à notre dortoir. Dortoir que je partage avec eux d'ailleurs. Nous avons même parlés de foot, bien que Ron ne connaissait pas et n'aime vraiment pas. Je dois avouer avoir délaissé Anissa mais elle ne doit pas s'ennuyer en parlant avec Hermione et d'autres filles, hyper mignonnes, de Gryffondor.

Dans les dortoirs, tout le monde s'était changé et couché, mais personnes dormaient. A part Harry qui était couché et qui avait tiré ses rideaux de son lit.

Seamus : Bon les mecs, assez parlé de chose et d'autre et parlons d'une chose importante, Sourit-il, combien de meuf comptez vous, vous faire cette année ?

Dean : Tu ne pense qu'a ça ma parole

Ron : Grave, Dit-il en rigolant, au faite Dean tu est toujours avec Angélina ou pas ?

Dean : Angélina qui ? Dit-il en souriant

Ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de tous les garçons

Seamus : Pauvre Angélina … et toi Olivier ? T'en es ou avec Cho Chang ? On m'a dit qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre vous l'année dernière

Oh non ! Je suis sortit avec une meuf sans m'en rappeler. C'est bien ma veine. Pas que je n'ai jamais eu aucune meuf … mais Cho est une bonne meuf et je m'en voudrait d'avoir fait quelque chose avec elle et de ne pas m'en souvenir

Olivier : Euh … bas

Dean : Elle n'est pas sortit avec toi pour rendre jaloux Harry ?

Olivier : Bas …

Ron : Moi je la déteste cette fille ! Harry a tout de même souffert avec elle

Seamus : Alors Olivier !

Olivier : Bon j'avoue …. Cela aurai pu être un bon cou mais trop pleurnicheuse pour moi

Ron : Pour qu'une fille te plaise faudrait qu'elle soit comme Anissa Rabza ? Dit-il en souriant

Olivier : Pourquoi tu parles d'Anissa ?

Seamus : Voyons tout le monde sait ce que tu ressens pour elle

Moi et Anissa ! Ils sont fous. Ça ne marcherait jamais. En plus je suis sur qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi.

Olivier : Mais arrêtait. Il n'y a rien en elle et moi !

Harry : Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? Exclama t-il en ouvrant ses rideaux, J'aimerai dormir

Ron : Harry ! Il n'est que 21h

Harry : Et parce qu'il n'est que 21h, je n'est pas le droit au sommeil ?

Ron : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire

Harry : Et pourtant tu l'as dit !

Olivier : Ecoutez, vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour ça, Allons nous coucher

Seamus, Dean : D'accord

Ron : J'espère que tu seras de meilleure humeur demain

Et il alla se coucher alors qu'Harry se mit à grogner avant de se rallonger sous ses couvertures. Je crois que je vais faire pareil. Même si je n'ai pas sommeil.

Harry est vraiment bizarre, mais je sens qu'il va devoir changer sinon ça va mal aller

Allez hop au dodo !

* * *

_« POV d'Anissa » _

Whoua le truc de ouf, je suis dans ma chambre de poudlard, a gryffondor avec Hermione, Ginny et les autres. JE savais que c'était ma maison avec Olivier. Enfin j'aurai quand même bien aimé aller a serpentard mais avec la réputation qu'ils ont. Enfin bref, Sabrina par contre je savais qu'elle y serait. Elle a toujours voulu être a serpentard. Quand à Laura et Mickaël … bas c'est sans surprise.

Les perso sont comme dans le livre sauf que nous on sait tout d'eux et eux ne savent rien de nous. C'est ça qui et encore mieux. Comme pour Harry par exemple … tout ce qui c'est passé en fin d'année, on est pas censés être au courant. En plus il se la raconte trop, je suis pressé de le remettre à sa place.

Les filles de Gryffondor sont hyper sympas mais alors leurs sujets de conversations sont très limités. Soit elles parlent de mode soit de garçons. J'ai même appris qu'Olivier était à la 3ème place du classement de beau gosse après Draco Malfoy (Number One) et Harry Potter (Number Two). Même qu'un fan club Harry potter existait et que c'était même Laura qui l'aurai créé. M'étonne pas ! Il n'y a qu'elle qui aurai pu le créé. Les mecs, c'est toute sa vie. Si un jour elle m'apprend qu'elle changeait de bort et que les mecs la faisaient subitement vomir, soit je fais une crise cardiaque, soit je veux bien me faire bonne sœur.

J'aimerai aussi me faire de nouveaux potes. Les persos que j'aimais bien dans livre par exemple. Comme Hermione ! Je vais essayer de me rapprocher d'elle mais faut dire qu'avec toutes les questions qu'elle pose, je me demande comment je vais faire pour ne pas craquer et si je serai quel mensonge inventer. Parce que mine de rien c'est difficile qu'eu même.

Bon pour en revenir à Olivier. Je n'aime pas ça. 3ème place veut dire que toute les meufs veulent sortir avec lui et ça je n'aime pas … pas du tout.

Ginny n'en a que pour Harry, Lavande pour Draco et Parvati pour Olivier. Elle a intérêt à avoir quelqu'un d'autre en vue, sinon je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

J'ai honte de le dire mais au début j'ai était un peu jalouse de Sabrina car elle est super proche de Olivier mais c'est bon après j'ai compris que c'était que de l'amitié fraternel. Comme Olivier est fils unique, je pense qu'il la considère comme sa petite sœur, mais c'est Laura … elle ma mis n'importe quoi dans la tête. Je comprends pourquoi, elle n'a pas de mecs!

Tien j'entend des voix qui m'appel. Ca dois être hermione qui veut me poser toutes sortes de questions mais je suis trop fatigué se soir. Je vais faire semblant de dormir, sa me semble plus judicieux...ah c'est bon sa marche (je suis trop une boss) Oui et Ron aussi. Ca c'est un type qui va me plaire. Il a de l'humour … je pense que je vais bien m'entendre. Les cours c'est demain … je me demande comment on va se débrouiller. On a pas de baguette … on ne c'est rien ... je me demande si je suis dans l'équipe de quidditch. Je verrais sa demain...JE SUIS A POUDLARD DANS LE MONDE D'HARRY POTTER qui l'aurais cru a part Dumbledore bien sur ;)

* * *

La première nuit à Poudlard a était difficile pour certains des 5 amis. N'ayant pu trouver le sommeil, Sabrina passa la moitié de la nuit allongée, les yeux ouverts à penser et l'autre moitié à écrire dans un journal. Si bien qu'elle fut la première à arriver dans la grande salle … légèrement fatiguée. 

Olivier n'avait eu aucun problème à trouver le sommeil. Il ronflait comme un bien heureux, comme le reste de son dortoir, au moment même ou Sabrina se retournait et retournait dans son lit pour la 20ème fois … ce qui signifie quand il n'était encore qu'une heure moins dix. Il eu par contre bien du mal pour se lever et se n'est qu'avec l'aide du belle organe que possédait Ron, qu'il consenti à ouvrir un œil pour deux, avant de commencer une bataille d'oreiller. Bataille qui se termina avec des cadavres d'oreillers et des plumes volant et venant de partout. Bataille que prit par Harry à la plus grand étonnement d'Olivier. C'est donc dans la plus grande hilarité qu'ils arrivèrent tous dans la grande salle.

Pour Anissa, sa nuit n'était pas aussi cool que celle d'Olivier. Qui aurait cru que Parvati Patil ronflait la nuit comme un animal en rute ? Sûrement pas elle.

Résultat, Anissa ne pu dormir qu'après avoir mi une couverture sur la tête de la ronfleuse et pince sur le nez de cette dernière. Ce qui marcha le temps qu'elle s'endorme mais surtout mieux que ses dernières tentatives qui furent un échec total. Elle arriva dans la grande salle sur les nerfs mais avec un sourire en voyant qu'Harry avait visiblement abandonné sa tête de cochon au pied de son lit. Elle s'essaya à coter de lui avant de faire un coucou à Sabrina, assis toujours seule a sa table.

Pour Mickaël, la nuit longue mais brève. Il ne pu fermer les yeux de la nuit. Au moment d'aller se coucher, il s'allongea sur son lit … trempé, ce qui fut désagréable. Il du donc enlever les draps mais ne pu les changer parce qu'il n'y en avaient aucun de propre dans la chambre. Les elfes de maison devant s'en occuper chaque matin ne vois pas l'utilité d'en laisser en rechange en cas … d'accident dirons nous. Il du donc s'allonger sur le matelas sans drap. Chose qui se conclua de désastreuse puisqu'un ressort ressortait, empêchant Mickaël de dormir. Ce fut que vers 6h00 du matin qu'il s'endormit. La tête sur la cuvette des toilettes pour se faire réveiller à 7h00 sous les rires de ses camarades de dortoir.

Laura passa la nuit à papoter avec ses copines de Harry Potter, Olivier Richardson et Draco Malfoy ou elle avoua son faible pour Olivier mais aussi pour Harry avec qui elle aimerait essayer d'être plus proche. Chacune avaient d'ailleurs fait le parie de sortir avec l'un des 3. Harry pour Laura, Olivier pour Marica et Draco pour Amandine. Si, par malchance, elles n'y arrivaient pas, elles devraient avouer publiquement leurs pensées cochonnes mettant en scène bien sur leurs 3 apollons. Mais vous comme moi savez que cela n'arrivera pas … comment 3 beaux mecs pourraient résister à 3 déesses de Poufsouffle ?

N'oublions pas qu'elles avaient toute l'année scolaire pour y arriver. Mais bien sur elles savaient qu'elles n'auront pas besoin de tout ce temps.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur pour tout le monde. Sabrina fut rejoins par Draco encore plus beau et plus froid. Mickaël avait rejoins Anissa et Olivier à la table des Gryffondor et parlait avec Hermione des cours qui arrivaient Lundi.

Et bien sur Laura rigolait avec ses copines de chose et d'autre pas assez important pour s'étendre dessus.

* * *

Dehors le soleil brillait et une douce brise d'été soufflait dans l'air. Tous les élèves de Poudlard profitaient encore de cette journée de repos avant de devoir vraiment commencer les cours. Tout sauf 5 qui flânaient dans les couloirs en quête du bureau de Albus Dumbledore ! 

Sabrina : Vous savez ou se trouve son bureau ? J'en ai marre de chercher alors que dehors on se croie encore en été

Olivier : Non mais on va bien trouver

Anissa : Oui à force de tourner en rond ! Dit-elle en soupirant

Laura : Eh je ne vous aie pas dit ! Je suis le leader des Poufsouffle

Sabrina : Supers ! Ironisa t-elle

Mickaël : Elle ressemble a quoi la statue refermant le passage du bureau ?

Olivier : Bas a une statuette

Anissa : Non a une gargouille vraiment très laide

Laura : En plus j'ai créé un fan club Harry Potter

Sabrina : Whoua ! Dit-elle d'un ton je-m'en-foutisme total

Mickaël : T'es sur ?

Laura : Oui, les filles m'on dit que …

Mickaël : Non, non pas toi mais Anissa, Dit-il en balayant quelque chose de la main

Olivier : Regarde elle est là ! Dit-il en pointant la statuette de la main

Anissa : Pire que les gargouilles du dessin animé « le bossu de notre dame »

Laura : En plus j'ai fait le parie de sortir avec Harry Potter avant la fin de l'année, Sourit-elle

Sabrina : A votre avis, c'est quoi le mot de passe ?

Anissa : Attend, Dit-elle en regardant Laura, Sortir avec Harry ?

Laura : Oui et mes copines avec 2 autres mecs

Anissa : Qui ? Demanda t-elle les trais crispés

Laura : Les 2 autres plus beaux gosses du bahut

Anissa : QUOI ? Cria t-elle

Occupés a chercher le mot de passe (entre Bonbon a la cannelle, Bonbon au citron et en passant par Dumbledore mange du beurre) Sabrina, Olivier et Mickaël sursautèrent sous le cris d'horreur que poussa Anissa.

Olivier : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Anissa ? Demanda t-il en passant son bras droit sur les épaules de cette dernière

Anissa : …

Sabrina : Anis ! S'approcha t-elle, Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Anissa : …

Mickaël : Laura que lui a tu dis ou fait pour qu'elle ne réagisse pas ?

Laura : Mais rien ! On parler tranquillement d'un parie que j'avais fait avec mes copines de Poufsouffle

Mickaël : Quel parie ?

Laura : Que je sortirai avec Harry avant la fin de l'année

Sabrina : HA HA HA

Mickaël : Quel age a tu Laura ? Fit t-il en fusillant Sabrina du regard

Laura : 16 ans comme vous

Mickaël : Alors arrête de te comporter comme une gamine …

Sabrina : Surtout qu'il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que … Voyons Laura ! Ta aucune chance avec Harry, Pouffa t-elle

Laura : J'ai plus de chance que toi, Dit-elle en colère, Puisque toi il n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier

Sabrina : Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'un beau gosse ferait avec toi ?

Laura : Je dois le prendre comment ? Dit-elle en colère

Sabrina : Comme tu le veux

Laura : Je pari que tu ne pourra pas l'approcher pour qu'il t'accorde sa confiance, sans te faire envoyer sur les roses ou bien mieux, de le faire tomber amoureux de toi

Sabrina : Je …

Mickaël : Sab, Dit-il sévèrement, Ne t'abaisse pas à cela

Sabrina : Tu crois que j'aurai acceptée ?

Olivier : Bon …, Dit-il en serrant Anissa contre lui, Anissa n'a pas l'air de revenir a elle

Sabrina : Essaye le bouche à bouche, Sourit-elle

Olivier : Ah, ah, ah, Rougit-il

… : Voyons ! Je vous entends depuis mon bureau ! Calmez vous

Les 5 amis se tournèrent vers la voix qui n'appartenait a personne d'autre qu'au professeur Dumbledore. En soupirant de soulagement, ils sourirent à celui-ci.

Mickaël : Nous vous cherchons Professeur

Dumbledore : Et que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda t-il en souriant

Sabrina : On a des choses à vous dire, des questions a vous poser

Dumbledore : Je vois ! Eh bien entrez messieurs, dames ! Dit-il en leur montrant le passage

Il entrèrent tous dans l'immense bureau du directeur. De nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés au mur et représentaient les anciens directeurs. Chose bizarre et macho parce qu'aucunes femmes n'y étaient représentées.

Dumbledore : Eh bien ! Asseyez vous ! Dit-il en s'asseyant lui-même

Sa phrase eu pour effet de stopper les 5 adolescents de leur contemplation

Dumbledore : Voulez vous un bonbon au citron ?

Mickaël : Non merci professeur … nous somme la pour une chose précise

Dumbledore : Bien … Bien … Bien … Allez y alors, Dit-il d'un geste de la main

Tout en regardant ses camarades, Mickaël commença

Mickaël : Nous ne sommes pas ceux qu'on est supposé être

Dumbledore : Intéressant ! Excusez moi de ne pas vous comprendre monsieur Poche

Mickaël : Oui excusait moi ! Mais même nous ne comprenons rien à cette histoire

Dumbledore : Commencez par le début, Dit-il en un sourire, Ce sera déjà un bon début

Mickaël : Voila. Nous venons d'une dimension différente à la votre. Chez nous la magie n'existe pas et votre monde n'est qu'un roman pour enfants …

Sabrina : Pour enfants ? T'abuses quand même

Mickaël : … Pour enfants, Dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir, enfin tout ça pour dire que nous ne venons pas d'ici. Il y a maintenant 5 jours, on va dire, nous étions encore chez nous et nous avons découvert une boutique de magie …

Dumbledore : Ne venez vous pas de dire que la magie n'existait pas ?

Olivier : Cela n'existe pas mais on la cultive … c'est une passion

Dumbledore : Continuez, Sourit-il

Mickaël : Oui bon … Dans cette boutique nous avons acheté un livre de formules magiques. Ça n'aurai tenu qu'a moi, nous ne l'aurions pas acheté … cela ne nous a apporté que des ennuis et puis il faut bien avouer que ce livre ne nous était donné

Sabrina : Mick ! On s'en fout … va a l'essentiel

Mickaël : Oui bon … en récitant une formule du livre en latin, une explosion a eu lieu et on c'est retrouvés au chemin de traverse

Dumbledore : Une explosion vous dite ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ?

Anissa : Mick a oublié de préciser qu'au même moment j'était entrain de mélanger toute sorte de produits scientifiques entre eux … ce qui doit être l'origine de l'explosion

Dumbledore : Possible …

Laura : Professeur ête vous au courant de quelque chose ?

Dumbledore : Ete vous sur de ne pas vouloir d'un bonbon au citron ? Vous savez c'est l'un des meilleurs bonbon que j'ai pu manger dans ma triste vie

Un ange passa … puis son cousin … puis une mouche qui jeta un œil sur ce groupe d'humain vraiment bizarre, avant de s'écraser comme une idiote sur le mur qu'elle n'avait pas vu (boire ou voler, il faut choisir lol)

Anissa : Euh … sans façon professeur, Dit-elle d'un ton gêné

Dumbledore : bous ne savez pas se que vous manquez

Mickaël : Professeur nous voulons savoir se qui se passe et surtout ce qu'on fait là !

Dumbledore : C'est compréhensible ! Croyez vous au destin mes jeunes amis ?

Tous : Euh …

Sabrina : Moi j'y crois, Dit-elle en levant doucement son bras

Dumbledore : Bien miss Fiennes … et bien votre venue ici est du au destin. Au bien sur je ne sais pas vraiment ce que le destin attend de vous mais la preuve est la ! Il vous a choisis …

Olivier : Euh … Professeur ! En quoi le destin à a voir dans cette histoire ?

Dumbledore : Eh bien monsieur Richardson … cela est tout simple. Vous n'éte pas ici par un simple hasard. Tout était écrit dans l'ordre pour que cela arrive.

Mickaël : Qu'est-ce qui était écrit ?

Dumbledore : Vous n'éte pas sans savoir votre réputation dans le lycée, je me trompe ?

Anissa : Non et d'ailleurs nous aimerions comprendre pourquoi nous étions si méchants

Dumbledore : Une chose a la fois Miss Rabza ! Vous éte arrivés a Poudlard pour votre 2ème, il y a de cela 5 ans. Dés votre arrivés, votre manière d'être attiraient déjà les autres a vous. Malheureusement nombreux si cassèrent les dents en vous parlant.

Anissa : Mais pourquoi aussi ?

Dumbledore : J'y arrive … chaque chose dans son temps. Bien … les années ont passées et pourtant tout ce qui s'y passa était écrit pour faciliter votre arriver a vous. En 4ème année, une jeune fille est arrivée. Elle était perdue, déboussolée comme vous en ce moment. Elle est venue me parler, d'abord existée par ce qui lui arrivait … elle fut très vite triste et cela après une conversation avec vous, dit-il en les pointant du doigt

Tous : Nous ? … mais …

Dumbledore : Pas vous a proprement parlé mais bien vous.

Mickaël : Mais qu'es que l'histoire de cette fille à avoir avec nous ?

Dumbledore : Parce que cette jeune fille vient du même monde que vous

Tous : Quoi ? Mais qui c'est ?

Dumbledore : Vous le saurez en temps et en heure … Pourtant cette jeune fille n'aurai pas du arriver AVANT vous mais AVEC vous. Ensuite il y a eu la dispute et dirons nous que le groupe c'est dissous. Et maintenant vous voila ! Le destin n'attendait que le bon moment pour vous faire venir ! Et avec la guerre qui approche … je pense que c'est le bon moment

Sabrina : Mais alors pourquoi cette fille est arrivée avant nous ?

Dumbledore : Je l'ignore … pourtant cela n'a plus d'importance a l'heure qu'il est. Le plus important c'est « pourquoi ête vous là »

Mickaël : C'est ce qu'on essaye de savoir depuis des lustres

Dumbledore : Calmez vous Monsieur Poche ! Quand dans votre monde, vous et vos amis ête allés chercher ce livre de formules, cela n'était pas une envie de vous 5 mais le destin qui vous poussez a l'acheter. Ce vieil Hector n'était la que pour vous le vendredi

Anissa : Hector ? C'est qui Hector ?

Sabrina : Celui qui tenez la boutique de magie c'est ça ?

Dumbledore : Exactement Miss Fiennes. L'annonce de l'ouverture de cette boutique ne pouvais être vu que de vous 5 ainsi que la boutique en elle-même. Hector n'avait qu'à attendre votre arrivés et d'attirer votre attention sur ce grimoire. Le reste est arrivé naturellement.

Olivier : Mais c'est pire qu'un complot … vous étiez dedans en plus !

Anissa : C'est vous !

Laura : Quoi c'est lui ?

Anissa : C'est vous qui avait payé nos chambres et notre nourriture au chaudron baveur

Dumbledore : Vous ête intelligente Miss Rabza ! Mais cela n'est pas un complot … j'ai était prévenue de votre arrivés par un vieil ami … j'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement entre ce que je savait et vous

Sabrina : Mais comment tu la su ? Demanda t-elle à Anissa

Anissa : Rappel toi ! Tom est le frère de Dumbledore … et n'oublie pas ce que nous a dit l'elfe quand on a demandé Tom …

Mickaël : … Qu'il était allé son frère

Anissa : Exactement … et dés qu'il est revenu, il nous a dit qu'on lui avait déjà réglé nos chambres avec la nourriture … je n'avait pas fait le rapprochement a cause de tout ses bouleversements mais là tout s'éclaire.

Olivier : Il y a une chose qui me tracasse … que savez vous Professeur ?

Dumbledore : Une chose étroitement liée avec la prophétie concernant le jeune Harry Potter … mais cela aussi vous le saurez en temps et en heure

Laura : Professeur ! Comment savez vous que nous connaissons la prophétie concernant Harry ?

Dumbledore : Voyons Miss Martin … un peut de jugeote comme diraient les moldus ! Votre ami ici présent ma annoncé que dans votre monde, nous n'étions qu'un roman … pour enfants, Souri-il, Et puisque que vous connaissez assez notre monde pour savoir qui je suis, j'en ai déduit que vous étiez au courant pour la prophétie … il est bien inutile de vous rappelez de ne rien dire a personne … les conséquences pourraient être désastreuse

Sabrina : Des fois Laura je me demande si tu n'est pas idiote, Soupira t-elle

Mickaël : Professeur … vous n'avez pas répondu au pourquoi nous étions si détestable … enfin pourquoi nos doubles l'étaient.

Dumbledore : Cela est simple …

Olivier : Tout est simple avec lui, Grommela t-il

Dumbledore : Oui Monsieur Richardson, Dit-il en souriant, Enfin vos « doubles » n'ont pas eu une enfance heureuse … ils ont vécu en orphelinat et en on était amer. Le même cercle vicieux ce serai passé comme avec Tom Jedusor si vous n'étiez pas arrivés

Sabrina : Mais attendez … Tom Jedusor est devenu le maître des ténèbres seulement a cause de son père, moldu de nature … or rien a voir avec nos « doubles »

Dumbledore : Tom a vécu à l'orphelinat, expliquant pourquoi il ne voulait jamais quitter Poudlard qui était sa maison. C'est vrai que Tom détestait son père qui a était un tournant dans son futur mais se qu'il vivait a l'orphelinat en a aussi était un !

Anissa : Mais qu'est-ce que notre arrivés a bien pu changer ?

Dumbledore : A votre départ, vos « doubles » ne reviendrons pas seulement parce que votre mission sera terminée … vos « doubles » ne serviront plus a rien. Donc tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire n'arrivera jamais.

Sabrina : A parce que maintenant, nous avons une mission ?

Dumbledore : Cela se saura en temps et en heure, Dit-il en souriant

Mickaël : Mais Professeur …

Dumbledore : Voulez vous un caramel ? Demanda t-il en leur tendant un bonbon au caramel, C'est moldu … j'adore ces petites choses

Cela signifier que la conversation était close … et bien que de nombreuses questions avaient trouvées des réponses, de nouvelles étaient arrivées et Dumbledore n'était pas disposé à y répondre. Quelle était cette mission ? Q'avait-il entendu qui les concernaient et qui était liée a la prophétie d'Harry ? Auron t-il enfin des réponses ? Ça c'était moins sur !

A suivre …


	4. les cours commencent L\'enfer aussi

Auteur : Siria black 666 

diabolikvampyr: Eh bien la voila. J'espère que cela te plaira toujours autant

Merci a tout ceux qui laisse des revieuw et même a ceux qui la lisent

* * *

Les cours commencent …  
…l'enfer aussi

Les cours commencent ! Voila la première pensée de tout élèves confondus, dans Poudlard. Les Serdaigle étaient déjà levés, lavés, assis à leur table, leurs bouquins dans leur sac, leur sac à coter d'eu. Ils étaient près à attaquer cette belle journée qui s'annonçait ensoleillée. Ce qui ne fut pas au goût de tous bien sur. Les Poufsouffle arrivaient tout doucement pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner et les filles de cette même maison, gloussaient déjà … preuve d'une longue journée chez ces derniers.

Les seuls à ne pas être complètement content d'aller en cour en cette belle journée, était bien les Serpentard et les Gryffondor … sûrement seul point commun entre eux. Bien sur seuls Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy étaient contents de se lever. Pour Hermione, cela était simple, les cours commençaient ce qui annonçait de nouvelles connaissances à assimiler. Pour Draco le seul fait de rendre la vie d'Harry Potter infernal, suffisait pour lui donner bonne humeur … bon sans oublier que les études étaient tout de même importantes aux yeux de cet ange, qui était tout de même placé en 2ème place du classement des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Après Hermione Granger dit la Sang-De-Bourbe. C'était une honte pour Draco d'être classé après un sang inférieur au sien et son père Lucius, comptait bien le lui faire comprendre en le privant de tout se qu'il désirait … enfin quoi que maintenant il ne pouvait plus lui interdire quoique ce sois vu le prisonnier d'Azkaban qu'il était. Il se vengerait de Potter pour cela … quoique depuis son emprisonnement, ce fût la première fois qu'il voyait sa mère sourire et être chaleureuse. Au ne vous trompez pas, Narcissa Malfoy est elle aussi a la solde de Lord Voldemort alias Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronnoncer-le-nom-parce-ce-que-toutes-personnes-normals-devraient-avoir-peur-de-le-dire. Sauf que elle, elle était plus discrète que Lucius son mari dévoué. Pas tellement dévoué d'ailleurs. Non ce qui lui rendait le sourire était que son tirant de mari n'était plus à la maison pour la menacer, elle et son enfant.

_**Millicent **_: Pansy réveille toi ! J'ai faim moi

_**Pansy**_ : Grr … hum Draco

_**Millicent**_ : PANSYYYYYYYY !

_**Meriem**_ : Merde Milli … jette lui de l'eau sur la tête … qu'on puisse encore avoir la chance d'avoir nos oreilles pour de longues années encore.

_**Millicent**_ : Et toi fait nous grâce de ne pas parler le matin … on doit déjà te supporter dans notre dortoir avec ton stupide serpent donc on aimerai bien ne pas t'entendre.

_**Meriem**_ : Silver n'est pas un stupide serpent

_**Pansy **_: ça vous arrive de vous taire quand il y en a qui veut dormir ?

_**Sabrina**_ : Eh Pansy ! Il est 8h10, les cours commencent à 9h … donc dormir devrait être la dernière de tes préoccupations

_**Pansy**_ : D'où tu me parles de cette manière Fiennes ? **Dit-elle en se levant rageusement**

_**Sabrina**_ : Et toi t'oublie a qui tu as a faire Parkinson, **Dit-elle en souriant mystérieusement**

_**Pansy**_ : Et a qui je parle petite idiote ?

Et c'est en la prenant par le col de son pyjama, que Sabrina déclara

_**Sabrina **_: A ton pire cauchemar ! Du moins je vais le devenir si tu continues

_**Millicent**_ : Eh calme toi Fiennes, Pansy a comprit !

_**Sabrina**_ : J'espère bien, **Dit-elle en lâchant Pansy**

« J'ai bien fait d'écouter Draco … enfin j'espère »

_**« Flash back »**_

Assis sur un canapé en cuir de leur salle commune, l'héritier des Malfoy et une de nos « voyageurs » discutaient.

_**Draco**_ : Il y a une chose que tu ne comprend pas petite moldu … la Sabrina que je connaît était méchante, toi pas !

**_Sabrina _**: C'est-à-dire

_**Draco**_ : Réagis comme elle … soit méchante sans l'être tellement. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Montre que c'est toi qui commandes les règles du jeu

_**Sabrina **_: Pourquoi tu me donnes ses conseils ?

_**Draco**_ : Disons que j'ai bon cœur et que je n'ai aucune envie de voir ton joli minois défiguré. A serpentard c'est la loi du plus fort. Si tu te laisses faire, tu perds. Personne ne viendra t'aider … et tu seras la risée de Serpentard. Nous ne sommes pas des Gryffondor … pense-y.

_**« Fin du flash »**_

* * *

_**Hermione**_ : Les emplois du temps ! **Dit-elle en les distribuant aux Gryffondor**

_**Ron**_ : Voyons voir ce qu'on à comme cours aujourd'hui … tien au faite Olivier t'as prit quoi comme cours ?

_**Olivier **_: Euh …

_**« Flash Back »**_

_**Mickaël**_ : Professeur, nous avons un autre problème

_**Dumbledore **_: Qui est ? _**Demanda t-il en souriant**_

_**Mickaël**_ : Nous n'avons aucuns livres, aucunes robes de sorcier … en bref rien du tout

_**Dumbledore**_ : Je vois, **Dit-il en se grattant sa longue barbe**, Pour les robes et les livres, il n'y a aucuns problèmes. Je vais faire porter une lettre dans chaque magasin avec une explication et le numéro de votre coffre pour l'argent. Pour le reste … et bien a vous de décider.

_**Olivier**_ : Décider de quoi ?

_**Dumbledore **_: Quels cours vous choisissez de suivre cette année bien sur.

Et c'est pendant plus d'une heure, que nos 5 amis se mirent a choisirent leurs cours. Pour Anissa, le choix ne fut pas difficile … entre Arithmancie et Divination, sont choix était fait. Pourquoi se prendre la tête en Arithmancie alors qu'en Divination on pouvait dormir ? Elle prit aussi étude des moldus rien que pour au moins avoir de bonne note.  
Laura choisi pour sa part Divination et étude des moldus. D'un part pour rester avec Anissa et de l'autre parce qu'elle savait de source sur qu'Harry Potter avait prit Divination et si elle voulait gagner son parie, elle devrait commencer maintenant. Et quoi de mieux qu'un cour de divination pour le réconforter quand le professeur Trelawney, annoncera une fois encore sa triste mort. Qui on le sais tous, n'arrivera jamais car il est Harry Potter --. Mickaël choisi étude des anciennes runes et Héptomologie (cour lié de près a la Divination.  
Olivier a prit des cours simples … Divination parce que comme ça aux devoirs, il pourra raconter n'importe quoi tant que cela soit horrible et il aura une bonne note sans effort et étude des moldus pour les mêmes raisons qu'Anissa.  
Pour Sabrina son choix se porta sur l'Arithmancie et l'étude des moldus.

Bien sur dans tout cela ils continuaient tous Potions … ayant eu assez d'Optimal pour continuer. Enfin c'étaient leurs doubles qui les avaient eu … mais Dumbledore affirmait que c'était comme si c'étaient eux qui les avaient eu.

**_« Fin du Flash »_**

_**Olivier**_ : J'ai prit Divination et études des moldus

_**Seamus**_ : Oh Non ! Serpentard, Serpentard, Poufsouffle

_**Ron**_ : 9h à 11h Potion avec Serpentard

_**Anissa **_: 11h à 12h Métamorphose avec Serpentard

_**Harry **_: 14h à 16h Divination avec Poufsouffle

_**Anissa **_: Ce n'est pas tellement la mort … et puis on verra Sabrina pendant ses 3 heures avec Serpentard

_**Ron**_ : Oui mais Sabrina rime avec Malfoy comme Serpentard rime avec Pourri

_**Olivier**_ : Si ils sont amis c'est normal et puis Draco Malfoy est peut-être gentil

_**Seamus **_: Malfoy ne rime pas avec gentil, Olivier !

_**Hermione**_ : Par contre Seamus rime avec idiot ! **Dit-elle en s'asseyant**

_**Anissa**_ : Bien sortit Hermione !

_**Seamus **_: Eh ! **Fis t-il sous l'hilarité des autres**

_**Hermione**_ : Et puis les Serpentard ne sont pas tous pourri … c'est vos préjugés qui le sont. C'est comme dire que tous les Poufsouffle sont bête ou que tout les Serdaigle n'ont qu'un cerveau et rien d'autre.

_**Ron**_ : Pour les Poufsouffle c'est vrai !

_**Hermione**_ : Tu en est un alors Ronald

_**Ron**_ : C'est-à-dire ?

_**Hermione**_ : Tu es aussi bête et fermé d'esprit qu'eux, t'as du avoir des ancêtres à Poufsouffle

_**Ron**_ : Tu te crois maligne ? **Dit-il en colère**

**_Anissa_** : Elle l'est plus que toi déjà, **Sourit-elle**

_**Harry**_ : Il y en a qui ne le sont pas ! **Dit-il calmement**

_**Anissa**_ : Tu vise qui Harry ?

En la regardant des ses yeux verts qu'on dirait éteint, il répondit

_**Harry**_ : Tu te sens visée ?

_**Anissa**_ : Ne gaze pas contre moi Potter ! Je ne suis pas Ron ou Hermione ou même l'une de tes fans !

_**Harry**_ : Tu m'en diras tant !

_**Anissa**_ : Tu as de la chance d'avoir des chiens qui te lèche le cu quand tu siffles parce que vu ton comportement, tu ne mériterais même pas leur attention.

_**Harry**_ : TU NE SAIS PAS PAR OU JE SUIS PASSE RABZA ALORS OCCUPE TOI DE TES AFFAIRES

_**Anissa**_ : J'en sais sûrement plus que tu ne le crois … et ce n'est pas en t'en prenant aux autres et surtout a ceux qui veulent t'aider ou te connaître mieux, qu'on te comprendra ! Je n'en ai rien a faire de toi … retient ça !

_**Harry**_ : JE N'AI PAS ENVIE QU'ON ME COMPRENNE IDIOTE

_**Anissa**_ : ALORS ARRETE DE NOUS FAIRE CHIER AVEC TES ETATS D'AME ! TU N'ES QU'UN EGOÏSTE POTTER EN NE LAISSANT PAS TES AMIS COMPRENDRE CE QUI T'ARRIVE …

_**Harry**_ : FOUT MOI LA PAIX … TOI ET TOUT LES AUTRES. J'AI TOUJOURS SU M'EN SORTIR TOUT SEUL ET ÇA NE CHANGERA PAS PARCE QUE TOI ET TA BANDE DE MERDE AVAIT SUBITEMENT CHANGE DE COMPORTEMENT.

Et il partit de la grande salle sous le regard ahuri de tous les élèves qui en effet avaient suivit de la « discussion » depuis les premiers éclats de voix … pas besoin de préciser qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment pour quel raison le héros du monde c'était mi a crier sur Anissa Rabza.

* * *

Les cours du matin allaient commencer dans quelques minutes. Assis à leur table de classe, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard attendaient que leur professeur Severus Rogue arrive. Tous papotaient comme s'ils criaient. Inconscient que si leur prof de potion arrivait au même moment, des points seraient enlevés … et bien sur tout le monde le sait … ce serait Gryffondor qui payerait.

Dans un grand claquement de porte, le professeur Rogue entra dans sa classe de cour pour se diriger vers son bureau. Sa longue robe de sorcier voletait autour de lui, ce qui lui donna le respect et la peur comme si il était le prince des ténèbres plus communément appelé « DRACULA »

**_Rogue _**: Passons les formalités de base et commençons. Si vous ête encore dans cette classe c'est que vous avez eu assez d'Optimal pour que j'ai la malchance de vous garder … ce qui … ma fois est étonnant … vu les résultats médiocre que certain on dans cette classe, **Siffla t-il** en regardant Harry. Les potions est un art rigoureux et donc aucuns perturbateurs ne sera acceptés, dans ce cour. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous le compreniez vu que j'ai toujours les même véracrasses des années précédente sauf Monsieur Londubat qui nous donne la chance de ne pas revenir cette année … vu les résultats d'une médiocrité honteuse qu'il a eu à l'examen.

D'un coup de baguette, Severus Rogue transforma un tableau blanc de projection en tableau noir a craies.

_**Rogue**_ : Nous allons étudier pour ce premier cour, la potion « Révéliare » … Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? **Demanda t-il en se retournant vers ses élèves d'un brusque mouvement de cape**, Prenez des notes

Et dans une synchronisation parfaite, tous élèves confondus, pris plume et parchemin pour noter les ingrédients que leur Professeur inscrivaient sur le tableau noir.

_**Rogue**_ : La potion « Révéliare » révèle un souvenir d'une personne désiré. Cela marche comme une pensine, sauf que le souvenir s'insinue dans l'esprit de la personne automatiquement après la prise de potion. Je dois, sous ordre du professeur Dumbledore, vous placez par 2 … ce qui en sommes est une obligation pour une matière aussi délicate que les potions … mais un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor. Cela va de sois qu'un Serpentard ne sera pas pénalisé par l'incompétence d'un Gryffondor, **Dit-il en un regard qui ce voulait compatissant envers les Serpentard**, il est évident que ces groupes resteront les même pour toute l'année a venir.

Des soupirs d'exaspération furent poussés par les Gryffondor. L'année commençait bien. 2 heures de potion avec Serpentard, un prof qui chouchoute ces derniers mais en plus des groupes avec un Serpentard pour chacun d'eux … et cela pour toute l'année. Rien de mieux pour passer 2 heures de bonne humeur.

Quand Rogue annonça les groupes, des cris de fureur se déclarèrent de toute part chez les Serpentard comme chez les Gryffondor, très vite calmé par Severus qui enleva, dans la foulée, 20 points à Gryffondor pour cause de chahut. Bien sur Serpentard ne se vit aucun point d'enlever.

Les groupes furent donc fait comme suit :

_**Richardson avec Malfoy**_

_**Fiennes avec Potter**_

_**Rabza avec Dunkelheit**_

_**Weasley avec Goyle**_

_**Granger avec Grabe**_

_**Etc., Etc.**_

Quand tout les élèves furent installés, préparés et surtout quand ils arrêtèrent tous de ce jeter des regards de tueur, la préparation de la potion « Révéliare » pu commencer.

_**« Du coter de Sabrina et Harry »**_

Avachi sur le bureau, Sabrina écoutée d'une oreille discret le babillage du professeur Rogue tout en répondant discrètement aux messages d'Anissa

_« Mais regarde le avec son air de je-m'en-foutisme ! Je te promets, il m'exaspère ce type. Survivant ou pas, je me le fais dés que j'arrive à le coincer ! »_

Tu te le fais ? Attention la miss, je pourrais penser a autre chose … Je sais Anissa, qu'il t'énerve je comprend, mais qu'est ce que tu veut que j'y fasse ? Laura n'as pas tord sur un point, il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier, je ne vais donc pas tenter le diable. Déjà je sens mal ce cour … sauve moi !

_« Avec ton esprit perver je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux. Pour Harry je sais que tu peux rien faire mais j'ai envie de lui démonter sa petite gueule d'ange, qu'il comprenne que tout le monde n'est pas a ses pied et encore moins Anissa Rabza … et au faite je vient juste de remarquer ! Tu fait comment pour me répondre ? Enfin je sais comment tu fait mais a qui t'as piqué la plume ? »_

A Harry ! Je ne sais pas si il s'en ait rendu compte. Je pense qu'il me l'aurait arrachée des mains dans ce cas non ? Et c'est quand qu'on aura nos affaires de classe ? Notre baguette ? Et surtout chose très importante, on en a pas parlé avec Dumbledore, mais on a pas de pouvoir ! On va faire comment ?

_« Je croit qu'il s'en ait rendu compte mdr. Il te fusille du regard. Au sujet de nos affaires … on les auras ce soir je pense et pour la baguette, on ira voir Dumbledore quand on aura le temps … pour demander comment on fera et pareil pour les pouvoirs. Bon on ce voit après le cour ma poule »_

_**Rogue**_ : A la fin vous testerez la potion et surtout n'oubliez pas de mettre un échantillon de votre potion pour que je puisse vous notez !

Automatiquement chaque élève se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin pour cette potion.

**_Harry_** : Va chercher les ingrédients Fiennes … je m'occupe des ustensiles

**_Sabrina_** : Euh … mais c'est quoi les ingrédients

**_Harry_** : C'est marqué sur le tableau, **Grogna t-il**

**_Sabrina_** : Oui je ne suis pas aveugle, Pas comme certain, **Dit-elle tout bas**. Passe moi ta feuille, j'ai pas marqué et je vais pas emporter le tableau avec moi dans la réserve

Dans un soupir, il lui passa ou plutôt, lui balança sa feuille dans la figure. Arrivée dans la réserve, elle regarda les ingrédients d'un air perdu ! Quels étaient les ingrédients à prendre pour cette potion ? Quels ingrédients portaient tel ou tel nom ?

Dans son malheur, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas savoir et à chercher.

**_Sabrina_** : Toi aussi t'es perdu Olivier ?

**_Olivier_** : Je suis plus que perdu petit sœur … je coule. Et tu sais quoi ce salop de Malfoy ma ordonné d'aller les chercher avec un petit sourire hypocrite comme si il savait que je coulerai devant les ingrédients

**_Sabrina _**: Ha, **fis t-elle gêné**, Tu passe trop de temps avec les Gryffondor … tu juge Draco sans le connaître. Bon j'avoue que c'est un beau salop quand il veut mais …

**_Draco_** : Merci ma chérie … il ne te manquait pas de trop le beau salop j'espère? **Siffla t-il en la prenant par la taille**

Au vu de la rougeur qui arriva sur les joues de Sabrina (de honte ? De gène ?), Draco se désintéressâmes d'elle (Sans pour autant la lâcher) et se tourna vers Olivier

_**Draco**_ : Alors Richardson qu'es que t'attend pour prendre ce truc rose, les limaces et ce truc gluant, **Dit-il en faisant une grimace**

**_Olivier_** : J'ai le droit de parler avec ma sœur Malfoy ! Tu sais la meuf que tu tien par la taille !

**_Draco_** : Tu me prends pour un idiot Richardson ? Pourtant si je ne me trompe pas, c'est bien toi qui ne trouves pas les ingrédients malgré que se soit marqué sur ta feuille

**_Olivier_** : Je ne t'ai rien demandé Malfoy et lâche Sabrina, **Dit-il en sortant sans prendre les ingrédients**

**_Draco_** : Idiot, **Siffla t-il entre ses dents en lâchant Sabrina**, Tu devrai rejoindre ta place toi aussi … Potter fulmine, **Souri t-il**

**_Sabrina_** : Qu'il fulmine alors … ça lui fera les pieds, **Dit-elle en prenant les ingrédients**

**_Draco_** : Je retrouve la Sabrina que … je connaissais

**_Sabrina_** : Profite alors … parce que je ne compte pas devenir celle que tu ve que je devienne et que tu crois que je suis, **Dit-elle en sortant avec les ingrédients**

En revenant à sa place, Sabrina pu remarquer qu'Harry Potter était vraiment entrain de Fulminer. Mais c'est sans s'en occuper plus, qu'elle prit place en posant les ingrédients devant le pif de ce dernier.

**_Harry_** : Tu t'es perdu ou t'était occupée avec Malfoy !

**_Sabrina _**: Aucun des 2. Et puis en quoi ça te regarde ? Tu n 'as pas accepté notre amitié que je sache … donc ta aucunes questions a poser me concernant

**_Harry _**: Tu te fout de moi c'est ça ? Votre connerie de tout oublier concerne aussi la vie privée ! Tu me dé…

**_Rogue _**: Ne terminez pas le font de votre pensée Monsieur Potter sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation d'enlever 10 point supplémentaires au 20 point que je vous enlève pour discussion pendant mon cour

**_Harry _**: Et bien sur aucun point d'enlever pour les Serpentard, **Dit-il en colère**

**_Rogue_** : Ainsi que 10 point en moins pour insolence envers un prof

**_Harry _**: VOUS …

**_Sabrina_** : Arrête sinon t'aura pire, **Dit-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de ce dernier**

D'un mouvement brusque, il éloigna la main de son bras avant de se rassoire en mettant un coup de pied dans la chaise de ce pauvre Ron qui eu la malchance d'être en face de lui.

Tout le reste du cour ce passa assez rapidement entre la préparation de la potion et le moment ou il fallu la goûter.

La potion terminée, ils se versèrent chacun un peu de liquide dans un verre posé sur leur table pour cette occasion, ainsi qu'un cheveux de leur partenaire.

C'est ainsi que Sabrina bus la potion avec le cheveu d'Harry, Meriem avec celui d'Anissa et Olivier avec celui de Draco. Et ainsi de suite …

_**« Du coté de Meriem et Anissa »**_

**_Anissa_** : Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais c'est quoi ton prénom ?

**_Meriem_** : Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre vu les circonstances ! Meriem … Meriem Dunkelheit

**_Anissa_** : Tu rigoles ? J'ai une amie qui a le même nom que toi, elle te ressem… pourtant c'est pas possible, **Dit-elle en se tournant vers sa feuille**, tu ne peut pas être elle puisqu'elle n'aurai aucune raison d'être ici. Mais … non c'est pas possible !

_**Meriem **_: T'es vraiment barge Rabza !

_**Rogue **: **Testez la potion !**_

Et sans attendre une seconde Meriem bu la potion suivit 5 minutes après d'Anissa n'ayant pas tellement digéré la dernière phrase de cette Dunkelheit.

_(Ce que vit Meriem)_

Elle se trouvait dans un appartement, près d'une fenêtre. Sûrement un F4. En jetant un coup d'œil au soleil qui brillait de mille feux, elle supposa qu'il devait être dans les parages de 16h.  
Une petite fille était installée sur le canapé de la pièce ou elle se trouvait. Cette petite fille regardait à la télé, un dessin animé.

Alors que Meriem ce demandait quel pouvait être ce souvenir qui visiblement n'appartenait pas à Anissa Rabza … bien que la petite fille lui rappelait quelqu'un … un téléphone se mit a sonner, troublant la tranquillité de la pièce.

Aussitôt la petite fille sauta sus ses pieds pour aller décrocher ce téléphone de malheur. C'est alors qu'entra Anissa Rabza, dans l'appartement. Alors que Meriem pensait que cette dernière irait tout droit au WC, comme elle en avait l'attention, Anissa s'arrêta pour demander à sa sœur qui cela était.

Ce qui était le plus troublant pour Meriem, c'était que tout cela respirait la famille moldu et pourtant tout le monde savait qu'Anissa Rabza n'avait pas de famille. Alors ou était l'entourloupe ?

**_Laïla_** : Maman … c'est le lycée d'Anissa ! **Cria t-elle**

**_Anissa_** : Non, **Fis t-elle en courant vers sa sœur**, Passe !

**_Laïla_** : Mais c'est Maman que la femme a demandé. Maman !

« La Femme ? Oh non faite que ce ne soit pas la CPE ! Petit Allah ! »

**_Mère _**: Enfin Laïla, arrête de crier ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**_Laïla_** : C'est le lycée d'Anissa, **Dit-elle en tendant le combiné**

Dés que la mère prit le téléphone, Anissa se tourna vers Laïla

**_Anissa_** : Mais qu'est ce que t'es bête … Je t'ai dit de me le passer !

**_Laïla_** : Tu vas te faire tuer !

D'un regard noir, Anissa reporta son attention sur sa mère qui répondait à son interlocuteur, ou plutôt interlocutrice, avec un air de je-m'en-foutisme

**_Mère _**: Olala ! Ma Fille a fait ça ? Oh oui … Elle à osée ? Hum … Olala

D'un geste lent, cette dernière fit passer son doigt sur son cou tout en regardant Anissa, signe que sa fille était morte.

Avec le courage qu'elle possédait, Anissa coura vers les toilettes, ce qui poussa Meriem a courir après elle pour continuer a voir le souvenir.

Ce qu'elle entendit la rendit plus que perplexe !

**_Anissa _**: Sab, j'suis dans la merde ! Monte et demande a mes parents a me parler. Dit leur que je doit te rendre ton DVD Harry Potter. Et je t'expliquerai ! **Dit-elle tout bas.**

DVD Harry Potter ? Mais aucun DVD sur Harry Potter n'existait … Sauf … Sa ne pouvais pas être vrais ! Elle lui devrait des explications !

**_Anissa _**: Je peut pas parler plus fort, je suis au chiotte la ! …. Mais a ton avis qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? … Monte je vais t'expliquer, Dit-elle toujours aussi bas … Bon attend j'arrive … enfin j'espère. Je t'envoi un texto si j'arrive pas a sortir … ouais attend j'vais la niquer !

Et dans un tourbillon noir, Meriem ressortit du souvenir pour se retrouver devant une Anissa, yeux ouverts quand elle constata quel était le souvenir que Meriem avait vu.

**_Anissa_** : Ecoute je peut t'expliquer … c'est pas ce que tu croit !

**_Meriem_** : Je crois qu'on a des choses à ce dire … Anissa Rabza !

_(Ce que vit Anissa)_

Elle se retrouva dans le bureau du Directeur Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier parlait via sa cheminer, avec un vieille homme. Discrètement Anissa s'avança vers eux pour pouvoir distinguer un bout de la conversation

**_Dumbledore_** : Les dispositifs de sécurités sont pris, Monsieur le Ministre. Il n'y a rien à craindre

**_Cornélius F_** : J'espère bien … voyons Albus ! Avec les temps qui court … accepter des élèves d'autres écoles pour un concours … c'est inconscient.

**_Albus :_** Les tournois se sont toujours fait … Voldemort ne sera pas une menace

**_Cornélius_** : Ne prononçait pas son nom, **Trembla t-il d'une voix aigu**, Je ne pensai pas a lui … mais a Black voyons

**_Albus _**: Mon cher Cornélius … Sirius Black ne fera pas l'erreur de revenir a Poudlard, **dit-il en souriant**

**_Cornélius _**: Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'approuve pas ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire. C'est pour cela que je vous envoie sur le champ Maugrey Fol Œil

Et sans que le directeur est pu dire un mot, la tête du ministre s'effaça du feu.

Anissa se demandait en quoi ce souvenir avait un rapport avec la serpentard jusqu'au moment ou un « Crack » et un « Boom » se fit entendre, faisant sursauter la pauvre Gryffondor. Un nuage de fumer enveloppa toute la pièce ce coupa toutes visibilités a Anissa pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand la fumer se dispersa, elle aperçut la jeune Meriem déboussolée et surprise, de se retrouvée ici.

**_Dumbledore _**: Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? **Dit-il en souriant**

**_Meriem_** : C'est … c'est ce que j'aimerai savoir. Attendait ! Vous ête Albus Dumbledore ? Le Albus Dumbledore ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle continua

**_Meriem_** : Mais alors je suis à Poudlard … je suis dans le monde d'Harry Potter ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je dort c'est ça ? Je fais un rêve ? Mince alors je voudrait ne pas me réveiller dans ce cas là. Je peux essayer le choixpeau ? J'aimerai savoir dans quelle maison j'irai ! S'il vous plaît ?

**_Dumbledore_** : Oula du calme ! **Souri t-il**, Voyons une question a la fois ! Pour commencer votre venu n'est pas arrivé par hasard. Vous éte ici pour quelque chose de spéciale. Pourtant je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous éte arrivée maintenant … et sans vos amis ! Pour répondre à votre question, **Dit-il en levant la main alors que Meriem ouvrait la bouche**, Non ce n'est pas un rêve … bien que je me demande pourquoi vous rêverez de cela, **Dit-il en un sourire bien plus grand.** Pour finir, vous passerez effectivement sous le choixpeau magique … il vous faut bien vous répartir pour les 2 années a venir. Bien sur ce ne sera qu'à la rentrée. Donc dans 1 mois

**_Meriem _**: Je dois rester 2 ans ici ? Mais je veux rentrer chez moi !

**_Dumbledore_** : Ne venez vous pas de dire vouloir rester ici il y a 5 minutes ? **Dit-il un sourire sadique sur les lèvres**

**_Meriem_** : Mais c'est pas pareil … je pensait être dans un rêve. Et puis merde c'était façon de parler. Je ne veux pas rester dans un monde que je ne connais pas

_**Dumbledore**_ : Pourtant vous éte la pour 2 ans minimum … vous serez bientôt rejoins de vos amis

**_Meriem _**: Amis ? Mais quels amis ? Je suis sensée avoir déménager dans le sud. Je n'ai même pas encore pu m'en faire puisque je ne suis même pas encore était dans ma nouvelle école, **Dit-elle d'un ton dur.** De toute façon je me prends la tête pour rien. Ce n'est qu'un rêve !

**Dumbledore** : C'est loin d'être un rêve Miss, j'en ai bien peur. Vous ête détentrice d'un mission. Vous comme vos amis. Mais il y a sûrement eu un bug. Je n'attendais pas votre arrivée avant 2 ans. Il vous faut donc attendre leurs arrivés.

**Meriem** : Eh ! Oh ! Je comprends plus rien du tout. Quelle mission ? Une mission genre agent secret ? Ou autre ?

**_Dumbledore_** : Je n'en sais pas plus que vous Miss Dunkelheit ! **Souffla t-il**

**_Meriem _**: Mais … Mais … **Dit-elle perdu**, Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait maintenant ?

**_Dumbledore_** : Et bien tu étudiera dans cette école …

**_Meriem_** : Mais je n'ais même pas de pouvoirs

**_Dumbledore_** : Croit tu vraiment ne pas en avoir alors que tu te trouve ici … a Poudlard ? Tes pouvoirs sont endormit … seulement endormit. Il te faudra les réveillés et je ne te cache pas que cela sera très éprouvant et très dur mais avec de la patience tu y arriveras. Pendant le mois qu'il nous reste, tu apprendra les réveillés et a les contrôlés. Hagrid tu conduiras au chemin de traverse pour acheter les affaires nécessaires à ta scolarité dans ce collège. Et à la rentrée tu connaîtras ta maison et donc l'endroit où tu passeras le temps qu'il faudra. As-tu bien comprit ?

**_Meriem _**: Je … oui … je croit que oui.

**_Dumbledore_** : Bien as-tu d'autres questions ?

**_Meriem_** : Euh … oui. Où dormirais-je avant la rentrée ? Et qui sont les amis qui doivent me rejoindre ?

**_Dumbledore_** : Je n'en ai aucune idée pour l'instant. Je sais seulement que vous serez 6. une dernière chose … ne vous fiez pas a l'emballage … l'intérieure n'es pas toujours ce que l'on croit, **Dit-il avant de s'asseoir a son bureau**, Severus que conduira a ta chambre. Pour le trouver va dans les cachots et son bureau n'est qu'a 2 pas de l'entrée des cachots … tu peut disposer, **Dit-il en levant la tête pour lui sourire**

« Il est toujours entrain de sourire ce mec » Pensa Anissa. Et alors que Meriem sortit du bureau encore plus déboussolée qu'à son arrivée, Anissa se retrouva dans la réalité devant la Serpentard. Quand enfin le souvenir qu'elle avait partagée avec elle, lui vient en tête, Anissa ouvrit les yeux et la bouche prête a tout expliquer. Oubliant dans la foulée le souvenir qu'elle venait elle-même de voir et qui était très très bizarre.

**_Anissa _**: Ecoute je peut t'expliquer … c'est pas ce que tu croit !

**_Meriem_** : Je crois qu'on a des choses à ce dire … Anissa Rabza !

**_« Du coté de Olivier et Draco »_**

Olivier regardait sa potion d'un drôle d'œil. Qui lui disait que Draco Malfoy ne l'avait pas ratée et qu'il ne risquait pas sa peau en la buvant ?

Bon c'est vrai que dans un sens c'était bête ! Draco n'aurai pas fait cela au risque d'avoir une sale note et aussi de mettre sa vie en danger en la buvant lui aussi. Quoi qu'il ne la boira peu t'être pas !

**_Draco _**: Alors Richardson on a peur ? **Dit-il d'une voie mesquine**

**_Olivier_** : T'aimerai bien !

_**Rogue : Testez votre potion !**_

_(Ce que vit Draco)_

Il se trouvait dans une rue … ou plutôt un quartier. Moldu sans aucun doute. Des bandes de mecs passaient devant lui sans faire attention à sa personne. Ce qui en soit fut normal !

Quand une fille passait, sois ils la sifflaient, sois ils l'arrêtaient pour lui raconter n'importe quoi juste pour se faire remarquer.

Draco trouvait cela pathétique. Ces moldu n'avait aucunes classes, habillés comme les clochards qu'ils étaient. Mais en plus leur façon de parler n'était pas adaptée pour draguer. Et Draco en savait quelque chose

« Yo La poulette ! T'es libre ce soir ? Eh la pute … bas répond … C'est ça pétasse, va voir ta mère qui fait le tapin … catin » ou encore « Eh ! 'cuse moi ! Tu t'appelles comment ? … Pourquoi tu me mens ? … Mais si tu prends du temps pour répondre. Eh ! T'inquéte ! J'te drague pas … c'est juste que mon pote là … ma dit qu'il était sortit avec toi … c'est pour ça j'voulait savoir c'est tout … bas t'en va pas »

Le copain en question était, bien sur, Olivier Richardson. Draco le trouvait encore plus pathétique.

Sans s'y attendre, Draco vit Sabrina arriver dans leur direction. Il se demander se qu'elle foutait là … dans un endroit ou elle n'avait carrément pas sa place.

**_Mec _**: Tu t'appelles comment ? **Demanda t'il a Sabrina**

**_Olivier_** : Eh pas touche ! Celle la je me la garde

**_Mec 2_** : Mais vas-y partage ! Eh ma poule c'est quoi ton numéro

**_Sabrina_** : Il est dans l'annuaire, **Dit-elle en faisant la bise a Olivier**

_« C'est quoi un annuaire ? »_

**_Mec 2_** : Mais j'ai pas ton nom !

**_Sabrina_** : C'est magique mais il est aussi dans l'annuaire

_« Mais c'est quoi un annuaire ? »_

**_Mec _**: Ha, Ha, Ha … dans ta poire Lionel !

**_Lionel_** : T'as gueule Puceau !

**_Olivier_** : Bon les mecs, je vous laisse.

Et aussitôt dit, Olivier se mit en route avec Sabrina. Ce qui obligea Draco a avancé lui aussi pour les suivre.

**_Sabrina_** : Alors t'en pense quoi du lycée ?

**_Olivier_** : Franchement ? Nul a chié. Les profs son déjà sur mon dos

**_Sabrina _**: Ouais j'ai entendu dire que t'était allé au bureau de la CPE, 3 jours après ton arrivé. Tu fait fort n'empêche

**_Olivier_** : C'est pas ma faute, c'est cette pute de Nasco … elle ma viré de cour seulement parce que j'écouter mon MP3 au lieu d'écouter son cour ennuyeux.

**_Sabrina _**: Je sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. Au faite j'ai décidée de te présenter Ma meilleure amie et 2 autres copains … t'est d'acc ?

**_Olivier_** : Je n'ai pas le choix, **Dit-il en souriant**

_**Sabrina**_ : Pas tellement, **Rigola t-elle**

Draco essaya de se situer dans l'espace. Olivier et Sabrina devaient avoir a peine 15 ans et pourtant Rabza, Martin, Mickaël et Richardson ne se connaissaient pas encore. Chez lui, ces 5 là, se connaissaient depuis leurs 12 ans et peut-être même plus. Il y avait donc un décalage sur leurs dimensions !

Aussitôt et sans s'y attendre, Draco fut emporté par un tourbillon noir et se retrouva devant Olivier. Le souvenir était cours, énormément cour mais cela n'étonne pas Draco … cet Olivier n'avait vraiment pas assez de mémoire pour se souvenir d'un souvenir dans son intégralité.

**_Draco_** : Alors Richardson, on se s'en mal ? **Dit-il d'un sourire narquois**

**_Olivier _**: C'est dégelasse ce truc ! Qu'est ce que ta vu ?

**_Draco_**: Réfléchi stupide Gryffondor ! Rogue a dit qu'on en était conscient … alors cherche dans ce qui te sert de cervelle et tu verra

_(Ce que vit Olivier)_

Il était dans un couloir sombre et vraiment très grand. Beaucoup trop grand. En essayant de se situer, Olivier pu deviner être dans un manoir. Un manoir ou l'amour manquait énormément.

En bruit de fond, il pouvait entendre des gémissements de Femme plus ou moins fort. Des gémissements de plaisir. Ce qui lui laissait penser que ce qui se passait dans la pièce, que refermait la porte devant lui, des choses pas très catholiques. Curieux de nature mais aussi parce qu'il n'y avait rien a voir dans le couloir, Olivier poussa la porte et se qu'il vit fut de trop pour ses yeux.

Draco Malfoy chevauchait une fille, allongeait sur un lit à baldaquin et aussi nu que leur naissance. La fille était sûrement sa dernière conquête. Le drap remonté jusqu'en bas de son dot, cachait le royales postérieure de l'héritier Malfoy. Pourtant, malgré le pied qu'il devait se pendre … Draco Malfoy ne laissait passer aucun gémissement, aucun sentiment. Sur son visage, on pouvais voir qu'il prenait son coup … c'est tout. Cela devait être le pied, et sans aucun jeu de mot, de coucher avec un mur de froideur et sans sentiments.

L'acte terminé, Draco se retira d'elle et roula sur le dos. Ce qu'il fit ensuite étonna a fond Olivier. La meuf était une bombe de chez bombe. Pourtant cela n'empêcha pas Draco de lui balancer ça …

**_Draco_** : Maintenant barre toi !

_**Fille**_ : Mais Draco …

**_Draco _**: C'est Malfoy pour toi … et il n'y a pas de mais. Ma mère va rentrer et je ne veut en aucun cas qu'elle voit son petit bébé avec une fille de ton genre … si tu vois ce que je veut dire, **Dit-il d'un air froid**. Allez barre toi, **Dit-il en soulevant les couvertures**

Et c'est les larmes aux yeux que la jeune fille sortit du lit … pour le bonheur des yeux d'Olivier … et s'habilla avant de s'en aller.

Olivier n'eu pas le temps de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de voir, que le Lucius Malfoy entra dans la chambre, l'air plus fatigué que jamais.

**_Lucius_** : C'est la 5ème filles que tu amènes dans ton lit cette semaine. Tu tient la forme visiblement, **Dit-il en souriant**. Ta pauvre mère doit en faire des cauchemars

**_Draco_** : Que faite vous au manoir père ? Tout les aurors vous recherche depuis votre évasion, **Dit-il en remettant son boxer**, Mère n'est pas au courant de mes activités si cela vous intéresse

**_Lucius_** : Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas bon pour moi de traîner dans les parages. Je ne vais donc pas tourner autour du pot. J'ai un message pour toi … du maître. Draco ! Il te veut dans ses rangs, **Dit-il fièrement**

**_Draco _**: Et si je refuse père ?** Dit-il d'une insolence flagrante**

**_Lucius_** : Ne m'oblige pas à te faire regretter ta phrase. N'oublie pas que cela est un honore et un privilège que te fait le lord. Ne me déçoit pas !

_**Draco**_ : Je ne fais que vous décevoir père ! Cela ne changera pas grand-chose

**_Lucius _**: Tache donc de ne pas en faire autant et de me rendre fière de toi pour une fois dans ta misérable vie. Honore le nom des Malfoy en nous rejoignant. Honore ton sang. Honore ta famille.

En voyant la non réaction de son fils, Lucius Malfoy continua d'une voix encore plus froide que d'habitude et la colère déformant les traits de son visage

**_Lucius_** : Tu as jusqu'à la fin de l'été pour décider si tu te joins au mangemorts ou si tu te déclares mort

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et attendit que son père sorte de sa chambre pour se sortir du lit et allé jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Alors comme ça Draco Malfoy serait sûrement un mangemorts sinon il ne serait pas encore en vie et à Poudlard. Il faudrait qu'il découvre la vérité. Si il était un mangemorts il ferait en sorte que Sabrina ne l'approche plus.

Et alors que Draco se mit devant son miroir, se regardant d'une façon distante, Olivier vit le souvenir s'éloigné et la seule chose qu'il entendit fut un « Si tu croit que je te suivrait, tu te trompe ! C'est toi qui moura … et tu aura l'honneur de mourir de ma main » murmuré dans le noir du retour.

**_Draco_** : Alors Richardson, on se s'en mal ? **Dit-il d'un sourire narquois**

**_Olivier_** : C'est dégelasse ce truc ! Qu'est ce que ta vu ?

**_Draco_** : Réfléchi stupide Gryffondor ! Rogue a dit qu'on en était conscient … alors cherche dans ce qui te sert de cervelle et tu verra

_« Stupide Serpentard de Mangemort »_

**_(Du coter de Sabrina et Harry)_**

Entre eux deux la conversation ne passait, mais alors vraiment pas. Ils avaient fait leur potion sans lâcher aucune parole … pas un bruit. Et c'est sans rien dire non plus qu'ils buèrent le liquide.

_(Ce que vit Harry)_

Harry était dans un salon. Un salon tout ce qu'il y a de normal. Une télévision, un ordinateur, un canapé, une table. Tout typiquement moldu.

En s'approchant des portes fenêtres, il pu remarquer la hauteur de l'immeuble dans lequel il se trouvait mais aussi le quartier dans lequel il ce situait. Ce n'était certainement pas Londres. D'ailleurs il avait un doute en ce qui concernait le pays.

Une sonnerie de portable le fit sursauter et une jeune fille courue répondre. Sans aucune stupéfaction, Harry la reconnut comme étant Sabrina. (Bas oui il est dans son souvenir après tout lol)

**_Sabrina _**: Oui allo ? Ah Anissa c'est toi ! … Oui mais j'ai pas fait attention. Laura, Mickaël et Olivier sont avec toi ? Comment ça Laura n'est pas encore prête ? … D'accord mais c'est pas comme si elle avait rendez vous avec un prétendant … Moi perso je m'en fout si elle est bien habillée ou pas, **Dit-elle en rigolant**, Bah vas-y on s'en fout, ramenez vous tout les trois ! Laura sais bien ou j'habite de tout façon … Ouais j'ai préparée le DVD et la Bouffe … Pas de Problème a tout de suite.

Et elle reposa le portable avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Habitué au pensé des autres, Harry la suivit tout en regardant ce qu'elle faisait.

Il était étonné … Sabrina Fiennes était une sang pur, si il s'en souvenait bien, et surtout elle était orpheline et vivait dans un pensionna sorcier. Alors qu'est ce qu'elle faisait dans un immeuble, à utiliser des choses moldu ?

Alors qu'il en était encore à ses réflexions, la sonnette d'entrée sonna et Anissa, Olivier et Mickaël entra. Evidemment, Harry n'y comprenait plus rien.

**_Anissa_** : Alors prêt pour passer une après midi de frayeur ?

**_Sabrina _**: Et comment ! Quoi que le cercle ne soit pas un film qui fait tellement peur

**_Mickaël _**: Je vous l'avez dit que L'armée des Morts serait beaucoup mieux,** Dit-il en mangeant des chips**

**_Olivier_** : Sauf que L'armée des morts, Sabrina, Anissa et moi l'avons déjà vu au ciné mais pas le cercle 2

_**Mickaël **_: Alors regardons la version Japonaise

_**Anissa**_ : C'est nul …

**_Sabrina_** : J'avoue que la version Américaine est beaucoup trop nul comparée à celle Japonaise

**_Anissa _**: On s'en fout … de toute façon on a que la version Américaine donc arrêtons de parler pour rien et commençons

**_Sabrina_** : On n'attend pas Laura ?

**_Olivier _**: Elle vient pas tout compte fait … elle a autre faire

_**Mickaël **_: Allez met le DVD Sab, **Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé**

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'assirent tous et que le film commençât.

Alors que le film visualiser passait en vitesse rapide. Souvenir oblige. Harry pouvais voir nos 4 amis se foutrent les jetons de divers façons sous les yeux ébahis de ce dernier. Dans les moments les plus lourds du film, ils se lançaient des chips dessus et quand les passages étaient sois horrible, sois effrayant, les 4 amis se faisaient peur.

A la fin du film, quand Harry pensait que le souvenir prendrait fin, et surtout en se demandant bien ce que se souvenir voulait bien dire, le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter les 4 amis et Harry en même temps.

Sabrina se leva doucement, et poussés par ses traites d'amis, elle décrocha !

**_Sabrina_** : Oui ?

: ………

Bip, Bip, Bip

_**Anissa **_: C'était qui ?

**_Sabrina_** : Personne, **dit-elle en raccrochant**

**_Mickaël _**: Encore un petit idiot qui s'amuse

**_Sabrina_** : Peut …

Mais elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de son portable, qu'elle décrocha aussitôt

**_Sabrina_** : Allo !

Bip, Bip, Bip

_**Sabrina**_ : Non mais c'est soulant … ça ne fait que raccrocher

**_Olivier_** : Laisse le répondeur la prochaine fois

**_Anissa _**: Oui on laissera sûrement un message

**_Sabrina_** : Oui peut-être ! Bien que j'en …

Elle fut encore coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe cette fois. Alors qu'ils attendaient que le répondeur se mette en route, Harry lui souriait. Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose mais il devinait que quelqu'un s'était donné comme mission de leur faire peur ou de les emmerder, ce qui marchait du tonnerre.

Quand enfin, le répondeur s'alluma et que le message d'accueil fut passé, ils purent entendre une respiration lente pendant 15 minutes ensuite cela s'arrêta et une voix s'éleva

_« Je trouve ridicule de se cacher derrière un répondeur … il ne vous reste plus que 7 jour … le temps s'écoulent ! Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac … la malédiction a encore frappée »_ et ça raccrocha. Aussitôt les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Ils paniquèrent tous alors qu'Harry disparaissait, signifiant la fin du souvenir, en rigolant à plein poumon.

Et la première chose qu'il vit, alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, était une Sabrina bouleversée essayant de comprendre la signification de ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

**_Harry _**: Maintenant tu te rappel ! **Dit-il froidement**

_(Ce que vit Sabrina 1)_

La pièce où elle atterrit était éclairée d'une lumière tamisée. Un canapé en cuir noir trôné au milieu de la pièce et le mur était recouvert d'une sorte de moquette à la couleur rouge sang.

Une jambe pliée et l'autre allongée, elle se vit elle-même habillée d'un pantalon en cuir et d'un débardeur moulant.

Son double était entrain de somnoler tranquillement, un bras sur ses yeux, quand la porte coulissa et qu'Harry Potter entra. Pourtant rien ne fit bouger son double d'un poil.

**_Harry_** : Je ne me rappel pas avoir demandé ce décors, **Dit-il en arpentant la pièce**

**_Sabrina 2_** : Peut-être parce que j'y était bien avant toi … tu ne croit pas Potter ? **Demanda t-elle en se levant du canapé**

**_Harry_** : Oh … Euh oui, **Exclama t-il en rougissant**, je … je pensait pouvoir être seul ici

**_Sabrina 2_** : Désolé de te décevoir, **Dit-elle nonchalant**

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Pesant et gênant pour Harry mais reposant pour Sabrina 2.  
En s'avançant lentement, Harry se demandait se qu'il devait faire. Rester ou partir ? Il voulait être seul, c'était son but premier mais en même temps être avec Sabrina Fiennes n'était pas dérangeant. Elle était après tout connue pour ne rien dire si on ne voulait pas parler. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus la déranger, elle était là bien avant lui après tout …

_**Sabrina 2**_ : Tu vas rester debout longtemps Potter ? Vien faire sisite ici, **Dit-elle en tapotant une place a coter d'elle**

… Rester était la solution. Alors il s'assit et attendis. Il attendis qu'elle parle ou plutôt que lui parle ! Enfin il ne savait pas qui devait couper se second silence pesant.

**_Harry _**: Euh … Je … Je …

**_Sabrina 2_** : Tu, Tu ? **Sourit-elle**, Tu bégayes maintenant ?

_**Harry**_ : Je … Non, **Dit-il avant de pousser un grand soupir**, Que fait tu ici ? … Enfin je veut dire, t'as le droit d'être là mais … enfin … tu …

Sous cette soudaine timidité, Sabrina 2 se mit à sourire un peu plus

_**Sabrina 2**_ : Tu es bien curieux Potter ! Dit moi pourquoi je devrais te le dire ?

**_Harry_** : Tu as raison … rien ne t'y force, **Dit-il en un petit sourire timide qui aurai fait craquer n'importe quelle fille**

**_Sabrina 2_** : Et toi Potter ? Pourquoi voulait tu t'isoler ?

**_Harry _**: Longue Histoire …

**_Sabrina _**: J'ai tout mon temps, **_Encourage t'elle_**

**_Harry_** : J'avais … envi de ne plus voir personne … j'avais besoin de réfléchir

_**Sabrina 2**_ : Je vois …

Sabrina 1 regardait, pour sa part, la conversation entre son double et Harry. Conversation qui tourna très vite à un rapprochement entre eux deux.  
Harry avait posé ses pieds sur une table qu'ils avaient fait apparaître et Sabrina 2 avait allongé les siennes sur les cuisses de ce dernier. La conversation qui avait commencée timidement sur les événements passés, devenait de plus en plus chaude. Les sous-entendus fusaient et les taquineries aussi.

Sabrina 1 ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne la supportait plus maintenant ! La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était chaleureuse et bonne enfant, alors pourquoi a l'heure actuel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler sans aucune rancune dans la voix ? Que c'était t-il passé ?

**_Sabrina 2_** : Cette année a tout de même était l'une des plus horrible. Surtout avec Ombrage. C'était comment les retenus avec elle au faite ?

_**Harry**_ : Horrible ! Ma main en garde encore des traces, **Dit-il en la lui montrant**

**_Sabrina_** _**2**_: Ah ouais, c'est du joli. _« Je ne doit pas dire de mensonge »_ Elle était vraiment baisée cette prof !

**_Harry _**: Et ses cours … c'était du n'importe quoi !

**_Sabrina 2_**: A fond … on apprend rien dans les livres et ça le gouvernement le sais ! Ils voulaient nous rendre inculte niveau pratique pour ne pas leur faire de l'ombre.

**_Harry _**: Tu nous crois quand on dit que Voldemort est de retour ?

**_Sabrina_** _**2**_: Bah maintenant on as plus de quoi démentir, même le ministre le dit maintenant … mais j'y croyait bien avant si c'était ta question Potter ! Je suis une Serpentarde ne l'oubli pas

**_Harry _**: Est-ce que tu es …

**_Sabrina_** _**2**_: Aurai-je une gueule à être mangemorts Potter ? **Dit-elle en souriant.** As-tu déjà vu le tatouage ? C'est horrible ma peau ne supporterai pas de toutes façon

**_Harry_** : Tu ne supporterai même pas la douleur j'imagine, **Dit-il en rigolant**

_**Sabrina**_ _**2**_ : Peut-être mieux que toi chochotte … Bon a part ça c'est vrai votre histoire de club ?

**_Harry_** : L'AD … oui c'était une idée d'Hermione

En s'approchant d'elle, il murmura

**_Harry _**: Comment tu le sais d'ailleurs ?

_**Sabrina 2**_: Une pouf de Serdaigle est allé le balancer à tout les Serpentard pour qu'on le disse à Ombrage. A ce que j'ai comprit elle ne voulait pas le dire elle-même à cause d'un pacte

_**Harry**_ : Mais c'est idiot, le pacte spécifier de ne le dire à personne. En vous le balançant elle trahissait le pacte

_**Sabrina 2**_: Sûrement … Quoi qu'il en sois, a Serpentard on en avaient rien a faire alors on lui à dit d'aller se faire voir

**_Harry_** : Mais Malfoy nous a balancé a Ombrage

_**Sabrina 2**_: J'avoue mais c'est la Pouf qui à tout dit à Ombrage. Draco n'a fait que la mettre au courant, le reste c'est fait tout seul. En tout cas c'était marrant de la voir rempli de pustule cette meuf.

_**Harry**_ : Tu va sûrement trouver cela mal placé … mais il y a quelque chose entre Malfoy et toi ou pas ?

_**Sabrina 2**_ : Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Chang ?

_**Harry**_ : Euh … j'ai demandé avant, **Dit-il en souriant**

_**Sabrina 2**_ : un Serpentard ne s'aventure pas sur un sujet comme celui-ci qui pourrait se retourner contre lui avant d'en savoir autant sur le poseur de questions

_**Harry**_ : Je … Il y a effet eu quelque chose à la saint valentin entre elle et moi mais ça c'est terminé le même jour

_**Sabrina 2**_: Pas Glorieux

_**Harry**_ : Et toi ?

_**Sabrina 2**_: bien que cela ne te regarde pas, je te répondrait que oui … et cela c'est terminé aujourd'hui … tu n'en saura pas plus

En s'étirant elle continua

_**Sabrina 2**_ : Bon je vais devoir te laisser. Je doit encore aller voir la bande … bonne vacance Potter

_**Harry **_: Attend, **Cria t-il en se levant d'un bon**

_**Sabrina 2**_ : Qui y'a-t-il ?

_**Harry **_: Je … Je veut te dire quelque chose, **Dit-il en rougissant**

_**Sabrina 2**_ : Bah vas-y alors !

_**Harry**_ : Je …

En deux enjambées, il se retrouva devant elle. Sabrina 1 assis sur le canapé regarda la scène, intéressé par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle pu donc voir de sa place, Harry s'approchait de son double et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il lui harpa les lèvres en une douce caresse aussi légère qu'une plume. Cette caresse dura plus d'une seconde avant que Sabrina 2 le repousse violemment.

**_Sabrina 2_** : Non mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? **Dit-elle en touchant ses propres lèvres d'un air troublé**

**_Harry_** : Je … Je … enfin, **Dit-il légèrement effrayé**, Je … J'aimerai qu'on soit ensemble … on ne se connaît pas mais …

**_Sabrina 2_** : Mais quoi ? **Dit-elle froidement**, Tu ne m'intéresses pas Potter. Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde au contraire ?

**_Harry _**: Je … laisse nous une chance … S'il te plais

**_Sabrina 2_**: Ce n'est pas question de chance Potter … Je ne ressent rien pour toi. Maintenant sois tu m'oublie, sois … tu te débrouille !

Et dans un claquement de porte, elle sortit, laissant Harry déboussolé et en larme dans la pièce. Il pleurait se rejet et la mort de Sirius et en regardant cette scène, Sabrina 1 ressenti de la colère pour son double et de la tristesse pour Harry. Les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de se dernier, brisait le cœur de la Jeune fille. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter. Mais déjà et sans le vouloir, le souvenir se refermait sur elle.

Elle se retrouva donc en une seconde devant Harry Potter qui la regarder le regard froid.

**_Harry _**: Maintenant tu te rappel ! **Dit-il froidement**

Et sans un mot de plus il sortit de la salle de cour quand le Détesté prof de Potion annonça la fin du cour, lui laissant la joie de remplir une fiole de potion a rendre au professeur.

* * *

A la sortit du cour de potion, Gryffondor comme Serpentard étaient silencieux. La plupart essayant de comprendre la signification du souvenir visualisé, ou tout simplement bouche bé. Ce fut le cas pour Meriem, Anissa, Sabrina et Olivier. Les autres comme Draco et Harry n'en avaient rien à faire. Meriem se repassait en boucle le souvenir d'Anissa. Elle savait ce qu'il signifiait mais était-elle capable d'y croire ? 2 ans qu'elle croit connaître une personne ou du moins 2 ans qu'elle fréquentait le même lycée qu'Anissa Rabza et il fallut ce cour pour la faire douter … encore une fois. Elle se rappellerai toujours la première fois ou elle avait vu ou Anissa dans la cour de Poudlard. Elle avait tellement crut que c'était LA Anissa qu'elle connaissait depuis son entré en seconde. Elle avait pensée qu'elle aussi se retrouvait dans le monde de Harry Potter s'en savoir pourquoi. Qu'elle aussi aurait était contente de voir quelqu'un de sa dimension. Qu'elle aussi était perdue ! Mais pourtant elle avait comprit l'évidence même que ce n'était pas LA Anissa qu'elle connaissait. Et pourtant dieu savait qu'elle lui ressemblait ! Mais maintenant … Meriem ne savait plus ou elle en était ! Le souvenir qu'elle avait vu ne pouvait en aucun appartenir a la Anissa de cette dimension parce que tout le monde savait qu'elle était une sang pur, orpheline de naissance, habitant dans un orphelinat sorcier. C'était t-il passait quelque chose sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte ? En y repensant, Dumbledore lui avait dit que dans 3 ans, ses amis la rejoindraient pour accomplir la prophétie. 3 ans est passés et rien n'avait changé. Pas de nouveaux élèves de son age. Non juste l'étrange comportement de la bande des nuls. Elle devait parler avec Anissa et si son intuition était bonne, elles devraient aussi parler de la prophétie. Enfin faudrait t-il déjà savoir de quel prophétie, le vieux fou avait parlé.

Pour Anissa c'était l'étonnement qui remplaça la surprise du souvenir. Cette Meriem était arrivée d'une manière bizarre dans le bureau de Dumbledore avant le début de la quatrième année d'Harry Potter. Ce qui était encore plus bizarre c'est qu'elle avait l'air de connaître ce monde sans complètement le connaître. Elle connaissait tout se qui avait un rapport avec Harry Potter mais pas tellement avec le monde de celui-ci. Comme … comme elle-même et ses amis. Avec Dumbledore, elle avait parlée d'un déménagement qu'elle et sa famille avaient fait, mais aussi qu'elle se croyait dans un rêve. Si elle calculée bien, le déménagement de LA Meriem qu'elle avait connu en seconde, correspondait exactement avec la sortit du livre 4 de Harry Potter et la coupe de feu. Mais est-ce que l'arrivé fortuite de la Serpentarde a Poudlard avait un quelconque lien avec le départ de Meriem ? Quoi qu'il en soit cette Serpentarde avait raison, elles devaient parler !

Pour Olivier ce n'était n'y de la surprise, n'y de l'étonnement, n'y rien d'autre dans ce goût là mais plutôt de la méfiance. Méfiance parce que Malfoy pouvait très bien être un mangemort et vu que Sabrina était la plus proche de ce blond machiavélique, il se devait comme tout grand frère, la protéger. Ouais enfin il oubliait des fois qu'elle n'était pas sa petite sœur et par conséquent qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Mais vu les circonstances et les événements qui leurs arrivaient, il avait exactement le droit de se comporter comme un grand frère surprotecteur genre Thomas dans Sakura et l'empêcher de fréquenter ce morveux. Il … bon d'accord là il déraillait complètement. D'une il ne s'appelait pas Thomas, de deux Sabrina n'avait pas le nom d'une fleur et de trois, et pas des moindres, là c'était la réalité et il Draco Malfoy pouvait être un Mangemort. Par contre pour Olivier, Malfoy était un morveux, seul point ou il ne c'était pas trompé.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il devait mettre au courant Sabrina de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et raisonnable comme elle était, elle l'écouterai et ne parlerai plus à ce Dragon.

Non loin de là, Sabrina pensait aussi. Elle était loin de se douter que Olivier mettait au point un plan pour lui parlait de Draco. Non quelque chose d'autre la tracassait. Et ce quelque chose avait pour nom Harry Potter. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il la détestait. Elle, ou plutôt son double, c'était comportée comme une connasse avec lui. En plus de lui avoir crachée son venin en pleine figure comme le serpent qu'elle était, elle lui avait piétiné le cœur sans aucune pitié. Et lui n'avait fait que pleurer, il n'avait pas du se venger. Il n'était pas de cette nature. Non, il s'était contenté de pleurer sa douleur. Sa douleur au cœur mais aussi celui de la mort de son parrain. Et il était maintenant devenu celui dont elle et ses amis avaient fait la connaissance au chemin de traverse. C'est à ce moment là que la méchanceté qu'avait fait preuve leurs doubles, la frappa. Elle n'avait pas vu en œuvre, les doubles de ses amis, mais par contre elle avait bien vu ce que la sienne pouvait faire. Dumbledore leurs avaient expliqués que leurs double avaient étés créés en image de leur coté noir. Donc elle-même qui était déjà froide, méfiante et qui avait du mal a faire confiance a l'être humain avait eu un double doublement plus froide, plus méfiante envers l'être humain. Cela expliquait maintenant pourquoi elle était à Serpentard. Son bon coté aurait été envoyé à Gryffondor mais dans le cas de son double, ce fut Serpentard. Et c'était pareil pour les autres. Par contre elle ne comprenait pas … Anissa est a Gryffondor ! Et pourtant si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai, elle n'aurai pas du se retrouver là-bas pour la simple et bonne raison que son bon coté y aurai eu sa place. Alors cela voulait sois dire que son mauvais coté avait aussi sa place a Gryffondor, sois ses déductions étaient mauvaises. Dans tout les cas elle était perdue et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne saura jamais la vérité de ce grand bordel.

_**Draco **_: Fiennes ! T'as prit quoi comme cours ? Oh, Oh Fiennes, **Dit-il en bousculant Sabrina**

**_Sabrina_** : Hein ? **Dit-elle légèrement troublée**, Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

_**Draco **_: Pourquoi tu regardais Potter ? **Lança t-il froidement**

**_Sabrina_** : Je ne regardais pas…

**_Draco_** : N'essaye même pas de me mentir Petite Moldu, **Cracha t-il**, Tu risque gros a faire ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à Potter pour le regarder depuis 5 minutes ?

**_Sabrina_** : Mais rien … t'es chiant a la fin. Je regarde qui je veux de toute façon, **_Dit-elle le regard mauvais_**

**_Draco_** : Oh que non ! Si tu veux que ton petit secret reste secret, tu devrais faire attention avec qui tu parles où qui tu regardes, **Murmura t-il doucereusement**

**_Sabrina_** : Tu me menaces Malfoy ? **Dit-elle en colère**, c'est toi qui devrait faire attention … un accident est si vite arrivé

**_Draco_** : Fait attention ma chérie, **Dit-il en la plaquant contre le mur**, Tu risque d'y laisser des plumes a vouloir t'en prendre a un Malfoy

_**Sabrina**_ : Arrête je tremble, **Ironisa t-elle**

_**Draco**_ : Je préférerai te voir trembler dans d'autre circonstances si tu vois se que je veut dire, **Dit-il d'une voix rauque**

_**Sabrina**_ : Tu …

_**Olivier**_ : Lâche la Malfoy ! **Dit-il en arrivant en courant vers eux**

_**Draco**_ : Sinon quoi Richardson ? _**Sourit-il en se tourna vers lui**_

_**Olivier**_ : Sinon je te refait le portrait !

_**Draco **_: Tu me refais koi ? **_Exclama t-il surpris_**, Je crois que le peut de cerveau que t'avais a était aplatis en traînant avec tes stupides amis moldu et Gryffondor, T'en pense quoi Richardson ?

**_Olivier _**: J'en pense que si tu ne lâches pas Sabrina et que si tu ne retires pas tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, ta belle gueule d'ange risque d'être tellement défigurée que même t'es saletés de parents ne te reconnaîtrons plus

**_Draco_** : Qui te dit qu'elle a envie que je la lâche ? **Souri t-il d'une manière mystérieuse**

_**Ron**_ : Parce qu'aucune fille normal n'aimerai être touché par une fouine de ton genre … voila pourquoi, **_Dit-il en s'approchant_**

_**Draco**_ : Pourtant elle ne se plaignait pas l'année dernière quand je là prenait sur toute surface plate, **Sourit-il content de l'effet que cette bombe donnait**

En une seconde tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sabrina, toujours coincé contre le mur, et qui avait adoptée une belle couleur rouge au niveau des joues. En croisant les regards fait de glace d'Harry, elle se sentit encore plus mal sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

_**Sabrina**_ : Je … Je … c'est … Il ment … Il ne c'est rien passé entre lui et moi

_**Draco**_ : As-tu une preuve à fournir Fiennes ? **Demanda t-il en se tournant vers elle le sourire au lèvre**

_**Sabrina**_ : Tu sais très bien que non salop

_**Draco**_ : Vocabulaire Fiennes, **Dit-il en colère**

_**Olivier**_ : Tu vas le payer espèce de sale fils de pute, **Dit-il en se jetant sur lui vert de rage**

Et il lui balança son point dans la figure sans que Draco ne puisse riposter. Dés qu'ils virent ça, les 2 gros balourds qui le suivaient, se jetèrent sur Olivier pour le relever et lui faire la même chose. Mais ils furent vite stoppés par Ron et Harry qui se jetèrent sur leurs dos, essayant de les déstabiliser.

Alors qu'Olivier et Draco continuèrent à se battre comme des chiffonnés on pouvait voir Grabe et Goyle se battre contre Ron et Harry. Ou plutôt on pouvais les voir se donner des coups a eux même comme les 2 gros idiots qu'ils étaient pendant qu'Harry et Ron étaient toujours sur leur dos.

Autour d'eux, Anissa, Sabrina, Hermione et Laura ainsi que Mickaël qui les avaient rejoins, les regardés se battre sans savoir comment réagir devant le spectacle. C'est comme ça qu'Anissa commença a crié le nom d'Olivier pour le supporter et Laura celui d'Harry alors qu'Hermione leurs demandés ou plutôt leurs criés d'arrêter et que la violence n'amenait a rien.

Et bien sur a force de crier comme des fous, les professeurs comme Severus Rogue et Minerva Mac Gonagal arrivèrent en courant pour arrêter les 4 garçons qui c'étaient découvert des talents de boxeur.

**_Draco_** : QUE JE NE TE VOIS PLUS INSULTER MA MERE DE PUTE RICHARDSON, SINON TU LE PAYERAS DE TON SANG, **Dit-il en crachant du sang Olivier** : ET TOI ESSAYE ENCORE UNE FOIS DE MANQUER DE RESPECT A SABRINA ET CE SERA DIRECTION SAINT MANGOUSTE POUR TOI SALE MANGEMORT

_**Severus **_: Cela suffit vous deux, **Dit-il en prenant Draco par les deux bras pour l'empêcher d'approcher Olivier**, Vous allez être puni et croyez moi ce sera loin d'être une partit de plaisir

_**Minerva **_: Suivez moi dans mon bureau jeunes gens, **dit-elle a Harry, Olivier, Ron et Draco et les 2 Serpentard,** Vous autres allez en cour et plus vite que ça !

_**Laura**_ : Harry sa va ? Tu t'est pas fait mal j'espère, **Demanda t-elle inquiète en le rattrapant**

_**Harry**_ : Ca va, **Dit-il sans un regard pour elle avant de suivre Mac Gonagal**

****

* * *

****

_**Minerva **_: MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS EST PASSE PAR LA TETE POUR VOUS BATTRE DANS L'ENCEINTE DE L'ECOLE COMME DES MOLDUS ?

_**Draco**_ : C'est …

_**Minerva**_ : VOUS MERITEREZ DE VOUS FAIRE RENVOYER SUR LE CHAMP. IL EST INTERDIT DE CE BATTRE DANS L'ECOLE, DE QUELQUE MANIERE QU'IL SOIS.

**_Ron _**: Mais …

**_Minerva_** : VOUS ME DECEVEZ … EN CES TEMPS DE GUERRE, JE VOUS AURAI CRUT MOINS STUPIDE

_**Olivier**_ : On …

_**Minerva**_ : N'AVEZ VOUS RIEN COMPRIT A LA SITUATION ? NOUS NOUS DEVONS ETRE SOUDES POUR AFFRONTER CE QUI SE PASSE DEHORS MAIS VOUS NE CHERCHER QUE LA QUERELLE ENTRE VOUS

_**Harry**_ : Je …

_**Minerva **_: VOUS SEREZ AMPLEMENT PUNI POUR CELA ! Severus s'occupera de votre retenu et je ne veut rien entendre de votre part, **dit-elle en les voyant ouvrir la bouche**, et bien sur 50 point seront retirés a chacun de vous ! Peut-être que cela vous fera réfléchir sur votre conduite indésirable

**_Draco_** : Madame 50 point c'est …

_**Minerva**_ : Sortez maintenant et allez faire un tour à l'infirmerie qu'on soigne vos dégâts

Résultat des courses. 2 semaine de retenu, 150 point en moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. Niveau aspect, Olivier s'en tirait avec l'arcade droite ouverte d'où le sang y coulait abondement et un bleu commençait à prendre forme sur son œil gauche. Draco avait la lèvre inférieure éclatée, un bleu sur la joue droite et une cote cassé. Ron n'avait reçut qu'un coup dans le nez, nez qui pissait le sang et qui était donc cassé. Et Harry n'avait qu'une petite fissure sur la lèvre supérieure, rien de bien grave comparé à ses camarades. Et bien sur Grabe et Goyle n'avaient rien eu. Fort comme les bœufs qu'ils étaient, aucun coup venant d'Harry ou de Ron ne les avait blessés.

Ils passèrent donc la journée a l'infirmerie. Sauf Harry qui n'avait pas de besoin de soins, Grabe et Goyle qui furent envoyés près de Sabrina pour la surveiller jusqu'au retour de Draco. Sans savoir quelles étaient vraiment les intentions de Draco Malfoy et Olivier qui n'avait rien de grave.

Pendant ce temps là, dans une salle de cour vide, Anissa et Meriem s'étaient retrouvés pour parler.

_**Meriem **_: Qui est tu exactement ?

**_Anissa_** : Anisa Rabza la seule et l'unique

_**Meriem **_: La seule et l'unique ça reste a voir,** Murmura t-elle**

**_Anissa _**: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

**_Meriem_** : J'ai besoin de savoir, **Dit-elle en se levant**, Que signifiait ton rêve ?

_**Anissa **_: Tout à était clair non ? A toi d'en tirer tes conclusions

_**Meriem**_ : Tu veux savoir ce que j'en conclu ? **_Dit-elle en se retournant vers elle_**

Signe de tête d'Anissa

_**Meriem**_ : J'en conclu que tu n'es pas celle que j'ai connu il y'a 2 ans. Tu est celle que j'ai connu bien avant

_**Anissa**_ : Mais c'est absurde

**_Meriem_** : Qu'est-ce qui est absurde ?

**_Anissa_** : Bien que ton arrivée à Poudlard concorde avec ton déménagement, tu ne peux être celle que je connais

_**Meriem **_: Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, Tout concorde ! Alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être celle que je suis vraiment ?

_**Anissa **_: Mais parce qu'il y a même pas 1 ans, j'ai reçut un coup de fil de toi. Or t'aurai déjà du être a Poudlard … donc ça ne marche pas

_**Meriem**_ : Tu croit que quelqu'un ce serait fait passer pour moi ?

_**Anissa **_: Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt

**_Meriem _**: Mais tu doit bien admettre que ce que tu as vu dans mon souvenir n'est pas habituel !

_**Anissa **_: C'est vrai mais …

_**Meriem **_: Et puis je sais tout sur notre monde jusqu'au phénomène Harry Potter

_**Anissa **_: Bon considéreront le faite que je te croit ! Comment m'explique tu ce coup de fil ?

_**Meriem**_ : J'en ais aucune idée … vraiment !

_**Anissa**_ : Il nous faudrait plus de renseignement. Depuis que je suis arrivée c'est le fouillis total dans ma tête, plus que d'habitude. Avec Sab nous devons aller voir Dumbledore tout à l'heure pour la baguette

_**Meriem **_: Elle ne vous servira à rien … J'imagine que vos pouvoir sont encore endormit

_**Anissa**_ : T'imagine bien, **Ironisa t-elle**, Enfin bref nous irons lui demander des explications

_**Meriem **_: Si tu veux ! Sinon explique moi ton arrivée

_**Anissa**_ : Oh bah c'est simple. On est arrivés ici grâce ou a cause d'un grimoire contenant des formules de magie noire.

_**Meriem**_ : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec un grimoire de formules noires ? **Demanda t-elle curieuse**

_**Anissa**_ : On venait de l'acheter dans une boutique qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. D'ailleurs en y pensant bien, le vendeur avait un façon bizarre de ce comporter. Il tenait aussi des propos sans aucuns sens surtout quand un de nous 5 a fait illusion au professeur rogue, il a dit un truc sur lui, genre comme si il le connaissait vraiment. Au début je n'ai pas fait attention parce que pour moi ce n'était qu'un vieux sénile mais quand j'y repense je me dis que tout devait être calculés.

_**Meriem**_ : Dumbledore m'as dit qu'on était chargés d'une mission mais qu'on aurait tous du venir en même temps cette année. Pourtant je suis arrivée avant et Dumbledore a parlé d'une sorte d'éclaireur pour les autres. Je n'ai rien comprit …

_**Anissa**_ : Nous aussi il nous a parlé d'une mission mais il n'en a pas expliqué plus. Juste qu'on le saura en temps voulu

_**Meriem**_ : C'est pareil pour moi. Mais il m'a aussi parlé d'un prophétie nous concernant …

_**Anissa**_ : Genre celle d'Harry ?

_**Meriem **_: Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'Harry vient faire la dedans ? **Demanda t-elle étonnée**

_**Anissa**_ : Mais oui rappelle toi la prophétie annonçant que seul Harry pourra éliminer Voldemort, qu'un des deux moura pour que l'autre puisse vivre !

**_Meriem_** : Mais je n'ai jamais entendu ça Anissa … j'en avait aucune connaissance

_**Anissa **_: Mais, **Réfléchit-elle**, MAIS OUI ! Tu ne peut pas être au courant puisque toi tu était déjà a poudlard. Moi par contre oui puisque je l'ai lu dans le livre 5

_**Meriem**_ : Mais de quoi tu parle ?

**_Anissa_** : Bon je vais t'expliquer. L'année dernière t'as pas du t'en rendre compte mais il c'est passé énormément de chose. Il y a eu la mort de Sirius Black, Dolores Ombrage, l'ordre du phénix et l'annonce de la prophétie. Voila les grandes lignes

**_Meriem_** : Sirius Black est mort ? Mais alors cela explique l'état du pauvre Harry à la fin de l'année

**_Anissa _**: Et encore il y a eu la prophétie !

**_Meriem _**: Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?

_**Anissa **_: En gros ! Que seul Harry pourra vaincre Voldemort, qu'il aura le choix entre tuer ou être tuer et qu'aucun des 2 ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre vie.

**_Meriem _**: Ah oui c'est énorme ! Et c'est quoi l'ordre du phénix

**_Anissa_** : L'ordre est un regroupement de sorcier qui sont tous du cotés de Dumbledore. Ils essayent d'empêcher les attaques des Mangemorts. Mais comme pour la prophétie personne ne doit être au courant

**_Meriem_** : Ouais t'inquiète ! Oulala t'as vu l'heure ? **Dit-elle en regardant sa montre**, Il va bientôt être l'heure du déjeuner

**_Anissa _**: Il est déjà midi ?

_**Meriem** _: Ouép tu vient on y va ?

_**Anissa**_ : Bien sur … et cette après midi après les cours qui nous reste, je te présenterait Olivier et les autres

* * *

Au déjeuner, l'ambiance était tendue à la table des Serpentard. L'histoire de la baston avait fait le tour de tout le lycée, ainsi que les propos qui en étaient ressortis. Ainsi Sabrina s'était installée délibérément a coté de Blaise Zanbini et donc assez éloigné de Draco qui était lui-même assis à 1 place après Zanbini. Grabe et Goyle étaient tout les deux assis à la gauche et à la droite de Draco et Pansy en face de ce dernier.

**_Pansy_** : Oh mon Pauvre Drakinouchet … ton si beau visage !

_**Draco**_ : Fiche moi la paix Pansy, **Dit-il en colère**

_**Blaise**_ : On a perdu 150 point grâce a toi et Richardson … seul consolation c'est qu'on est pas les seuls et que Gryffondor en à perdu plus. Ce qui nous place en 1ère position tout de même

**_Draco_** : Garde tes commentaires pour toi Blaise, **Dit-il en regardant Sabrina,** Fiennes passe moi le plat

**_Sabrina _**: Ca t'écorcherait la bouche de dire s'il te plaît ? **Dit-elle froidement**

**_Draco_** : Exactement !

**_Sabrina_** : Alors d'emmerde toi ! **Dit-elle en recommençant de manger**

_**Pansy**_ : Il t'as dit de lui donner ce plat alors donne lui !

**_Sabrina_** : Fait attention a tes paroles Parkinson, je ne suis pas ton amie et on n'a pas élevés les véracrasses ensemble

_**Blaise**_ : dit donc l'ambiance est d'enfer ce midi !

……………..

**_Blaise _**: Ah oui vraiment y'a rien de mieux pour mettre de bonne humeur vous croyez pas ?

Regard glacial de tout ceux autour de lui

**_Blaise_** : Je vois ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de parler avec vous … Vraiment !

Et il retourna à sa passionnante assiette en ne disant plus un seul mot

Chez les Gryffondor, la dispute entre Anissa et Harry était momentanément oubliée pour laissait place à la bonne humeur. Oubliée pour tous mais pas pour les deux concernés qui en étaient encore ce regarder de travers.

Autour d'eux, Ron et Olivier rigolaient d'une chose que seul eux pouvaient comprendre et Hermione Hurlait son indignation au sujet des 150 points perdu à cause d'une stupide querelle. 150 ajoutés aux 20 points enlevées au cour de potion cela signifiait donc 170 points d'enlevées au Gryffondor. Ce qui voulait dire devoir travailler et encore travailler pour les récupérer.

A Serdaigle, alors que tous les garçons étaient assis en début de table, Mickaël avait rejoint les filles, assissent en bout de table, pour plus de sécurité. En effet, ses camarades de chambré continuaient a lui faire du tord. Après l'histoire du lit, on lui avait piqué ses vêtements quand il était allé prendre une douche, ce qui l'avait forcé a traverser tout nu, avec seulement une toute petite serviette, toute la salle commune ses Serdaigle jusqu'au dortoir (parce que bizarrement la seule cabine de douche, qui n'était pas en panne, se retrouvait en bas des dortoirs, pas très loin du tableau d'entré)

Mickaël n'était pas un mec qui ce laissait faire … non loin de là … mais il était conscient que tout seul il n'arriverai pas a bout de ces branleurs … c'est pour cela que Dumbledore allait être mi au courant. Cette situation avait assez durée !

Chez les Poufsouffle, Laura était assisse avec ses copines (pour ne pas changer) et ricanait tout en regardant Harry, Olivier et Draco. Au grand désarroi des garçons de Poufsouffle, qui eux n'avaient yeux que pour cette bande de fille amoureuses des princes de l'école.

Quand 13h45 arriva, nos 5 héros et leurs amis, sortir tous de table pour profiter des 15 minutes qu'ils leurs restaient avant leurs prochains cours. Divination pour Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, Arithmancie pour les élèves ayant choisis ce cour (Dont Sabrina, Draco, Hermione) Métamorphose pour les Serdaigle et Serpentard restant.

Nos amis Gryffondor (Dont Harry, Olivier, Anissa, Ron) étaient assis contre un mur attendant l'heure du cour de Divination, quand arrivèrent Laura et toute sa bande des copines (aussi membre du Fan club HP)

_**Laura**_ : Anissa, Olivier … qu'est ce que je suis contente de vous voir ! **Dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse**

**_Marica_** : On a entendu qu'il y avait eu une bagarre entre vous et des Serpentard ...

**_Amandine _**: … vive les dégâts qu'il y eu ! **Dit-elle en regardant le visage d'Olivier et la lèvre d'Harry**

**_Olivier _**: Mais qui ête vous ?

_**Marica**_ : Marica Sullivan, **dit-elle en arrivant devant lui**, enchantée de te connaître Olivier

**_Olivier_** : Euh … Oui … je …

**Bafouilla t-il a cause du décolleté plongeant qu'il avait devant ses yeux.**

**_Anissa_** : Et toi t'es qui ? **Demanda t-elle a la 2ème jeune fille d'un ton froid**

**_Amandine_** : Amandine Catalagne,** Dit-elle d'un ton désintéressé**, Dite vous savez quand les Serpentard arrive ?

**_Harry_** : Arrive pour quoi ? **Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils**

**_Amandine_** : Bah pour le cour bien sur !

**_Ron _**: Les Serpentard n'on pas cour de Divination a cette heure là !

**_Amandine_** : Juste, **_Dit-elle d'un ton déçut_**, Je ne verrai pas encore Draco ….

**_Anissa_** : Pourquoi tu veux le voir ? **Demanda t-elle surprise**

**_Laura_** : Bah elle l'aime …

Tout le monde se mit, tan bien que mal, à étouffer un rire. Si cette Amandine pensait pouvoir avoir Draco Malfoy juste pour elle et cela pour le restant de sa vie, elle se trompait complètement. Draco n'était pas un mec fidèle et même la bande des 5 (Sabrina, Olivier, Anissa, Mickaël sauf Laura visiblement) l'avaient remarqués.

**_Amandine_** : Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**_Olivier_** : Rien … Rien, **Dit-il en un sourire qui fit fondre Marica**

**_Marica _**: Olivier ! Je pourrait m'assoire a coté de toi ?

**_Olivier_** : Bah … je … Pourquoi pas, **Dit-il troublé**

**_Anissa _**: Et moi ? On avait prévus qu'on soit a coté à chaque cour

**_Ron_** : Bah si tu veut t'as cas venir a coté de moi, **Lui dit-il**, De tout façon j'ai l'impression que Harry ne se mettra pas a coté de moi

**_Anissa _**: Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**_Ron _**: Bah Regarde

En effet cela faisait un petit moment que Laura et Harry parlait ensemble. Bien sur on ne pouvait pas savoir se que pensait Harry depuis qu'il avait perdu cette petite flamme d'innocence dans les yeux qui nous montrait son âme, mais il ne faisait rien pour l'éloigner de lui. Elle avait réussi à lui toucher le visage !

**_Anissa _**: Tien, Tien, Tien, c'est chelou ça !

_**Olivier**_ : Qu'est-ce qui est louche ? **Demanda t-il en regardant ailleurs que le décolleté de Marica**

**_Anissa _**: Rien du tout, **Dit-elle d'une voix froide**, Retourne à ta contemplation

**_Olivier_** : Serai tu jalouse ma petite Anissa, **Dit-il en la prenant par les épaules**

**_Anissa _**: Je ne vois pas de quoi et n'y pourquoi !

**_Olivier _**: C'est a toi de me le dire, **Dit-il en la taquinant**

**_Anissa _**: Fout moi la paix !

**_Amandine_** : Oulala lala Vas-y ma puce

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Amandine. Elle était entrain de sauter, les bras en l'air, en acclament quelqu'un pour quelque chose qui ne ce produisait pas. Pourtant s'ils avaient tourné la tête 5 minutes avant, ils auraient pu voir Laura et Harry le visage rapproché de quelque centimètre, leur bouche se frôlant de rien du tout. Ce fut les cris d'Amandine qui les ramena à la réalité et qui cassa le moment magique.

**_Laura_** : Merci Amandine, **Dit-elle énervée**, Tu vas le payer cher

**_Anissa_** : -- Tu devrai plutôt la remercier de t'avoir empêché de faire une bêtise aussi grosse que de l'embrasser … t'en serai morte (ou alors c'est lui qui en serai mort qui sais)

**_Laura_** : T'as vraiment besoin d'un mec toi ! Harry ! **Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui**, Je … Je …

**_La prof_** : Bah voyons qu'attendez vous ? Entrez … Mon 3ème œil me disait que vous étiez derrière cette porte, **Dit-elle en un sourire**, Il n'a jamais tord

**_Ron_** : C'est plutôt parce qu'elle nous a entendu parler, **dit-il en soupirant**

****

* * *

****

_**Trelawney **_: Toute l'année nous allons étudier l'art de la divination, **Dit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse et longue**, Mais avant tout chose j'ai la mauvaise nouvelle de vous annoncer que dorénavant nous serons pas moins de 2 à vous faire cour. Vous n'ête pas sans oublier que j'ai était dénouée de mes fonctions a cause de Mademoiselle Ombrage, l'année dernière, pour une fâcheuse raison. Dumbledore m'a donc rembauché sous la condition que le centaure reste.

_**Firenze**_ : Le centaure vous remercie de ce chaleureux accueil, **Dit-il ironiquement**, Avec moi vous étudieriez l'astrologie et l'avenir, qui ne l'oublions pas est incertain, dans les étoiles, **dit-il aux élèves**

_**Ron**_ : qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « Astrologie » ?

_**Firenze **_: Vous connaissez tous votre signe ?

Signe d'acquiescement de tous

_**Firenze**_ : Et bien nous allons l'étudier en profondeur. Caractère, puissance d'où votre signe tire sa force, compactibilité entre signe

_**Anissa**_ : Mais rien n'est vrai dans l'astrologie !

_**Firenze**_ : Je vient de le dire, l'avenir est incertain … il change tout les jours et à chaque seconde. L'astrologie ne vous en donne qu'un aperçut

**_Laura_** : Par qui est fait l'astrologie ?

**_Firenze _**: Les étoiles

**_Laura_** : Oui d'accord mais qui l'écrit pour que les moldus puissent le lire ?

_**Firenze**_ : Vous …

_**Trelawney**_ : Oui, Oui tout ça est bien passionnant mais votre cour n'à pas encore commencer. Nous nous partagerons les 2h comme suivit.

Potter, Martin, Richardson, Sullivan, Brown, Patil avec moi pour la première heure

Rabza, Weasley, Catalagne, Finnigan, Thomas, Londubat avec Firenze. Il est inutile de préciser que nous échangerons les groupes à l'heure suivante.

La salle avait été coupée en deux pour l'occasion pour ne pas déranger l'autre professeur. La classe de Firenze était spacieuse et décorer de bleu. De l'herbe avait prit racine sur le sol pour rappeler la nature du centaure et pour qu'il se sente comme chez lui. Les élèves devaient s'assoirent à même le sol d'où des supports poussaient pour qu'ils puissent éventuellement prendre des notes.

_**Firenze**_ : Bien tout le monde est installé, nous pouvons donc commencer. Les groupes que vient de faire Mademoiselle Trelawney seront les mêmes pour toute l'année. Pour ce cour j'aurai besoin que vous vous m'étiez deux par deux pour faciliter le travail. Mais avant toute chose, je suis content de tous vous retrouver pour une seconde année. Je n'aurai jamais crut vous retrouver ou même revenir faire cour cette année. Mais les circonstances actuelles m'empêchent de retourner chez moi.

_**Dean**_ : La guerre ?

_**Firenze**_ : Non, les centaures ne sont pas préoccupés par la guerre au autre causé par les humains.

_**Anissa**_ : Les autres centaures pensent que vous les avaient trahi ?

_**Firenze**_ : Entre autre … j'aimerai maintenant que vous formiez les groupes que je puisse continuer

Sans plus attendre les groupes se forma. Anissa avec Ron, Dean avec Seamus, Amandine avec Neville, etc …

_**Firenze**_ : Bien ! Dernière précision. Nous allons avoir chaque semaine 4 heures d'astrologie le soir après 7 heures. Nous y éluderons les étoiles et leurs mythes ainsi que leurs nombreux mystères. Il est inutile de précisez que toute la classe y participera en même temps.

_**Ron **_: Mais monsieur le soir à 7h on mange

_**Anissa**_ : Il a dit après 7h Ron

_**Ron **_: Oui mais même après on à des choses à faire

_**Seamus **_: Comme quoi Ron ? Te branler après un bon repas, **Dit-il en rigolant**

_**Firenze**_ : Ce ne sera pas tout les soir Monsieur Weasley mais seulement 2 soirs par semaines. En conséquence le Vendredi soir et le Mardi soir. Dumbledore est au courant et d'accord.

Un « Supers » non joyeux résonna dans la pièce aussitôt la phrase terminée.

_**Anissa **_: Arrêtez ça va être cool et bien plus intéressant. Et puis c'est que 2 heures chaque soir

_**Ron**_ : Oui mais le soir on a généralement des choses a faire

_**Seamus**_ : Anissa à raison Ron ! Ça ne va pas nous tuer

_**Dean**_ : Tu m'étonnes Seamus. T'es toujours le premier à te plaindre quand les horaires sont trop tard

_**Seamus**_ : mais là ça vaut le coup. L'astrologie et les étoiles c'est un sujet passionnant

_**Firenze **_: Je vois que les avis sont mitigés mais je vous promet que vous ne regretterez pas … ce sera 2 heures d'amusement vous verrez

_**Neville**_ : Professeur ou irons nous pour observer les étoiles ?

_**Ron**_ : Neville, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit et c'est la tour d'astronomie

_**Firenze**_ : Exactement ! Nous nous rejoindrons le Mardi et Vendredi soir à 20h30 et nous y resterons jusqu'à 22h30. Maintenant nous allons commencer la découverte de votre signe

Et le cours commença. Chaque élève découvrait la signification de leur signe.

Par contre dans le cours du Professeur Trelawney, le cours avait tourné au ridicule. Comme pour la classe de Firenze, chaque élève c'était mi a deux : Harry avec Laura, Olivier avec Marica, Parvati avec Lavande … … … Ils étudiaient l'avenir amoureux dans des pétales de rose. Ils devaient frotter doucement le pétale avec un grain de sel et y découvrir un symbole signifiant quelque chose. Parvati et Lavande avaient été enchantée de ce qu'elles découvrirent. L'amour unique avec un grand A. bizarrement toutes les filles ou presque découvrirent ce symbole d'amour unique. Pourtant Olivier avait bon cherché le moindre symbole. Rien … il ne voyait rien. Marica à ses coté avait découvert le symbole de l'amour non partagé ce qui l'avait attristée jusqu'à ce que Trelawney la rassure en lui disant que cela pouvait aussi signifier que le jeune homme de ses pensées ne connaissait pas encore les sentiments qu'elle devait lui procurer. Un ramassis de connerie qui pourtant réussi à convaincre Marica. Laura découvrit pour sa part le symbole de l'amour éphémère mais bizarrement elle ne prenait pas ce signe comment une chose mauvaise. Elle était sur qu'elle finirait avec Harry Potter et c'est d'un sourire idiot qu'elle le regarda. A force de chercher le moindre Symbole, la prof aida Harry et Olivier a trouvé. Olivier hérita de l'amour partagé et secret. De l'amour le plus pur et le plus beau. Ce qui renforça Marica dans son idée qu'elle avait sûrement sa chance et pas qu'un peu. Harry, quand a lui, était tombé sur l'âme sœur. L'amour le plus meurtrier, le plus doux et le plus fort en même temps. Mais une pointe de poignard transperçait le symbole de l'âme sœur signifiant que le chemin de cet amour serait long et très douloureux.

Inutile de préciser qu'aucun des deux ne croyaient à ce genre de connerie. Bien sur ça réconfortait un peut mais on n'y voit aucun sérieux.

* * *

Les cours de la journée terminés, toute la petite troupe se rejoignis dans la grande salle. Marica colée au bras d'Olivier et Harry avec Laura colée au sien.

**_Sabrina _**: Alors comment c'était la Divination ? **Dit-elle souriante**

**_Anissa _**: Oh bas c'était marrant. On à deux genre de cours avec 1 prof différent

**_Mickaël_** : Comment ça deux prof et deux cours ? **Dit-il curieux**

**_Olivier_** : Trelawney nous enseigne la Divination et Firenze l'astrologie

**_Mickaël _**: Ah oui je m'en rappel. Trelawney a était virée l'année dernière et Firenze a prit sa place. Je vois que Dumbledore a décidé de reprendre cette vieille chouette tout en gardant Firenze, **Dit-il pensivement**

_**Anissa **_: Et sinon c'est comment l'Arithmancie ?

**_Sabrina _**: Oulala ne m'en parle pas. Pour un 1er cours c'est vraiment trop dur mais c'est intéressant

**_Hermione_** : C'est un peu normal Sab que tu trouves ce cours dur. Tu n'as pas arrêtée de chuchoter et bouger

_**Sabrina**_ : Draco n'arrêtait pas de me parler pour que je lui pardonne … fallait bien que je lui dise d'arrêter

**_Ron _**: Malfoy t'as demandé pardon ? **Exclama t-il abasourdi**

**_Sabrina_** : Bien sur que non … c'est un Malfoy avec le caractère et la fierté qui va avec … non il ne me disait seulement de ne plus lui faire la gueule

**_Harry_** : Il n'y a pas de raison de lui faire la gueule après tout il n'a fait qu'énoncer une vérité ! Pas vrai Fiennes ?** Dit-il froidement**

**_Sabrina_** : Insinuerais tu que je sois une pute ?

**_Harry _**: C'est pas moi qui vient de le dire, **Dit-il d'un haussement d'épaule**

**_Sabrina _**: Ecoute Harry …

**_Harry _**: POTTER ! **Cria t-il**, Pour toi c'est Potter

**_Sabrina_** : Si ça t'existe Potter. Quoi qu'il en soit on doit parler de ce que tu sais

**_Harry_** : Il n'y a rien a dire … je n'est rien a te dire

**_Sabrina _**: Et bien moi si ! **Dit-elle calmement**

**_Laura _**: Harry, **Dit-elle d'un voix douce**, Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**_Anissa_** : Ce qui se passe c'est que ce héro de pacotille adore se prendre le champignon avec tout le monde

_**Olivier**_ : Le champignon ? **Répéta t-il en pouffant de rire**

_**Anissa **_: Désoler je voulait le sortir depuis un moment, **Dit-elle rouge de honte**

_**Olivier**_ : Non mais c'est pas grave mais ça fait tellement pas toi que ça en devient bizarre, **Sourit-il**

_**Laura**_ : Euh excusez moi mais si Harry se prend la tête avec tout le monde, c'est peut-être parce que le problème vient de vous tous, **Dit-elle confuse**

_**Sabrina**_ : Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferai pas pour coucher avec Harry, **Dit-elle en appuyant sur le prénom**, tu serai même prête a être contre tes seuls amis

**_Laura _**: Mais je ne veut pas coucher av… et puis vous n'ête pas mes seuls amis, **Dit-elle toute rouge**

_**Sabrina**_ : On est pourtant les seuls à te supporter, **Dit-elle tout bas**

Anissa qui fut la seule à entendre cette phrase ne pus que rigoler sous la véracité de ses propos

**_Harry_** : Et en quoi ça te regarde de toute façon ? **Dit-il d'un regard noir a Sabrina**

_**Sabrina**_ : Oh mais en rien t'as raison … elle fait ce qu'elle veut de son cu et toi du tien, **Dit-elle indifférente**, Et toi tu compte lâcher Olivier quand ? **Dit-elle en regardant Marica**

_**Marica**_ : Pourquoi je le lâcherai ? **Dit-elle d'un air de pimbêche**, Je suis bien ici

**_Anissa _**: Mais tu pollue notre air et tu nous soule. Donc t'aille toi

**_Hermione _**: Et les filles, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

**_Ron _**: J'en ai aucune idée, **Dit-il largué**

**_Hermione_** : T'es une fille maintenant Ronald ? **Dit-elle ironique**

_**Ron **_: Grr T'es toi, je veux continuer à suivre

_**Laura**_ : Mais Sab, Anis Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

_**Anissa et Sabrina**_ : Rien ! **Dit-elles en s'éloignant**

**_Olivier_** : Et ou allez vous exactement ?

**_Anissa et Sabrina_** : Ça ne te regarde pas

Et elles disparurent ou tournant d'un couloir sans un mot de plus et sous le regard largué de Mickaël. Décidément il n'y comprenait plus rien depuis leurs arrivés ici.

_**Amandine**_ : Elles sont bizarre tes copines Laura !

_**Laura **_: A fond, **Dit-elle abasourdit**

_**Mickaël**_ : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé depuis qu'on est là Olivier ? **Dit-il d'un air distant**

**_Olivier _**: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_**Mickaël**_ : Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Olivier. Il y a pour commencer la baston que tu a déclarer contre Draco Malfoy, Sabrina qui fait la tête a cette même personne, Anissa qui nous fait une poussée de voix pendant le petit déjeuner, cette fille qui m'est inconnu et qui te colle comme une sangsue et Laura qui joue a la super glu avec le bras de Harry et après tu me demande de quoi je parle !

_**Olivier **_: Mais j'en sais pas plus que toi

_**Laura**_ : Je ne joue pas à la super glu, Harry et moi c'est …

_**Mickaël**_ : Parce que maintenant il y a un Harry et Toi ? **Dit-il en levant un sourcil**

_**Laura **_: Bas … euh …, **Fi t-elle en rougissant**

**_Harry_** : Et alors Poche, ça t'étonne tellement ?

En regardant Harry et Laura de la tête au pied, il déclara

**_Mickaël_** : Pas vraiment. Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Aussi bête l'un que l'autre, Murmura t-il plus pour lui que pour les autres. Je doit vous parler a tout les 4 demain soir donc Olivier prévient Sabrina et Anissa

**_Marica _**: Je pourrai venir ?** Dit-elle toute souriante**

**_Mickaël_** : Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas comprit dans « Tout les 4 » ? Tu fait partit de la bande ou pas ? Non bon bas alors … au faite t'es qui toi ?

**_Marica_** : Marica, 16 ans, 6ème année a Poufsouffle, **Dit-elle fièrement**

_**Mickaël**_ : Je vois, **Dit-il sarcastique**, Moi je dirait plutôt _« Marica, 6 ans, 1er année a Poufsouffle, Superficielle et même pas belle »_ Allez moi je me casse … prévient les filles Olivier, je vous direz ou on se rejoint demain

Et il partit laissant les autres sans voix et une Hermione perplexe. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Pourquoi Mickaël voudrait t-il voir les autres entre eux ? De quoi avait-il à leur parler ? Et surtout pourquoi la sensation qu'on lui cachait quelque chose d'important lui tirait les intestins ?

Pour Anissa et Sabrina, elles se dirigèrent d'un pas fort vers le bureau du directeur jusqu'au moment ou Anissa s'arrêta, pillant devant un statuette vraiment moche et sans grand intérêt

_**Anissa**_ : Arrête toi Sab on doit attendre quelqu'un

_**Sabrina **_: Qui ça ? **Dit-elle en s'arrêtant également**

_**Anissa **_: Une de tes camarades de maison. Meriem tu la connais ?

**_Sabrina_** : Euh … oui vaguement mais pourquoi ?

**_Anissa _**: Elle est comme nous, **Dit-elle mystérieusement**

_**Sabrina**_ : Comme nous ? **Dit-elle d'un froncement de sourcil**, Whouaaaaaaa tu vient de m'apprendre un truc là … depuis hier j'ai toujours cru que c'était un mec, j'ai de la chance je me coucherai moins conne se soir, dit-elle en souriant

**_Anissa_** : Mais non,** Rigola t-elle**, Mais elle aussi elle ne vient pas d'ici mais de notre monde

**_Sabrina _**: D'accord mais j'avais comprit … euh au faite c'est quoi cette vérité que t'as a demander au Professeur Dumbledore ?

_**Anissa**_ : Au sujet d'un truc que m'as parlé Meriem et qui me tracasse

**_Sabrina_** : La vérité est ailleurs chère Agent Scully

**_Anissa_** : Je n'en pense pas moins Agent Mulder

**_Sabrina _**: Eh Pourquoi c'est moi le mec ?

_**Anissa**_ : Parce que t'as commencée triple andouille

**_Sabrina_** : Je suis pas une andouille, **Dit-elle en boudant**, C'est toi l…

_**Meriem**_ : Désoler j'ai était retenu … Silver à encore fait des siennes, Dit-elle en arrivant essoufflée

_**Anissa**_ : C'est qui Silver ?

_**Sabrina**_ : Son serpent …Tu la amené avec toi ?

_**Meriem**_ : Euh … oui pourquoi ?

_**Sabrina**_ : Ou est-il ?

_**Meriem **_: Ici, **Dit-elle en le sortant de sa poche**

_**Sabrina**_ : OHHHHH Qu'il est chou, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un et aussi une petite souri blanche au yeux rouge _(Anissa : -- Tu sais que Les serpents mangent les souris)_ , Dit-elle en le prenant, Au faite je m'appelle Sabrina Fiennes et toi ?

**_Meriem_** : Meriem Dunkelheit

_**Sabrina**_ : Il faudrait que tu m'expliques comment tu es arrivée ici mais pour l'instant faudrait peut-être aller voir Dumbledore

_**Anissa **_: Oui on a encore des choses a régler … vient Meriem !

Elles partirent donc jusqu'à la gargouille qui garde l'entré du bureau. Avec du mal et de l'imagination, elles réussirent à trouver le mot de passe qui n'était autre que « Détective Conan » sous l'étonnement des filles et surtout de Meriem qui l'avait dit en demandant a Anissa si elle continuait a lire et a regarder Détective Conan mais sans vraiment penser que ce serai le mot de passe qu'elles cherchaient tant.

Mais une autre surprise les attendait à l'entrée du bureau

_**Dumbledore **_: Entrée Mademoiselles … je vous attendait, **dit-il en un grand sourire joyeux**

_« Il nous attendait ? » « Il savait donc qu'on viendrait » « Il voit vraiment tout ! Il doit savoir pourquoi on est là en plus »_

**_Dumbledore_** : Il est vrai que j'ai un infime doute sur votre venu à toutes les 3. Ne vous aviez-je pas dit que vos amis arriveraient cette année Miss Dunkelheit ?

La phrase sonnait plus comme un infirmation qu'une question

**_Meriem_** : Oui mais a part Anissa, les autres je l'ai connaît pas

**_Dumbledore_** : Vous aurez votre temps pour les connaîtrent plus en profondeur, mais pour l'heure vous ête ici pour autre chose non ?

_**Anissa**_ : Oui nous avons des choses à vous demander

**_Dumbledore_** : Avant toute chose vos affaires arriveront demain

_**Sabrina**_ : Chouette mais notre problème c'est les pouvoir qu'on à pas et la baguette magique

**_Dumbledore_** : La baguette c'est déjà prévu … Olivander passera aussi demain et en ce qui concerne vos pouvoirs l'entraînement commencera bientôt, vous serez tenu au courant

**_Meriem_** : Mais je pensait que personne ne devait être au courant ?

**_Dumbledore _**: Olivander est au courant comme tout les membres de l'ordre bien sur

_**Sabrina**_ : Donc Harry, Hermione et Ron son au courant ?

**_Dumbledore_** : Se ne sont encore que des enfants, ils ne sont pas encore dans l'ordre, **Dit-il avec une lueur amusée**

**_Anissa _**: Mais assez vieux pour combattre bien sur, **Dit-elle ironiquement avec une pointe de colère**

**_Dumbledore_** : Il est mieux pour vous qu'ils ne le savent pas

**_Sabrina_** : Je ne crois pas moi. Ça arrangerait bien des choses qu'ils le savent

**_Dumbledore _**: Mais les conséquence pourraient être terrible mademoiselle Fiennes et Rabza, **dit-il en les regardants tour a tour**

Meriem les regarda elle aussi. Pourquoi Dumbledore disait cela en les regardant ? Est-ce qu'elles auraient avoué la vérité a quelqu'un ? Elles n'auraient pas étés aussi folles n'est-ce pas ?

**_Anissa_** : Qu'arriverai t-il si quelqu'un était au courant Professeur ?

**_Dumbledore_** : Aurez-vous quelque chose à me dire Miss Rabza ?

**_Anissa_** : Non Professeur … je demande cela qu'à titre d'information

_**Dumbledore **_: Sachez Miss Rabza qu'un danger planerait au dessus de la tête de ceux qui connaîtrait votre secret … et vous vraiment sur de n'avoir rien a me dire ? **Dit-il en souriant**

_**Anissa**_ : Très …

_**Meriem**_ : Professeur pouvez-vous nous parler de cette prophétie qui nous concerne !

_**Dumbledore**_ : Vous en saurez bien plus quand cela sera nécessaire Miss Dunkelheit. Sachez qu'elle est liée a celle concernant le jeune Harry … a vous d'en voir les indices. Maintenant vous devriez y aller. Vos amis doivent vous attendre …

* * *

La soirée passa rapidement pour tout nos héros. La tension accumulée toute la journée était arrivée çà un point culminant, à un point de non retour.

C'est pour cela qu'Anissa était a cran. La haine qu'elle ressentait envers Harry ne faisait qu'augmenter d'heures en heures et la jalousie de voir Olivier avec cette (pas de vulgarité) de Marica s'y était ajoutée. Ce qui donnait en résultat un Anissa énormément sur les nerfs et prête à exploser comme une chaudière.

Du coté des Serpentard la tension était au même point entre Draco et Sabrina. Toute la journée, cette dernière n'avait fait que l'ignorer ou l'esquiver. Et c'est donc un Draco très en colère qui empoigna la pauvre fille pour l'emmener dans sa chambre de préfet en chef

_**Sabrina**_ : Lâche moi Sale con ! Mais tu vas me lâcher !

_**Draco**_ : NON ! **Cria t-il en le jetant contre le mur**, Pas avant tes explications

_**Sabrina**_ : Quelles explications ? J'ai rien à t'expliquer, **dit-elle en grimaçant de douleur**, Lâche mon bras … tu me fait mal

_**Draco**_ : NON, **Dit-il en appuyant plus fort**, Je n'aime pas être ignoré. On n'ignore pas un Malfoy sans en payer les conséquences

_**Sabrina**_ : J'arrêterai de t'ignorer quand tu te sauras excuser, **Dit-elle brusquement**

_**Draco**_ : Et m'excuser de quoi ? Un Malfoy ne …

**_Sabrina _**: … S'excuse pas je sais ! Tu m'a humilié devant tout mes amis, tu as raconté n'importer quoi !

_**Draco**_ : Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi, dit-il doucement, J'ai bien eu une relation avec ton autre toi … il est vrai en même temps que ce n'est pas toi mais ça personne ne le sais

_**Sabrina **_: Mes amis pensent sûrement le contraire, pour qui me fait tu passer auprès d'eux !

**_Draco_** : Je ne m'excuserais pas, **dit-il en lui lâchant son bras endolori**, Et je ne te demanderai pas non plus de t'excuser pour ton comportement envers moi

_**Sabrina**_ : C'est la meilleure ça … Je n'ai pas a m'excuser pour mon comportement ou pour quoi que se soit d'autre

_**Draco**_ : Maintenant je vais aller me coucher, **Dit-il en la lâchant**, et toi tu devrait en faire autant et regagner ton dortoir avant que Rogue ne nous enlève de points

_**Sabrina**_ : Et toi tu devrait soigner ta lèvre,** Dit-elle en se décollant du mur**

_**Draco**_ : Tu t'en souci ? **Dit-il froidement**

_**Sabrina**_ : Je suis désolée pour Olivier … Il n'aurai pas du … mais il avait raison et je ne le blâmerai pas, **Dit-elle en s'approchant de Draco**

**_Draco_** : Ca ne m'étonne qu'a moitié !

**_Sabrina_** : Pourquoi l'infirmière ne te la pas soignée ? **Demanda t-elle en touchant la lèvre meurtrie**

_**Draco**_ : Elle n'avait plus de potion pour se genre de blessure et puis de toute façon elle avait l'air d'être heureuse de nous voir souffrir, **Dit-il en grimaçant de douleur**, Tous des pervers dans cette école

_**Sabrina **_: Tu peut parler Malfoy, **Dit-elle en rigolant**, Tu veut que je te le soigne un petit peu ?

_**Draco**_ : T'es infirmière ? **Ironisa t-il**

_**Sabrina **_: J'ai de la crème moldu. C'est efficace du moins pour la douleur mais ça ne changera rien au volume qu'a prit ta lèvre … ça ne remplace pas la magie bien sur

**_Draco_** : Je veux bien essayer. Mais où est le « Mais » ? Parce qu'il y en a bien un non ?

**_Sabrina_** : Mais, **Souri t-elle,** Je veut quelque chose en échange

_**Draco**_ : Tu commence à devenir une vrai Serpentarde toi, **Sourit-il chaleureusement**

_**Sabrina**_ : J'aimerai que tu m'aides dans mes études. Je n'y connais rien et en Arithmancie je comprends que dal.

**_Draco_** : Je t'aiderai dans les cours que tu veux, Donne moi ta crème maintenant

_**Sabrina**_ : Tient … il faut que tu l'applique comme ça … Doucement, dit-elle en le lui appliquant sur le ronflement de la lèvre

Seul un soupir de bien être trahissait le silence de la chambre. Cette crème faisait un bien fou a l'héritier des Malfoy et c'était bien le premier truc moldu qui lui faisait du bien. Mais bizarrement, Draco était sur que ce ne serai pas la dernière chose Moldu qu'il aimera. Il présentait que Sabrina lui en ferait découvrir bien plus et c'est sans surprise qu'il en était impatient.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans la tour Gryffondor, la tension avait montée d'un cran de plus et ce qui arriva n'étonna personne.

Alors que les garçons étaient sagement – Bruyamment – assis sur le canapé de la salle commune, les filles, qui étaient composé d'Anissa et Hermione, étaient assissent a une table pas trop loin. A étudier pour Hermione et a lire un manga pour Anissa. Excédée, Cette dernière se leva et se dirigea vers un Harry Potter qui pour une fois encore ne participait pas à la conversation – sans aucun doute intéressante – des garçons et qui ne faisait que grogner encore et encore jusqu'à en énerver Anissa.

**_Anissa _**: POTTER ! ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE SE QUE TU FAIT. TU COMMENCES A ME GAVER GRAVE, **dit-elle en se plantant devant lui**

**_Harry _**: Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Rabza … personne n'a d'ordre a me donner … je contrôle ma vie. Donc en clair fout moi la paix

**_Anissa_** : Mais tu vas arrêter de faire ta pauvre victime ! Si tu croit que je vais te plaindre comme tout les autres, tu te fout le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond en plus

_**Harry**_ : Je ne veut pas de ta pitié n'y rien d'autre venant de toi

_**Anissa**_ : C'est bien parce que je compte ne rien te donner. Je t'ai proposée mon amitié et tu l'as refusée maintenant t'as plus qu'a crever

_**Harry**_ : Je ne deviens pas ami avec les ordures

**_Olivier_** : Là tu pousse un peut trop Harry

_**Anissa**_ : ORDURE ? Mais c'est toi qui es de la merde Potter. Tu n'es rien n'y personne a part un petit survivant qui a prit la grosse tête. Tu ne mérite même pas l'amitié de Ron et Hermione, tes deux meilleurs amis qui se font du souci pour toi, n'y même l'attention que tout le monde te porte

**_Harry_** : Mais j'en ai rien a foutre de l'attention des gens. Eux comme vous tous ne me voit que comme le survivant … vous n'y voyait qu'un cicatrice et a cause de vous Harry mort de plus en plus étouffé par le survivant

**_Ron_** : C'est faux Harry. Hermione et nous tous ne te voyons pas comme le survivant mais comme Harry juste Harry et mon frère n'est pas mort

_**Harry **_: Vous n'ête pas au courant de se que j'endure et vous vous permettez de juger

**_Hermione _**: Tu ne nous explique pas aussi … Harry comment veut tu qu'on t'aide ?

_**Harry**_ : M'aider ? M'aider à faire quoi ? A tuer Voldemort ou a me faire tuer par Voldemort tout cela parce qu'une putain prophétie annonce mon combat entre lui et moi et surtout qu'aucun de nous deux ne vivra tant que l'autre ne sera pas mort ? M'aider à mieux dormir et à ne plus faire des cauchemars, envoyé par Voldemort, comme quoi je vous tue tout les deux ? Allez y dite moi comment vous voulez m'aider

Un froid glacial fut jeté sur tous les occupants de la pièce sauf sur Anissa et Olivier qui étaient plus ou moins au courant de tout cela.

_**Ron **_: Harry, **Dit-il en s'avançant prudemment**, C'est pas vrai hein ?

**_Harry _**: Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai Ron ? **Dit-il durement**

_**Hermione**_ : Tout ce que tu viens de dire !

**_Harry_** : Je savait bien que vous ne comprendrait pas, **dit-il en partant vers le dortoir des garçons**

**_Anissa _**: Arrête toi Potter ! On n'a pas fini

**_Harry_** : Et moi je considère cette conversation close

Seamus, Dean et Neville était jusque là resté derrière sans rien dire, se levèrent tout les 3 et annonça

**_Seamus, Dean, Neville_** : Anissa à raison, on n'en a pas terminé

_**Neville** _: Tu doit nous expliquer la prophétie après tout on s'est tous mi en danger pour elle

Et comme toujours ce fut Neville qui sortit la phrase qui ne fallais pas

**_Harry_** : MAIS JE NE VOUS DOIT RIEN BORDEL DE MERDE … JE VEUT JUSTE QU'ON ME FOUTE LA PAIX ET QU'…

CLACKK !

Sous le regard abasourdi de tous, Anissa s'était levée et avait mi a notre héros national une baffe qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Surpris mais aussi tout retourné, Harry porta sa main sur sa joue agressée d'une marque rouge représentant la main d'Anissa.

**_Harry_** : Mais … Qu'es, **Bafouilla t-il en regardant Anissa apeuré**

**_Anissa_** : J'espère que maintenant tu vas te calmer et que cette baffe t'aura remit de l'air dans le cerveau sinon ça ne m'embête pas de recommencer

_**Harry **_: Euh … Je … Non c'est bon … Je …

_**Hermione**_ : Harry parle nous s'il te plaît

_**Harry**_ : C'est mon problème pas le votre, **Dit-il en baissant la tête et les bras**

_**Ron **_: On est tous concernés que tu le veuille ou non

Un soupir de lassitude fendit l'air. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, ses camarades avaient raison mais tord en même temps. Il était le seul à être concerné par cette prophétie mais toute la communauté sorcière le déroulement et la finalisation de la guerre. Et en même temps il avait besoin de se confier, d'enlever un poids de ses frêles épaules. Alors lentement il retourna s'assoire dans le fauteuil prés du feu.

_**Harry**_ : Il n'y a plus tellement de quoi dire sur cette histoire de prophétie. Vous avez tous vu que la prophétie c'est cassé le soir ou on était allé au ministère ! Seulement il y avait un sel homme qui la connaissait entièrement à l'instar de Voldemort qui n'en connaissait qu'une minime partit. La prophétie dis en gros que le seigneur des ténèbres marquera d'une marque visible celui qu'il considérera comme son égal … celui qui aura le pouvoir de l'éliminer, le seul. En ne connaissant que le début de cette prophétie, Voldemort m'a choisi ou plutôt a voulu m'éliminer. La prophétie dit que _« Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres approche … il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois »_ C'est tout ce que Voldemort a eu connaissance et il en a tiré ses conclusions tout seul.

_**Seamus **_: Alors la prophétie parle de toi ?

**_Harry_** : Non … pas de moi spécialement. Quelqu'un d'autre correspondait a la description … je n'était pas le seul.

_**Hermione **_: Neville !

_**Ron**_ : Quoi Neville ?** Dit-il en regardant le concerné**

_**Hermione **_: C'est Neville ! Pas vrai Harry ?

_**Harry**_ : Oui, **Dit-il calmement**, Mais comment … comment la tu su ?

**_Hermione_** : Mais que lui aussi ses parents on défier Vol … Tu sais qui par 3 fois et de plus Neville est né a la fin du mois de juillet de la même année que toi et donc cela concorde

_**Neville**_ : Moi, **Dit-il effrayer**

_**Ron **_: Mais voyons c'est n'importe quoi, Neville ne sais même pas lancer un sort sans faire de dégât, sans vouloir te vexer Mon pote, **Dit-il en lui souriant**

_**Neville**_ : Non ! Tu croit m'avoir vexer peut-être ? **Ironisa t-il**

_**Harry**_ : Quoi qu'il en soit c'est moi qu'il a choisi dirons nous et en voulant me tuer, il ne m'as seulement marqué de cette marque, **Dit-il en montrant sa cicatrice**, Et qu'il nous a lié par nos pouvoir.

_**Olivier**_ : Je suis sur que tu nous dit pas tout, **Dit-il innocemment**, C'est quoi cette histoire de tuer ou être tuer ?

**_Harry_** : La deuxième partit de la prophétie parlait d'un pouvoir que j'aurai sans que Voldemort ne sache, et je pense que cela parle de l'amour de mère … quoi que maintenant qu'il est au courant et qu'en plus son sang coule dans ses veines et donc ce pouvoir … je ne vois pas en quoi cela me servira pour la scène final. Enfin bref elle disait aussi que l'un devra tuer l'autre pour vivre dans ce monde. Qu'aucun de nous deux ne pourra vivre normalement si l'autre vie aussi. Et donc moi seul est le pouvoir de le tuer et idem pour le contraire

**_Hermione_** : Oh non ! **Dit-elle une main sur la bouche,** Ce n'est pas vrai hein ? Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai, **Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux**

**_Harry_** : J'aimerai 'mione, j'aimerai vraiment vous criez poisson d'avril et qu'on recommence a vivre sans cette menace … mais c'est vrai, tout est vrai, **Dit-il piteusement**

C'est une Hermione en pleure qui se jeta dans les bras d'Harry sous le regard désolé d'Olivier et Anissa.

**_Harry_** : Malgré la confiance que j'ai vous mes amis, **Dit-il en repoussant légèrement Hermione de sur son torse**, Je me doit tout de même de vous lancer un sort pour que rien de notre conversation ne sorte d'ici et que cela reste entre nous. Se sort vous empêchera de dire quoi que se soit a qui que se soit sur notre conversation.

_**Ron**_ : Nous comprenons Harry. C'est plus prudent. Le plus important c'est que tu te sois confié mais s'il te plaît … redevient le gentil Harry que je connais, celui qui est mon frère et que j'aime.

_**Harry**_ : J'essayerai Ron … je te promet d'essayer

**_Ron _**: Il te faudra faire plus qu'essayer, **Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras**, Parce que sinon croit moi bien que je serai là pour t'en foutre une, pire que ce qu'Anissa a pu te donner tout a l'heure

**_Harry_** : Je sais Ron, Je sais, **Dit-il en souriant a travers ses larmes.**

**_Hermione_** : Je ne veut pas casser l'ambiance, **Dit-elle émue devant ce tableau**, Mais il se fait tard et l'heure du couvre feu est passé. Par conséquent je …

**_Olivier_** : C'es bon Hermione, nous allons nous coucher, **Sourit-il**

**_Anissa_** : Eh mais attendait ! Harry et moi étions entrain de régler nos comptes

**_Harry _**: Je n'ai rien à régler avec toi Anissa. Je t'ai mal jugé excuse moi ! Repartons depuis le début

**_Anissa _**: C'est trop facile aussi,** Dit-elle en faisant la moue**

**_Olivier_** : Allez Anissa faut aller au dodo, **Dit-il en la prenant par les épaules**

**_Anissa_** : Mais …

_**Harry**_ : Si ça te réconforte on parlera demain pour enterré la hache de guerre, **Dit-il en un sourire**, Qu'en pense tu ?

_**Anissa **_: C'est déjà ça, **Dit-elle en soupirant **

A suivre


	5. Parlons de l’entraînement

Auteur : Siria black 

Merci a ceux qui m'on laissé des rewieux ... Voici la suite

info: Je recherche quelqu'un qui voudrai bien me corriger les faute d'orthographe pour cette fic, parce que malgrès mes efforts, j'en laisse encore passer

Bonne lecture

* * *

Parlons de l'entraînement

**Dimitri** : Il nous faut trouver un thème pour ce bal

**Patricia** : Un thème ? Pourquoi un thème ?

**Dimitri** : C'est un bal d'Halloween et si on dit aux élèves de venir habillés de leur plus belle robe de sorcier et non déguisés cela ressemblera au bal de noël et non celui d'Halloween

**Draco** : Nous avons passer l'age de nous déguiser Ricci, _**Dit-il d'une voix froide**_

**Hermione** : Non Malfoy, Dimitri a raison. Cela serai une bonne idée un bal déguisé. Il nous faut seulement trouver le thème et ce qui sera susceptible de plaire aux autres élèves

**Draco** : Qui t'as sonné Granger ?

**Hermione** : Je suis moi aussi Préfet en chef et par conséquent j'ai le droit moi aussi de dire se que je pense sur ce bal, **_Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir_**

**Draco** : A la bonne heure ! Une sang de bourbe qui veut dire se qu'elle pense … Les domestique n'on rien a dire, _**Dit-il d'un geste de la main**_

**Hermione** : Mon sang est sûrement meilleur que le tien Malfoy. Moi à ta place je n'en serai pas fière

**Draco** : Voyons ça ! Je serai toi Granger, je me la fermerai surtout quand on sais pas de quoi on parle

**Dimitri** : Euh … On est la pour parler du bal non ?

**Draco** : Qu'est-ce qu'il a le Serdaigle ? **_Dit-il d'une voix traînante_**

**Hermione** : Tu as raison Dimitri … excuse nous !

**Patricia** : Moi j'ai une idée pour le thème ! Pourquoi pas Star Wars ?

**Draco** : C'est quoi ce « Star Wars » ?

**Hermione** : Star Wars c'est une saga Moldu, **_Dit-elle en soupirant_**, L'histoire se porte sur une guerre entre le coté obscure de la force et les jedi … enfin si je ne me trompe pas

**Patricia** : Ouép c'est a peut prés ça, Hermione. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

**Dimitri** : Je ne veux pas remettre en cause ton idée Patricia mais la moitié de l'école ne connaît pas Star … quelque chose. Moi je propose de faire comme thème les personnages de saga, Moldu ou Sorcier, Qui nous on plus !

**Draco** : Moi je dit … laissons tomber cette histoire de thème, **_Dit-il calmement la tête baissé et les bras croisés sur son torse_**, C'est du n'importe quoi et ça ne tient pas debout. Chaque année les préfets en chef nous sorte leur bal a thème et chaque année c'est la même chose … personne ne respecte le thème pour la bonne raison que tout le monde en a marre de se faire donner l'ordre d'être déguisé en tel ou tel choses. Pour une fois faisons preuve d'originalité et montrons que les préfets de cette année ne sont pas des agneaux qui ne font qu'obéir aux idioties des autres.

**Patricia** : C'est bien beau Malfoy mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes en somme ?

**Draco** : Les rumeurs ne se démente pas visiblement … un Poufsouffle est vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus idiot sur terre, **_Dit-il Froidement_**, C'est très simple … laissons les élèves de Poudlard décider de leur déguisement. Qu'ils se démerdent. Mais mettons en place un concours du plus beau et du plus moche déguisement. Ce qui les forceras à s'appliquer dans le leur.

Le silence ce fit dans la pièce ou plutôt dans la salle commune des Préfets Serpentard/Gyffondor ou ils c'étaient réunis pour leur réunion. Tous réfléchissaient à ce que venait de dire le Serpentard et chacun devaient avouer que cette idée était loin d'être mauvaise. Ce bal n'était qu'une soirée de divertissement mais rien n'empêchait d'en faire une sorte de compétition entre élèves.

**Hermione** : Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, Malfoy, mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Je pense que ça plaira aux élèves et surtout on aura sûrement le droit à une originalité dans les déguisements

**Patricia** : Par contre quel est l'enjeu de ce concours ? _**Demanda t-elle hagard**_

**Dimitri** : L'enjeu ?

**Patricia** : Bas oui ! Quand un concours a lieu, il y a toujours quelque chose a y gagner mais la je ne vois pas … je ne vois pas ce que les élèves y gagneraient, ce qu'on y gagnera !

**Hermione** : Mais …

**Draco** : Concours ne rime pas toujours avec récompense mais si tu veut savoir – Et si cela te réconforte – La personne ayant le plus beau déguisement gagnera une nuit de plaisir avec la personne de son choix, **_Dit-il d'un sourire calculateur_**, Ca vous va ?

**Tous** : QUOI ? **_Dit-ils en tournant leurs têtes vers lui avec un visage choqué_**

**Draco** : Ha, Ha, HA ! **_Rigola t-il froidement_**, C'est trop facile de vous choquer. Rien que pour le plaisir de voir vos têtes à ce moment là, je ne regrette pas d'avoir sortit cette connerie.

En se calmant il continua

**Draco** : Sérieusement si vous voulez offrir une récompense au gagnant du plus beau et du plus moche déguisement, c'est votre problème. Moi j'en ai rien à faire. Pour moi se n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un moyen comme un autre de me foutre de l'idiot qui se ridiculisera devant tout le monde parce qu'il aura gagner ce concours. Ne comptait pas sur moi pour en plus lui offrir quoi que se soit. Un Malfoy ne fait pas dans la charité

**Hermione** : Je me disais aussi. Malfoy qui propose quelque chose sans arrière pensées, ça n'existe pas. **_Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'exaspération_**

**Draco** : Attention Granger, j'était sérieux en parlant d'originalité dans le contexte du bal alors n'ose pas remettre en doute mes paroles, **_Dit-il durement_**, Sur ce je me casse … Cette réunion me prend la tête et rien d'intéressant n'en ressort, aussi j'attend bien sur a ce que vous ne soyez plus dans cette salle commune quand je reviendrais

Et il sortit de la salle commune sous l'œil encore plus exaspéré d'Hermione et sous le regard étonné des deux autres.

**Patricia** : La réunion est finie alors ?

**Dimitri** : Non il nous reste les heures à se répartir pour les décorations et la finalisation du concours

**Hermione** : Je pense que pour aujourd'hui ça suffira Dimitri, **_Dit-elle en soupirant_**, Nous avons besoin d'en parler avec Malfoy pour savoir quand il sera libre et tout ça et je doit avouer avoir un peu mal a la tête, **_Dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires_**

**Dimitri** : On se redonne rendez-vous quand alors ? **_Dit-il en se levant lui aussi_**

**Hermione** : La semaine prochaine même heure même endroit

**Patricia** : A la semaine prochaine alors, **_Dit-elle en se dirigeant avec Dimitri vers la porte de sortit_**

**Hermione** : Ouais c'est ça … Oh mince déjà ! Ils vont me tuer, _**Dit-elle en regardant sa montre**_

* * *

**Sabrina** : Non, Non et Non celle là est définitivement trop courte, **_Dit-elle en lançant la dixième robe se trouvant dans ses affaires_**

**Meriem** : Mais c'est la dixième robe que tu n'aime pas, **_Dit-elle en rigolant_**, Si ça continue comme ça tu va descendre en sous-vêtement pour aller manger

**Sabrina** : Ce n'est pas du tout marrant Meriem ! **_Dit-elle sur les nerfs_**, Cet idiot de Dumbledore n'a fait acheter pour moi que des jupes ou robes trop courtes et pourtant tout le monde sais que je n'aime pas se qui est court

**Meriem** : Pourtant la Sabrina de ce monde aimait ce genre de vêtements. Si je me souvient bien, elle portait aussi beaucoup de cuir et bon nombres de garçons avouaient qu'elle avait des objets de torture … en cuir aussi, **_Dit-elle en réfléchissant_**, un doigt sur sa joue

Sabrina stoppa ses recherches, pour trouver un vêtement potable, sous la dernière phrase de sa « colocataire ». Des objets en cuir pour la torture ? Les garçons pouvaient en témoignés ? Mais … Mais qui était vraiment la Sabrina Fiennes de ce monde de fou ? Ça ne pouvait pas être son double ! Un double est le coté caché de la personne, le coté qu'on aimerai sortir plus souvent mais qu'on n'ose pas faire pour ne pas choquer ou blesser ses proches. A aucun moment elle n'avait ressentit l'envie d'être une sado maso au sens propre et de surtout le pratiquer.

**Meriem **: Je rigole, **_Dit-elle en se moquant_**, Je t'ai choquée si j'en croit l'expression de ton visage mais c'était pas vrai … respire ! Par contre je disait la vérité au sujet de tes goûts pour le cuir et les jupes courtes mais ne t'inquiète pas … a aucun moment tu n'a utilisé d'objet en cuir ou je ne sais d'autre. Enfin a ma connaissance

**Sabrina** : T'a vraiment un humour décalé du mien, **_Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir_**, Pendant une seconde j'ai cru que j'était une sorte de sado maso qui prenait son pied avec tout se qui bouge

**Meriem** : Non seulement avec Draco Malfoy, **_Souri t-elle_**

**Sabrina** : Draco ? **_Demanda t-elle en relevant la tête_**, Toi tu doit savoir quel était ma relation avec lui non ?

**Meriem** : À ce que je sais tu sortais avec lui mais que tu l'avais quitté avec une raison qui m'est inconnu. C'est bizarre qu'il n'es pas essayé de te récupérer d'ailleurs !

**Sabrina** : Il a peut-être essayé, **_Dit-elle timidement_**, Mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte

**Meriem** : Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte que tu n'étais pas celle avec qui il était sortit pendant toute l'année dernière et pourtant a part Anissa et les autres de votre bande, il est le seul a bien te connaître

**Sabrina** : Ah, ah, ah, Le monde est étrange tu trouve pas ? **_Dit-elle Gêné_**, Bon assez parlé de cela, je vais prendre une jupe - Même si elle est courte – Et on descend manger

Et elle fila dans la salle de bain sans laisser a Meriem le temps de réagir. Décidément cette fille était vraiment trop bizarre au goût de la Serpentarde. Et elle craignait que le reste de la bande soit pareil. Quelques pensées plus tard, Sabrina Sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'une jupe courte arrivant a mi cuisse et un débardeur serré a la poitrine grâce a un cordon blanc.

**Sabrina** : Bon dépêchons nous … J'ai faim et on est pas en avance

**Meriem** : La faute a qui ! **_Dit-elle en la suivant_**, Au faite vous avez prévue quoi pour aujourd'hui ?

**Sabrina** : Bah Anissa a prévu de te présenter aux autres et ensuite on doit aller voir Dumbledore pour parler encore et encore sans oublier les cours de la matinée … Rien de bien palpitant, **_Soupira t-elle_**

**Meriem **: Au moins vous avez la chance d'être dispensés de cour cette après midi

**Sabrina** : Ouais bah j'aurai préféré y aller que de devoir écouter toute la journée Dumbledore nous parler de l'entraînement pour réveiller nos pouvoirs, _**Dit-elle en poussant la porte de la grande salle**_, Tu fait quoi toi ? Tu vas manger a la table des Gryffondor avec Anissa ou pas ?

**Meriem** : Bah elle nous fait des signes donc je pense que oui et toi ?

**Sabrina** : Non, **_Dit-elle en regardant Harry_**, On se voit en cour la miss

Et sans rien dire d'autre, Sabrina se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard pour s'assoire a coté de Draco qui lui servit un verre de jus d'orange.  
En haussant les épaules, Meriem alla rejoindre Anissa qui avait le regard fixé sur Sabrina.

**Meriem** : Salut, _**Dit-elle en faisant la bise à Anissa et un signe de main aux autres**_

**Anissa** : Salut Meriem, Pourquoi Sab ne vient pas manger avec nous ?

**Meriem** : Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas, **_Dit-elle en s'asseyant_**

**Mickaël** : Elle devient peut-être allergique aux Gryffondor, **_Dit-il en ironiquement_**, C'est qui au faite ?

**Anissa **: Olivier, Mickaël je vous présente Meriem Dunkelheit. Elle est en sixième année a Serpentard et … Enfin je vous expliquerais plus tard

**Harry **: On dérange peut-être ? **_Demanda t-il d'un sourire_**

**Anissa **: Je ne dirait pas oui mais sache mon petit Potter que certaines choses doit rester secret

**Harry** : Oh mais je voit … La petite Rabza ne veut pas parler devant tonton Harry parce que c'est un secret capital

**Meriem** : Capital, Capital c'est vite dit, **_Sourit-elle_**, Moi c'est Meriem, **_Dit-elle en lui tendant sa main_**

**Harry** : C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, _**Dit-il en lui serrant la main**_, Ai-je besoin de me présenter ? **_Dit-il dans un sourire_**

**Meriem** : Je ne pense pas … Ce serai te fatiguer pour rien, **_Dit-elle en rigolant_**

**Olivier **: La petite Meriem a déjà sympathisé avec le grand méchant Harry Potter … AIEEEEEE … regarde le ce trou du cu, **_Dit-il en montrant Harry_**, Il ose me taper.

**Harry** : Continu Olivier et t'en a une autre, **_Dit-il en levant la main une seconde fois_**

**Olivier** : Ok Survivor on reste calme, **_Dit-il avec son éternel sourire_**, En tout cas Belle Meriem, moi c'est Olivier et lui Mickaël, puisque notre petite Anissa a eu l'impolitesse de ne pas nous présenter

**Anissa** : Vous ête assez grand pour le faire, la preuve vous l'avez fait, **_Dit-elle en mangeant alors qu'Olivier lui tirait la langue dans un élan de maturité_**

**Mickaël** : Un vrai gamin, **_Dit-il dans un soupir_**, En tout cas je vois que ça c'est arrangé entre Vous et Harry Potter

**Anissa** : Ouais cet idiot a comprit qui on était, _**Dit-elle toujours entrain de manger calmeme**_nt

**Harry** : Oh mais oui Anissa … C'est pourtant toi que cela dérangeait le plus que je ne vous parle pas

**Anissa** : Question de principe, **_Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue_**

**Mickaël **: Et Laura ou est t-elle ?

**Meriem** : A la table des Serpentard avec ses copines si je ne me trompe pas. L'une d'elle veut sortir avec Draco je croit

**Anissa** : Ouais la rouquine … comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

**Olivier **: Amandine

**Ron** : En tout cas c'est quoi cette manie d'aller manger a la table d'une autre maison !

**Hermione** : C'est une très bonne manie que tout le monde devrait prendre pour rapprocher les maisons une bonne fois pour toute. N'oublie pas Ron, qu'on a plus important a pensé que cette stupide rivalité, **_Dit-elle en arrivant subitement_**

**Ron** : Et blablabla … On connaît la chanson Hermione.

**Hermione **: Je ne rigole pas Ronald, **_Dit-elle durement_**

**Ron** : Parce que tu sais rire toi ? _**Fit t-il ironiquement**_

**Olivier** : Eh ça recommence, _**Dit-il dans un soupir a fendre l'âme**_

**Mickaël** : Ça leur arrive souvent ? **_Chuchota t-il_**

**Anissa** : En même pas deux jours, ils se sont prit la tête aux moins 10 fois et le pire c'est que ces disputes naissent toujours a cause d'une chose ridicule, **_Dit-elle en regardant Hermione et Ron se disputer encore une fois_**

**Mickaël** : Ouais je vois ! **_Dit-il en un sourire ironique_**. Ça doit être joyeux chez les Gryffondor

**Olivier** : Euh Mickaël t'es mal placé pour critiquer, **_Ironisa t-il,_** je te ferait dire que depuis la rentré tu ne fait que squatter notre table parce que ceux de la tienne te font payer au centuple ton mépris

**Mickaël **: Mon mépris ? Déjà ce n'est pas le mien mais celui de mon double et de deux ce n'est que pour quelques temps. **_Dit-il l'air de rien_**

**Hermione** : Double ? Que veut tu dire par la Mickaël ?

Anissa et Olivier se regardèrent en faisant la grimace. Cette gonzesse avait vraiment les oreilles partout ou il ne fallait pas et avec Mickaël qui était tout sauf discret, Hermione risquait de tout découvrir et Dumbledor avait bien précisé que personne ne devait être au courant – Bon c'est vrai dans un sens c'était déjà trop tard puisque les jumeaux avaient déjà été mis au courant - Ils attendaient avec impatience comment Mickaël allait s'en sortir cette fois ci

**Mickaël** : Oui mon double … J'ai une double personnalité et mon autre moi es celui qui a était méchant pendant plusieurs années avec vous tous. C'était une façon de me protéger hi, hi.

**Hermione** : Double personnalité ? **_Répéta t-elle en un haussement de sourcil_**

**Mickaël** : Oui, **_Exclama t-il d'un sourire forcé_**

Mais ou était-il aller péché cette excuse ? Quel idiot il faisait des fois, il s'était lui-même déclaré fou avec sa seconde personnalité. Enfin y'en avait bien qui en avait même pas une seule, lui en avait deux dans un sens il était verni. Mouais qui essayait-il de convaincre ! Alors que Mickaël était plongé dans ses pensées essayant d'oublier le regard Suspicieux d'Hermione sur lui, Laura se dirigea vers leur table, un sourir aux lèvres, et seule. C'est toujours en souriant qu'elle salua Anissa, Mickaël et Olivier sans oublier de dire à ce dernier que Marica (son amie) avait hâte de le revoir. Mais c'est pourtant timidement qu'elle s'approcha d'Harry, ignorant l'attitude à adopter envers lui. Pourrait-elle s'asseoir a coté de lui et l'embrasser ou se qui c'était passé entre eux hier n'était qu'une mauvaise histoire, une erreur ? Harry avait du sentir son trouble, puisque c'est gentiment qu'il l'invita a s'asseoir et qu'il passa un bras sur sa taille faisant s'envoler les derniers doutes qu'elle nourrissait.

* * *

Arrivé à sa table, Sabrina prit place prés de Draco qui lui proposa aussitôt de quoi boire, ce qu'elle accepta de bon cœur. Voir Draco Malfoy gentil de si bon matin était rare et elle comptait bien en profiter.

**Draco** : Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton goût vestimentaire, **_Dit-il en souriant_**

**Sabrina** : Ne m'en parle pas. Je ne supporte déjà plus cette jupe, _**Dit-elle en tirant dessus**_, elle est beaucoup trop courte

**Draco** : Oui mais ça te va si bien … ce serai dommage de ne pas la mettre

**Sabrina** : Draco Malfoy range tes yeux et tes sous entendus dans ta poche … je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui

**Laura** : Il a pas tord, ça te change

**Sabrina** : Laura ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

**Draco** : Ça la change ? **_Dit-il en se baissant vers Laura,_** C'est pourtant ce qu'elle met tous les jours depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard non ? _**Dit-il en un sourir calculateur**_

**Laura **: Euh … Maintenant que tu le dis ça me revient

D'un sourir suffisant, il se pencha vers Sabrina

**Draco** : Si tu veux mon avis Sab, **_Dit-il en lui murmurant à l'oreille_**, Si je n'étais pas au courant de la vérité j'aurai tout deviné vu la manière dont mentent tes amis et surtout cette Poufsouffle

**Sabrina** : Explique moi quelque chose, **_Dit-elle sur le même ton_**, Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier à en voir ton comportement

**Draco** : J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser si tu vois ce que je veut dire, **_Dit-il en lui montrant Amandine_**, Se soir je me la fait et demain on aura le droit a une symphonie de pleure et de crie

**Sabrina** : -- Ça ne m'explique pas ce qu'elles font là

**Draco** : T'es un peu longue à la détente chérie. Ces idiotes sont là pour la rouquine … depuis toute a l'heure elle me fait du rentre dedans genre « Je te drague sans te draguer » et elle croit que je n'ai rien vu

**Sabrina** : Et toi la dedans tu prend ton pied !

**Draco** : La chute sera encore plus terrible pour cette idiote qui croit encore au prince charmant

**Sabrina **: T'es vraiment un salop quant tu t'y met

**Draco **: Et fière de l'être petite moldu, **_Dit-il avant de lui mordiller l'oreille_**

**Sabrina** : Ah ! Mais arrête, **_Dit-elle en le repoussant_**, tu comprend pas quand je te parle toi

**Amandine** : Euh qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tout les deux depuis tout a l'heure ? _**Dit-elle d'un ton jaloux**_

**Draco** : On papote ma belle, _**Dit-il en un sourire charmeur**_

Sourire charmeur a cause du quel, Amandine prit une belle teinte rouge sur les deux joues. Sans aucun doute que cette fille était raide dingue de Draco, ce qui s'avérait terrible pour elle quand Draco lui montrera son vrai visage. Vrai visage qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas encore mais dont elle en avait déjà eu un sacré aperçut. Draco était, pour elle, le mal. Le mal dans le sens qu'il n'était bon de le fréquenter pour personne au risque de changer radicalement. C'était se qu'il était entrain de lui arriver et bizarrement elle aimait ça. La sensation d'être ce qu'elle a toujours voulu être et cela sans qu'on lui demande « Pourquoi ? » Sabrina ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Draco Malfoy à Lex Luthor. Près a tout pour ses amis mais pouvant vous blesser quand l'occasion se présente. En même temps, regardant comme ça, elle pourrait très bien comparer Harry Potter à Clack Kent, héros de la veuve et de l'orphelin et qui, dans la foulée, ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il est là. En tout cas, Sabrina était la, dans ses réflexions idiotes, le coude posé dans son assiette (qui précision le, était encore remplit d'une chose gluante qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi a identifier) et sa main supportant sa tête, le regard tourné vers L'héritier des Malfoy et Amadine, quand Laura prit la parole … bien décidée a lui parler.

**Laura** : Alors Sabrina … Comment trouve tout ce début d'année ? _**Dit-elle souriante**_

**Sabrina** : Comme toute les années Laura … Comme toute les années, _**Dit-elle ailleurs**_

**Laura** : Oui mais là on est a Poudlard, _**Dit-elle tout bas en se penchant vers elle**_, C'est pas pareil que d'habitude

**Sabrina** : Laura, si tu ne t'est pas rendu compte, on est dans la grande salle qui est rempli d'élèves qui … je te le rappel … n'est pas sensé être au courant de notre situation donc tu va être mignonne et te taire. Si tu veut savoir se que je pense de Poudlard et bien tu attendra se soir. Mickaël a demandé a se qu'on se rejoigne tous se soir non !

**Laura** : Euh … oui mais comment tu le sais ?

**Sabrina** : Je connais Mickaël, Laura ! La situation lui échappe en ce moment même. On est tous éparpillés dans ce lycée. Moi a Serpentard, toi a Poufsouffle, Anissa et Olivier a Gryffondor et Lui a Serdaigle. Il ne peut plus nous contrôler et nous donner des ordres et surtout voir si on ne fait pas de conneries. Il veut donc nous voir se soir pour tout reprendre en main, _**Dit-elle en souriant**_

**Laura** : Ah ouais pas bête … Euh au faite Sab, T'as du jus de citrouille sur le coude !

**Sabrina** : Quoi ? Mais comment j'ai fait ça ?

**Marica **: Ton coude était dans ton assiette, **_Dit-elle en un sourire moqueur_**

**Sabrina** : Tu vas m'effacer ce sourire maintenant espèce de Poufsouffle, **_Dit-elle en colère_**

**Marica** : Et si je veut pas ? Faut pas être futé pour mettre son coude dans son assiette remplis de jus de citrouille sans s'en rendre compte. En plus comment ça se fait qu'il sois dans ton assiette et non dans ton verre ?

**Sabrina** : Si tu continu, ton jus non plus ne serra plus dans ton verre mais sur ta figure difforme

**Marica** : Tu t'es pas regardé on dirait

**Sabrina** : Peut-être plus que toi en une semaine. Tu devrais prendre des cours pour apprendre a te maquillé si tu veut un conseil. Parce qu'il est clair qu'a part remplir ta figure de peinture d'une couleur affreuse, tu ne sais pas te maquiller

**Marica** : Je vais te tuer sale serpent vénéneux

**Draco** : Tu profit des menaces a l'encontre d'une Serpentarde Sullivan

**Marica** : Je n'oserai pas, _**Dit-elle ironiquement**_

Alors que Draco allait lui montrer sa façon de penser, Il fut interrompu par le directeur, d'un claquement de main. Voyant que l'attention de tous était portée sur lui, Dumbledore se leva, un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

**Dumbledore** : Mes chers élèves, **_Dit-il en posant ses mains sur la table_**, Je sais que vous n'avez qu'une envie … finir ce délicieux petit déjeuner sans écouter le charabia endormant d'un vieux directeur comme moi, **_Dit-il en souriant_**

Ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez les Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor ainsi que des soupirs d'agacement chez les Serpentard.

_Dumbledore _: Mais …, **_Dit-il en levant un doigt_**, … Je vais devoir tout de même vous parler pendant un tout petit moment. Les professeurs et moi avons décidés de proposer au 6ème et 7ème années une sortit au Prés-Au-Lard le 25 Octobre, le 20 Décembre et le 14 Février. Il va sans dire qu'une autorisation parentale est obligatoire. Par conséquent un papier à était envoyé à vos parents et donc les élèves autorisés à s'y rendre verront leurs nom afficher dans leur salle commune.

Le « Ouais » de contentement qui avait résonné chez les 6ème et 7ème années fut stoppé à l'entente du mot « Autorisation ». La plupart s'attendant à ne pas être sur la fameuse liste des autorisés. C'était exactement ce que pensaient Harry et les 5 Amis qui n'avaient personnes voulant signer ce papier.

* * *

Les cours de la matinée passèrent à une vitesse incroyable aux yeux de tous. Pour les 5 amis, les cours furent de plus en plus pénibles et l'après midi s'annonçait pire. Ils n'arrivaient a suivre aucuns cours et le problème résidait dans le faite qu'ils n'avaient aucuns pouvoirs et n'y le niveau d'un 6ème année. Et le cours de Métamorphose qu'assistaient les Gryffondor et les Serpentard à l'heure actuel fut le pire pour les pauvres neurones de Sabrina, Olivier et Anissa.

Avachie sur son bureau, Anissa, la tête sur ses bras, écoutait d'une oreille discrète la prof raconter son blabla sur un certain sort avec lequel on pouvait Métamorphoser un quelconque objet en nécessaire de survit pour 24 heures. Rien de bien compliquer en somme mais du charabia pour elle. Alors elle pensait.

Penser a Meriem et ce qu'elle lui avait apprit

Penser a l'entraînement qui l'attendait elle et ses 4 autres amis.

Penserà Hermione qui avait gentiment acceptée de lui donner des cours en Métamorphose, Potion

Penser a sa soudaine amitié avec Harry et la soirée pendant laquelle ils n'ont fait que discuter entre eux. Une soirée ou tout les tabous furent mit a la porte et ou les confidences fut de mise.

Elle en fut la dans ses pensées quand le professeur Rogue entra dans la salle, dérangeant le cours en pleine démonstration de sort.

**Severus** : Le professeur Dumbledore ma chargé de venir chercher Miss Rabza, Fiennes et Monsieur Richardson

**Mac Gonagal** : Bon et bien allez y, **_Dit-elle en direction d'Anissa, Olivier et Sabrina_**

Surpris, ils se levèrent et se dirigea vers Severus Rogue sous le regard des autres élèves. Ils furent conduits chez Dumbledore ou ils virent le reste de la bande entrain d'attendre devant la porte du bureau.

**Laura** : Tient vous aussi vous avez été appelés ?

**Anissa** : Comme tu vois !

**Olivier** : Il nous veut quoi a votre avis ?

**Mickaël** : C'est évident ... Quel est la seule chose qu'on a pas dans cette idiote d'école ?

**Laura** : Des pouvoirs ?

**Mickaël** : Ouais bah ça c'est certain. Mais moi je parler d'une chose matériel

**Sabrina** : Bon c'est bon Mick, je croit qu'on a tous comprit que c'était nos affaires de classe

**Mickaël** : Je doit avouer que Pendant un moment j'ai douté, **_Dit-il sarcastique _**

**Olivier** : Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on attend devant la porte du bureau comme 5 idiots ?

**Anissa** : Parce qu'on est 5 idiots ! **_Dit-elle en souriant_**

**Laura** : Entrons, **_Dit-elle en se nommant par conséquent chef de la petite bande pour le moment_**

**Anissa** : c'est l'effet Harry Potter ça, **_Murmura t-elle a Sabrina_**, Elle se sent l'âme d'un chef, **_Dit-elle dans un rire clair _**

**Sabrina** :

Ils suivirent donc Laura jusque dans la pièce sacrée du Directeur. Ce dernier était assis derrière son bureau, son sourire indécollable fixé sur ses lèvres, les mains jointes et les doigts croisés. D'un geste de la main ils leurs montra les chaises misent a leurs disposition spécialement, les intiment a prendre place. Une fois nos 5 amis assis, il se leva et fit apparaître des livres, des plumes, des parchemins, des chaudrons et plein d'autres choses devant les yeux ébahis de nos 5 héros, toujours pas habitués à tout cela.

**Dumbledore** : Vous devez avoir comprit pourquoi je vous ai fait appeler !**_ Dit-il en souriant_**, et il va de soit que toutes ces affaires son a vous. Il y a tout ce dont vous aurez besoin tout le long de l'année

**Mickaël **: mais il manque la baguette professeur ! **_Dit-il en inspectant les affaires_**

**Dumbledore** : voyons Monsieur Poche Comment aurai-je pu oublier une chose aussi importante que la baguette ? L'essence même du sorcier .

**Olivier** : L'essence même faut pas pousser, **_Dit-il en levant les yeux_**, Ce n'est qu'un objet

**Dumbledore** : Un objet certes mais d'une importance capital pour le sorcier. Demander le a n'importe qui dans cette école, il vous le diront. Enlever la baguette a une sorcier, c'est comme lui enlever une partit de son âme, _**Dit-il sérieusement**_

**Anissa** : Ouais comme les portables pour les moldus !

**Sabrina** : C'est Clair ... moi on m'enlève mon portable je vis plus !

**Mickaël** : De toute façon on t'enlève aussi ton ordinateur, tu vis plus non plus

**Sabrina** : Je te prout Mick, **_Dit-elle en lui tirant _**

**Dumbledore** : En tout cas, **_Dit-il en levant une main_**, Il est vrai que la baguette n'est pas l'essence même du sorcier mais juste l'objet aidant le sorcier a contrôlé cette essence.

**Laura** : Alors pourquoi on en n'a pas ? **_Demanda t-elle pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce _**

**Dumbledore** : N'oubliez pas que c'est la baguette qui choisis son sorcier Miss Martin et non le contraire. Il est donc normal qu'aucune baguette ne soit là !

**Olivier** : Mais alors comment on va faire ?

**Dumbledore** : J'ai convié Ollivander a venir a Poudlard dans la journée pour vous vendre votre baguette ... il ne devrait plus tarder a l'heure qu'il est

Et en effet, sans plus de cérémonie et surtout d'attente, Ollivander apparu dans la pièce, avec tout son matériel, grâce a la cheminé qui était allumé.

**Ollivander** : Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore comment allez vous depuis hier ?

**Dumbledore** : Ma fois bien et vous même ?

**Ollivander** : Toujours la même rengaine ... enfin bon, **_Dit-il en un soupir_**, Je crois que je suis venu pour ces jeunes gens

**Dumbledore** : En effet, **_Dit-il en souriant_**

**Ollivander** : Bon ! **_Dit-il en s'approchant des 5 jeunes_**, Pourquoi avez vous besoin d'une baguette ? Vous avez cassé ou perdu la votre ? **_Dit-il en soulevant un sourcil_**

**Olivier** : Euh .

**Dumbledore** : Comme je te l'ai dit Oli, **_Dit-il en s'avançant_**, c'est une affaire assez spéciale qui doit malheureusement rester secrète. Je ne peux t'en dire plus

**Ollivander** : Je vois ... Nous allons donc commencer. Albus puisse-je ?

**Dumbledore** : Mais bien sur, **_Dit-il en souriant toujours_**

Et d'un coup de baguette, le magnifique bureau se transforma en une pièce poussiéreuse et remplit de boites dans lesquelles étaient sûrement rangés des baguettes magiques. Sans rien dire, Ollivander fit avancer Anissa et alla chercher une boite d'ou il en sortit une baguette a manche noir et la lui tendit.  
Encore les vapes de la surprise, Anissa regarda la baguette sans savoir quoi en faire

**Ollivander** : Eh bien ... faite le geste

Et aussitôt qu'elle le fit, les objets de la pièce éclata les uns après les autres se qui fit sursauter les 4 autres ainsi qu'Anissa qui reposa la baguette sur la table comme si elle était une nouvelle forme de peste ou de malaria

**Ollivander **: Visiblement ... non, **_Dit-il en allant en chercher une autre_**

Elle vu défiler au moins une bonne 10ème de baguette et aucune ne lui correspondait. Alors que les 4 amis commençaient légèrement à fatiguer d'attendre leurs tours, Ollivander poussa un cri de victoire tout en disant qu'il aurai du y penser, faisant sursauter Sabrina qui s'était endormit sur l'épaule d'Olivier. D'un geste lent, il passa cette baguette à Anissa qui en la prenant fit de légère étincelle prouvant son appartenance à cette sorcière.

**Ollivander** : Bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,25 cm, très souple, **_Dit-il en souriant_**, Cela vous fera 5 Gallions

**Dumbledore** : L'argent te sera parvenu dans la soirée, **_Dit-il toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres_**

**Ollivander** : Bien ... Au suivant

Et ainsi de suite, ils passèrent tous les uns après les autres. Sabrina hérita d'une baguette en Bois de hêtre et ventricule de dragon, 22,5 cm, très flexible, agréable à tenir en main a 7 Gallions, Oliver d'une baguette en Bois de houx et plume de Phénix, 27,5 cm, facile à manier très souple a 6 Gallions, Mickaël d'une en Bois d'if, 33,75 cm, très rigide a 10 Gallions et Laura d'une en Bois d'érable et plume de Phénix, 17,5 cm, très flexible a 5 Gallions. Ce qui faisait 33 Gallions pour nos 5 héros.  
Cela fait, Ollivander rangea ses affaires et partit en lançant cette dernière phrase

**Ollivander **: Vous avez été des clients très difficile surtout vous Monsieur Poche. Vous êtes tous voués a faire de grande chose ... a vous d'en faire bonne usage.

Anissa et Sabrina ne purent s'empêcher de penser à la prophétie que Meriem leur avait parlée la dernière fois. Cela devait avoir un lien et en y réfléchissant la peur leur tordait les entrailles a chacune. De quoi était faite cette prophétie dont Dumbledore ne voulait pas leur dire le contenu ? Si cela les concernait tellement, ils devraient être au courant et pourtant même Meriem qui avait passée 3 ans à Poudlard n'avait pu en savoir plus. Trop de secret, Trop de choses cachés, Trop de questions et pas de réponses. De quoi les rendre tous fou. Surtout elles ne savaient si elles devaient en parler aux autres. Mickaël aimerai être au courant mais si cela arrivait, il aimerai aussi des réponses et c'était pas sur que Dumbledore lui en donne. Mais ... dans le cas contraire peut-être qu'ils auraient enfin des réponses. Mickaël pouvait être très perçoisive quand il le voulait.

C'était donc décidé ... Elles lui en parleraient se soir a la réunion et en même temps Meriem connaîtra le reste de la bande.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous entrain de regarder leurs affaires, Dumbledore leur demanda leurs attentions

**Dumbledore** : Avez-vous des questions, des suggestions avant que nous passions à autre chose ?

**Mickaël** : Oui ... Pourquoi tout ses trucs ? **_Demanda t-il en montrant ses affaires de classe_**

**Dumbledore** : Vous aurez besoin de tout cela Monsieur Poche, **_Dit-il en souriant_**, Rien d'étonnant !

**Mickaël** : Mais c'est beaucoup ! A quoi nous servirons des Organisateurs de poches ? C'est moldu c'est truc là !

**Dumbledore** : C'est pour le cour moldu bien sur, **_Dit-il toujours souriant_**

**Mickaël** : Voila pourquoi moi j'en ai pas un, **_Dit-il en soupirant_**, Je comprend mieux !

**Sabrina** : Supers cette Organisateur, _**Déclara t-elle amusée**_, en le regardant, Mais comment cela se fait t-il qu'il fonctionne a Poudlard ? **_Demanda t-elle en levant la tête vers Dumbledore_**

**Dumbledore** : Simple ... cette objet est vendu dans une boutique sorcière et a donc reçut de nombreux sort permettant a celui-ci de fonctionner dans l'enceinte même de notre chère école

**Anissa** : Professeur, Loin de moi l'idée d'être désagréable, mais il y plus intéressant a dire que cette histoire d'affaires de classe

**Dumbledore** : En effet ...

**Olivier** : Oui c'est vrai. On a les affaires, la baguette mais pas la chose la plus importante ... Les pouvoirs magiques !

**Dumbledore** : Et j'allai y venir, **_Souria t-il_**, Vous savez qu'un entraînement ai prévu pour réveiller vos pouvoirs. Vous avez été prévenu de cela à votre arrivé dans notre monde ...

**Mickaël** : Plutôt a notre arrivés dans votre école ! **_Corrigea t-il_**

**Dumbledore** : Oui ! En tout cas l'entraînement est programmé pour demain soir et tout les autres soirs suivants jusqu'a le but donné. Dans votre cas, le réveille de vos pouvoirs

**Laura** : Mais professeur, a force de s'absenter tous les soirs a partir de demain, Nos amis se poseront des questions ! _**Dit-elle Horrifiée**_

**Dumbledore** : A vous de les rassurer, **_Déclara t-il calmement_**, Après tout a votre âge, s'absenter jusqu'a tard le soir n'a rien d'étonnant, **_Dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil_**

**Olivier** : Je rêve ou votre phrase a un sens caché ?

**Dumbledore** : Je ne vois ...

**Anissa** : Elle a un sens caché, **_Dit-elle amusée_**

**Mickaël** : Oui bon c'est pas important, **_Dit-il Ennuyé_**, Une question professeur ... combien d'heures auront nous chaque soir ? Et a quoi consistera l'entraînement ?

**Sabrina** : ça fait deux questions Mick Pour toute réponse, il lui envoya une regard noir disant "Encore une réflexion et tu sera plus la pour t'en vanter" par lequel elle répondit par un soufflement agacé

**Dumbledore** : Les entraînements commenceront vers 21h30 après le dîner qui est a 20h00 et se termineront a minuit passé.

**Olivier** : Minuit passé ? Mais c'est trop tard ... en plus minuit passé veut dire que vous ne savez pas l'heure exacte se qui veut dire que cela peut-être 1 heure, 2 heures, 3 heures ... **_Dit-il horrifier_**, Moi j'ai besoin de mes heures de sommeils

**Dumbledore** : Il va s'en dire que l'entraînement ne se prolongera pas au delà de 1 heure du matin Monsieur Richardson

**Olivier** : C'est pas mieux, **_Soupira t-il_**

**Mickaël** : Arrête de chipoter Olivier, **_Dit-il le regard mauvais_**, Professeur ! Et pour ce qui est de l'entraînement ?

**Dumbledore** : Eh bien, vous aurez des cours avec vos professeurs de Métamorphose, Potion, Défense contre les forces du mal et Enchantement

**Sabrina** : Mais professeur ! Déjà qu'en cours on comprend rien, du moins pour ma part ...

**Anissa** : Moi aussi ...

**Olivier** : Et puis moi alors !

**Sabrina** : Oui et c'est pas faute d'essayer alors si c'est pareil a l'entraînement cela ne sert a rien de continuer cette conversation

**Dumbledore** : Rassurez-vous Miss Fiennes, cet entraînement ne ressemblera aucunement à vos cours. Par contre, en ce qui concerne vos cours actuel, je ne peux vraiment rien y faire. Demandez a des élèves une aide ! Une aide venant d'une tierce personne est toujours précieuse, **_Dit-il en les regardant énigmatiquement_**, Mais il ne faut pas oublier de rendre ... la pareille

**Anissa** : Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? **_Demanda t-elle perdu _**

**Sabrina** : De plus en plus malade ! **_Murmura t-elle_**

**Dumbledore** : Avez-vous des questions ? Les 5 amis se concertèrent du regard avant de faire, dans une synchronisation parfaite, un non de la tête.

**Dumbledore** : Eh bien je ne vous retient pas, _**Dit-il souriant**_, Familiarisez-vous avec votre matériel de classe ! **_Dit-il en leurs faisant un clin d'oeil_**

En soupirant, ils prirent un sac de matériel chacun et sortirent. L'idée d'être en entraînement tous les soirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre, fessait son nid dans la tête des amis et à bien y réfléchir, cela ne les enchantait guères. Ils n'auraient plus aucun moment a eux et pour leurs nouveaux amis !

La journée se passerait entre les cours et les déjeunés et la soirée avec les entraînements. Ils étaient même pas sur de pouvoir tenir le coup. C'était certain que réveiller leurs pouvoirs ne serait pas de tout repos. Mais en même temps, le faire, les empêchera de paraître pour des Cracmols. Et puis ils n'avaient pas le choix. On ne le leurs donnait pas.

Le plus difficile serai du coté de leurs amis. Pour Sabrina, il n'y avait aucun problème, Draco la couverai auprès des autres Serpentard (de toute façon a part Draco et Meriem, elle n'avait aucun autres amis a Serpentard et même dans Poudlard entier) donc elle ne s'en fessait pas. Pareil pour Mickaël, qui comme Sabrina, n'avait personne d'autre que ses amis de toujours dans tout Poudlard. Le problème se posait plutôt pour Anissa, Olivier et Laura, qui auront plus de mal a caché la vérité à Harry, Ron, Hermione, Marica et Amandine.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers du hall, les 5 amis s'arrêtèrent et ce fit face quand Mickaël prit la parole.

**Mickaël **: N'oubliez pas se soir 21h dans la salle sur commande. Ne soyez pas en retard, on a énormément de chose a se dire, **_Dit-il avant de s'en aller_**

**Sabrina** : C'est plutôt lui qui à des choses a nous dire. A chaque fois qu'on se voit le soir, c'est toujours la même chose. Il parle, il parle et nous laisse pas en placer une et si par malheur on a fait quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas, c'est pire parce que là il nous fait la moral des heures et des heures.

**Anissa **: Ouais et le mieux quand c'est comme ça, c'est de se taire et d'attendre, **_Dit-elle en rigolant_**

**Olivier** : Exact ! Bon il nous faudrait peut-être y aller Anissa, **_Dit-il en montant d'une marche_**, Sinon Harry et les autres vont se demander se qu'on fabrique

**Anissa** : Oui tu as raison …

**Olivier** : Mais j'ai toujours raison … OUTH

**Anissa** : Eh bien a se soir les filles, **_Dit-elle en un sourire_**, les pied toujours sur celui d'Olivier

**Sabrina et Laura** : A ce soir, **_Dit-elles en rigolant alors qu'Anissa et Olivier montaient les marches sous les grognements de ce dernier_**

**Sabrina** : Eh bien ! Moi aussi je vais rejoindre ma salle commune, **_Dit-elle en avançant_**, Draco doit sûrement se demander ou je suis … à ce soir !

**Laura** : Sab, je t'ai fait quelque chose ? **_Dit-elle en l'arrêtant_**

**Sabrina** : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**Laura** : Je ne sais pas … t'es simplement distante avec moi donc je me demande c'est tout

**Sabrina** : Bon écoute Laura, **_Dit-elle en se tournant vers elle_**, J'ai rien à te reprocher seulement je suis fatiguée et tout ça, **_Dit-elle en montrant ses affaires_**, c'est très lourd et j'aimerai bien tout déposer pour pouvoir souffler. Tu comprends ?

**Laura** : Oui … enfin je crois

**Sabrina** : Aller on se voit se soir

Et elle s'en alla pour de bon cette fois ci en laissant Laura derrière elle qui fut rejoins aussitôt rejoint par Marica et Amandine.

* * *

En attendant l'heure où ils se rejoindraient, nos 5 amis passèrent leurs temps avec leurs amis dortoir. Anissa avec Hermione, Olivier avec Harry, Ron et les autres garçons, Sabrina avec Meriem et Laura avec Marica et Amandine. Quand a Mickaël, lui aussi était avec ses petits camarades de dortoir, comme le dirait se cher Dumbledore, mais pas en toute amitié.

«_** POV D'Anissa »**_

Nous avons enfin nos affaires de cours et la baguette et je suis mécontente de les avoirs. C'est comme si on était enfin comme eux … des sorciers. Bon d'accord, des sorciers sans pouvoirs mais ce n'est qu'une affaire de quelques soirées et ensuite nous en seront vraiment. J'ai hâte de commencer et de voir se que ça fait d'être une sorcière et de pouvoir jeter des sorts … même si ce n'est que pour quelque temps.

En tout cas, longue durée ou pas, je compte bien avoir de bon résultat (sans pour autant oublier de m'amuser, c'est pas tout le monde qui a la chance d'être ici) mais pour cartonner en cours, il me faut l'arme imbattable.

Hermione !

Sans elle j'arriverai jamais a tout comprendre et par la même a étudier. De plus je veut m'en faire une amie et étudier est le meilleur moyen de réunir et créé des liens avec les gens. C'est Laura qui me l'a dit pendant une soirée pyjama … d'ailleurs j'ai jamais su pourquoi elle m'avait parlée de ça ! Ça devait avoir un lien avec un garçon et une fille et des études … bref j'ai rien comprit et c'est pas maintenant que je comprendrais.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il me faut Hermione sinon je suis foutu. C'est bien la meilleure élève du collège ? Eh bien avec elle, j'ai toutes mes chances. Draco Malfoy est le deuxième et Sabrina lui a sûrement déjà demandé ce qui lui donne un point d'avance.

Maintenant le plus dur sera dans le faite de lui demander sans faire de gaffes. Déjà qu'elle a déjà d'énormes soupçons sur nous, vos mieux limiter les dégâts.

**Anissa** : Hermione je peux te demander quelque chose ?

**Hermione** : Bien sur Anissa … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Anissa** : C'est assez délicat en faite, _**Dit-elle en triturant ses doigts**_, Ta du remarquer qu'en ce moment je ne suit rien en cours pour ne pas dire que je coule complètement

**Hermione** : Il est vrai que j'avais légèrement remarquée pour ne pas dire carrément, **_Dit-elle en s'asseyant en face d'elle_**, A croire que tu n'a pas le niveau d'une Sixième année mais plus d'une première, Dit-elle sur un ton qui veut la confidence

Oui bon merci … ce n'est pas non plus la peine de me le faire remarquer

**Anissa** : Oui bon j'admet qu'en se moment je suis largement larguée et j'apprécierai un peu d'aide

**Hermione** : En clair tu me demandes de t'aider à étudier et de remonter la pente ?

**Anissa** : En clair c'est bien ça. Alors ?

**Hermione** : Je veut bien t'aider, **_Dit-elle en souriant_**

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Hermione** : Mais en échange j'aimerai que tu face partit de la S.A.L.E et accessoirement de l'AD

ET NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Comment je vais faire ? Mais comment je vais faire ? La S.A.L.E passe encore (Quoi que je me vois mal porter des badges avec marqués dessus « Vive les Elfes » ou alors « Liberté au Elfe de maison ») mais l'AD …. Ça c'est non. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir et bien qu'en classe ça passe vu que les profs sont mis dans la confidence, Dans leur petit comité ce n'est pas la même chose. Ils se rendront forcément compte de quelque chose, forcément ! J'aurai pas l'air d'une gourde si j'arrive même pas lancer un minuscule « Silencio »

**Anissa** : D'accord pour la S.A.L.E mais pour L'AD je me doit de refuser … je … je

**Hermione** : A moins que tu veuille devenir un mangemort, tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas vouloir te joindre a nous … a moins que tu ais autre chose a caché ? **_Exclama t-elle mystérieusement_**

Salope … elle ma eu

**Anissa** : Non rien n'a caché, **_Dit-elle en souriant_**, j'accepte pour L'A.D aussi

Et en même temps je me fou dans une merde pas possible.

* * *

**_"POV de Sabrina"_**

_« 19h et rien n'a changé. Aucunes réponses, c'est toujours le noir. J'ai la désagréable impression que Dumbledore se moque un peu de nous, pour rester poli. Il ne fait que sourire et dieu seul sait que son sourire me cours sur le haricot. Et sa façon de toujours tout savoir avant tout le monde, ce n'est pas humain. Comment est-ce qu'il fait ? J'aimerai bien le savoir._

_Enfin je m'égare ! Se soir petite réunion entre le gang, comme aime bien le dire Mickaël. Faite qu'il ne nous garde pas des heures sinon je suis certaine de … »_

**Meriem** : Qu'est-ce que t'écrit dans ce cahier ?

**Sabrina **: Hein ? **_Dit-elle en relevant la tête_**, Oh ! Rien d'intéressant

**Meriem** : C'est ton journal intime ?

**Sabrina** : On peut dire ça comme ça, **_Dit-elle en le refermant_**, moi je dirai que c'est plus un cachier de bord qu'autre chose, _**Souri t-elle**_

**Meriem** : Ouais c'est le même principe ! Au faite je voulais te demander. Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Draco Malfoy mais sachant que tu n'es pas celle qu'il a toujours connue, comment tu fais pour réussir à le berner sans qu'il ne se rende compte de l'entourloupe ?

**Sabrina** : Euh … et bien disons simplement que je suis …

**Meriem** : Que tu es ?

**Sabrina** : … Une très mauvaise menteuse, _**Dit-elle gênée**_

**Meriem** : Et que dois-je comprendre ?

**Sabrina** : Ce que tu veux !

Non mais elle me soule avec ses questions

**Meriem** : Sabrina, ne me dit pas que tu lui as tout raconté ?

**Sabrina** : D'accord … je ne te le dirais pas

J'ai toujours voulu le dire Hi, Hi, Hi … Bon d'accord ce n'est pas marrant

**Meriem** : Mais tu n'as pas entendu se qu'a dit Dumbledore ? Personne ne doit être au courant ! Ça peut être dangereux pour nous comme pour eux

**Sabrina** : J'en suis consciente mais il l'avait deviné bien avant qu'on apprenne pourquoi on était arrivés à Poudlard. Et puis il me fallais bien un allié dans Poudlard et Draco était le mieux placé pour m'aider.

**Meriem** : Mais c'est peut-être un futur Mangemort. T'imagine si il allait raconter tout à son père ?

Eh bien je serai dans le caca !

**Sabrina** : C'est un risque à prendre mais j'ai confiance en Draco

Enfin j'espère avoir raison et que ce n'est pas lui qui signera mon arrêt de mort

**Meriem** : Les autres le savent ? **_Demanda t-elle en soupirant_**

**Sabrina** : Euh … Eh bien non ! Et je ne compte pas leur dire si tu veux savoir. C'est un secret entre toi et moi ok ?

**Meriem** : Et si moi je leur dit ?

**Sabrina** : Eh bien je te le ferai payer. Je rigole pas Meriem, **_Dit-elle en en la regardant_**, Tu ne connaît pas Mickaël et je peut te jurer qu'il me fera une maladie

Et même plus qu'une maladie, je le vois déjà me sermonner

_**« Pensée »**_

_**Assis sur des couffins, 6 adolescents discutaient. Sans mauvaise intention –En tous cas- une phrase de trop mi l'un d'eux plus ne colère qu'il ne l'a jamais était.**_

**Mickaël** : Tu as quoi ? **_Cria t-il_**, Non mais qu'es-ce que t'as a la place du cerveau ? Un pois chiche ? Il ne fallait rien dire … RIEN, Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas comprit dans ce simple mot « RIEN » ? Anissa avec les jumeaux et maintenant toi avec Malfoy ! Mais a quoi avez-vous pensés en leurs disant toutes la vérité ?

**Anissa** : Eh oh ! Tu ne me mets pas dans la même galère ok Mister ? Et puis de toute façons Fred et George son sûrement dans l'ordre …

**Mickaël** : « Sûrement » t'as trouvé les bon mot, **_Dit-il ironiquement_**, Encore toi ça peut passer mais Sabrina a fait fort. Malfoy ! MALFOY ! Les mots me manque, tellement ta connerie est énorme …

**Olivier** : Pour quelqu'un dont les mots lui manque, je te trouve très éloquent

**Mickaël** : Un conseil, Garde tes commentaires pour toi, **_Dit-il lui lançant un regard noir_**

**Sabrina** : De toute façons je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Mickaël. Draco m'est d'une grande aide dans cette école

_**Mickaël la regarda avec un regard de démon tout en faisant un signe signifiant qu'elle était morte dans sous peu**_

**Mickaël **: Je serai toi … je me ferai toute petite. T'es avec moi Sabrina ? You, ou !

**Sabrina** : Quoi ? **_Dit-elle surprise_**

**Mickaël** : Sur quel planète es tu ?

_**Eh SABRINAAAAAAAA !**_

_**« Fin de la pensée »**_

Hein quoi, comment !

**Meriem** : A quoi tu penser ? On aurait dit que tu étais loin de cette planète !

**Sabrina** : Euh … c'était a peut prés ça, _**Dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits**_

**Meriem** : Bon enfin bref, j'ai réfléchi et je suis d'accord pour ne rien dire –De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça me rapporterai ?-

**Sabrina** : Mais ? Parce qu'il y a toujours un mais …

**Meriem** : Mais rien du tout ! Je sais qu'un jour tu me le revaudras

Oui maintenant j'ai comme une dette envers elle. Grr je n'aime pas avoir des dettes parce qu'après ça ne peut que te retomber dessus.

**Meriem** : Eh t'as vu l'heure ? **_Dit-elle en regardant sa montre_**, Faudrait peut-être penser à aller manger si on ne veut pas être mortes de faim pendant la « réunion »

**Sabrina** : Oui t'as pas tord, **_Dit-elle en rigolant_**, En plus j'ai une faim de loup

De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ma dette sois pour maintenant et puis c'est pas non plus la mort de rembourser se qu'on doit a quelqu'un … en tout cas j'espère !

* * *

Le dîner passa dans la bonne humeur pour tous. Mickaël, encore et toujours assis à la table des Gryffondor, discutait joyeusement avec Olivier, Harry, Dean, Seamus et Ron de sport et de filles pendant Qu'Anissa et Hermione parlait étude et quidditch avec les mecs, de temps en temps.

C'est donc dans la joie qu'ils accueillis tous l'heure de la réunion.

La salle sur demande, demandée par Mickaël, était étrangement belle tout en gardant un coté mystérieux. Les murs étaient d'une couleur noir a reflet rouge mais bizarrement les couleurs ne faisaient pas sombres comme les ténèbres mais clairs comme les lumières.

La pièce contenait des chaises en forme d'œuf (de couleur blanc) et des divans en forme de lèvre (rouge évidemment)

Une petite table, tout ce qui a de plus normal, se trouvai au milieu de tout ça.

**Anissa** : Eh bien ! C'est … Spécial venant de toi Mick

Mickaël entra et alla s'asseoir dans une lèvre avant de s'exclamer presque silencieusement

_« Je me suis dit que ce serait plus confortable et plus distrayant »_

**Sabrina** : En tout cas t'as eu une bonne idée, **_Dit-elle en sautant dans un fauteuil en forme d'œuf_**, J'ai toujours rêvé de m'asseoir dans une chaise comme ça.

Les autres entra aussi et s'installa la où il y avait de la place. Il était certain que la pièce dégagée une ambiance distrayante, douce, chaude et accueillante à la fois.

Une fois tous installés, la discutions pu enfin commencer.

**Mickaël** : Bon vous savez tous pourquoi on est là !

**Olivier** : Relax mec, on est entre nous. Pas là peine de parler comme ça.

**Laura** : On se croirait à une mise à mort ou autre chose tout aussi important

**Mickaël** : C'est pourtant important. On doit parler de chose importante, faire une mise au point

**Anissa** : Eh bien commence ! **_Dit-elle déjà blasée_**

**Mickaël** : Pour commencer nous avons une nouvelle dans notre groupe. Meriem Dunkelheit !

**Sabrina** : T'es vraiment obligé de faire autant de manière ? **_Dit-elle en souriant_**

Sans l'écouter, Mickaël continua son bla, bla

**Mickaël** : Meriem présente toi !

Ne se sentant pas très rassuré par ce dernier, Meriem s'enfonça dans le canapé lèvre.

Ce mec était bizarre. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais la façon de réagir de Mickaël ne lui paraissait pas normale.

Il était trop sur de lui, trop « Vous m'écoutez sous peine de représailles » et cela, Meriem, Détestait plus que tout. Elle comprenait mieux Sabrina et sa peur de tout lui raconter concernant Draco et se qu'il savait. En y re-pensant, elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne ce passai pas une minute sans que Draco ne face, subtilement, des illusions a Sabrina quand elle devait ou avait le devoir de faire quelque chose que cette dernière ignorait.

Elle devait avouer qu'au début, tout cela lui avait parut étrange mais maintenant elle comprenait mieux et Meriem ne savait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Il était clair qu'il pouvais leurs être d'une aide précieuse, concernant notamment la réputation de l'autre Sabrina –Qui en passant devrait devenir celle de la Sabrina actuelle- qu'elle se devait de conservait pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Et il était vrai que la place qu'avait Draco dans la maison Serpentard, pourrai l'aider en cas de problème, mais une chose que Meriem avait appris en 1 ans, c'était qu'il ne faisait jamais rien sans que cela ne lui apporte quelques choses.

Enfin pour le moment elle avait plutôt l'impression de s'égarer et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça. C'est donc en se redressant un peu mieux, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Mickaël, le sourire aux lèvres que Meriem déclara

**Meriem** : Comme tu l'as dit Mick … je peux t'appeler Mick ? _(Approbation de ce dernier)_ Merci Mick. Bon comme je le disais, Je m'appelle Meriem Dunkelheit, j'ai 16 ans presque 17 et je suis a Serpentard. Je suis arrivée à Poudlard depuis l'année dernière par un mauvais concoure de circonstance …

**Laura **: Comment ça ? **_Demanda t-elle surprise_**

**Meriem** : Disons que je suis du même monde que vous et que j'aurai du arriver ici avec vous ou plutôt en même temps. Mais, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je suis arrivée 1 an avant vous.

**Olivier** : Et t'es au courant du pourquoi on est là ?

**Meriem** : Aucunement ou du moins pas plus que vous malheureusement.

**Mickaël** : Eh bien on est bien partit puisque nous nous ne savons rien de rien

**Meriem** : Si ! On a la prophétie !

Etonné, Mickaël la regarda plus franchement

**Mickaël **: Quelle prophétie ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

**Anissa** : Ah oui Sab et moi avons oubliées de t'en parlait mais Meriem nous a dit que Dumbledore lui avait parler d'une prophétie, ce qui rejoint la mission qu'il nous avait parlé au début, tu te rappel ?

**Mickaël** : oui vaguement mais dit moi plutôt se que contient cette prophétie !

**Sabrina** : Voila le hic, il n'a pas voulu lâcher un seul mot a part qu'elle avait un lien avec celle de Harry Potter et qu'on devait faire attention aux signes

**Olivier** : En clair on n'est pas plus avancés

**Laura** : Comment ça celle de Harry ?

**Meriem** : Oui celle qui disait qu'il devait tuer ou être tuer … c'est Anissa qui m'en a parlée, **_Dit-elle sous les regards étonnés des autres_**

**Sabrina** : J'allais dire aussi ! Parce qu'il est impossible que t'es pu lire le livre 5 et connaître tout ça ici, **_Dit-elle en souriant_**

**Laura** : Je n'étais pas au courant de cette prophétie moi !

**Mickaël** : Tu n'as pas lu le livre ?

**Laura** : Mais je n'es lu aucun des livres ! Je ne veut pas que Harry tue ou se face tuer

**Anissa **: Ne t'inquiète pas Laura, ton petit chéri ne craint rien. On est là après tout non ? Si notre prophétie a un lien avec la sienne c'est qu'on devra faire quelque chose comme le sauver ou l'aider

**Meriem** : C'est plus que certain. Peut-être que nos pouvoirs réunis aux siens feront une arme puissante contre Voldemort

**Mickaël** : C'est une idée à ne pas négliger !

**Laura** : en tout cas moi je ferai tout pour aider Harry

**Sabrina** : Ça ne nous aurait pas étonnés, **_Dit-elle d'un ton cinglant_**, Mais comment faire cela alors que lui et tout les autres ne doivent rien savoir pour nous ?

**Olivier** : Je pense que quand arrivera la bataille final, personne et surtout pas Harry, ne se posera de questions

**Mickaël** : Oui de toute façon l'importance n'est pas là pour le moment.

**Anissa **: Et il est ou ? **_Demanda t-elle en un sourire_**

**Olivier** : Pas dans cette pièce visiblement

Et il éclata de rire vite étouffé par un toussotement qui se voulait discret sous le regard plus que noir de Mickaël qui murmura un « On est pas là pour rigoler, c'est sérieux » menaçant et exaspéré.

**Mickaël **: Bon _(Gros soupir)_ Il y a certaines choses que je voulait vous demander. La première, comment ça se passe pour vous ici ?

Sabrina se tourna vers Laura en souriant. Elle le savait !

Mick ne pourrais s'empêcher de prendre des nouvelles pour avoir un minimum de contrôle sur eux. Il était si imprévisible que cela en devenait flagrant.

**Olivier** : Vu que personne ne veut commencer, je me désigne de bon cœur. Alors pour moi tout se passe Bien ! Les mecs du dortoir m'ont bien accueilli malgré se qui à bien pu se passer avant.  
Je suis devenu bon pote avec Seamus, Dean, Harry et Ron. On délire bien, Il n'y a pas à dire. Niveau étude rien a dire. C'est pire que chez nous quoi que là j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, **_Dit-il en souriant_**. J'ai visiblement un tiqué avec une meuf donc tout va bien

**Anissa** : Avoir un tiqué avec une pouf, ce n'est pas se que j'appelle de « Bien »

**Olivier** : Rooooooooo C'est pas beau d'être jalouse, **_Dit-il en lui pinçant la joue_**

**Anissa** : Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse, **_Gronda t-elle en rougissant_**

**Mickaël** : Oui bon, passons ! Et toi Anissa ?

**Anissa** : Eh bien pour moi c'est pareil qu'Olivier sauf pour le passage ou une fille –Donc dans mon cas un garçon- S'intéressait a moi vu que ce n'est pas le cas. Bref ! Je m'entends bien avec Harry –Après des disputes tumultueuses- et Hermione –Du moins J'y travail- Et … Bah c'est tout. Je crois n'avoir rien oubliée

**Mickaël** : Bien … Bien. Laura !

**Laura** : Oh eh bien … Je me suis fait 2 amies. Marica et Amandine. Je tiens un Fan club sur Harry Potter et je sors avec ce dernier donc je peux dire que tout va bien.

**Mickaël** : Ouais c'est sur, tu ne peut pas rêver mieux, _**Dit-il ironiquement**_, Sab ?

**Sabrina** : Oui ? Alors je m'entends bien avec Draco. J'avoue ne pas savoir quelle relation j'ai pu avoir avec lui mais en tout cas Draco est super gentil même si des fois il devient cruelle et blessant. A part lui et Meriem, Je n'ai pas d'autres amis à Serpentard …

**Laura **: Tu n'as pas d'autres amis ? _**Cria t-elle surprise**_

**Meriem** : A Serpentard c'est le plus fort qui gagne, c'est une sorte de combat pour sa réputation et donc l'amitié n'y a pas sa place. On voit des Serpentard se trimballer en groupe mais aucun ne se font confiance, aucun ne sont vraiment ami. C'est juste pour conserver une certaine image, parce que n'importe qui à Serpentard sait que, si il le fallait, l'autre le poignardera dans le dos sans aucun remord. Draco Malfoy à pour meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, pareil du coté de Blaise, et pourtant ils traînent tout les deux avec Pansy Parkinson, Grégory Goyle et Vincent Grabe sans pour autant montrer une once d'amitié pour eux.

**Mickaël** : Ah oui voile c'est ça que je voulait savoir. A ce que j'ai comprit toit et Malfoy aviez une relation … enfin je veux dire ton double … et pourtant il n'a pas l'air de voir un changement dans ta personnalité, changement qui est pourtant flagrant en entend les dires de Ron Weasley. Peut tu m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Aie voila la question qu'elle redoutait le plus. Comment expliquer pourquoi Draco n'avait aucun soupçon ? Il était certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité et mentir n'était sûrement pas la bonne solution vu qu'elle ne savait pas mentir en regardant la personne dans les yeux. Donc il s'en rendrait compte facilement.

Seul solution … nier ou faire celle qui ne savait pas.

**Sabrina** : Aucune idée … Sûrement que je suis bonne comédienne

**Mickaël **: Bonne comédienne ? Toi ? **_Fit-il septique_**

A**nissa** : De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il ne se doute de rien donc pas de problème

**Laura **: Oui dans un sens, elle de la chance !

**Olivier** : Et puis on ne va pas parler de ce trou du cu toute la soirée sinon je me casse.

**Mickaël **: Ok, Ok mais ça me chiffonne quand même. Moi pas la peine que je parle de ce qui se passe pour moi, tout le monde doit le savoir, **_Fit-il, amer_**

**Olivier** : Un conseil Mick, réagi en homme … un vrai et dur …

**Anissa** : Ouais ne te laisse pas faire comme ça … t'est un mec ou une femmelette ?

**Mickaël** : A ton avis ! _**Grogna t-il**_

**Meriem** : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Sabrina** : Disons que les Serdaigle ne sont pas « gentils » avec Mick.

**Laura** : Ils lui font payer toutes les années de méchanceté qu'il avait envers eux

Qui aurait pu croire que les Serdaigle étaient capable d'en faire baver quelqu'un comme cela ? Pas eux certainement. Mais après tout leurs emblème était bien un aigle et comme l'aigle, ils attaquaient et attraper leurs proies quand il n'y avait plus de danger. Il était certain que Mickaël devait réagir pour son bien être et surtout pour les autres de la bande, qui commençaient légèrement a ne plus le supporter a leur table pendant les déjeunés.

La soirée continua comme cela. Dans les rires, les cries mais surtout la bonne humeur. Meriem était enfin intégrée à la bande. Ils n'étaient plus 5 mais 6 maintenant et quoi qu'il les attende, ils étaient certains de vaincre s'ils restaient tous soudés.

Une seule question restait pourtant sans réponse. Que disait cette prophétie qui était coupable de leur venu dans ce monde ?

A suivre


	6. Un prof de Défense

Auteur : Siria black

_" Désolé pour cette longue attente. J'avais dit que l'histoire reviendrait un peu apèrs les fêtes mais malheureusement je n'est ni trouvé le temps ni l'envie de continuer a poster sur ce site (préférant de loin le faire sur mon blog : Siriablack666 . skyblog . com _

_Mais je me suis dit "Pourquoi ne pas continuer,peut-être qu'ils yen n'a qui attendent la suite sur ce site" alors j'aidécidé de recommencer malgré que sur mon blog,3 chapitresde plus ont déjà été postés. Et queça restera ainsi _

_Donc bonne lecture enespèrant que cette histoire soit lu lol"

* * *

_

Un Prof de Défense contre les forces du mal trop mignon

Tout Poudlard était en effervescence. Fille comme Garçon comme Professeur. Mais chacun pour un but différent. En effet l'annonce d'un bal d'Halloween, très tôt dans la matinée, était sur toutes les lèvres. Les filles se demandaient si le garçon de leurs pensées les inviterait et surtout quelle robe elles pourraient porter. Les garçons quand a eux se demandaient si ils survivraient aux prochains jours qui se présentait déjà comme une épreuve. Comment allaient-ils réussir à inviter la fille de leurs rêves si celle là ne l'avait jamais remarqué ? Que pouvaient-ils porter pour ne pas paraître cloche ? Ou plutôt quel costume pourraient-ils choisir pour impressionner les dames de Poudlard ! Quant aux Professeurs, cela était une autre histoire. A l'approche de la sortit de prés au lard et du bal, les élèves étaient tous existés. Ils devaient faire des coudes et des mains pour calmer ses ados aux hormones en fusions.

De plus une autre raison faisait que les filles étaient toutes existées. Le nouveau prof de D.C.F.M avait fait son arrivé au dîner. Vêtus d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'une chemise noire entrouverte, les cheveux noirs, long et coiffés en catogans, des yeux d'un gris clair caché derrière de petite lunette de soleil noir à verres fumés, et son charme mystérieux, avait réussi à conquérir le cœur des demoiselles. Quand Dumbledore eu fini de le présenter, le petit sourire qu'il se permit de faire, eu le dont d'achever les jeunes filles.

Elles étaient donc toutes existées d'avoir leur premier cour avec ce mystérieux Professeur. Joie que ne partageaient pas les garçons de l'école, qui était partagés entre la jalousie et l'admiration. En un sourire, il avait réussi là ou bien d'autre avait échoués. C'est-à-dire à avoir toutes les filles a ses pieds … toutes sans exception. Anissa, Laura, Sabrina, Mereim et Hermione ne faisaient pas exception. Ce qui avait le dont d'énerver les mecs auprès d'elles.

Pourtant, et malgré toute cette agitation, une tristesse subsistait encore. La tristesse de ne pas pouvoir aller a la sortit Prés-Au-Lard. Les 5 amis en faisaient partit. Bien sur, ils le savaient qu'aucun d'eux ne pourraient y aller mais ils auraient voulu pour une fois, sûrement la dernière, visiter ce village sorcier. Meriem, quand a elle, était sur la liste des Serpentard a y aller, se qui avait franchement étonnés ses nouveaux amis. Ils devaient trouver un moyen d'y aller. Au moins pour se trouver un costume.

Mais pour l'heure, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se dépêchaient d'aller à leur premier cours de D.C.F.M avec plus ou moins d'impatience pour certain. C'est ainsi que Sabrina, Meriem et Hermione s'installa à leur place. Anissa était, elle aussi impatience de voir le nouveau prof en action mais aussi de pouvoir le regarder sans relâche pendant prés d'une heure et demi.

Dans la salle de classe le brouhaha des élèves emplissaient la pièce. Sabrina, assise à coter de Draco Malfoy, discutait avec ce dernier d'un chapitre du livre d' Harry Potter pendant qu'Anissa s'amusait à taquiner Harry sur une histoire de cheveux. Olivier, quand a lui, suçait une plume en sucre appartenant à Ron Weasley.

Quand le professeur fit son entré dans la classe, habillé de la même façon que le soir précédent et toujours muni de ses lunettes de soleil à verre fumé, toutes les filles arrêtèrent leurs activités (a savoir papoter, taquiner, colporter des ragots) pour ne plus faire que de suivre cet homme énigmatique du regard. Il dégageait une certaine sensualité quand il marchait que ça en déroutait plus d'un. Fille comme garçons. Même sa façon de parler était tel, qu'elle envoûtait toute la classe.

« Je m'appel Silas Langdon et je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense » Commença t-il d'une voix lente et rauque. « Je ne me lancerait pas dans un grand discourt, ce n'est pas mon style ! Seulement je n'accepterais dans cette classe, que les plus brillants d'entre vous, ceux qui en veulent. Des sélections seront faites par moi-même, dans 2 semaines, avant le bal, il va s'en dire. Di-ci la vous aurez cours normalement … le professeur Dumbledore est au courant et approuve entièrement » Assura t-il alors que plusieurs main d'élèves indignés, se levaient

« Mais professeur, a quoi cela servira d'empêcher certain a assister au cour ? On est dans une école et chacun à le droit a l'éducation »

Draco : « Ecoutez tous Miss Je Sais Tout » Déclara Draco d'une voix traînante, « T'as peur de ne pas être dans ceux retenue Granger ! »

Un regard noir de cette dernière lui répondit, tout de suite relancé par un haussement de sourcils amusés.

« Votre monde est en guerre et les plus forts survivront. Les faibles n'ont donc pas leur place dans cette salle de classe » Reprit le professeur d'un petit sourire suffisant, « Je ne veut pas perdre mon temps »

« Vous vous êtes trompé de travaille dans ce cas là professeur » Déclara Seamus le sourire au lèvre, fière de sa trouvaille

Déclaration qui fit rigoler la moitié des Gryffondor, Olivier y comprit, et exaspérer Les Serpentard, Draco et Sabrina les premiers.

« Il ne me sera pas étonnant si vous ne réussissait pas l'épreuve Monsieur Finnigan » Continua Silas toujours calmement, imperméable aux remarques

« Précédemment vous avez dit « Votre monde » c'est pourtant le votre aussi non ? » Fit remarquer Anissa

« C'est sûrement un cracmol »

« Sachez Monsieur Malfoy que je suis placé bien plus haut que votre sang pur »

Silas regarda l'héritier avec un regard qui fit le frissonner malgré lui. Il avait Les yeux d'une couleur orageux. Et dans ces moments comme celle-ci, ses yeux étaient plus qu'orageux. Ils étaient menaçant. Quelque chose en lui était menaçant et Draco voyait mal pourquoi Dumbledore avait embauché un type qui ne lui aspirait pas confiance. De toute façon venant de ce vieux fou, plus rien n'étonnait Malfoy. L'erreur et humaine mais le barbu en faisait beaucoup trop a son goût.

« Pour votre réponse Miss Rabza, cette guerre n'est pas la mienne, seulement sans mon peuple, vous n'aurez pas assez les forces nécessaire contre les Mangemorts »

« Votre peuple ? S'Exclama Sabrina surprise

« Pose toi des questions, fait le lien et tu trouvera tes réponses » Répondit-il en la sondant, « Maintenant commençons le cours, que je vois de ce que vous êtes capable dans l'immédiat »

Alors que tout le monde écoutait le professeur expliquer un exercice, Sabrina réfléchissait a se que Silas lui avait dit. Elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler.

Sous l'œil curieux de Draco, elle passa toute l'explication du cour, à tapoter la table avec son crayon. La phrase inodine de Draco « T'as compris ce qu'il voulait dire ? » Là sortit de son mutisme.

« Hein … Comprit quoi ? »

« Ce qu'il t'as dit tout à l'heure »

« Ah ! Bah non. Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir ! »

En même temps elle ne mentait pas

« En tout cas il est bizarre » Fit son ami en regardant l'homme

« Comme tout les autres professeurs de Dada » Tenta t-elle de plaisanter

Draco se tourna vers elle, le regard amusé avant de déclarer

« Il est vrai qu'on a eu des sacrés cas depuis la première année »

« Quirrel qui partageait son corps avec Voldemort … »

« Tu dis son nom ? » S'étonna Draco

« Tu n'as pas peur ? » Rétorqua la jeune fille impressionné

« Un Malfoy n'as pas peur » Dit-il en bombant le torse

« C'est plutôt qu'un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments » Dit-elle d'un rire doux, le doigt sur le torse bomber

« Il y a eu cet idiot de Gilderoy Lockhart, un vrai menteur … » Continua Draco comme si de rien n'était

« Remus Lupin, un loup garou Vraiment sympa. C'est tout de même le meilleur que vous avez eu comme prof. »

« J'avoue ! Il n'était pas si mal » Approuva t-il d'un mouvement de main, « Maugrey Fol Œil … Je ne peux plus le voir en pâture depuis qu'il ma … enfin tu vois »

« Transformé en Fouine Bondissante ! » Pouffa t-elle, « J'en suis sur que t'était très mignon comme fouine »

« Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon … il est beau, a tomber par terre mais pas mignon »

« Et puis de toute façon c'était un faux Maugrey. Ensuite il y a eu, le professeur, mais pas des moindre, Dolores Ombrage. Elle a du être le cauchemard de tous les élèves l'année dernière. »

« Ne M'en parle pas ! J'étais dans ses bons papiers grâce à mon père. Il m'avait dit de faire attention a elle »

« Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivée maintenant ? »

« Après un tour à Saint Mangouste, non je ne sais pas et je m'en porte bien comme ça. Quel crève cette grosse vache, j'en pleurerai pas »

« Encore une chance » Souria la jeune Serpentarde « En tout cas maintenant on a le Professeur Silas, un homme étrange dont on ne sait rien pour l'instant. Tu croit qu'il nous cache quoi celui la ? »

« Aucune idée mais visiblement toi tu détient la réponse. » Fit remarquer Draco

« Hum mais quel est cette réponse ! »

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas le professeur la fixée, un sourire aux lèvres

* * *

A la fin du cours de D.F.C.M, Silas savait déjà qui serait retenu ou pas. Et ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il n'y en aura pas énormément qui auront la chance de participer a son cour. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, faire passer les épreuves parce que c'était à partir de ce moment, que tout changerait. « Et surtout qu'il pourrait commencer a croire que tout n'était pas encore perdu et qu'il y avait encore une chance » Se Dit-il en regardant sortir Anissa et Compagnie chacun de leurs cotés avec leurs amis attitrés.

Pour Harry, la fin de ce cour ne pouvais s'annoncer encore plus pire. Dès qu'il mi un pied hors de la salle de classe, il fut intercepté par Cho pour « Parler ». Gentil et Naïf comme il l'était, il ne s'était pas méfié. Résultat : il se trouvait avec Cho Chang, devant une statue très moche et un rien romantique, qui avait la bouche ouverte et de la bave lui tombant sur le menton.

Et par manque de chance, Harry se trouvait juste en face de cette statue, la regardant dégoûté alors que Cho, juste en face de lui, le dos tourné vers la statue, lui parlait d'une chose dont le survivant n'écoutait pas.

« Alors T'es d'accord ? » Demanda t-elle le sourire aux lèvres, de ne pas avoir été interrompu une seule fois

« Hein ? » Fit-il élégamment, détachant enfin son regard de la monstrueuse statuette.

« Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? » Remarqua t-elle outrée

« J'avoue que non » Avoua Harry écoeuré, « Je … J'avais l'esprit ailleurs excuse moi »

« Bon … Ce n'est pas grave ! Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien aller au bal avec moi ? Parce que bon … voila j'ai réfléchie et je me suis dit qu'on a été idiot de se quitter comme ça et … bah je me disait que j'était prête a te donner une seconde chance »

Harry failli s'étouffer dans sa propre salive. Elle voulait lui donner une seconde chance alors que normalement c'était a lui de donner à cette idiote une seconde chance. Folle ! Elle était folle ou tout simplement trop confiante.

« Tu peux répéter ? » Demanda en colère et à la fois surpris

« Bas … J'ai seulement dit que … qu'on pourrai se donnai une seconde chance » Répéta t-elle bien moins confiante

« Non tu as dit mots pour mots que TU étais prête à ME donner une seconde chance, Pas qu'on devrait se donner une seconde chance. »

« Oui … mais pour moi … c'est … enfin … »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase à cause d'une Ginny Weasley plus qu'en colère, passant devant eux avant de faire demis tour et s'arrêter subitement devant Harry.

« Euh Ginny, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Questionna Harry troublé

« Excusez moi de vous déranger mais … Harry, Voudrais tu venir avec moi au bal D'halloween ? »

Estomaqué, Harry ne su répondre. Il était de connaissance que Ginny et Dean était ensemble depuis la fin de l'année dernière et donc de voir cette même Ginny venir lui demander de l'accompagner au bal était quelque chose d'étrange mais pas idiot.

Ginny avait changé depuis 1 ans. Elle n'était plus la petite fille qui se mettait à rougir quand elle le voyait et ne pouvais plus décrocher un seul mot sans bredouiller. Ce temps était fini et Harry devait avouer que malgré tout, ce temps lui manquait, parce qu'il marquait le temps de l'insouciance.

De plus, Ginny avait changée physiquement et il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait rien pour déplaire. Il était un homme et comme tous hommes qui se respect, il avait des désirs et des envies. Et aller au bal avec une fille comme Ginny, le remplirai, sans aucun doute, de fierté.

Seul ombre au tableau, Ron Weasley. Le frère possessif et jaloux. Mais aussi parce que pour Harry, tous les membres de la famille Weasley, étaient sa famille, tous sans exception. Et donc cette pensée réglait la question.

« Ecoute Ginny, en d'autre circonstance j'aurait sûrement dit oui mais … »

« Mais il y va avec moi … maintenant ouste la rouquine » Pesta la jeune asiatique

En colère il se tourna vers Cho, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui faire rencontrer les yeux de la statuette toujours aussi horrible, lui donnant une envie soudaine de rendre son déjeuné.

« Je n'irait pas avec toi non plus Cho … pour qui te prend tu ! » S'énerva Le survivant

« Pour une Gourgandine ? » S'Exclama une voix où perçait un rire mal retenu

Harry et Cho se tournèrent vers cette voix trop bien connue pour le garçon. Une voix qu'il avait apprit à aimer pour ensuite finir à l'abhorrer. Cette voix qui n'appartenait qu'a une seule personne, une seule personne pouvant faire perdre son sang froid au survivant : Sabrina Fiennes.

Cette dernière était toujours habillée d'une jupe courte en jean et d'un haut en cuir, ne cachant pour en rien ses formes. Tout cela relevés d'une paire de botte en cuir noir, remontant jusqu'aux genoux, ne montrant qu'une partit de ses cuisses.

De quoi Griller les derniers neurones du héros national.

« Entre nous je me demande qui est la gourgandine Fiennes » Cracha la Serdaigle

« Tu as une façon qui t'appartient de dire mon nom de famille Chang … ça me déplais a un point que toi seule ne pourra jamais soupçonner » Dit-elle en s'avançant vers eux

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Grogna Harry en évitant a de la regarder

« Te parler » Répondit-elle du tac o tac en essayant de capter son regard, « Mais je trouve que la scène que Chang et toi nous jouait est a pleurée de rire … je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous écouter. Allez y allez y continuez. Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi »

Sabrina se posa contre un petit muret, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les jambes serrées.

« Si c'est pour lui demander de venir avec toi au bal, Tu perds ton temps »

« Je le perds autant que toi tu le perds et pourtant tu t'acharne non ? » Fit remarquer la jeune Serpentarde

« J'ai plus de chance que toi qu'il m'accompagne » Assura Cho

« Et pourquoi cela Chang ? Parce que tu es son premier amour ou alors parce que je suis Serpentarde ? N'est tu pas au courant que Sieur Potter avait déjà une petite copine avec qui il a plus de chance d'y aller ? » Lui cracha-t-elle Sarcastiquement

« Alors pourquoi … »

« Ginny » Coupa Sabrina en s'avançant, le dos tourné vers Cho Chang, « Tu devrais aller voir Dean. Je l'ai vu en arrivant ici. Il était déboussolé et il avait tout d'un homme portant tout les malheurs du monde »

« Je ne veut plus entendre parler de cet idiot » Grogna avec férocité la Weasley

« Les hommes ont leurs défauts, a nous d'en faire des qualités » Fit remarquer Sabrina souriante, « De plus tes propos me confirme que tu ne lui en veut pas tellement et que tu trouvera la force de lui pardonner. Le rendre jaloux avec Potter n'est pas la solution »

« Je … Tu … Tu as sûrement raison, Harry … excuse moi de t'avoir importuné » S'excusa-elle avant de partir a la recherche de Dean

« Euh … ça ne fait rien » Dit-il confus

« J'ai toujours raison » S'écria la Serpentarde en rigolant d'un rire doux qu'Harry n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois.

Le fameux soir où il s'était prit le plus difficile des râteaux de sa vie

Cette réflexion remplie Harry d'une colère qui se fut palpable dans l'air. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il déclara avec une nervosité grandissante, qu'il s'en allait sans oublier de dire a Cho qu'il était or de question qu'il aille avec elle au bal, et que plus jamais une idée aussi stupide ne devrait la traverser.

Alors que Cho, bouleversée par ses propos, éclata en larmes, Sabrina se mit à courir après Harry, n'en ayant pas terminé avec lui

« Potter, Je t'ai dit que je devais te parler » Dit-elle en s'arrêtant essoufflée devant lui

« Et moi je n'ai rien a te dire Maintenant laisse moi passer »

Il la dépassa pourtant la jeune fille n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et réussi, sans aucun mal à le retenir, comme si le jeune homme n'avait voulut qu'une chose, qu'elle l'arrête !

« Pourtant tu vas m'écouter monsieur sale caractère, Je tenait a m'excuser pour l'année dernière. Ce que je t'ai dit était méchant et je ne le pensais pas vraiment »

La colère d'Harry était de plus en plus palpable et l'air en devenait irrespirable. C'était comme si un feu trépignait autour d'eux.

Avec une violence qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Harry prit Sabrina par les épaules pour la pousser sur le mur le plus proche, gardant une main posée sur le mur près de la tête de cette dernière.

Le souffle saccadé comme s'il avait couru le 100 mètres, il lui Cria

« Je n'ai rien à faire de tes états d'âmes Fiennes, Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur et toi tu la massacré » Il avança son visage près de celui de la jeune fille, si bien qu'il lui était possible de sentir le souffle chaud de la Serpentarde sur ses lèvres, « Maintenant c'est trop tard pour les excuses. Je ne veux plus entendre ta voix surtout si c'est pour t'entendre raconter des âneries aussi grosse que ton ego démesuré. Juste un conseil, Reste loin de moi sinon tu en payeras le prix, toi et ton petit ami la fouine … j'espère avoir était clair ? »

Et ni plus ni moins, il la relâcha avant de s'éloigner a grand pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard, a la recherche de ses amis ou il pourrait se détendre et maudire Sabrina et son coté Serpentard qui malgré tout l'attirait encore plus qu'avant, comme si quelque chose de nouveau était apparu dans son caractère.

* * *

Inutile de dire que Sabrina resta, au moins 15 minutes, a regarder le couloir dans lequel Harry avait disparu quelques minutes plus tard. Inutile de dire qu'elle avait l'air d'une idiote, figée de surprise contre le mur, comme elle l'était, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ce qui n'avait rien de sexy.

Elle venait de se rend compte que ce faire pardonner allait être plus difficile qu'elle n'aurai pu penser. Ou alors c'est qu'elle s'y prenait comme un pied.

_« Je t_'_ai ouvert mon cœur et toi tu la massacré »_

Elle lui avait vraiment fait mal, bien plus mal qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle désespérait qu'un jour, il lui pardonne et qu'ils deviennent amis.

En plus d'être une Serpentarde, elle était une vrai salope, du moins celle qui avait vécue à sa place dans ce monde, était une salope. Et dans le fond, Sabrina avait peur d'être pareil, d'être celle que Poudlard avait précédemment connut, celle que Sabrina n'aimait pas ainsi que beaucoup d'autres.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que ses pas l'avaient amenée dans les jardins de l'école, ou le soleil brillait de mille feux.

Les cours de la matinée venaient de prendre fin pour les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de 6ème années. Il était donc pas étonnant de presque tous les trouver dans les jardins, assis dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Les Gryffondor d'un coté, les Serpentard de l'autre. Il était de source sur que les lions ne se mélangeaient pas aux Serpents et vice versa. Ce tableau avait le don de rendre son sourire à la Serpentarde.

Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre le groupe des Serpents que formaient Draco, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory et Pansy, Elle vit au loin Anissa et Hermione entrain de se diriger vers un arbre, et décida, sous le regard malveillant du prince des Serpentard, de les rejoindrent.

Arrivé vers elles, Sabrina remarqua qu'Hermione lui lançait un drôle de regard. Un regard mélangeant la haine et la peur. Sans s'en formaliser, Elle s'assit prêt d'Anissa après l'avoir saluer d'un « Salut » et d'un bref signe de tête vers Hermione. Prouvant qu'elle était venue en amie.

« Salut la Nissa ça va ? Pourquoi tu fais cette drôle de tête ? »

« T'es pas encore allé voir le tableau des affichages dans ta salle commune, ça ce voit ! »

« Et pourquoi aurais-je du le faire ? »

« Vous n'allez pas à la sortit Près o lard du 25 octobre » Répondit Hermione

D'un haussement d'épaules, Sabrina s'exclama

« Et alors ? On était certains que c'était fichu ! Ce qui est dommage c'est qu'on ne pourra pas s'acheter un costume pour le bal d'halloween a part par catalogue »

« Oui mais j'aurai pensé que vu les circonstance, Dumby nous laisserait y aller »

« Tu vois la vie en couleur toi » Malgré tout la Serpentarde se mit a sourire

« Parce que toi ça ne te fait rien de ne pas y aller ? » S'étonna Miss je sais tout

« Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça mais tu oublies que je suis une Serpentarde, je trouverais bien un moyen d'y aller »

« Tu sais qu'en tant que préfet, je peux t'empêcher de faire ça » Précisa t-elle durement

« Je n'ais pas peur de toi chère Granger » Répondit-elle alors qu'Hermione se mit a soupirer

« Tient au faite, c'est quoi ce que tu porte Sab ? » Demanda Anissa

« Euh ! On appelle cela des vêtements non ? » Dit-elle ironiquement

« Ha, Ha, Ha, je ne t'es jamais vu porter ce genre de vêtements, aussi ce n'est pas ton style je pense »

« T'as raison, le blem c'est que je n'est que ça dans mon armoire »

« Anissa, Comment ça tu n'as pas l'habitude de la voir porter ce genre de vêtements ? » S'étonna Aussitôt Hermione

« Eh bien, c'est la première fois qu'elle porte cela non ? » Répondit-elle mal à l'aise

« Pas du tout » Souria la Gryffondor d'un air suffisant de miss je sais tout, « C'est même son ensemble préféré si j'ai bien comprit »

Un silence s'abattit aussitôt sur le groupe. Hermione conservait un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle savait depuis le début que quelque chose de louche était liée au 5 amis. Et elle s'était fait le devoir de tout découvrir ou du moins l'essentiel. Leur subite gentillesse clochait. Elle avait peur que ses soupçons concernant leur lien avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom soit réelle. Après tout ils pouvaient se comporter comme cela pour avoir la confiance d'Harry et l'amener plus facilement vers le seigneur des ténèbres. Pourtant Anissa n'avait pas l'air de porter de marque ni Sabrina en vu de ses avants bras dégagés. Mais il était aussi possible qu'ils n'aient pas encore la marque pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient trop jeunes et que le seigneur des ténèbres ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'ils se fassent découvrir par Dumbledore. Mais en même temps, elle avait un doute. Tout pouvait coller mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas ça.

« Tu sais Hermione, c'est seulement que Nissa n'as jamais vraiment fait attention vu qu'elle n'aime pas ce que je porte. Elle ne cesse de me demander de changer »

« Je voit » Dit-elle l'air d'y toucher, « Anissa on devrait peut-être y aller, n'oubli pas qu'on à promit aux mecs de les rejoindrent le plus vite possible »

« Ouais » Anissa se leva a son tour « Sab on se voit plus tard »

« Attend » S'écria Sabrina en se levant très vite, si bien qu'elle failli trébucher « J'ai besoin de te parler seule à seule » Dit-elle en la prenant par le bras avant de la conduire plus loin

Quand elles furent assez éloignées d'Hermione, Anissa demanda surprise

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu pourrais parler à Harry Potter pour moi ? » »

« Fait le toi-même ! »

« Je le ferai s'il voulait bien m'écouter »

« Il doit bien avoir une raison pour ne pas vouloir t'écouter »

« Il en a une » Dit-elle gênée, « Mais en même temps c'est pas à cause de moi … enfin tu vois de quoi je veut parler ? »

« Pas du tout … développe »

Tout en se serrant les doigts, la Serpentarde murmura

« Mon autre moi à, pour ainsi dire, blessé Harry dans son amour propre. Quand j'ai découvert ça, j'ai essayé de me faire pardonner mais il ne veut rien entendre »

« Et que veut tu que je lui dise ? « Que tu t'en veut et que tu aimerais enterrer la hache de guerre » ? » S'Exclama Anissa en souriant

« Ouais dans ce genre là. Mais faut que ça ait l'air sincère »

« Ca ne sera sincère que si tu le fais toi-même » Fit remarquer son amie

« Mais t'as pas comprit, il … »

« … Ne veut pas t'écouter, je sais. Bon écoute je vais faire ce que je peut ok ? »

« Cool » La jeune fille sourit « Au faite fait attention à Hermione Granger. Elle à l'air d'en savoir plus qu'elle ne le dit sur nous j'ai l'impression. Ou du moins elle a des doutes et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se permette cela »

Anissa s'éloigna tout en rigolant, déclarant que cela ne serait pas étonnant venant d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre Sabrina et Harry, mais il était certain que ce dernier ne lui pardonnerait pas même si elle-même allait lui parler en son nom. S'il ne voulait pas l'écouter, c'est que la bataille n'était pas gagnée.

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, l'ambiance allait bon train. Les conversations n'avaient qu'un seul sujet « la sortit de Près o lard ». Du moins pour notre groupe d'amie puisque, des premières au troisièmes années, la conversation tournait qu'autour du bal.

Malgré qu'il soit interdit pour eux, ils ne rêvaient que d'une chose … se faire inviter par un quatrième ou un cinquième années pour avoir le droit d'y aller.

Pour notre groupe d'amis, c'était la consternation ou plutôt l'énervement qui les habitaient.

Anissa et Olivier cherchaient un moyen d'aller à la sortit. Tous les moyens avaient été imaginés ou pensés.

Le Polynectare ? Effet trop Court

Un chapeau et une écharpe pour cacher son visage ? Il est certain qu'un surveillant ou un professeur, c'est con, mais faut pas non plus pousser.

Monter un groupe et se produire au village ? Idée séduisante et amusante mais trop longue à réaliser

Monter sur les épaules de l'autre et se faire passer pour Dumbledore en portant barbe et chapeau ? Ca pourrait amuser le concerné mais à peut de chance de marcher.

Et encore bien d'autre dont la plupart sortant de l'esprit tordu et mystérieux d'Anissa et Ron, sous les rires des autres Gryffondor.

Seul Harry ne participait pleinement à la conversation. Il pensait. Il ne pensait qu'a une chose : Sabrina Fiennes. Cette jeune Serpentarde troublante a ses yeux. Il ne saurait jamais dire quand il en était tomber amoureux. « Amoureux » était un mot trop grand dans cette situation. Il ne la connaissait pas pour ainsi dire, tout ce qu'il savait sur elle, c'était ce que les autres savaient. Il avait, d'ailleurs, la rage au ventre de penser que Draco Malfoy puisse la connaître mieux que qui compte.

Il se rappelait la première fois ou il avait eu un coup de cœur pour cette fille. C'était l'année dernière, pendant la saint valentin, au moment ou il allait rejoindre Hermione et les autres, après avoir passer un moment avec son amour du moment. Elle était au bras de Draco Malfoy, ce dernier lui parlait, une rose rouge tendu vers elle. Et elle, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard pétillant, avait charmé Harry mais sans plus pour le moment. Elle était après tout la petite amie de Malfoy et lui aimait encore Cho à ce moment là. Pourtant il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tenter sa chance avec elle la veille de leur départ de Poudlard. Il pensait que c'était une chance de la trouver dans la salle sur demande, et après Sirius, il avait plus rien à perdre.

Ce soir là, il avait été extrèment blessé mais il avait comprit une chose. C'était que, malgré son attirance pour elle, Sabrina n'était pas faite pour lui. C'était physique voila tout !

« T'en pense quoi Harry ? » Demanda son ami de toujours

« Quoi ? » Demanda t-il en sortant de ses pensées

« Oh ! Le chieur, il n'a rien écouté de ce qu'on lui a dit » Chiala Olivier

« Excusez moi mais j'étais ailleurs » S'excusa leur ami gêné

« Qui est la fille avec qui tu étais grand survivant » Taquina Seamus

« Laura Martin bien sur ! » Répondit Hermione souriante comme si cela était une évidence, « Je ne me trompe pas Harry ? »

« Comme toujours Hermione » Répondit-il après un léger silence

Ses amis n'étaient pas obligés de connaître son penchant idiot pour cette fille après tout

« Alalala, Des fois je me demande ce que tu peux lui trouver à cette Laura. Elle est gentille et jolie ne croit pas le contraire, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est gourde sans oublier qu'elle fait partit de tes plus grands fans vu qu'elle est la fondatrice de ton fan club »

« Même si je me tuait a t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, tu ne comprendrais pas Ron » Dit-il en souriant

« Jolie, Jolie c'est vite dit Ron » Fit Anissa en secouant la tête de gauche a droite, « Bon en tout cas on s'en fou avec quelles filles ou quels mecs, Monsieur Potter est. Ce que, moi, j'aimerai savoir, c'est … est-ce que tu veut bien nous prêter a Olivier et moi ta cape » Demanda t-elle a Harry

« Oui bien sur » Dit-il en soupirant, « Essayez juste de ne pas vous faire prendre »

« Mais et toi ? Tu n'en auras pas besoin ? » Demanda Olivier

« Même si j'aurai eu le droit d'aller a cette sortit, je n'aurai pas pu. J'ai malheureusement des obligations »

« Et Comment tu vas faire pour le bal ? Il te faut un costume » Rappela Ron

« La correspondance tu connais ? » Demanda t-il en souriant

« En parlant de costumes, en quoi vous déguiserez vous ? » Questionna Seamus

« Moi en Jedi » Répondit automatiquement Anissa

Voyant l'air interloqué de Seamus, Ron et Ginny, elle continua

« C'est moldu. Ça sort de la saga Star Wars. Un jedi est l'équivalent d'un auror. Ils doivent garder l'équilibre entre le bien et le coté obscur de la force. »

« Bizarre, j'ai hâte de voir ça … et toi Olivier »

« HA, HA surprise. Vous verrez bien au bal et toi Ron ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore … Hermione ? »

« Eh bien j'avais pensée à une noblesse zombi des années 60 »

« Yeuck … mais J'aimerai bien voir le résultat » Anissa souria « Et toi Harry »

« Sûrement un héros moldu … je ne sais pas encore »

« Oui surtout que des héros moldu, il y en a beaucoup n'empêche. Et toi Ginny » Demanda Olivier

« Aucune idée » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules

« Et vous savez qui inviter ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois Seamus

« Je pense qu'a par Harry et Ginny, personne d'autre n'as encore de cavalier ici » Répondit Olivier en rigolant sans remarquer le regard que lui lança Anissa

« Surtout qu'Harry en as eu des propositions aujourd'hui et a mon avis, jusqu'au bal, c'est pas fini » Rigola doucement Ginny

Harry eu la décence de rougir en repensant a la scène de l'après midi.

« Il y en a toujours que pour les autres » Bouda Ron

Ce qui fit éclater de rire aussitôt, tout le petit groupe

* * *

Pour Laura aussi, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Elle irait, elle devait aller a cette sortit. Qu'importent les moyens utilisés pour y arriver. Elle voulait visiter ce village sorcier, voir les magasins et acheter pleins de choses. Et tout cela main dans la main avec Harry Potter bien sur.

On pourrait penser que Laura, depuis son arrivé dans cette dimension, n'a qu'une idée en tête et que celle-ci ne tien qu'en 2 mots : Harry Potter ! Mais en faite … vous n'avait pas tord. Laura se foutait complètement de la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Comment 5 adolescents immatures et sans pouvoirs magiques pourraient aider celui qui avait survécu ? C'était absurde et sans aucun intérêt pour elle.

Laura n'était pas idiote. Alors que ses amis se posaient milles et une question sur le pourquoi du comment de leurs venus et surtout sur cette stupide prophétie, Laura la vivait a la cool. Elle était le chef des Poufsouffle, directrice d'un fan club visant son petit ami, ce même petit ami était un puissant sorcier pour son age. Elle savait donc que sa place était auprès de lui, pour sa sécurité. N'allai pas croire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ! N'importe quelles filles seraient amoureuses d'un jeune homme timide, craquant, avec un corps sculpté par le Quidditch et qui passerait sa vie a faire de celle de sa compagne, une vie formidable. Surtout qu'il est la célébrité de ce monde, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire.

Mais pourquoi ce voiler la face ? Au moins elle était honnête et sa sécurité passait avant autre chose. Harry était sa sécurité, elle ne crachera donc pas dessus et tant pis si ses amis se prenaient la tête avec leurs questions au lieu de se préoccuper de leur survie.

Elle était, à l'instant même, assise sur une des nombreuses tables que possédait la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Ses copines autour d'elle, bichonnant leurs appareils photos, l'écoutaient parler de ses plans pour aller au village sorcier. Il était inutile de dire que ses plans étaient encore plus débiles et irréalisable que ceux de Ron et Anissa. Mais a la différence que Laura croyait vraiment que cela aller marcher.

« Ça a l'air bancal ton plan » Fit remarquer Amandine en lustrant son appareil

« Bancal ? » Dit-elle outrée, « Bien sur que non. Il est génial. Croit moi ça va marcher »

« Tu nous excuse si on en doute » Souria Marica

« Mais non j'ai lu ça dans un livre. Cette potion te fait passer, aux yeux des autres, pour une autre personne et cela pour une journée. »

« Et tu sais que c'est une potion interdite par le ministère »

« Sans oublier que c'est une potion de magie noir non ? » Acheva Marica

« Oui et alors ? On va en faire rien de mal. C'est juste pour que je puisse aller a la sortit »

« Disons … et qui te ferait ta potion ? » Demanda la rouquine

« Draco Malfoy » Dit-elle comme si c'était évident, « C'est le meilleur en magie noire ! »

« Parce que tu croit qu'il t'aidera ? Un Malfoy n'aide pas si cela ne peut lui rapporter et sans vouloir t'enfoncer, que t'aille a la sortit ou pas, Malfoy en a rien a cirer. » Rétorqua la brunette

« Mais oublierai tu qu'une de mes meilleures amies et amie avec lui ? »

« Comment oublier alors qu'elle est même sortit avec et je ne sais quoi d'autre qu'ils affichaient ouvertement » S'Exclama Amandine rouge de rage

« Oui bon … En tout cas c'est grâce a Sab que j'arriverai a avoir ce que je veut. Je suis sur qu'a elle, il ne pourra pas lui dire non »

« Au pire demande lui a ce qu'elle lui vende son corps en échange de la potion »

« Ça ne va pas Marica ! Draco est a moi … » S'écria La rouquine

« … Pas encore … » Coupa son amie

« Mais je compte bien l'avoir … »

« De toute façon t'as toute tes chances 'Mandine. T'as plus que toutes tes chances d'ailleurs » Assura Laura pour coupé court a toute dispute

Sans mots dire, Amandine retourna à son appareil photo, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles avaient raison. Draco sera à elle, de grès ou de force. 3 ans qu'elle lui courait après, 3 ans qu'elle ne vit que pour effleurer les douces lèvres du blond, 3 ans qu'elle le voit passer de filles en filles pour une nuit de débauche.

« Allez les filles posaient pour moi … c'est pour notre album de souvenir » Ordonna Amandine en reprenant du poil de la bête

* * *

Le soir arriva très vite pour les élèves de Poudlard et les 6ème années, malgré leurs nombreuses heures de libre, étaient touts exténués. Même si d'un point de vue, les 6ème années avaient moins de cours et donc plus de liberté, ce temps libre ne servait qu'a une chose : Etudier. Encore et encore.

C'est donc morte de fatigue, que Sabrina arriva dans sa salle commune ou elle pensait trouver repos et solitude. Mais au contraire, c'est Draco Malfoy qu'elle y trouva, assis tranquillement sur un fauteuil, lisant un bouquin à la lueur des flammes dansantes.

En soupirant elle alla s'installer près de lui

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans la salle commune des préfets ? » Demanda la jeune fille

« Tu préférais me savoir là-bas qu'ici ? » Dit-il toujours plonger dans son bouquin

Sabrina ne prit même pas la peine de réponde et continua a regarder le feu

« Dommage parce que moi je doit te parler » Continua t-il en refermant son livre

« Tu m'attendais alors ? » Demanda t-elle avec un sourire

« Oui … D'ailleurs ou était tu ? »

« Dans le château … qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda t-elle en s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé en cuir

« Que tu viennes avec moi au bal ! »

« Au bal ? Quel bal ? Ah tu veux parler de celui d'halloween ? »

Draco approuva

« Tu ne comptais pas sortir avec Amandine truc muche toi ? »

« Je ne voit pas le rapport » Dit-il en soulevant un sourcil

« Le rapport c'est que sortir avec une meuf et aller avec une autre a un bal est deux choses différentes »

« Je compte sortir, non plutôt coucher avec elle demain soir et la lâcher la minute même mais ne pas m'éterniser dans une relation petite moldu. Donc il n'y a pas de problèmes »

« Tu es un sans cœur » S'Exclama t-elle en rigolant légèrement, « Et pourquoi j'accepterai ? »

Draco se mit à sourire, c'était dans la poche.

« Parce que tu n'as pas de cavalier ! »

« Il y a encore le temps avant le bal très cher » Ironisa t-elle, une grimace sur les lèvres

En s'approchant d'elle, ne la frôlant que moyennement, il chuchota

« Mais il va sans dire que personne ne t'invitera de peur de s'attirer mes foudres »

« Pff, t'as bien la chance que je ne connaisse personnes d'autres » Dit-elle en s'éloignant un peut

Il le savait. Rien ni personne ne lui résiste.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Demanda t-il d'un haussement de sourcil

« Que j'accepte de venir avec toi » Dit-elle un peu rougissante, « Mais attention, En ami bien sur » Dit-elle vivement

« Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra petite moldu » Murmura t-il en souriant mystérieusement

« Ne prend pas tes rêves pour une réalité » Dit-elle en baillant, « Au faite je ne vais pas a la sortir Prés o lard … pas t'autorisation »

« Et alors ? Potty Potter y va bien quand il en est interdit. Pourquoi pas toi »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'il y va ? »

« Parce que je le sais, comment je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas il arrive à y aller et un jour je le saurais »

« Eh bien moi je sais » Dit-elle avec un sourire suffisant

« Et comment saurait tu ça toi ? » Demanda t-il intrigué

« Je ne viens pas d'ici Dray, rappel toi. Il y a des choses que moi et les autres connaissons sur vous »

« Ah oui je m'en rappel. Dans le train quand tu m'as avoué la vérité, je n'ai pas fait attention sur le coup, mais tu as laissé prétendre connaître des choses sur nous sans pour autant en savoir sur vous »

« Voila … » Dit-elle en soupirant

« Et comment, toi et tes amis savaient ces choses là ? »

« Un livre Draco … »

Le Serpentard se redressa subitement surpris. Et surpris était le mot juste

« Un livre ? »

« … un livre racontant l'histoire de Harry Potter, un livre écrit par une femme « JK Rowling » »

« Ouais bien sur, sur Potter. Le hasard fait bien les choses » Dit-il amer

« Ne Soit pas jaloux mais avoue que ce n'est pas étonnant non plus »

« Et alors ? Ecrire un livre sur le fabuleux Draco Malfoy aurait était plus vendeur que sur Potty pote Potter » Dit-il en bombant le torse

« Je ne suis pas si sur » Dit-elle en se retenant de rire

Après un petit moment, pendant lequel Sabrina se pliait de rire sur le canapé alors que le grand Draco Malfoy lui lançant son plus menaçant regard noir, ce qui avait considérablement le dons d'alimenter le fou rire de Sabrina, Draco reprit la parole

« J'ai une question cependant. Comment ce fait-il que cette moldu de ton monde, est pu raconter à travers un bouquin, l'histoire « fabuleuse » de Sieur Potter ? »

« Il y a encore 1 mois, je t'aurai dit qu'elle l'avait inventée tout simplement. Maintenant je me demande si, comme nous, elle n'a pas trouvé un lien réunissant nos 2 dimensions. Cela pourrai expliquer le fait qu'elle en savent autant. Mais en même temps c'est un peut gros a croire »

« Parce que tu croit que le fait que 5 adolescents qui, je te le rappel existaient déjà, changent subitement pour découvrir que ce n'est plus vraiment les même personnes, mais seulement 5 moldus venant d'une autre dimension, n'est pas trop gros a avaler ? » Fit t-il remarquer ironiquement

« 10 Points pour Serpentard. J'en parlerai avec les autres parce que la c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Au faite on est plus 5 mais 6 » Dit-elle souriante

« Comment ça 6 ? » S'étonna le jeune Homme

« Eh bien on a découvert que Meriem, qui est elle aussi a Serpentard de même année que nous, faisait partit de notre monde et non du votre. Sauf que contrairement a nous, elle est arrivée en seconde année, moment ou dans notre monde, sa famille déménageait sans raison apparente »

« Tu veut parler de Meriem Dunkelheit ? »

« Oui »

« Ça parait logique et ça expliquerait pourquoi elle disait être amie avec Rabza »

D'un signe de tête, Sabrina approuva.

« Comment je vais faire pour mon costume ? » Demanda soudainement Sabrina

« A la sortit, je te prendrait un costume En la voyant ouvrir la bouche Je connaît tes pointures » Dit-il d'un ton langoureux

« Haha haha » Fit-elle Gênée, « Mais pas mes goûts. Je n'est pas les même que la Sabrina d'ici »

« Laisse moi en douter » Dit-il d'un ton remplit de sous-entendu

« Fout moi la paix » La Serpentarde essaya de le frapper avec un coussin sans succé « Ramène moi un catalogue, je me chargerai du reste »

« D'accord » Dit-il en se réinstallant bien sur le canapé, les bras derrière la tête, le regard fixant la cheminée

Un silence reposant s'imposa dans la pièce.

« Au faite si tu sais énormément de choses sur notre monde, Quels sont les points faibles de Potter ? »

« Tu es fatiguant Draco ! »

* * *

**« POV Sabrina »**

_24 Octobre _

_Aujourd_'_hui fut encore une journée remplie de surprise. _

_Un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal est arrivé. Il a l_'_air compétent mais cache quelque chose. Oui enfin je suis mal placé pour dire ça mais avec lui je sais pas … on dirait qu_'_il cache quelque chose de dangereux mais en même temps, il dégage une tel sensation, qu_'_on serai prête a lui confier notre vie. _

_Bizarre comme sensation !_

_De plus il dit que je détiens la vérité sur ses origines. Je ne sais pas ou il est allé pécher ça mais en tout cas il y croit. Ce qui m_'_étonne, c_'_est qu_'_il na pas peur que je découvre tout. Espérons seulement que ce ne soit pas un Mangemort. _

_Sinon se soir, pas de réunion. Michaël nous a envoyé un message par chouette. _

_**Les amis,**_

**_Comme tout les soirs depuis notre arrivé, nous avons tenue une réunion. Ce soir je me trouve dans l_**'**_impossibilité de venir et donc je considère la réunion comme reportée. _**

**_Je suis conscient qu_**'**_elle aurait était la dernière avant longtemps, en vu de l_**'**_entraînement, et donc je ne puis dire quand nous en referont une. _**

_**Je ne vais donc pas écrire un roman, et vous laissez sur ses mots. **_

_**Mickaël **_

**_Ps : Avez-vous trouvé un moyen d_**'**_aller a la sortit ? Moi non, donc je vais rester à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner sur la prophétie en espérant trouver quelque chose. Donc si vous vous en préoccupez un tant sois peu, j_**'**_espère vous y retrouver vers 14h _**

_Moi aussi je reste à Poudlard, mais ce n_'_est pas pour autant que j_'_irai chercher avec lui. Manquerai plus que je passe ma journée dans une bibliothèque poussiéreuse !_

_Bon d_'_accord l_'_histoire avec cette prophétie est importante, puisque c_'_est quand même à cause d_'_elle que nous somme là, mais sérieusement ce n_'_est pas dans une école qu_'_on en saura plus. Le seul a pouvoir tout nous dire, c_'_est Dumbledore lui-même, et visiblement il est pas disposé a le faire. Il prend un malin plaisir, presque sadique, à nous faire patienter. _

_Sinon bah j_'_essaye encore de me faire pardonner par Harry. Je me sens conne a cause de cette histoire, même si je sais que ce n_'_est pas réellement ma faute, mais cela, Harry ne le sait pas et a mon avis, il ne le saura pas avant que toute cette histoire soit terminée._

_J_'_ai demandé à Anissa de lui parler en mon nom, mais je sais que ça ne sera pas suffisant. J_'_en prierai presque pour que Dumbledore s_'_en mêle. Après tout, peut-être que notre entente devra jouer un rôle dans tout cela. Qui sait ? _

_Notre prophétie a un lien, direct ou indirect, avec celle d_'_Harry. Et même si une prophétie n_'_est pas définitive sur le futur, je sais que c_'_est à nous de tout faire pour que la prophétie se réalise pour nous et non pour l_'_ennemi. _

_En tout cas, rien a signalé de nouveau. On ne sait rien de plus sur notre arrivé ainsi que notre rôle dans cette histoire. Mais je vous voir venir ! Pourquoi est-ce qu_'_on se plaint d_'_être, ici, dans ce monde, que tout le monde croyait exister seulement dans un bouquin, que tout le monde aimerait aller ? Parce que tout simplement, énormément de choses nous échappe. On ne comprend rien, sauf qu_'_on est a Poudlard, a la place de personnes nous ressemblant et nés (pour ne pas dire « fabriqués ») pour faciliter notre venu ici. _

_En y repensant, notre arrivés a été tout sauf « facilité » je ne compte plus le nombres de personnes qui nous regard méchamment ou avec peur. On devait vraiment être écœurant avec les autres. Seule compensation, on sais que ce n_'_est pas nous qui avons fait tout ce qu_'_ « ils » ont pu faire. _

_Je viens de me rendre compte que je n_'_avais pas encore dit mes impressions sur ce monde. En un mot, c_'_est Fabuleux. Tout ce que j_'_ai pu imaginer en lisant les livres, sont devant mes yeux. En chair et en os … ou même en plumes. Poudlard est immense et je compte bien le visiter le plus possible pendant notre voyage ici ainsi qu_'_a la sortit Près o Lard (Que je ne peut malheureusement aller) _

_Ça fait plus que bizarre de voir des élèves comme Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et Bien sur Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, en vrai. Des personnages que je n_'_ai pas cessés d_'_imaginer, et que je vois maintenant devant mes yeux, bien vivant et réelle. _

_En parlant de Draco Malfoy, ce mec est un vrai mystère. Un jour il est le mec le plus gentil (dans la limite du possible). Dans ses moments là, ses rares sourires, te remonte le moral sans un mot de plus ! _

_Et un autre jour, il devient le mec le plus détestable et le plus con, borné, gamin pourri etc. Un Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur quoi. _

_Pourtant il a était le premier, surtout le seul, a s_'_approcher de moi. Bon d_'_accord, ce que mon double a du vivre avec lui doit jouer son rôle. Mais il va s_'_en dire, que c_'_est le seul a qui j_'_ai tout révélé, et cela pourrait paraître bizarre, mais j_'_ai confiance en lui. C_'_est d_'_ailleurs la seule personne en qui j_'_aurai le plus confiance, c_'_est certain. Parce que malgré son instinct de fouineur, je sais et j_'_espère qu_'_il ne me trahira jamais. _

_C_'_est fou de dire ça d_'_un futur Mangemort, mais je le pense. Je ferais tout pour l_'_empêcher de faire la connerie de vendre son âme au diable. Et peut-être bien que c_'_est ma mission dans ce monde. Montrer à Draco le camp de la victoire, celui dans lequel il devrait être. J_'_ai trop d_'_estime envers lui pour le voir détruire son avenir pour un serpent qui ne mérite pas de vivre._

_Whouaaaaaaaaa, saleté de fatigue. Je n_'_arrête pas de bailler, j_'_ai les yeux qui me piquent, d_'_ailleurs j_'_ai de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts et mon poigné me lance. _

_J_'_ai pas le choix, je vais allé faire dodo … demain l_'_entraînement commence, souhaitaient nous bonne chance !_

A Suivre …


End file.
